Burning Sensha-Do
by Imperator of Metal
Summary: Sensha-Do is a famous martial art of Japan. In general it is a female sport and it is blooming since decades. Howewer, the boys schools are getting fed up with the huge amount of rules of the Japan Sensha-Do federation which are discriminating them. The dissatisfaction is increasing until the bubble bursts.
1. Prologue

It was pouring rain in Tokyo and in the rest of Japan. Grey clouds covered the sky and the whole world looked pretty sinister. Nearly nobody walked on the streets that late, dark afternoon. But one place in the city was in complete commotion. A huge, claret building, built in European, classicist style, stood between a wide street and the Sumida River. The text on its frontage said: "**Japan Sensha-Do Federation**". It was the headquarter of the sport's governing body within Japan, the center of the High School League, the University League, the Pro League, the Strengthening Committee and the Approval Committee. And it was now full of nervousness and uncertainty.

The huge dayroom was well lit, packed full with comfortable sofas, tea tables and house plants. But the pleasant environment didn't help the dozens of high school and university students who were sitting, standing and walking around as they waited nervously. The council room was on a nearby corridor, and the sounds from inside came out even through the massive oak door. Most of them were female voices.

"That's a damn rebellion!"

"How dare they?"

"We must intervene! Immediately and firmly!"

"I still support a peaceful solution with negotiations!"

"This Federation does not negotiate with dissidents! I propose a resolute action with using the tanks! What do you think they are for?!"

"For a martial art, not for an inner conflict! And most of all I'm not willing to send the students into a warlike situation!"

"And I will not let the Federation split into two parts!"

Outside, the students were listening to the disquieting snatches, and tried to figure out what the near future will bring. Nishizumi Miho was sitting on a small pouffe in front of the huge window looking at the Sumida, which water was as dark as the rainy sky. She looked over all the girls present. There were all the high school commanders and their vice-commanders, some of their teammates and Shimada Alice, along with her vice-commanders. All the faces showed nervousness. Some seemed to be excited some seemed to be afraid. Miho saw her sister, Maho in the other side of the dayroom. Her face was stoic but you could tell that she was also very aware of the situation. Her second in command, Itsumi Erika was just standing with crossed arms, looking at the clock hanging from the wall. When the sisters look met, Maho gave a small nod for encouragement and Miho really needed it. Well, all of them needed it; nobody has known what will be in the next few hours or minutes. Even the calm Mika, who was still just sitting, her kantele on her lap, listened carefully to the situation.

"Miporin, what will happen now?" Miho's radio operator asked.

"Don't know Saori-san, really don't know." Miho replied softly. "But anything can happen, I will always be there to protect all of you, I promise!"

How did we get here?


	2. Chapter 1

**Three months earlier**

The sun was shining bright in the last days of May. The carrier ship of the Oarai Girls Academy sailed the blue waves of the Pacific Ocean. The sea was dead beautiful; there were no clouds on the horizon and the water reflected back the sunbeams as a diamond.

The schools Sensha-Do team was on the training field after a sweaty practice. They were cheerful. Well, everyone on the ship was cheerful, from the students and teachers to the barbers, bakers and sailors. The summer break was coming up, the weather was nice and warm, but the most important thing was that they were still the inhabitants of the Oarai's school ship. Last year, with the help of their friends from the other schools, they defeated the team of the All Stars University, and so they saved their Academy from closure. Though they were excited about the closing 65th National Sensha-Do Tournament, here they were in aware of their security and it felt very good. The tanks were lined up in a row, one after another, Anglerfish, Turtle, Duck, Hippo, Rabbit, Mallard, Anteater, Leopon and Shark.

"Thank you everyone for your hard work today!" said Nishizumi Miho, the team's commander. All of her teammates loved and adored her, for she was always kind and friendly with anybody she met with, and her commanding skills was among the best in Japan. "I say that we can look forward confidently to the upcoming matches!"

"We are always up to date _taich__ō_!" the girls yelled in choir.

"You can go to the deserved rest in a minute, but first, Kadotani-san would like to say something. Your word _kaich__ō_!" Kadotani Anzu, the Student Council' president stepped forward.

"_Arigato _Nishizumi-chan! Hi, everyone! You probably know that next week the yearly federal conference will take place." The Japan Sensha-Do Federation (JSF) held a meeting every June, where they discussed about possible changes in the rules, about the budget, etc. This year the event had another, big meaning too. The mandate of Kodama Shichiro, the director of the JSF was about to expire. They also had to vote about the director candidates. "During it's time me, Yuzu-chan, Momo-chan and Nishizumi-chan will be away. If you have any problem or stuff, turn to the teachers, or the school director! That was all! Now cheer up girls!"

"HAI!" All the teams walked away. Miho heard what they were talking about. Kawashima grumbled: "_Don't call me Momo-chan President!"_ Murakami from Shark team complained about being on solid earth, but Ogin the "captain" reminded her that Captain Kidd had also step on land to hide his treasures. Hippo's conversation was about the ancient battle of Cynoscephalae. All the girls went on their own ways. Miho and her crewmates from Anglerfish team were walking along a park.

"So Miporin wouldn't be here when summer break starts?" Saori asked half-heartedly.

"It would not take so long Saori-san." Miho replied. "Besides, if I'm not here you will have more time for running after boys."

"Whaa… What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it your first time to go on a conference like this Miho-san?" Hana, the gunner asked.

"Actually, yes." Miho replied thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can be useful without exercise."

"No doubt!" Yukari yelled. "Nishizumi-dono is always masterful, no matter what!"

"Yukari-san is right Miho-san." Hana said. "Don't think too much about it!"

"Thank you girls." said Miho.

"What is the point to go on conferences during summer, when people could sleep?" Mako, the driver asked sleepy.

"Don't say that Mako-san!" rebuked her Saori. "You cannot sleep through whole days!"

"Yes, you can…"

They continued talking, went to a restaurant, and at the evening the five girls went on their own way. When Miho got home, she put her bag down, and fell on her bed tiredly. She was lying on her back for minutes, thinking of the Federation's meeting she will going to. She has participated in nothing like that before; she has never negotiated about Sensha-Do rules; and she never elected directors. By the way, directors! Who are the candidates? Guided by an idea, Miho rose from the bed, switched on her computer and started to search informations. She found the conference on the Federation's website.

"_Dear Chairpersons, Committee members, Judges, Team Commanders and Student Council members!_

_As you know, the yearly Federal Conference of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation will start on 3__rd__ June, in Tokyo. The event will last for four days. During it's time You will be placed in the nearby Sakura Hotel. Your accommodation and meal will all be paid by the Federation. We propose You to arrive in the hotel a day before…"_

Yes, a few more informations about their stay in Tokyo, but where is the rest? Ah, here, at the end of the page!

"_We remind you that Kodama Shichiro-san will soon leave his position as director. Two gentlemens and a lady have signed to take His place. On the last day of the Conference, we will give our votes to them, to decide how many of them will be candidates. The final director election will take place on 31__st__ July. On that day we call You for another meeting to finalize everything. _

_We are waiting for You heart fully! _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_**Japan Sensha-Do Federation**_"

Now, she knew the schedule, but who have signed up to be director candidate? Miho scrolled more down and found three names. The first one was Aizawa Kodama. He was one of the secretary general of the JSF. The second one was Hayakawa Ayano. She was a judge from the Pro League. And the last one is… Oh!

**Landsknecht Boys High School, Niigata, same day**

The boys schools didn't have carrier ships, they were built on solid earth. The german styled Landsknecht Boys High School stood in the city of Niigata, in western Japan, in the mouth of the Agano River. Since it was early evening, the building was nearly empty, just a few people was there. One of them was a tall, elegant, brown haired boy with dark, hazel eyes. His name was Hasegawa Kiyoshi and he was the Sensha-Do team's commander. His team did well with him. He was firm, but kind, hard but fair and his teammates were the most important to him. Now he was sitting at a writing table in an office and did the paperwork and checked e-mails. He was about to finish it. Kiyoshi was glad about that, because he started to get really tired. Finally, he could put down the pen and lay back in his chair.

"Next week that damn conference will begin." he thought with closed eyes. "I wonder why are they even calling us too?" He was thinking like that, when he heard a knock on the office door. "Enter!" The door opened and a boy with black hair stepped in, holding a paper in his hand.

"What can I do for you Isato-kun?" Kiyoshi asked. Hayashi Isato was Landsknecht's Student Council president.

"Do you have a few minutes for me Hasegawa-kun?" Isato asked with a serious expression on his face.

"_Natürlich!_" Kiyoshi answered in german. He loved the language and always wanted to train himself. "Take a seat President!" Isato sat down opposite to Kiyoshi and put the paper on the table.

"You'd better take a look on this. I have printed it from the JSF's website." Kiyoshi took the paper in his hand and started to browser it.

"Yes, the conference announcement. What's up with it?"

"You know that we will choose a new federal director, right?" the president asked.

"Yes, I do Isato. Why?"

"Look at the end of the page! There are the names of the prospective candidates. Look, who is among them!"

Kiyoshi looked where he was told and noticed the three names. Aizawa Kodama, Hayakawa Agano and… Tsuji Renta… What? The last one hit Kiyoshi like a shock. Slowly, he raised his head and looked Isato in the eye with a shocked face.

"That's exactly how I looked like when I noticed him." Isato said blankly. "Well? What do you say?"

There were many things in Kiyoshi's mind. No, it must be a sick joke. THAT man wants to be the director of the JSF? He knew that the Federation and the MEXT had a close relationship, but that close? Tsuji was a MEXT official, administrating the schools practicing Sensha-Do. What brought him to this? Kiyoshi didn't know that, but there was something he was sure about. He didn't want to see Tsuji as a federal director. His personality was his biggest argument against him. He couldn't stand that man. A cold, haughty person, who has never cared of anybody else, just himself. The last drop in the glass for Kiyoshi was Tsuji's most scandalous deed in last year. He promised to Oarai Girls Academy that their school will not be closed if they win the National Sensha-Do Tournament. And when they did the impossible, he didn't draw back from his plan, so the girls had to face distress, anxiety, uncertainty and an almost unconquerable opponent again. Normally Kiyoshi didn't care so much about the girls' schools, because they were the ones who repressed Sensha-Do practicing boys' schools including his. But Oarai was somehow different. It could be said that he respected them for how they created a hard-hitting team out of nowhere and won a championship. Most of his respect belonged personally to their commander, Nishizumi Miho. He looked at Oarai with cool appreciation. But even he did, they were still part of the female dominated JSF. And now this.

"That man? HE wants to administrate us?" he asked quietly with contempt in his voice.

"Looks like." Isato replied with the same tone.

"How much chance he has?"

"I don't know yet. But I think I know how both of us feel about this."

"If you mean that I wouldn't accept him as a director or serve to him, you are right President."

"So I was right. It is late now, but tomorrow I'd like to talk with you more about this case."

"Of course. That's insane!"

"Alright. Then, tomorrow, 3 p.m. in the Student Council Room."

"I'll be there Isato. By!" And with that, Isato stood up and left the office. Kiyoshi just sat there motionlessly for five whole minutes, thinking, then got up and walked to the window. He looked out at the well-lit city on the other bank of the Agano. It was beautiful. He was a bit poetic soul and liked views like this. He looked at the clock and decided it was time to go home. Kiyoshi lived in Niigata, so he wasn't in need of dormitory. As he was walking on the evening streets, thoughts bombarded him on, even when he entered their garden gate then the front door of their house. As he took of his shoes a slim person stepped into the ante-room.

"Evening _Oka-san!" _Kiyoshi bowed to his mother.

"Welcome home son!" Hasegawa Takako greeted her son with a smile. "Is something wrong?" She saw the distraction on his face.

"No… No Mother, I'm just tired. Don't worry; it was simply a tiring day."

"I see." Takako said with a little doubt in her voice.

"Is Father away?"

"Yes, he is on night duty." Kiyoshi's father was a policeman. "Are you hungry son?"

"Yes, a bit."

"Go up and rest a little, I make you something."

"Thanks Mother!" Kiyoshi said as he walked up on the stairs.

"Will omlette be ok?"

"Perfect! Thank you!"

"I'll call you when it is ready!" Takako shouted after him.

"Alright." Kiyoshi shouted back from the sill of his room and then closed the door behind him. He didn't turn on the lights. His room was not very big, but well-furnished and homelike. He put down his bag and sat on the side of the bed. Tsuji Renta… Kiyoshi tried to imagine, what would happen if Tsuji was the director of the Federation. Sensha-Do was founded in the 1950's at the same decade with the Japanese Self-Defense Force; specifically for women to popularize the army among them. It was already the late 80's, when the directorate opened the sport for males. However, they did it with huge restrictions. To start the list, there were no male teams in higher education, just in high schools. Secondly, when it came to the boys' schools, the JSF always spared expense. They have got much much less money for their Sensha-Do teams than girls' high schools and university teams. A boys' school which had ten tanks could have been mentioned as lucky. Landsknecht was among them, they've had a Königstiger, two Tiger I's, two Panthers, two Panzer IV's, a Panzer III, a Stug III and a Jagdpanther. But how much freedom these teams had? To tell the truth, not too much. The Strengthening Committee allocated them a certain amount of money, which was not so big, and before buying a tank or equipment, it first had to be approved by the Approval Committee. Another, and way bigger distinction manifested in the fact that they were not allowed participating in international or even national tournaments and championships; they could only play matches between themselves for a nominal winner title, which had no effect in the Federation's life. In fact, even the tanks themselves were not truly their own. Most of the ownership belonged to the girls' school, which was representing the same nation as the boys' school. In the case of Landsknecht, it was Kuromorimine. Anzio may seemed to be poor, but their counterpart, Stromboli Boys High School and it's Sensha-Do team was at an even lower level, just between being and not being. A part of their budget went to Anzio.

Kiyoshi often thought of these things, and he didn't know why they were so discriminated. The boys loved to do this sport. They enjoyed it and thanks to it a true friendship was born between Kiyoshi and the other commanders, vice-commanders, and other crews. Did the Federation want to save the armored vehicles of the Self Defense Force for women? But most Kiyoshi and most of his comrades didn't want a career as a soldier. Maybe that was it? The most likely explanation for him was the personalities of the JSF's leaders from the very first ones. They were not really the most modern and enlightened people in the world and maybe they looked at boys as disgraces of the sport and they've just wanted to sap them.

And now, a shameless man, Tsuji, who nearly destroyed a school and broke his promise without the littlest regret, wanted to govern the Federation along with them. If he was only interested in money, and their team's fate goes into his hands, Kiyoshi was right to feel that his school was in danger, and these thought was pretty frightening.

"Kiyoshi! Dinner is ready!" he heard from downstairs.

"I'm going Mother!" Kiyoshi replied and stood up to go to the kitchen. While eating he hid his concerns with talking about his day.

After dinner he went back to his room, took his phone and dialed the number of one of his mentioned friends.

"Hello man!" a voice greeted him from the other side of the line. It was the French styled De Gaulle Boys High School's commander, Ariwa Genji.

"Hello Napoléon!" Kiyoshi called him by his nickname. "Do I disturb you?"

"Not at all. How can I help you?"

"Did you see the name of those who want to be the federal director?"

"Yes I did." Genji said with a darker tone. "And I saw…"

"The name of a certain MEXT official right?" Kiyoshi finished his friend's sentence.

"As you say."

"We should discuss about this with the guys, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think we should."

"What about we meet a day before the start of the conference in Tokyo?"

"That would be great."

"Fine. Could you please notify the others tomorrow?"

"Of course Hasegawa."

"Thank you mate. By!"

"By!"

And with this, Kiyoshi hung up the phone and thought it's better to go to sleep at the moment before he collapses under the rampage of his brain cells.


	3. Chapter 2

**2nd ****April, Shinkansen railway, somewhere in Japan**

Kiyoshi travelled through the country between the mountains with the world famous, superfast train. He was looking out the window at the countryside. A friend of his, Aida Ryouji (or Augustus), commander of the Stromboli Boys High School's Sensha-Do team sat next to him. They didn't talk much, because both of them were still sleepy. Kiyoshi started from Niigata at early morning, Ryouji joined him in Nagaoka, where Stromboli was based. Along with them were Isato and his student council, and their colleagues from the Italian styled school, Daishi Aoto, Kiyoshi's second in command and Ryouji's Hanari Yuito. They were heading to Tokyo, to meet with all the commanders and student council members from the boys' schools. They wanted to discuss about Tsuji before the conference starts and share their opinions with each other. Their opinion about Tsuji was not a question, all of them hated him and they were afraid of the possibility that he'll become the JSF's director. The boys wanted to talk about what they should do if this happens. There was still hope for them; in the first step he has to get enough votes to become a candidate, and then at 31th July he has to win the election. They didn't know, how much chance this scenario had but they knew that they will not accept it if it becomes reality. It was not even an option for them to accept it. They did not intend to let their schools into the hands of a pencil pusher who could eliminate them with his financial maneuvers.

They arrived in the Japanese capital at early afternoon. Carrying their luggage with them, they took a bus to the Sakura Hotel, which was only a hundred meters from the JSF Headquarter on the other side of the street. On the small square in front of the hotel another group of boys was waiting for them with suitcases and large sports bags. As the two groups noticed each other, they bowed formally, but then they approached and shake hands heartily. The other group consisted of the commanders, vice-commanders and student council members from the other boys' schools. By nations there were the following schools:

American: Diamondback High School, commander: Endo Arata (Johnson)

Russian: Tsar Peter Boys High School, commander: Fuse Chikara (Ivan)

English: Sherlock Holmes Boys Academy, commander: Handa Eiichi (Edward)

Scottish: Bannockburn Boys High School commander: Kasaya Ichita (Wallace)

Japanese: Seinarukaze Academy, commander: Nomura Kazuya

French: De Gaulle Boys High School, commander: Ariwa Genji (Napoléon)

Austrian: Habsburg Boys High School, commander: Murata Yoshihiro (Eugen)

Hungarian: Szent István High School, commander: Shimuya Ichiro (Hunyadi)

Finnish: Mannerheim High School, commander: Tsuda Hiroya (Törni)

Spanish: Conquistador High School, commander: Shibata Otoya (Juan)

Australian: Uluru Academy, commander: Osaragi Umito (Kelly)

Norwegian: Odin High School, commander: Nozaki Tsukasa (Torvald)

"Hello Schiller!" Napoléon shake Kiyoshi's hand, calling him by his own nickname. "How are you today?"

"Danke Napoléon, I'm fine. And to tell the truth a bit excited."

"I can imagine."

"And vica versa, right?" Kiyoshi asked. "Guys!" He turned to the others. "If you accept an offer from me, put the packages down first, then meet in the hotel restaurant in half an hour! What do you say?"

"That will be fine." All of them said. They walked to the reception. The doorwomen looked clearly surprised by the arrive of the quite large group.

"Good afternoon!" Kiyoshi greeted her. "The participants of the Sensha-Do Federation's conference will be will be placed here right?"

"Yes sir." The young lady answered. "But you should only have arrived tomorrow."

"We know, but we had to come earlier due to personal reasons. We'd like to check in now if it is possible. This first night will be on our own account."

"Of course, there is no obstacle. Please, sign here!" She put the login paper in front of them on the counter. They all have written their names on the paper, then followed the hotel staff to the first floor through the corridors. The Sakura Hotel was really elegant, the walls were cherry red, golden lamps and paintings were on them along with many different plants and flowers. Just the boys themselves occupied the whole floor. It was a lucky thing that the hotel had the capacity to accommodate all students, and officials of the JSF. Kiyoshi has got into a double room with Isato.

"Let's go down!" The president said after that said thirty minutes passed. "My stomach is starting to get empty!"

"I share your opinion President." Kiyoshi said. "Let's go to fill our belly!"

The boys gathered at a long table and ordered their lunch.

"Thanks for the food!" They clapped their hands when it arrived. Except Kiyoshi, who made the sign of the cross on his chest. He and his family belonged to the small number of Catholics in Japan. "_Dear Jesus, bless what you gave to us! Amen_! He murmured. As long as they ate, the conversation was friendly and warm. But after the waiters and waitresses took away the used plates, Juan spoke up.

"I hate to ruin the pleasant mood _caballeros. _But I think we should begin our discussion about this… little problem."

"As for me, it is a pretty big problem actually." Ivan said.

"Be honest: a huge worry for all of us." Kiyoshi said. "I mean if it happens. God save us from that!"

"Does anybody of you know, how much chance Tsuji has?" asked Kazuya.

"It depends on how convincing Aizawa and Hayakawa are." Johnson answered. "These two are OK for me. But remember this: Tsuji will never be my federal director!"

"I'm afraid that it does not depend on us." Wallace said. "It happens only in another galaxy, that they take our votes ore opinion into account. No, the girls will decide it for us."

"And it is a dream, that they will pay attention on our interests as well." Eugen said. "Until now, they let us operational. But Tsuji is a man of money. Just imagine how much he could save on us! Believe me! If he'll be the director the first ones will be our teams to be destroyed then our schools will come!"

"Are you guys sure, that the situation is that bad?" Edward asked.

"I think it's even worse Limey." Hunyadi answered.

"But still it is not _sicher_ that it will occur." Isato said. "We are here now to decide what to do if our fears will be confirmed. I think our interests are the same in this case. So? What we will do?" It was silence between them for a long time as they were lost in their thoughts. Really! How can they evade their schools possible closure if Tsuji becomes director?

"Boys!" Kelly finally said. "I don't care what people will say about me, I will not submit to that gold miner's will! Please, raise your hand right now if you feel the same way!" A few quiet seconds again, then Augustus's hand started to rise slowly. Then Napoléon's, Johnson's, Kiyoshi's, Juan's, Wallace's, Hunyadi's, Torvald's, Eugen's, Törni's, Ivan's and Edward's. Just Kazuya, his vice-commander and student council president left.

"I was raised to respect my superiors." He sighed. "But you are damn right." And within a second the hands of the Japanese styled students were in the air.

"Alright. I think we already agree." Isato said. "Now, we should decide, how to react to the worst scenario." That was the big question. What will be the most effective deed to defend themselves? A simple expression of their displeasure? A protest? Negotiations about their standpoint? Or maybe… a refusal to obey? Or even an open resistance? Hard task. Very hard task. The minutes, then the hours passed by without a common agreement. Some were on the opinion that they have to act firmly. Others thought that level-headed conversations were the solution. This debate went on until the evening. The boys ate their dinner without standing up from the table since the middle of the afternoon.

When their wristwatches showed 22:00 p.m. they moved back to the rooms, agreed to meet again at the same place the next morning, before the girls' schools arrive. Kiyoshi and Isato were preparing to get to the bed yawning.

"Believe me!" Isato said just before they fall asleep. "Maybe some of them are refusing now but they will raise their voice when they will have to!"

"Maybe you are right." Kiyoshi replied. "But we still have to decide how we shall raise our voice."

"Can I tell my personal opinion?"

"Of course President, go ahead!"

"I have enough pride inside me to refuse any connection with a Federation which is led by Tsuji. If he becomes director I will not took part in his comedy I which he destroys our school while he adjusts it as a real cooperation."

"I see your point Isato. And you can be sure that I feel absolutely the same way."

"Perfect. At least we are agreeing."

"I promise I will try to convince the others too. We will decide our fate weather if the JSF likes it or not!"

"I don't care how many of our school's students have studied under this shame, but I am fed up now!"

"Maybe Landsknecht's future students will remember us as the ones who have freed them."

"Who knows my friend, who knows? Nothing is impossible!" And with this they turned off the lamp to get enough sleep until tomorrow.

**3****rd**** April, morning**

At 08:30 a.m. the boys returned to the long table in the restaurant. They greeted each other with the usual "How are you?" "How did you sleep?" questions. The breakfast consisted of toast, jam, ham and soft-boiled eggs. Yesterday's conversation has continued where it has stopped. After a while they have made a decision that they will take an insult or attack on one of them as an attack on all of them. About noon, Odin's student council president, Asari Shikio took a paper and wrote a short statement.

"_We, Sensha-Do team and student council leaders of Landsknecht Boys High School, Stromboli Boys High School, Diamondback High School, Tsar Peter Boys High School, Bannockburn Boys High School, Sherlock Holmes Boys Academy, Seinarukaze Academy, De Gaulle Boys High School, Habsburg Boys High School, Szent István High School, Mannerheim High School, Conquistador High School, Uluru Academy and Odin High School declare that we protect and esteem each other's interests and dignity. In order to grant these values and to make a better future for the named schools, we hereby form the "Advocacy Alliance". This organization consists of the named schools. The AA's governing body is the Advocacy Council, consisting the named schools Sensha-Do commanders, vice-commanders and Student Council members. Those, who feel their rights in Sensha-Do in danger, can always join us." _

All the boys at the table have signed the paper.

"OK guys." Shikio said. "I'd like to ask you to send an e-mail about this decision for your schools newspaper editors. Let our fellows know about this too. Now. We said that we want to create a common proposal that we can present at the conference. Let's start to formulate its text!"

After an hour, another piece of paper looked like this:

What the schools of the Advocacy Alliance wish

We wish an impartial Japan Sensha-Do Federation.

Impartial directorate.

Participation in national and international tournaments and championships regardless of gender.

Equal treatment from the judges regardless of gender.

Common burden sharing.

Abolition of the excessive control of the Approval Committee on the boy's schools.

Equal financing.

Full ownership of tanks for the boy's schools.

Real voice for the delegations of the boy's schools in the Federation.

Abolition of any gender based discrimination.

Possibility for male university students to take Sensha-Do.

Prevention of excessive cuts of financial resources.

Legitimation of the Advocacy Alliance.

Freedom of opinion.

The Federation must take an oath on its member's free will.

Liberty! Equality! Fraternity!

Again, the names from the fourteen schools were written on the paper.

"I don't know how you feel guys." Johnson said smiling. "But I am satisfied with us!"

"And we have sixteen points." Hunyadi added. "Just like the Hungarian revolutionaries in 1956! I think it is a good sign!"

"But the revolution ended with a soviet occupation with twenty-seven divisions!" Törni complained.

"Yeah. But it has shown that people can express their dissatisfaction even in a communist dictatorship."

"Alright boys." Shikio said. "Then send our statement and points to the school newspapers!" Then he looked at the direction of the hall and went silent. "Looks like our company has arrived."

Miho's POV

"Oh wow!" That was the first thing what came to her mind when she saw the massive, elegant building of the Sakura Hotel.

"Right?" Anzu asked cheerfully. "Get in girls, hurry up! Don't fall behind Momo-chan!"

"Don't call me Momo-chan President!" They entered the hall.

"Ah, Darjeeling-san! Good to see you again! You are right in time!" Miho greeted her friend and fellow commander, who was standing at the reception together with Pekoe, Assam and St. Gloriana's student council.

"Greetings Miho-san! Of course we are here, a lady is never late." Darjeeling said with a smile.

"Is anybody else here?"

"You are the first familiar faces today. I guess we are the first ones."

"It was good to meet you again Darjeeling-san! Hope we can talk in the pauses during the conference."

"Same here Miho-san it would be my pleasure." Then the St. Gloriana girls turned away to check in. Miho's eyes wandered around and through the opened, white framed glass door she saw the hotel restaurant. There were not too much people inside, since the hotel will be occupied mostly by JSF members. Except one, long table. Dozens of boys were sitting there. Some of them looked at her and her friends but just for a half of a second without any expressions on their faces.

"_The boy's schools huh?" _Miho thought. For a time she knew that sometimes very… exciting situations have formed between the boy's schools and the rest of the JSF ever since they entered the sport, especially on meetings and conferences like this one. It was possibly far from impossible that she will not be a witness of one or two hard verbal tussles.

They arranged the check in with the doorwomen, and then followed the hotel stuff to one of the upper levels. After a few minutes Miho forgot about the boys and the possible problems and gave herself to the thoughts about the conference but first of all to the beauty and elegancy of this luxurious hotel.

Miho got a common room with Yuzu, Anzu and Kawashima were in the neighboring room.

"Koyama-san!"

"What is it _taichō?"_

"What do you think, why are the delegations from the boy's school already here?"

"No idea Nishizumi-san." Yuzu replied. "Maybe they want to get… particularly ready for the conference."

"What do you mean?"

The secretary thought for a second. "Please, take a seat!" They've settled on the sides of the two beds, opposite to each other. Yuzu took a deep breath and started to tell everything about the boy's schools, their situation and their reoccurring conflicts with the Federation.

"I see." Miho said quietly. "But why are they treated like this?"

"I don't know _taichō. _For me these things were always in the background. If you ask me, do no stress our mind with stuff like that. Our work just starts tomorrow. Oarai didn't bring any proposals we should work on now."

"Guess you are right Koyama-san. Then, put yourself in comfort, I go to look around this place." Miho stood up and stepped out to the red corridor. She wanted to know the place if the next few days will be tiring ones. 


	4. Chapter 3

Miho woke up to the sound of the alarm clock at 08:00 a.m. They had to be at the JSF Headquarters at 10:00 a.m. for the start of the conference.

"_Ohaio _Koyama-san!" she greeted Yuzu.

"_Ohaio _Nishizumi-san!" They took a shower and got dressed. Stepping out of the room they met with Anzu and Kawashima.

"Good morning everyone!" Anzu cheered. "Let's head to the breakfast table! A good breakfast is the footing of a good day!"

"If you say President…" Kawashima murmured in her usual mood. They gathered together at a table and started to eat their meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Miho looked around then asked Anzu.

"May I ask something President?"

"What would it be Nishizumi-chan?"

"What is this whole stuff with the boy's schools?"

"How do you mean?"

"Why is this conflict? Did it ever cause any trouble or something?"

"I see. Well…"

"You don't have to care about it." Kawashima interrupted with an inexpressive face. "Sometimes there is a little sharp hassle but then everything goes back to its place. It's nothing."

"I think our vice-president is right." Anzu said nodding. "Just deal with our own business."

"If you say so." Miho replied but the thought was still present deep in her mind.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Kiyoshi stood in front of a mirror and fixed Landsknecht's school uniform on him. It consisted of black pants and a white shirt with red buttons. Even if he didn't like the idea of this meeting he liked to dress elegantly.

"Are you ready soon?" He asked Isato.

"I already am." Isato said looking at his computer. "Just look here for a second!" Kiyoshi looked at the monitor and saw an e-mail which came from their school newspaper. The editor in chief, Iida Aito wrote it. It was the reply for the news of the Advocacy Alliance and their 16 points.

_Hasegawa-san, Hayashi-san, _

_All of us in the school heard about your cooperation with the other boy's schools with great pleasure. We (especially the Sensha-Do team) would like to thank you and your colleagues this wonderful initiative. I ensure you that Landsknecht Boys High School is lined up behind you as one man! As a proof, look at the pictures I have send with this pictures! _

_Best wishes,_

_Iida Aito and Landsknecht's students_

The first pictures showed the printed 16 points hanged on the walls at multiple places of the school. But the most powerful was the last one.

"Wow man…" Kiyoshi gasped. "That's… That's pretty awesome." The last photo showed Landsknecht's sport field. Or it would have shown for it could not be seen because the massive crowd of students. Every single student, slightly more than five-hundred boys from the german styled school stood on the grassy field so close to each other that even a needle could not fall down between them. The end of the crowd was just barely visible. They were smiling and showed "V" with their fingers. The members of the Sensha-Do team stood in the foreground.

"Hope that the other schools reacted like that too." Isato said thrilled. "Now go my friend and make these days memorable for the JSF!" The two boys left the room. On the corridor their friends from Odin were the first ones they met with.

"Morning german guys!" Torvald greeted them.

"A question Vikings!" Kiyoshi said fast. "Any reply from your school?"

"I ensure you that we can count on them." Shikio nodded. "What about you?"

"Landsknecht is completely with us!"

"Great. I copied our points and the founding of the Advocacy Alliance. I will handle them to a top dog."

"And this time we'll not be satisfied with a simple "no", right mate?" Isato asked.

"Right. No more!" Odin's president replied. As they were walking down the stairs four girls in Oarai uniform passed beside them to the other direction. It was just a two or three seconds and they only changed a few glances.

"That was Oarai's commander right?" Shikio asked.

"Yes, she was." Kiyoshi said. "Wonder what she could think about us."

"The same as the others I guess." Torvald said.

"Possibly. But it must be admitted that it was nice how she saved her school."

"Do you admire her?"

"As a commander? Yes. It was her skills that helped them out of trouble. But I'm afraid that we have to turn to more drastic ways if we'll have to." The delegations from the boy's schools met to get breakfast. It turned out that all of them got positive reactions from home. After they finished they left the hotel and walked to the federal HQ at 09:00 a.m. They entered the big wooden door of the impressive building. A lot of people from girl's schools, leagues and committees were already there. Shikio saw a familiar black haired figure in green uniform.

"Chonou-san!" He accosted the instructor.

"How can I help you young man?" Ami asked.

"Greetings! Shikio bowed slightly. My name is Asari Shikio, Odin High School's student council president. I would like to ask you to deliver these two documents to the directorate." He passed the papers.

"Of course Asari-san. What are they?"

"Just some kind of… request."

"No problem, I will do it." Ami nodded.

"_Arigato!_" Shikio bowed again then turned to the others. "OK. We have launched it.

**Miho's POV**

About the beginning of the conference, the crowd of the participants was waiting in the waiting area on the second floor. Miho and her friends just arrived, when they met the first familiar faces.

"Ah! Mika-san! Good morning everyone!"

"_Konichiwa _Oarai!" Aki waved back. Mika was just smiling on them while sitting on a chair but in her case it could be put down as a hearty greeting. The other commanders Miho knew were also in the whirl of girls. Darjeeling, Kay, Anchovy, Katyusha sitting around Nonna's neck, Kinuyo and their comrades.

"Miho!"

"Onee-chan! You are here!" A smile grew on Miho's face as she hugged her sister who hugged back. Itsumi Erika, Maho's vice-commander stood nearby confused not sure what to say.

"Good morning Erika-san!" Miho waved her too looking over Maho's shoulder.

"Um… Morning. Miho-san."

"Mother is also here." Maho said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Believe me, she doesn't hate you."

"You think so?" Miho asked uncertainly.

"She still loves you as her daughter. She'll be among the leaders of the conference. Do not be scared to speak up if you'd like to!" At this moment numerous doors opened near them and the people started to enter the conference room. It was enormous. With its gradual structure it looked like a lecture hall in a university. The delegations all had an appointed place to sit. Miho and most of her friends were placed on the right side of the room. She let her eyes walk around in the premises. So she saw the boys on the other end of the long row of chairs and tables.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Kiyoshi and his company settled down on the far left side of the conference room. Before them, a level lower was Seinarukaze, behind them; one level up sat Szent István, to their right sat Bannockburn and to their left was Diamondback. Kiyoshi settled himself, put his papers and pen on the table and sighed deeply to prepare his brain for this crap.

" Wonder how they will react to our requests." He told his vice-commander Aoto quietly.

"Not hard to guess. I think this will be exciting." Then at the bottom of the room, where a few official tables stood facing them, a couple of man and women appeared and everyone stood up. Each one of them walked to a table. They bowed to the attendees who returned the gesture then all of them sat down, except one woman in long, red dress at the central table below.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemens!" She said smiling. "I am Shimada Chiyo, chairperson of the University League. On the first day I will be the Federal Conference's chairperson too. Now I open the meeting."


	5. Chapter 4

Just as Kiyoshi expected, nothing special happened during the rest of the first meeting. Tossing with proposals and debates about changes in the rules and finances back and forth. The boys didn't even say a word all the time.

"At least they were not screwing us today." Kiyoshi whispered to Isato, when the meeting was close to its end.

"Don't be sure about it! There is no sign of dealing with our case." The president replied.

"Ladies and gentleman, our first day is about to end." Shimada Chiyo said into the microphone. "Is there anything else in your mind to talk about?"

"Alright, I'll break the silence now." Isato said and raised his hand. Chiyo saw the boy high in the rows.

"Yes, Hayashi Isato-san?" She asked in a more bored tone as before. "The word is yours." Isato stood up to speak.

"Thank you Shimada-sama. This morning I and my fellows from the other boy's schools passed a jointly formulated document about our common wishes and a cooperative group of ours. Until now it was not on the agenda. I would like to ask you to deal with our issue because with this we want to create a better, renewed Sensha-Do for everybody. Thank you!" After this he sat back. He has got applause but it looked like only his friends did it honestly. Whispers filled the air.

"Cooperative group? What is he talking about?"

"What is this renewed Sensha-Do stuff?"

"Don't care about it; they are just puffing a little. Tomorrow there will be nothing." Like these.

"Thank you Hayashi-san." Chiyo said in a neutral tone. "We… We will discuss about it tomorrow. Thank you everyone for being here today, I now close the meeting. Good bye!" Everybody stood up and started to leave the conference room.

"I'm sure it would have been a miracle if they have dealt with us today." Isato said to Kiyoshi while walking out.

"Maybe it could even hurt them to do so." The commander replied.

"No problem, no problem! Tomorrow we'll not let it to be pulled down in the toilette!"

The second day came and the JSF gathered together again at the HQ. Whether if you believe it or not, one of the first points was the cause of the boys but not really in the form they wished. This time the spokeswoman was Nishizumi Shiho herself.

"As for the requests of the so called "Advocacy Alliance" we didn't think that its propositions are reasonable and therefore we do not give space to them. Furthermore we see this Alliance as a one-sided, illegitimate organization which is unacceptable for the unity of the Federation and that's why we decided to instruct its founders the abolition of it." Shiho just finished the sentence and at that very second angry shouting and a concert of whistle filled the air. Even she looked surprised not to mention the others. All the boys in the conference room were shouting and gesturing ardently.

"No! Do you understand down there? No!"

"We are not your slaves anymore!"

"Not reasonable, really?!"

"Do not lie Nishizumi!"

"Just don't you instruct us anything!"

"ORDER!" Kodama Shichiro, the director shouted. Under his term of office things were pretty peaceful for he didn't form any new measure to further discriminate the boy's schools. But now his term in office was about to end. At this point Wallace asked to speak.

"Your word Kasaya Ichita-san." Shiho said rudely. Wallace stood up and began his speech.

"Dear federal directorate members and chairpersons! Don't you really feel how nonsense this whole thing is? We were ready for a dialogue but you want only monologues and only by you! And forgive me but saying that we are not in disadvantageous position compared to the girl's school is a complete lie! And you know why? Because the Federation's leaders have never moved on with the time!"

"So that is it!" A girl from Maginot's student council shouted angrily. "You do not like our leaders!"

"You are completely right!" Wallace said back. "As we do not like the idea – like many other things - of being observed by so called "instructors" when these instructors are not like the ones at the girl's school but like imperial procurators who we did not want on our backs!"

"Bandogs!" Ivan interrupted loudly.

"That's abusing!" Lady Grey from St. Gloriana shouted from the ranks of the directorate. "Get him fined!"

"It was not me who said that!" Wallace said back. "But I will take the fine!" He dug into the pocket of his dark blue suit and slammed multiple banknotes on the table. "Here you are! If this is enough the next fine can be paid of it too!" This caused laughing among his friends. Harsh opinions could be heard again.

"What does he think of himself?!"

"That's scandalous!"

"We do not step away from our proposal! And we do not let it to be adjourned even if you force us with the cannons of your tanks!"

"Kick him out!"

"Well ladies?" Wallace asked. "Is my money still enough? Because I say that nothing can stop us! Nor silencing, nor fines!" The boys applauded him again, while most of the girls shouted insults.

"ORDER!"

**Miho's POV**

"Didn't you say that this whole thing with them is nothing? Miho asked Yuzu.

"I… I don't know. Something has changed." She replied confused

"I can't remember scenes like that before either." Anzu said more seriously than she used to.

"ORDER!"

"I live with my right as a chairperson." Shiho said firmly. "Today Kasaya Ichita from Bannockburn Boys High School cannot speak up again nor the other members of the Advocacy Alliance for with their conspiracy they offended the dignity of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation and we warn them again to…" Miho was watching the boys as anger and frustration grew on their faces then something absolutely never seen happened. They just… stood up and walked out. One by one without saying a word. Eugen was the last of them in the conference room then he also left the scene and closed the door behind him. Silence sat in the room; nobody expected this when they got up in the morning. Harsh arguments happened during the years but this was new for everyone.

"Well then." Shiho said after a whole taciturn minute. "I think we shall continue."

Reporters waited for the boys in the HQ's hall.

"Excuse me Kasaya-san!" One of them said to Wallace. "What happened inside there? Don't you think that you've got carried away?"

"No I don't." Wallace replied. "We are just reacting the way like they have always treated us."

"Will your actions change anything?"

"Idleness has never changed anything." Hunyadi said. "Sometimes people must take their fate into their own hand."

They replied for some further questions then went back to the hotel to work on. At night Kiyoshi was sitting in the room when Isato came in furiously.

"They are in a good form again!"

"What happened Isato?" Kiyoshi asked.

"They submitted a proposal about us! They want to exclude us nearly completely from decision making! Technically we can just sit in there and listen to them! They will only take our votes into account when they think! And other stuff, like we will have to announce every single match of ours, even if it is just a practice match between us!"

"What?"

"You've heard right. The assembly will vote about it tomorrow."

"Oh no, no, no! We will not play this shitty comedy! Tomorrow we will give them a rough day!"

**3****rd**** day of the conference**

The conference wasn't meant to be about the boy's schools but it has become a boy's schools vs. JSF situation. This day they voted about the new rule which was named by the boys as "slave rule". Obviously they all voted with no and some girls (including Miho) have also listened to their conscience but they finally voted it. The proposal for objection was rejected. The conference room was completely in chaos.

"Because it looks like a civilized debate is impossible I dissolve the meeting!" Lady Grey the chairwomen for that day said.

"We do not close the subject yet!" Edward shouted. "We continue! Choose a new chairperson! Kodama-san!"

"That's defiance!"

"Rebellion!"

Again the boys left the scene but before that Ivan sent a message to the directorate.

"You are playing a dangerous game ladies! Just do not be surprised when it will really hurt you!" They've held a news conference for the press on the street before the HQ.

"Today the Japan Sensha-Do Federation proved that they are only interested in the interests of one certain group. If that's the situation why our schools shall even took part in it?"

**4****th**** (last) day of the conference**

All the invited were sitting in the conference room. The atmosphere was nearly unbearable, anger and antipathy filled the air. Today the chairperson was Kodama Shichiro himself.

"Dear ladies and gentlemens! As you know this is the last occasion when I lead a meeting. Today we will give our votes to Aizawa Kodama-san, Hayakawa Ayano-san, and Tsuji Renta-san to make them director candidates. Could the three of them pleas step forward and present their programs? Aizawa, Hayakawa and Tsuji appeared on the stage and began their speeches. Tsuji was the last one. While listening to him Kiyoshi and the boys were more certain that they will never obey him. Nothing concrete just empty promises on that cold unpleasant voice. The most sympathetic for them was still Hayakawa. She looked like a commiserating women who has feelings. Aizawa was nothing special. After the speeches the vote started. Kiyoshi pushed the button and voted for Hayakawa. After a minute the result appeared on the screen of the projector.

He succeeded. Tsuji got enough votes to become candidate. But there was something wrong. Bannockburn's student council president asked to speak.

"Excuse me! It shows that I and my schoolmates abstained but we have all voted." Shiho replied.

"Based on your behavior during the conference we decided that you delegation is not eligible to make a decision in this case." Bannockburn and the boys were just staring. Then they slammed their fists to the table and stood up rampaging or sent their papers flying. Except Kiyoshi who just sat and stared. Now he asked to speak up. Everybody went silent.

"Yes Hasegawa Kiyoshi-san?" Kodama Shichiro said. Kiyoshi leaned forward to the microphone. He was silent for a couple of second then took a deep breath and a short-tempered sinister warning sounded in the speaker.

"Do not think that the Federation will avoid the hell! Or even the collapse! Because if you do not give up your old ways it is the only possible scenario!" He shouted with the angriest face he ever had. At this point the real chaos prevailed in the room.

Miho shook her head to wake up. No, this isn't happening. The hell itself came to the earth and its flames are burning them.

"CALL THE SECURITY GUARD! GET THEM OUT!" Somebody even threw papers and small objects in the direction of the boys. But the boys stood up and started to sing a well-known song.

_Come gather 'round people  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown  
And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the bone.  
If your time to you  
Is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'._

It was the masterpiece of Bob Dylan.

"ORDER! ORDER!"

"_For the times they are a-changin'!"_


	6. Chapter 5

**Dear readers! Thank you all for the positive reviews, it truly feels good!**

**Secondly, in the former chapters I accidentally wrote April instead of June. Forgive me, my mistake. **

**And lastly: please murmur a pray for the Notre-Dame! **

**6th June, afternoon**

After the mess in Tokyo the delegations were travelling home. Stromboli travelled together with Landsknecht again and they waved goodbye in their hometown Nagaoka. It was evening when Kiyoshi got home. His parents waited for him.

"I've heard what happened there." Takako said confused.

"And? What do you think _Oka-san?_"

"Are you sure that all of this was necessary?"

"Believe in you son's discernment Takako!" Kiyoshi's father said sitting on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Mother." Kiyoshi said. "I love my school. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do son."

"And you know that I love practicing Sensha-Do right?"

"Same."

"Do you understand now? With my friends we love our schools so much that we want them out of tyranny and we want to play Sensha-Do as real players."

"So you see those girls and their schools as enemies?"

"No Mother, my enemy is the tyranny. I respect girls and women with all my heart but we also expect this from them in return. Furthermore, the person who is currently the biggest threat for us is a male."

"And who would it be?"

"Does the name Tsuji Renta mean anything to you?"

"Tsuji Renta… Wait! Wasn't it him who tried to close Oarai Girls Academy twice?"

"Exactly. Considering our situation in the Federation, do you think that he will let our schools live in long term? Because we don't." Takako was just staring.

"I understand son." She said quietly.

"Thank you. I'll be upstairs." He bowed to his parents then headed to his room.

"Just be careful son!" His father, Etsuo said after him. "It's important to defend our dignity. But the excessive pride is dangerous."

**Miho's POV**

Weeks passed. At the end of June everyone on the Oarai carrier ship were preparing for the summer break. The 64th National Sensha-Do Tournament also took place. Though they could only catch the second place (Saunders has beaten them in the finals) they were happy. It was still a pretty good result after all. People were enjoying the summer vacation at the beach. However, for the members of the JSF it was a time of madness. Ever since the three candidates started their campaigns after the conference, the discourse in the Federation has been pushed to the stretching point. The directorate received multiple warnings from the boy's schools – who didn't eliminate the Advocacy Alliance - about what will happen if Tsuji becomes director. They've even got threats of deny of obedience. In the first days of July the situation has entered a new level. The threats were no longer about disobedience but secession.

"_We inform you that the Advocacy Council along with the whole Alliance sees that the potential election of Tsuji Renta as a federal director threatens the sheer existence of our schools. Therefore, not seeing other way out, we consider that our safety is only insured outside of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. We suggest you think about what you are doing!" _

Miho read the messages like that in the newspapers and what she felt was fear. She still remembered the battle of words in Tokyo and the empty rows of seats after the boys left the meetings. She never expected this.

One evening she and the rest of Oarai's Sensha-Do team were at the tank shelter cleaning and repairing the tanks when the iron door opened and Yuzu stepped in.

"Girls, I think you should turn on the TV!" They turned on the appliance which was hanging from the shelter's wall. They saw the evening news. The sign said that the broadcast was coming from Sapporo. A square was filled with more than 1500 students in the school uniforms of Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin.

"What the…?"

It was a protest at the JSF administrative building of Tsar Peter Boys High School's home city. The students of the Finnish and Norwegian styled schools from Otaru and Kushiro joined their Russian friends in Sapporo. They were whistling and scanning mottos. The screen has changed and showed Niigata, Shizuoka, Nagoya, Hiroshima and some other cities and towns. The same was happening everywhere.

**Earlier that day**

At late morning De Gaulle's student council received a letter. When they opened it they have found an SD card. The short message said: _"Do not try to find the sender of this letter, just play the sound recording and reveal it to the others!" _

Strange. They put the card into a laptop and pushed the play button. When the recording ended the boys were in disbelief what slowly turned into anger. Quickly they've sent it to the other schools of the AA.

**Landsknecht Boys High School**

Isato called Kiyoshi to the student council room.

"I think you'll find it interesting." On the recording Kiyoshi heard the voice of Oishi Akihiro. He was a secretary general of the Strengthening Committee.

"_Of course we were playing with the votes of the boys. We have formed the result. Financially, Tsuji is the best option for us. Obviously it was not true that we took their opinion into account. They could have known that we were lying since years. I just hope we didn't screw up totally. Now, those idiots are getting frustrated. We could have kept going and reap the budget of them smoothly but now here we are. I suggest you to do something or your little banknotes will fly away!" _

"Call everyone! Now!" Kiyoshi instructed the student council. "Show this to them then get Stromboli and let's head to the office of the instructor!"

At night the streets of Niigata were clogged by the more than 500 students of Landsknecht. They marched through the city to the circumferential JSF instructor's office. The crowd swelled to far over a thousand people when Stromboli arrived. (They were in the same district as Landsknecht.) Some of them were waving the flags of the two schools. Landsknecht's was split diagonally to a black and a red part. In the middle of it was a shield before an oak leaf and inside the shield was a dragon with raised head. Stromboli's banner was deep red with a golden roman eagle holding a green olive branch in its claws. They also sang; first was _The times they are a changin',_ then came the marches of the schools. Landsknecht's students sang the _Die Wacht am Rhein_.

Es braust ein Ruf wie Donnerhall,

wie Schwertgeklirr und Wogenprall:

Zum Rhein, zum Rhein, zum deutschen Rhein,

wer will des Stromes Hüter sein?

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

Durch Hunderttausend zuckt es schnell,

und aller Augen blitzen hell;

der Deutsche, bieder, fromm und stark,

beschützt die heil'ge Landesmark.

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

Er blickt hinauf in Himmelsau'n,

wo Heldenväter niederschau'n,

und schwört mit stolzer Kampfeslust:

Du Rhein bleibst deutsch wie meine Brust!

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

Und ob mein Herz im Tode bricht,

wirst du doch drum ein Welscher nicht.

Reich, wie an Wasser deine Flut,

ist Deutschland ja an Heldenblut!

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

Solang ein Tropfen Blut noch glüht,

noch eine Faust den Degen zieht,

und noch ein Arm die Büchse spannt,

betritt kein Feind hier deinen Strand!

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

Der Schwur erschallt, die Woge rinnt

die Fahnen flattern hoch im Wind:

Am Rhein, am Rhein, am deutschen Rhein

wir alle wollen Hüter sein!

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

They sang with great enthusiasm. Next was Stromboli with the _Bella Ciao. _

Una mattina mi son svegliato,

o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

Una mattina mi son svegliato,

e ho trovato l'invasor.

O partigiano, portami via,

o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

O partigiano, portami via,

ché mi sento di morir.

E se io muoio da partigiano,

o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

E se io muoio da partigiano,

tu mi devi seppellir.

E seppellire lassù in montagna,

o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

E seppellire lassù in montagna,

sotto l'ombra di un bel fior.

Tutte le genti che passeranno,

o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

Tutte le genti che passeranno,

Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»

„È questo il fiore del partigiano",

o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

„È questo il fiore del partigiano,

morto per la libertà!"

Kiyoshi knew that the same thing was happening with all of the other boy's schools. And it was nothing to their plan for the next day. Next day the Sensha-Do team and student council leaders returned to Tokyo with their whole schools. The crowd consisted of nearly eight thousand students walking along the wide avenue leading to the federal HQ.

**Three hours earlier**

"Why are we going to Tokyo Darjeeling-sama?" Pekoe asked confused.

"Because we were told to do so Pekoe." St. Gloriana's commander replied. "Attention everyone!" She called her team. "We bring the Churchill, two Matildas and two Crusaders. The rest of the team will come with us on carrier trucks. Let's march!" And with this the girls in red uniform departed from Yokohama.

**Same time, Chi-Ha-Tan Academy**

"Platoon! _Totsugeki!" _Kinuyo ordered to five of her tanks. The other team members followed them on tenders.

**Tokyo**

So, when the protesting boys arrived at the HQ at late afternoon, federal tanks from St. Gloriana and Chi-Ha Tan were blocking the entrances of the building. Along the wall were standing the girls who didn't come with tracked vehicles. The boys didn't bother themselves; they went down to the bank of the Sumida River where the place was bigger. Speeches started causing applause and whistling. The huge mass of people sang again Bob Dylan's song. Many new mottos were scanted. "_You've screwed up! You've screwed up!" _or "_Oishi come out! Oishi come out!" _or _"Start dance Oishi! Farewell party! Start dance Oishi! Farewell party!"_ or _"Down with the directorate! Down with the directorate!" _or _"Oishi get away! Tsuji get away! Nishizumi get away! Shimada girl get away!"_

Suddenly, a small group of them who went on other ways appeared, led by the student council secretary from Conquistador High School.

"Guys! Guys! Listen to me! Listen to me! They are not willing to take our petition! Come to the Broadcast Centre!" A small delegation went to the Broadcast Centre earlier. It was the place where the matches and schedules were decided, and from where they broadcasted sport news. Now its stuff refused to take over a common petition of the boy's schools. It consisted various points like Oishi Akihiro's abdication and the many times formulated threats of secession if Tsuji becomes director. Hundreds of students went over to the Broadcast Centre.

**Darjeeling's POV**

"Rosehip! Go to the Broadcast Centre! Take at least thirty girls with you!" Darjeeling said into the radio. "Kinuyo-san, did you hear me?"

"I did Darjeeling-san. I send my own company." Nishi replied. "Tamada! Go with Rosehip-san with also thirty of our folks!"

"Hai Kinuyo _taichō!"_

**Oarai**

"Holy…"

It was late in the night but Oarai's Sensha-Do team was still sitting in the student council room watching the broadcast. At the entrance of the JSF Broadcast Centre about sixty girls from St. Gloriana and Chi-Ha-Tan stood on the stairs visibly nervously with two small tanks nearby. In front of them hundreds of protesters from the boys schools were shouting various things. When they scanted "Oishi get away!" the whole neighborhood echoed. Another twenty girls in Sensha-Do uniforms arrived to help their comrades. At this point emotions run high. The boys started to throw objects on the building and tried to get in. Breaking of windows could be heard. And why wasn't there any policeman? Problems of the JSF were not within their competence.

The girls in Oarai were in total disbelief. They were watching as JSF members were throwing other JSF members and tried to run them over.

"What is the situation there Kimiko?" The anchorwomen in the studio asked her colleague who was at the scene.

"Well Naoko, if the JSF wanted to build on force demonstration it didn't have an effect. To be honest it's not a protest. It's a revolution."

And it truly was like that. You could hear what the two sides were saying or shouting. They saw students from Landsknecht Boys High School walking up and down before the girls and shouting at them: _"Gestapo! Gestapo!"_

"More people to the right flank!" This came from rows of the girls.

"Change side! Girls! Change side!" This from the boys.

"Filthy fascist JSF down with you!" Then an explosive sound could be heard. A fire was burning in front of Chi-Ha-Tan's Ha-Go tank.

"Molotov cocktail?" Saori asked in despair.

"Yes. It was." Miho replied on the same tone. Incredible scenes happened there at that night. A fire was burning in front of the damaged Broadcast Centre. The girls assigned to guard the building were pushed back inside the broken main door and tried to barricade themselves with a huge amount of furniture and door panels. In meantime the BC was still under a rain of rocks. Some boys climbed up to the building and set the flag of their schools. They were again singing their marches. Landsknecht performed the _Wir sind des Geyer's Schwarzer Haufen. _

_Wir sind des Geyer's Schwarzer Haufen, heia hoho!_

_Und woll'n mit Tyrannen raufen, heia hoho!_

_Spieß voran, drauf und dran,_  
_setzt auf's Klosterdach denroten Hahn!_

_Als Adam grub und Eva spann, kyrieleys,_  
_wo war denn da der Edelmann? kyrieleys._

_Spieß voran, drauf und dran,_  
_setzt auf's Klosterdach den roten Hahn!_

The Bannockburn boys sang _Scotland the brave, _the De Gaulle sang the _Marseillaise, _the Szent István performed _Bajtárs ma még tán csak öt perc az élet, _the Habsburg the old imperial anthem of the old Habsburg Empire, the _Gott erhalte Franz den Kaiser, _the Uluru Academy sang the _I am Australian_ etc. They charged in wave after wave.

"Come back Rosehip now!" Rosehip heard Darjeeling in the radio.

"Understood Ma'am! Early Grey do you hear me inside there?"

"I do Rosehip-san! But our situation gets hotter minute by minute!"

"We are evacuating! Get the stuff of the Broadcast Centre and leave the scene quickly!"

It was 02:00 a.m. when the boys broke through the barricade at the main entrance and got into the abandoned building. They wandered through the empty corridors and rooms and entered the studio of the federal radio. From there they broadcasted a message.

"_In the name of freedom and truce, we've silenced the liar media of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. _

_Our claims: _

_1: Abdication of Oishi Akihiro_

_2: New impartial directorate for the Federation_

_3: Legitimation of the Advocacy Alliance_

_4: Accept the 16 points of the Alliance_

_5: Liberty! Equality! Fraternity!" _

Across Japan the girl's schools were watching the TV with the title on the screen: _Siege of the Broadcast Centre. _

They continued protesting all night at the HQ, completely ignoring the tanks. The crowd didn't become smaller when morning came. About 09:00 a.m. several leaders of the JSF appeared on the television in which they deprecated the deeds of the boy's schools last night but they were visibly sweating.

"We've told them to try to remain calm." Juan said to the reporters. "It was not our fault that these thousands of students lost their patience. I hope it is a sign for those inside that HQ!"

At afternoon the boy's schools went home but they promised that nothing will be the same anymore.

"Everything will be decided on the 31th of July."


	7. Chapter 6

The days passed slowly but it was still too fast for those who didn't want the last day of July to come. A lot of people were very afraid of it. A week before some members of Kodama Shichiro's directorate warned the abdicating director that they have to count with the secession of at least seven boy's schools. Maginot's school director proposed to assign Sensha-Do teams to the crisis areas. Kodama rejected the idea saying that it would only cause further troubles.

On the 31th of July the Federation gathered together again in Tokyo at the HQ to choose the new director. Not all the boy's schools were present; Bannockburn and Stromboli have boycotted the vote. The girls and the chairpersons were sitting in the well-known conference room in different spiritual state. Some looked at the boys with fear, some with contempt. Today it was Ami who led the meeting.

"Everyone, please stand up for the march of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation!"

Everyone in the room stood up. So did the boys for the sake of pretense. The instrumental march of the Federation has been played then all sat back.

"And now I would like to ask the candidates to hold their final speeches before the vote!" said Ami. Aizawa, Hayakawa and Tsuji all spoke up again to convince the JSF about their own suitability.

"Thank you Aizawa-san, Hayakawa-san and Tsuji-san! Then respected Federation, I think it's time to make our decision!"

**Miho's POV **

Miho took the prepared piece of paper in front of her and wrote the name she chose. Yuzu heard her commander whispering.

"What did you say _taichō?_"

"I am praying for Hayakawa's success Koyama-san." Miho replied. "If one of the other two will win… I don't want to imagine."

When everyone was ready, they stood up and brought their ballot papers to the urn which was standing on the director's table.

"Thank you everyone!" Ami said. "The meeting is now dismissed for today. Please be here tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. when we announce the result!"

After this the conference room became empty and the delegations went back to the Sakura Hotel again.

At that night just a few could sleep. Kiyoshi wasn't among them. He was counting in his head. All the boy's schools have voted for Hayakawa. But there were fewer boys' schools than girl's schools and moreover, two of them were not present. And who knows who the chairpersons, secretaries etc. have voted for? The waiting was unbearable. Under these circumstances how will the votes disperse?

Next morning the Federation gathered together one more time. The whole situation was dancing on their nerves. When Miho saw Ami coming in she was worried about her expression. It showed fear and uncertainty. The whispers in the room disappeared and everyone was listening nervously.

"Dear ladies and gentlemens!" Ami began but her voice sounded like she didn't want to finish her speech. "After counting the votes I proclaim now the name of the new director of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. May I ask the technical stuff to show it on the screen? Our new director is…"

It was just a few seconds but it felt like eternity. Miho was watching the screen and waited and waited and waited… Then the result appeared.

"_God please, no, no, no, no!" _ No it cannot be true. He has got 40%. Hayakawa got 39%. _"God please, please! Count it again! Sav_e _Us!" _

"Our new director is Tsuji Renta-san." Ami finished looking at the floor. It happened. Tsuji is the director of the JSF.

At night Kodama Shichiro received seven letters in his apartment.

The first one said:

"_Dear Kodama-san,_

_I hereby inform you that with respect I resign my mandate as a representative of Landsknecht Boys High School in the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. The interests of my beloved school led to this decision._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hasegawa Kiyoshi"_

The other six letters came from Aoto, Isato and the four other student council members of Landsknecht.

"_Well." _Kodama thought. _"It has begun. I very sorry that I have to finish my time in office with the storm on the horizon. It would have happen even without that voice recording. At least I don't have to regret that I've sent it to them."_

And with this he sighed and went to sleep confused about the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

On 2nd August the day after the vote Kodama in his last speech before the directorate condemned the Federation's condescending behavior against the boy's schools. Some have criticized him. According to them in order to prevent secession they should have mobilize Sensha-Do teams. Kodama stated that the boys have no right to withdraw from the JSF but the directorate has no means to prevent them from doing so. He pointed out that if the Federation did not mitigate their discrimination, the boy's schools would rightly use a revolutionary tool.

At morning Ami has also resigned her place in the JSF as she felt herself incompatible with the upcoming director.

It became clearer from hour to hour that the Federation was standing before a big challenge.

As a result of the uplifting atmosphere after the director election the girl's schools started to secure federal facilities around their and the boy's schools hometowns. A few tanks of them were always present at those places to prevent the expected unrest or breakage.

They didn't success. On 4th August Landsknecht called together a convention to negotiate the breakaway. On 7th a day after Japan was commemorating the tragedy of Hiroshima; Landsknecht Boys High School's students saw an extraordinary main title on the first page of the schools newspaper.

**Landsknecht Zeitung**

**(EXTRA)**

**THE **

**FEDERATION **

**IS **

**DISSOLVED!**

At noon the convention announced the withdrawal of Landsknecht from the JSF. No need to say that the news caused huge commotion or even panic in the girl's schools and the directorate. On the other hand Landsknecht's students cheered as one man. A committee was formed of representatives of the Federation and the boy's schools to find a way-out of this situation. After a day they had to announce that they were not able to reach an agreement.

More members of the directorate have resigned. Some did so because of their conscience some because they were disappointed for not mobilizing Sensha-Do teams to prevent the secession.

A day later the Sensha-Do team commanders and student council members of Tsar Peter have also resigned their positions as representatives of their school and exited the JSF. In the next two days Mannerheim and Bannockburn did the same. Soon Odin, Stromboli, Diamondback, De Gaulle and Conquistador have followed their example.

The Federation held meeting after meeting. It was hard for them to understand what happened. It started with harsh arguments at a normal conference and step by step it became a crisis. Nine schools decided not to follow them anymore. More frightening was the fact that they started buying tanks and ammunition on a large scale.

**Niigata, Landsknecht**

"Oishi submitted a suggestion to set up a strikeforce." Isato informed Kiyoshi as they were standing at the railway station of Niigata waiting for their ordered items to arrive.

"Then it is right what we are doing isn't it?" The commander said. Then the horn of a train could be heard. The locomotive rolled into the station pulling cargo wagons. Upon them stood a dozen tanks. Three Königstigers, two Tiger I's, four Panthers and three Jagdpanthers. Kiyoshi examined them with a satisfied look. The two last wagons at the end of the train contained ammunition.

"The others?" he asked.

"We're waiting another cargo with the medium tanks and a few other Tigers tank destroyers." replied Isato. "The artillery needs more time to arrive."

Yes, the artillery. Since 7th August the nine boy's schools in question did some things which were not allowed even for the girl's schools. They bought more tanks than they were allowed to own and self-propelled guns were also prohibited by federal rules as they were open vehicles.

Many JSF leaders expressed their protest but the boys made it clear that they did not care.

"_We have left the Japan Sensha-Do Federation thereby its rules do not apply to us anymore." _They stated.

The other schools have also got their new tanks. In the past Tsar Peter had three T-34/76's, three T-34/85's, a SU-85 and three old T-26 light tanks. Now they've got eight other T-34/85's, four JS-2's, two SU-100's, two ISU-152's and ten SU-14-1 SPG's.

Conquistador bought Panzer III/J's, Panzer IV/H's, Stug III's and Verdeja I SPG's. Odin got Somua S35's, Panzer III/N's, Panzer Neubaufahrzeug's and Wespes.

Earlier Stromboli had only two Semovente 75/18's and two CV.33's. Now they had twelve P26/40's, eight other Semoventes, five M15/42's and five Semovente artilleries under their belt.

De Gaulle filled its ranks with Somua S35's, ARL 44's, ARL V39's and Lorraine 39L AM's.

Diamondback gained M26 Pershings, M4A1 and M4A6 Shermans, Fireflies and M7 Priests.

Mannerheim bought Panzer IV's, Panzer III's, Stug III's and three Wespes and three Grilles.

Bannockburn got Black Princes, Caernarvons, Crusaders, Archers and Bishop SPG's.

When Landsknecht's further orders arrived they had more Panzer IV's, Stugs, Jagdpanthers, two more Panthers and ten artilleries (six G.W. Panthers and four Hummels).

As we can see the boy's schools sat up pretty hard-hitting teams. The crews of the new tanks were formed of students who were not Sensha-Do participants until now, but joined the teams gladly to defend their schools if it was necessary.

**Oarai**

The girls sat in the student council office reading the news.

"Girls if they vote this thing about forming an army out of us we are good to go into battle." Miho said holding her newspaper.

"Impossible!" Kawashima cringed. "Nothing like that happened before!"

"It doesn't mean that it cannot happen now."

"Isn't there any ways through negotiations to bring the boy's schools back?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"They feel threatened." replied Miho doubtfully. "They made it clear why they left the Federation. They see the new director as a danger for them so they have to go."

"I'm afraid the Federation is not able to handle this crisis anymore." Anzu nodded. "But we must keep our faith in the unity."

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

"Thank you ladies and gentlemens for giving me special authorities." Tsuji said in the council room to those who stayed in the directorate. "As my first act I ordain the creation of an army of the Sensha-Do teams of the girl's high schools and All-Star University to counter the increasing threat of the separatist schools."

And this was the penultimate spark before the conflagration. Within days Sherlock Holmes, Seinarukaze, Habsburg, Szent István and Uluru have also chose a future outside of the JSF.

At that moment they felt that it was time for daring steps. Our friends gathered together in Nagoya, Habsburg's home city.

After two days of consultations Shikio finally could announce it to the press: "In the name of freedom and in the name of Landsknecht Boys High School, Stromboli Boys High School, Diamondback High School, Tsar Peter Boys High School, Bannockburn Boys High School, Sherlock Holmes Boys Academy, Seinarukaze Academy, De Gaulle Boys High School, Habsburg Boys High School, Szent István High School, Mannerheim High School, Conquistador High School, Uluru Academy and Odin High School we hereby proclaim the CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT HIGH SCHOOLS! A free, honest and righteous community with its own leadership, own rules and own will! God bless the Liberty, Equality and Fraternity!

So they finally did it. They freed their schools after decades of indignity and created their own sports association. Its Statue was the "Secession Statement".

They created their own rules. Hamada Kyousuke, Conquistador's student council president was chosen as a common confederate president and the center of the Confederacy was also placed in Matsuyama, the Spanish school's hometown. It was a good choice for their center. The whole island of Shikoku was on their hands, Conquistador, Szent István and Sherlock Holmes were based there but none of the girl's schools. The first two may not had the biggest tanks (Szent István had 40M Turán medium tanks and 43M Zrínyi assault guns (actually the Zrínyi was pretty effective)) but they had a lot and together with Sherlock Holmes they could effectively guard the three bridges which were connecting Shikoku with Honshu.

But it wasn't the south where the first big confrontation took shape. It was the north in Hokkaido.


	9. Chapter 8

So this was the situation in early September. The Confederacy of Independent High Schools was formed and the Japan Sensha-Do Federation didn't recognize it. A day after the breakaway they stopped all federal ammunition transport to the boy's schools. Both sides sat up an army and both of them stated that the other side was the aggressor. Though the gunpowder was nearly palpable in the air there were still people who were searching for peace. The boys offered to pay the federal property they have taken over and sign an agreement but they've got a negative answer. On the other hand a few JSF directorate members have also wanted negotiations but Tsuji banned all attempt to do this.

The boy's schools were controlling their home cities and their surroundings, but there were hotspots.

As we mentioned, the whole island of Shikoku was on their hands, controlled by Szent István, Conquistador and Sherlock Holmes.

The lords of the northern and northeastern coast of Kyushu were Diamondback (based in Fukuoka), Seinarukaze (based in Kitakyushu)). By its location Seinarukaze could guard the connection between Kyushu and Honshu.

By the way Honshu. The biggest island of Japan was also biggest hotspot as most of the girl's schools were based here. Jatkosota and Bonple High School were in the nearby neighborhood of Landsknecht and Stromboli. Bannockburn was farther from any other schools. The Scottish styled school was up in the mountains in Nakatsugawa. On the southern coast Hiroshima, Nagoya, Shizuoka and their surroundings were the confederate territories under the control of Uluru, Habsburg and De Gaulle.

And finally the Confederacy could say whole Hokkaido to itself. Well, nearly whole Hokkaido. Because a small federal force was based in Muroran, on a peninsula on the eastern side of Uchiura Bay. Maple High School.

The Canadian based girl's school was a lonely bastion of the JSF in southern Hokkaido. And it was heavily outnumbered by the terrifying combined forces of Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin.

Maybe it's unnecessary to mention that Maple's students felt very uneasy in the last days. At this time they used to have worry about tests only but now… Though not a single open fight has happened until now both sides leaders ordered their troops to set up defensive lines in case of the other's attack. The three boy's schools formed a line from Otaru through Sapporo to Tomakomai. And for a while they were sending protest messages to Tokyo, for the JSF has ordered Maple to take positions on Mount Eniwa on the bank of Lake Shikotsu so they can observe the rebels. The Confederacy stated that the mountain was clearly within their territory thereby it is an act of hostility. All around Japan the Federation installed defensive facilities on the countryside. Trenches and small fortresses encircled by barbed wire and tank barriers and even walls built of cement blocks. Maple had some forts to control the roads to the Tsugaru Strait like that at the Eniwa, at Mount Yotei and another one on the island in the middle of Lake Toya.

Mount Eniwa stood on the outskirts of Sapporo but they couldn't enter the city for the boys have barricaded the roads used by the JSF before.

"It starts to piss me out." Trout, Maple's overall commander commented as she was looking through her binoculars one afternoon on the mountainside on top of her MK VIB. In the distance Russian tanks were rolling back and forth and making movements. She could even see the boys in green uniforms observing their positions with their own telescopes. Looking to the east she could see the right flank of Mannerheim's line. What worried her most were those freaking self-propelled guns. The barriers could stop the tanks and tank destroyers for a while but there was no cover against artillery fire.

"Do you think they will attack us commander?" Amber one of the vice-commanders asked while fixing the red beret on her head.

"Not until they aren't told to do so from Matsuyama."

"What about Pravda? You've asked Tokyo to send them here as reinforcement." asked Oleo the other vice-commander.

"They aren't coming." replied Trout. "The Federation wants them to guard northern Honshu."

"Will there be a war commander?"

"I'd prefer to avoid it Amber. But if that happens we will be strong like how Bougainville fought to defend Quebec!"

**Aomori, Pravda Girls High School**

Though Pravda was also alerted they stayed in their home city Aomori the Mutsu Bay. It was pretty late in the evening and Nonna was walking home all by herself. Entering her apartment she fell on the sofa. She may used to be firm and cold in public but this crisis indeed affected her. To tell the truth it affected her personally. After a few minutes of thinking she took her phone and dialed a number. The interesting part was that the number belonged to Habsburg Boys High School's vice-commander. And that vice-commander has happened to be her cousin brother.

"Hello cousin." Ishida Sora said at the other side of the line.

"Hello cousin." replied Nonna. She sounded confused. "Do you know why I called you?" She asked.

"I think I do…" Sora said with an unpleasant feeling in his voice.

"Why are you doing this Sora?"

"Please Nonna; try to understand me and my friends."

"I'm trying but… I can't see the purpose of it all."

"Believe me Nonna; I don't blame you for anything. But if we stay in the JSF there is no view for us anymore."

"But you could have negotiated! Maybe it's still not too late!"

"The negotiations were dead from the first second and not because of us. If you believe in what you just said blame your directorate! You could ask them for peace but you can be sure that you'll find deaf ears."

"…"

"I'm sorry but I think that you can't understand our case in Pravda's comfortable position in the Federation."

"Sora I… I don't really know what to say." Nonna said tiredly.

"You know I could never fight with you right?" Sora asked in a more gentle tone.

"I hoped you'll say that. I just don't want to lose you my cousin. Not after our happy childhood together."

"You'll never lose me Nonna; I promise. But I have to do what I think is right."

"… Alright Sora. Just pray that the clouds will spread." Nonna said with a sigh. "Love you brother."

"Love you sister." Sora replied than they hang up the phone; Nonna looking towards the commode at an old common photo of her and Sora.

**Kuromorimine**

Maho entered the huge gates of the tank sheds. Since days their Sensha-Do team was in standby in Kumamoto to act whenever it is necessary. Though Kuromorimine was among the most successful teams in Japan it was an unpleasant circumstance that together with Saunders they were at the edge of the country in western Kyushu separated from the rest of the other girl's schools; facing Diamondback and Seinarukaze with Uluru behind their backs. Not to mention that this time they could not rely on numerical superiority.

The german tanks were lined up in two rows. Suddenly Maho spotted a figure near one of the Königstigers.

"Ah Erika. What are you doing here this time?"

"Hi commander." Erika greeted her in a neutral tone. "Nothing special I was just checking my tank."

"Tell the truth, you are a bit nervous right?"

"Wha... I? No, not at all! Well… Maybe I'm a little bit annoyed."

"I see. What's the cause of that? This whole thing with the boy's schools?"

"Of course it is! What are they thinking?"

"I can't tell what they are thinking but everything in this world has a reason. Our reason is that we have to save the JSF. Their reason is… also something." And with this Maho left the scene and Erika turned back to her tank. She didn't mention that like Nonna she also had connection with the Confederacy. A childhood friend of her Gensai Fumito was a student of Szent István. Erika didn't know too much boys during her life but Fumito was a true friend. And now… What could he be doing in this minute?

**Oarai**

A knock on the door wake Miho from her sleeping. Sleepily she rose from the bed walked to the door and opened it. A short figure stood in front of her.

"_Kaichō? _What are you doing here? It's 04:00 a.m."

"I'm sorry Nishizumi-chan." Anzu replied. "But we'll take off at 08:00 a.m."

"Excuse me?"

"We have order to go to Hokkaido to support Maple High School. They are recently at Mount Eniwa. We will be stationed in Muroran as reinforcement."

"Wha… And what about the school?"

"We were given a "special break". I've already told it everyone. Then be at the tank sheds at 06:30. We'll drive down to the train station. The train will be waiting for us."

"H… Hai." Miho stuttered in surprise then Anzu turned away and left.

"_Ok. I'm really starting to freak out."_ Thought Miho.

In the middle of morning they were travelling along the seacoast to the north. The tanks were carried on flatbed wagons while the crews were travelling at the end of the train in two passenger wagons. They weren't talking too much as they didn't know what was waiting for them. Short after they left Oarai they've heard that the boy's schools learned about the troop movement and threatened the JSF with aggression. Their way and arrive in Muroran was uneventful. They were placed in a dormitory in the town. The tanks were lined up in the yard. After sunlight was gone Miho was sitting on top of her Panzer IV and thinking about their views. If a fight occurs she was sure that they will not be able to defend the federal territory in Hokkaido even together with Maple. The Confederacy clearly outnumbered and outgunned them. They asked for further reinforcement but the directorate replied that they have to concentrate most of the teams in Honshu. Furthermore sending more troops could lead to an open rebellion. Actually they were not so far from this scenario. The letters from Matsuyama and the other boy's schools became more and more sinister. They wanted the removal of the federal forts in Hokkaido and first of all the one's at Mt. Eniwa.

"_In my opinion its possession does not coincide with the security and dignity of Tsar Peter Boys High School." _Wrote the student council president of the Russian styled school which was the closest to the positions of Maple High School.

In order to avoid the fight for at least that day the JSF directorate promised that they will no longer carry out federal troop movements if the confederate schools are not harassing their teams and leaving the remaining federal property alone. However the team commanders were not notified separately about this. A day later in her own sphere Trout decided that Mt. Eniwa was indefensible, therefore her and Oarai's team silently moved to the Nakajima Island in the middle of Lake Toya. From there they could observe the roads more safely.

The outraged Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin students cried out and invaded all other JSF fortresses and storages in southern Hokkaido like Mt. Eniwa and Mt. Yotei. In Tokyo a great uproar was triggered by the occupation. They wanted stronger actions. In meantime the three boy's schools in the north didn't hesitate to encircle Lake Toya and build up positions for a siege. Now they demanded Maple's and Oarai's withdrawal back to Muroran. The artilleries were place on top of the hills around the lake while the tanks and tank destroyers were positioned between the lake and the hills behind hips of earth or in holes dug by the crews.

On the western bank Torvald was observing the Nakajima Island with his binoculars. The wooded was encircled around its edge by a wall built of cement blocks. At some places it was lower so the federal tanks could fire through it. But now none of them was visible as they were hiding between the dense standing trees.

"_The next step is yours girls."_ The Norwegian styled commander thought. _"What will you do now?" _

**Murakami, Honshu**

Stromboli and Landsknecht formed a semicircle shaped defense line around Nagaoka and Niigata. Kiyoshi's team guarded the northern side while Stromboli was at the southern side. The closest girl's schools to them were Bonple and Jatkosota. While Mika's only BT-42 was still pretty far away in Kanazava Bonple's tanks were facing the Italian boy's school from about two or three kilometers in a field sided by forests. Stromboli's team was standing behind a line of tank barriers and barbed wire. The situation became frustrating for both sides. The clearly saw each other and saw each other's movements day and night. They were so close that they could nearly see the other's faces.

One evening Augustus was studying a map and reports from Landsknecht when suddenly a loud bang filled the air. He instantly ran out of his tent.

"What the hell was that? Who has shot?"

"A TKS scout came too close General." A boy from a Semovente replied calling Augustus by his new rank. All the Sensha-Do team commanders from the boy's schools were generals in the provisional army of the Confederacy. "We had to fire. But it has retreated now."

"Damn it boys! I didn't allow it for God's sake!" Then a small caliber shell landed before the barriers. "Shit! Don't fire! Don't fire everyone!"

**Asparagus's POV **

"Cease fire! Who the hell was that?!" Bonple's commander shouted from top of her 7TPjw.

"But commander! Stromboli was shooting at our scout!"

"Then do not close them too much idiots! We have no orders to attack or anything like that!"

For a half agonizing hour both sides were watching listening and waiting. But it seemed that the incident was over.

"Ok. It seems we've got away with it." Augustus sighed. "It's still not the time."

**Hokkaido**

Meanwhile, both the JSF and confederate teams learned what happened near Nagaoka from the radio. Shortly after that both side's commanders gathered together to discuss the situation.

Trout and Miho had to count with the little food and ammunition they had. The three confederate generals however had to wait for Kyousuke's presidential orders from Matsuyama. It was hard to decide for him to remove the Federation's tanks with force or hold the blockade around Lake Toya. Both Matsuyama and Tokyo wanted to avoid being seen as aggressor by the public.

When Nakajima Island notified the JSF directorate that their food stocks will last barely for a week, Tsuji sent a letter to Tsar Peter's student council president. (Not for the Confederate Council in Matsuyama for it was not recognized by him nor the Confederacy.) In the letter he stated: _"We will attempt to supply the fort on Nakajima Island with food only and if you do not interfere, no further troops or ammunition will be sent except in case of an attack on the fortress." _

Tsar Peter transmitted the message to Kyousuke who – after a meeting with his council – ordered Ivan, Törni and Torvald to call the island for surrender and if it does not happen destroy the fort before the supplies arrive.

On the night of 12th September the three vice-commanders of Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin took a small boat and headed to the island through the waves waving a white flag.

"They are coming Nishizumi taichō!" Erwin shouted to Miho. "They are delegates."

"Open the gate!" Miho ordered and the girls opened the metal door. She walked down to the mole to greet the delegation. The three boys stepped on the mole in Tsar Peter's green, Mannerheim's bluish grey and Odin's blue and red uniform. To her surprise all of them saluted to her what she returned.

"If I'm not wrong you are Nishizumi Miho-san, Oarai's commander." Igor, Tsar Peter's vice-commander said.

"Yes, I am. And currently the second in command of the Nakajima Island fort."

"Perfect. Then please, take our first general's message to your overall commander. We'll be waiting here." Then he gave Miho an envelope.

"Thank you. I'll bring the reply soon." She turned away and met with Trout on a small glade between the trees.

"_Dear Trout-san,_

_As commander of the Hokkaido Battalion of the provisional army of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools I call you for leaving of Nakajima Island with respect, as its federal possession is a direct danger for our safety. If you do so we assure you a free retreat._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Tsuda Hiroya, commander of Mannerheim High School and Hokkaido Battalion" _Said Törni's letter.

"Bring them my reply Nishizumi-san." Trout said. "I reject the surrender. That's all."

"Understood Trout-san." Miho returned to the delegates. "We are waiting for your first shot Igor-san."

"As you think Nishizumi-san." Igor saluted again then they left. After an hour the three boys returned.

_"If you set the time for the evacuation of the fortress and agree that you will not shoot with your tanks by this time, until we attack, we won't open fire." _Törni stated in his second letter.

Following that Maple's and Oarai's commanders and vice-commanders gathered together to discuss their situation.

"Alright girls." Trout sighed. "For our crews sake we are leaving this place and going back to Muroran." So Miho returned to the mole to the boys. When they got back to Törni he read the reply.

"_Dear Tsuda-san,_

_We will empty Nakajima Island by midnight on 14__th__ September unless we get new orders from the directorate or get supply._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Trout"_

After founding this reply too conditional and getting news about signs of Pravda's shipping, although it was not certain Törni wrote his final and more serious reply.

"_Commander Trout,_

_I am obliged to warn you that our guns will open fire on Nakajima Island Fortress one hour from now." _Miho read. Both she and Trout escorted the delegation to their boat then they saluted each other. All of them knew what does this mean.

At early dawn a corporal boy walked to Mannerheim's vice-commander, Aaron who now had the rank of a lieutenant.

"Lieutenant!" he saluted. "The first general gave the fire order!"

"Fine. Would you open fire Rasmus?" Aaron asked one of the Wespes commander.

"Me lieutenant?" The boy named Rasmus asked. "I wouldn't be able to deliver the first shot of the war."

"Alright Rasmus, then I will do it." Aaron said and walked to the Wespe. Then he sighed and pulled the sears. The 105 millimeters gun roared on top of the hill with an orange light. A few seconds later the shell detonated over the island. Its light served as a sign for the whole Hokkaido Battalion of the confederate army.


	10. Chapter 9

The luminous high-explosive shell detonating over Nakajima Island served as an indication for the launch of a general attack of the confederate artillery. From the surrounding hills ten SU-14-1's, three Wespes, three Grilles, and six Hummels unleashed their volley. The grenades flew in a high arc then fell into the lake causing high water columns or hit the walls of the fort or detonated between the woods of the island. Törni was observing the effect with his binoculars. By the order of the first general the self-propelled guns progressively fired a shell every two minutes counterclockwise. He wanted to save the ammunition as he predicted he was able to maintain a continuous fire for only 48 hours. The regular tanks didn't take part in the attack, just a few Stugs and the two SU-100's fired once at high intervals.

Torvald was standing with his vice-commander Erik in the hillside watching the besieged JSF fortress. The two dark figures were lit from time to time by the cannons of their Hummels.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Odin's commander said with a grin on his face.

"Same here _min kommandant._" Erik replied in Norwegian. "Too, too long time."

The whole valley of Lake Toya echoed from the bombardment on the fort and aroused the nearby living people from their sleep. They came out into the darkness before dawn and watched the shells fall into the water and detonate inside the fortress.

"What's happening daddy?" a little girl asked holding his father's hand before their house. All of them were still in pajamas.

"That happens when people don not listen to each other." The father replied staring. "Promise me sweetheart that you'll always listen to your fellow humans! 'Cause we are all brothers and sisters on this little planet!"

"I don't really understand dad." The girl said confused.

"You'll someday." Then the man turned. "Dad! Aren't you coming to see this?"

"No son." An old voice replied from the inside of the house. "I've had far enough of this stuff back in 1944-45."

The citizens just couldn't believe what was happening. One minute they had sweet dreams in the next they woke to sounds of war between two sport associations.

**Tokyo**

Ami was waked by powerful knocks on the door of her apartment. When she opened it sleepily she saw a colleague of her Ajibana Amaya who was also an instructor.

"Amaya, are you crazy?" Ami said rubbing her eyes. "Even the sun didn't rise now."

"Ami it has begun." Amaya panted heavily. It looked like she was running to Ami's home.

"What has begun?"

"Turn on the TV I still cannot speak!" Ami turned on the appliance and she saw the breaking news. The camera showed the dark valley with the lake and Nakajima Island in the middle under heavy confederate bombardment.

"Well. At least that depressing waiting is over." Ami said in an inexpressive voice. "I really sorry that I had to leave the Federation with these circumstances."

**Nakajima Island**

"Take cover!" Trout shouted from the depth of her lungs. As the shells started to scorch the island's terrain all girls rushed to their tanks got in and closed the manholes. _"Do you hear me Miho-san?"_ She said into the radio of her MK VIB.

"_I do Trout-san. What are your orders?" _

"_Take firing positions on the western side of the island! But do not shoot back until sunrise! We'll take care about the other directions!"_

"_Understood!" _Miho replied. "Saori-san! Transmit the order to the others! At first Anglerfish, Leopon, Turtle and Hippo will take positions; the others will wait behind us!"

"Yes, taichō!" Saori said. The Oarai team rolled to the western shore of Nakajima Island, then the four named teams rolled to the portholes. In this second a Hummel's grenade slammed right before them sending a mixture of water and cement flying.

"Attention teams! Report to me!" Miho ordered.

"_Hippo ready!"_

"_Turtle ready!"_

"_Leopon ready"_

"I'm ready commander." Hana said finally looking at her crosshair.

"We are waiting until dawn girls, we don't have too much ammunition!"

"Miporin. Are we really able to defend ourselves?" Saori asked confused.

"Their artilleries are too high; we cannot elevate our guns so much that we can hit them." Miho said with a disturbed look on her face. "And their tanks are well dig into the earth. "We can't threat them seriously."

"Then? What should we do?"

"We shall hold out. Hold out until help arrives."

When the first sunbeams appeared the four Oarai tanks opened fire at the confederate forces of Odin, but Miho was right, the shells hit the earth only or glanced off the frontal armor of the enemy turrets.

Meanwhile Maple tried to resist the fire of Tsar Peter and Mannerheim but again, they couldn't pick up the fight on equal terms with the much stronger boy's teams.

**Tokyo**

As the directorate heard about the siege in Hokkaido a crisis meeting was held at the JSF HQ. They wanted to decide how they should send support to Maple and Oarai.

"Our teams will hold themselves! For God's sake they are only facing _boy's _schools! Those damn rebels don't know what fight really is!"

"I'm not so sure about that! If the Confederacy was just a joke, why should we even send any support?"

"You know what? You are right! We are doing nothing! Our teams will show them how insignificant they are!"

"Are you mad? I want Pravda to move to Hokkaido and free Maple and Oarai!"

"Don't make me laugh! It's totally unnecessary!"

The debate went on through the day. Some wanted to interfere; others wanted the evacuation of Nakajima Island as a sign of good intentions and again others didn't want to send Pravda or any other girl's schools because they thought it would be a sign of weakness.

**Nakajima Island**

"FIRE!" Miho ordered and Anglerfish, Turtle, Hippo and Leopon unleashed another salvo, again without any effect on Odin's tanks. On the other hand the woods, tents and many of the equipment caught fire inside the federal fort after hours of gunfire. The girls tried to extinguish the fires but mostly they had to stay inside the tanks because of the enemy shells. The walls still stood but at some places big pieces were missing from them.

In meantime the boys continued the siege without reducing the pressure on the girl's teams. Around noon the press arrived and made an interview with Törni.

"What do you think about that the Japan Sensha-Do Federation accuses you with aggression? And that you are shooting Nakajima Island now?"

"I'd like to ask them what they are thinking. How could we be aggressors when that fort was made to threat us at the gates of our own schools?" The first general of the Hokkaido Battalion replied.

"What do you think? Is there any chance to reunite the Federation?"

"You pose a delicate question. If I asked you what would you answer? Too were too many grievance, too many things have surfaced from us." At that moment Aaron pulled Törni aside.

"They say Pravda's tanks gathered together in the port of Aomori." Said Mannerheim's vice-commander. "It looks like they will come here."

"Really?"

"It's sure this time."

"Send a dozen of our tanks to the roads to Muroran, including two JS-2. If it is necessary barricade the roads and open fire at them if they appear."

"Yes General!" Aaron saluted.

**Aomori**

To the annoyance of Katyusha, the weather started to deteriorate.

"Nonna! Any good news from the forecast?" She asked looking at the waves of the Tsugaru Strait which were starting to grow bigger and bigger until the small tank carrying ferries of Pravda were unable to sail out.

"Not really." Nonna replied. "It will not change until tomorrow."

"Shit! It's just a perfect timing!"

"Я надеюсь, что они продержатся до полуночи завтр. (I hope they will hold out until tomorrow midnight.)" Klara said.

"Speak in Japanese!" Katyusha said annoyed.

**Nakajima Island**

At evening the goddess of fortune sided with the girls for a short time. It started to rain and the fires inside the fort went out. The garrison of the island completely stopped shooting for the night.

Normally, the girls would have dug holes under the tanks and they would have slept there but because of the rain they had to sleep in their vehicles. However their sleep was disturbed by the possibility of a night-time landing. Who knows if the boys have amphibious tanks? From close distance it would be no problem for them to break through the gate.

But the boys didn't have tanks like that. They could only count on the bombardment. The confederate artillery reduced its activity to four shots per hours for the time of darkness. The crews of the Hummels, Wespes, Grilles and SU-14-1's were glad, they were pretty tired for they were loading and shooting for more than 12 hours. Törni sent them to sleep and the self-propelled guns were manned by crews of other tanks during the night.

"They are pretty good." Ivan said to Igor as they were standing in a tent looking at the island.

"To tell the truth I didn't expect that they will be able to resist until now." Igor replied.

"Kiyoshi was right. This younger Nishizumi sister is somehow different than the rest of the JSF."

"You think so?"

"Yes. She is a perfect opponent. Yes, she is an opponent for me not an enemy."

"But she is just the second in command in the fort."

"Never mind. She is still a good opponent I ensure you."

At morning the Confederacy started shooting again intensively.

"Send iron to every square centimeter of the island! Shell them until they are at the edge of madness!" Törni ordered. By noon multiple fires were raging on the island. Luckily to the girls the reserve ammunition was held in fireproof boxes. However, they didn't have too much of it now.

"Commander, we are disabled!" Miho heard Isobe shouting in the radio. "We are sorry!"

"Don't blame yourselves girls, you were great. Just stay inside your tank!" Miho replied to the crew of the Type 89.

Trout demanded a double effort from her garrison but the boy's artillery also intensified its activity.

Despite the hostility, many of the boys admired the determination and endurance of the girls. When the fortress's tanks didn't fire, the boys often cheered and applauded. They had to realize that these two girl's schools which were smaller than the most famous ones, had much more honor camaraderie than Kuromorimine or Pravda or any other famous person of the JSF.

At afternoon when the fort's situation became critical and a few tanks were disabled the flagpole waving the Federation's banner was defeated by a hit. This raised some doubts in the confederate lines that perhaps the enemy was indicating their intention to surrender.

Until now Aaron was just watching the battle from his Panzer IV but now he decided that it was a sign of that the fort already had enough. He asked Törni to cease fire then he took a boat and sailed to the mole of the island. Trout and Miho went to greet him.

"You, girls defended you flag in a glorious way. You did everything possible and General Törni wants to end this fight. Under what conditions are you willing to evacuate the fortress?" Aaron said.

"A few minutes please." Trout said and walked away to negotiate the offer with Miho. "What do you say Miho-san?"

"He said evacuate not surrender. And he was right we were at disadvantage, there is no reason to us to be ashamed."

"Hmm." Trout looked at her unites. Her ammunition was depleted and all the girls were exhausted and hungry. Honestly holding their positions until now made her satisfied. They could hold the island for nearly one and a half day. The boys also offered a free withdrawal so after all the settlement was created. The garrison laid down the gun at the middle of the afternoon.

The federal tanks lined up at the gate then rolled to the mole and sailed to the shore of the lake in small groups with small boats. A few tanks which were hit had to be pulled. To the girl's surprise all the boys stood into attention on top of their tanks and saluted them as they were heading out of the valley.

Miho looked back to the smoking island. The flagpole was standing again and a new flag was climbing up on it.

Now the boys were standing under Nakajima Island's flagpole and they raised the banner of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools. It was blue with fourteen yellow stars (representing the fourteen boy's schools) inside a black shield with a tank on top of it.

**Two days later**

After the attack on Nakajima Island the JSF directorate ordered a full mobilization in order to reconquer the lost federal property and regain control over the boy's schools. The girl's teams listened to the news from Tokyo in their radios.

"_I am speaking to you from the Headquarter of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. This morning the federal delegation in Matsuyama handed the confederate leadership a final warning in we have warned them that if they do not stop their intentions to break away from the Federation and if by 12:00 they do not pull back their forces from former federal territories, a state of war will exist between us. I have to tell you now, that no such agreement_ _has been achieved. Consequently the Federation is at war with the Confederacy of Independent High Schools."_ Said a bit worried female voice.

As a reaction to that Kyousuke held a speech to his friends and comrades.

"_I am speaking to you in gray hours. The circumstances do not have to be explained, you all know them and the prophylactic events. Over and over again we have tried to find a peaceful way-out. But it has been in vain. We have been forced into a conflict with a power that would destroy everything we created if it wins. I ask all of you to stay calm and strong. If they want war, let THEM start it! If we believe in ourselves and in the freedom we shall prevail!" _

The speech triggered a huge applause all around the Confederacy. But the boys working on the communication in Matsuyama had a little problem in Conquistador's studio. To broadcasts you need not just wires, microphones but music too. They were searching for music everywhere until they found a couple of old CD's in a cabinet. There was the Japanese anthem, a plate with folk music, an operetta and… Beethoven's Egmont opening. The Conquistador guys had a friend with them from Szent István and he offered this to play after Kyousuke's speech. It passes to the situation, not to mention the Hungarian revolutionaries also played this during the revolution of 1956. So after Kyousuke has finished they put the CD into the machine and Beethoven's piece started with its soul shaking hits. After it was over they played the "_The times they are a changin'"_, then the marches of each boy's schools.

The Die Wacht am Rhein for Landsknecht, the Bella Ciao for Stromboli, the Hohei no Honryo for Seinarukaze, the Hail Columbia for Diamondback, the Bajtárs for Szent István, the Canto dei Sanfedisti for Conquistador, the Scotland the brave for Bannockburn, the Tipperary Song to Sherlock Homes, the I am Australian for Uluru, the Gott erhalte, Gott beschütze unsern Kaiser unser Land for Habsburg, the La Carmagnole for De Gaulle, the Nordmannen for Odin, the Farewell of Slavianka for Tsar Peter and Kaunan on Kärsitty for Mannerheim.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Kiyoshi was looking into the darkness of the night with his binoculars a few kilometers away from Niigata.

"Our company has arrived boys! Did you hear me Augustus?" He said into his throat microphone.

"Of course Kiyoshi-san! Let's dance!" Stromboli's commander replied. From the woods the combined forces of Bonple, Jatkosota, Anzio and Viking Marine emerged. They formed a big, curved line from east to west. They stopped about 1500 meters from Landsknecht and Stromboli. Then one of Anzio's Semovente's gun flashed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Earlier**

After the announcement of the breakaway the boy's schools were aware that the Federation might try to hold them by force. To prevent that Kyousuke ordered some teams to roll out and build up defensive positions around the confederate cities. After the presidential order Kiyoshi, the new commanding general of the confederate army and his teams took their tanks and went to defend the fields around Niigata. So did Stromboli in their neighborhood. The german school's commander still remembered the president's words.

"_Don't let yourself my brothers! Build barricades on the roads, encircle your cities with tanks, defend your schools with honor and they'll not break through! The foe could send even the hell's armies, they can't break through! If they decide to storm us we'll shake them awake with the thunder of guns! And when the smoke clears up let them know my friends: SIC SEMPER TYRANNIS!" _

A calm before the storm was in the air. Shortly after the proclamation of the Confederacy the boys didn't hesitate and they removed the federal institutes and administrative bodies from their territories with the huge indignation of the JSF workers. Kiyoshi still remembered when he and some of his comrades suddenly walked into the local office of the JSF in Niigata and said to the surprised "instructor": "Ma'am according to the order of President Hamada Kyousuke I put this building into confederate property. I call you and your stuff to leave now." The woman leaved due to the boy's numerical superiority but not without a lot of cursing.

A few days later Kyousuke visited all the army groups, the Shikoku Battalion, the Kyushu Battalion, the I. and II. Honshu Battalion and the Hokkaido Battalion. He knew it was not impossible that he'll need them in the near future if the federal girl's schools start to move. When he visited the I. Honshu Battalion (including Landsknecht and Stromboli) he constituted Kiyoshi as the overall commander of the whole confederate armed force, as a reward for Landsknecht for being the first boy's school to succeed. The german school's commander was surprised even if he was also pleased. He didn't really expect this. He walked to the president with hard steps before the lined up german and Italian tanks and crews and said: _"President! In honor of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools the I. Honshu Battalion has lined up!" _Then Kyousuke stepped forward and suddenly made him a commanding general. Wow.

Now the president was sitting in his office in Matsuyama and doing the paperwork. He was confident but also bit nervous. Since the moment when they removed the flag of the JSF and raised the confederate banner in the yard of Conquistador he was waiting for signs of enemy activities. It didn't last long before De Gaulle High from the II. Honshu Battalion and the closest boy's school to Tokyo, the JSF's HQ reported that St. Gloriana amassed ammunition and supplies. Diamondback from the Kyushu Battalion stated that both Saunders and Kuromorimine were still anchoring in their ports, and their tanks gathered together near the exit ramps.

After he gave his permission for the siege and the Hokkaido Battalion took over the Nakajima Island he knew that now it was really only matter of time when the Federation will attack them.

After he finished that certain speech he went home to his apartment and continued his work. He just finished it around midnight when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"President! I'm Akio." Akio was the vice-president of the Confederacy.

"What is it Akio-san?"

"Napoléon-san just called me. He says federal tanks are on their way from Tokyo." Silence lapsed between the two.

"Thank you Akio. Call the cabinet to my office for 02:00 a.m."

"Is that all President?"

"Yes, that's all Akio. Bye." After a few seconds of thinking Kyousuke took the phone and called Shimada Chiyo herself for an explanation.

"Yes?" He heard the female voice.

"Shimada-san, I'm Hamada Kyousuke. Did you attack the Confederacy?"

"I'm sorry Hamada-san?"

"Federal tanks are on the roads and they are heading to Shizuoka. This is what De Gaulle High School told me."

"What tanks Hamada-san? You are misinformed."

"You say so?"

"We have no intention to attack you. You may sleep peacefully tonight."

"I hope I can believe you Shimada-san. Good night." Then he put down the phone. Actually Chiyo said the truth but also not. They didn't begin to move against the boys. Well, at least All-Stars University didn't. But St. Gloriana and Chi-Ha-Tan were already heading towards west and towards De Gaulle.

**02:00 a.m. Kyousuke's office**

Dead silence was all that was there. The representatives all tried to avoid each other's glance. None of them wanted to say anything that could pledge them. They had to decide if they wanted to confront the federal army or not. All of them knew that this meant war. Even if they wanted full independence from the JSF it was not an easy task. It felt like eternity but only a few minutes passed.

Finally, Kyousuke spoke up.

"Alright. I authorize you."

Those who were awake in Japan at that time that evening they saw the confederate president in the TV saying: _"The Confederacy of Independent High Schools will take any necessary steps to defend its sovereignty from the Japan Sensha-Do Federation." _

**Shizuoka**

"Come on boys, let's go, let's go! Take cover in your firing positions!" Napoléon shouted to his company as they were preparing themselves for battle in the dark of the night east from the city. The boys were sitting in their tanks and waiting and waiting until silhouettes of Matilda tanks appeared in front of them near the roads.

"Steady boys! Let THEM start it!"

It didn't last too long before the thing started what the world of Sensha-Do will later know as the first battle of Shizuoka.

**Darjeeling's POV**

Darjeeling heard Rukuriri's voice from the radio.

"Commander Darjeeling, here is Matilda squad! Targets in the crosshairs!"

"You may start it Rukuriri." Darjeeling said calmly and the four Matildas fired.

**Napoléon's POV**

One of the shells bounced off the ARL 44 of the French schools commander.

"They made their statement brothers! TIRER!" De Gaulle's line erupted as dozens of French tanks unleashed their salvos. The initial fire yielded immediate result as half of the Matildas were took out of the fight immediately, including Rukuriri's. At that moment St. Gloriana's main force arrived and a mid/long range tank duel begun.

It was the first time for Darjeeling in her life when she felt herself truly in disadvantage. St. Gloriana's main tactic was marching fire. But now they marched right into De Gaulle's reign of steel. Furthermore the british school had only have the Churchill with a gun of pretty big caliber. The Matildas and Crusaders could easily penetrate the light tanks and SPG's but not the heavy tanks. On the other hand the ARL's slowly reduced the number of St. Gloriana's force one by one as the night was lit by muzzle fleshes of cannons. But also the federal team could reach results. More and more of the French AMX lights were taken out of the fight. But still none of the French heavies.

"Nishi-san! We'll need your assistance!" Darjeeling radioed Chi-Ha-Tan's commander whose team was waiting to intervene behind St. Gloriana.

"_Yokai _Darjeeling-sama! _Totsugeki!"_ she ordered. But as the Japanese tanks started to move a shell coming from nowhere exploded between them. Kinuyo didn't know that a pair of enemy eyes was observing them from the distant shadows.

A lonely AMX scout sneaked near the battle and stopped between the trees. When its commander saw that Chi-Ha-Tan was about to attack he ordered his radioman to call the artillery.

"Yes?" called Marcel the platoon leader of the Lorraine 39L AM's.

"Distance 2500 meters. Give them hell man!"

"With pleasure bro." he said and his self-propelled gun unleashed a test shot.

"Fix the coordinates!" the scout commander said. "They are closing to you slowly!"

Eight Lorraine fired one after another and the high-explosive shells were detonating between Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks.

"Kinuyo-_taichō! _I'm hit!" Tamada shouted in the radio.

"Damn! What was that?" As she said that another eight shells came from the sky.

"The artillery fire is effective mon commandant." The AMX commander informed Napoléon.

"Very well. Stay there and let me know if something new happens!"

"Je comprends!"

Then Napoléon called Marcel.

"Aim four of your guns on St. Gloriana! They are still the bigger risk."

"That's a bit risky commandant. You are a bit close to them."

"Just do it mate!"

"Alright!" Half of the Lorrains changed their angle and targeted the line of St. Gloriana.

"Trier!" Marcel ordered and four artillery shells struck the forces of the british school. The girls of the hit tanks climbed out and ran backwards while the machineguns of the enemy tanks were firing on them. The bullets were not lethal, they only stunned the victim by electricity, but naturally, the girls didn't want to be electrified and maybe captured.

"Keep firing!" Napoléon said to the radio. "We'll defend each square centimeters of confederate soil!"

"There's no need commander!" A boy from one of the other tanks said. "They're retreating!"

"I confirm it commander!" The AMX scout radioed. "Both Chi-Ha-Tan and St. Gloriana are turning back!

"EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE"

"VIVE NOTRE ÉCOLE!"

"Inform the president and the commanding general!" Napoléon ordered with a satisfied grin on his face. "The first battle is ours!"

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Kiyoshi was standing in the cupola of his Königstiger in his black uniform and watching the forest before him with his binoculars. He knew that four girl's school, Bonple, Anzio, Viking Marine and Jatkosota was heading towards the lines of Landsknecht and Stromboli. Four against two. But two things stood on the side of the I. Honshu Battalion. First, they had a lot and more strong tanks than the named girl's schools (especially Landsknecht). Secondly, moral was far better among the two confederate schools. Just one hour before they learned that their side has won the first major battle of the war at Shizuoka and the federal girl's schools fled back to Yokohama.

Now, Kiyoshi was waiting for the enemy. He thought a lot about this whole thing. He couldn't really hate the soldiers of the JSF, just the directorate and other leaders. As he was catholic, a thought of Pope John Paul II. came to his mind: _It's never too late to understand each other." _Kiyoshi must recognize that it was true. Situations like this come to existence because of the blindness of people. Deep in his soul he felt that humanly it was not right to start a conflict but after all he was also just a fallible human. And he felt that he and his comrades were doing the right thing. He will defend their freedom at all costs.

"Is Pravda still in Aomori?" He asked his radioman.

"Yes commander. It looks like they want to send them to Hokkaido." the boy replied.

"Great. Then we only have to count with a group of tin cans now. Damn. Our first battle will be a joyless victory."

**Present time**

The Semovente fired and the shell hit the ground between the german tanks forming a long line.

"FEUER FREI!" Kiyoshi gave the permission to fire. Tigers, Panthers, Jagdpanthers, Panzers and Stugs sent their shells flying towards Anzio and Viking Marine.

"SPARA!" So did Augustus west from Nagaoka and his P40s, Semoventes and M15/42s started to shoot at Bonple and the lonely BT-42 of Jatkosota.

Just as Kiyoshi expected, the lightly armored federal tanks didn't last too long against them. He saw that they wouldn't need wouldn't need the artillery at all.

"We have to retreat from here!" Ingrid, Viking's commander said into the radio in her V while the white flags popped out one after another on the Panzer Is, IIs and IIIs of her school. They didn't have much so they had to save as many as possible.

"What?" Anchovy shouted back. Her P40 was still operating but Pepperoni got hit and Carpaccio's Semovente was badly damaged. "We can't give up that easily! We'll show we're not just a joke!"

"Do you see what's before you?! Tanks of ours are standing disabled and crews are running backwards! What do you want to do? Running forward direct into the jaws of Tigers?"

"Oh shit!"

The battle ended as sudden as it started. At the side of Stromboli it lasted for a few more minutes but the polish and Finnish federal school have also left the neighborhood of Nagaoka and got back to Kaneyama where the meeting point with Anzio and Viking was settled.

"Man, this was a pretty anemic attack. Augustus commented a bit disappointed. Not fair! I want a real fight!"

"Keep cool mate!" Kiyoshi radioed him. "They'll be back soon or later."

"But their leaders must be complete idiots if they send tin cans like these against us. We surely outnumber and outgun them." said Augustus while he watched the wrecks of the hit federal tanks.

"Maybe they are not COMPLETE idiots. I'm sure some of the enemy schools will be a bigger challenge."

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

"Can I really rely on you my ladies?" Tsuji asked in a cold tone from the chairpersons and instructors of the girl's schools as they were standing around a table with a map of Japan lying on it. "As I remember you said that the rebels are not a serious case and we'll conquer them in a couple of days. Compared to that the very first two attacks of ours have ended with shameful defeat. I'm waiting for real plans."

"Sir I've been telling it from the beginning that demonstrations of force and weak attacks will not scare them." said Maginot's chairwoman. "If you want real plans, let me name you what has to be the major target for us. The confederate center, Matsuyama."

"You think so?" asked Lady Grey. "Just one big boy's school is based in Shikoku. I'd rather crush the majority of them here in Honshu."

"And do not forget that my school has been attacked first and they currently are forced back to Muroran and under enemy pressure!" said Maple's director.

"Together with mine school!" added Oarai's.

"Ladies, I agree with my chairwoman." Maginot's instructor said. "We shall take eliminate of their center. If Matsuyama is ours, everything will be ours soon after."

"Risky." said Anzio's director. "We have to go through De Gaulle, Habsburg and Bannockburn. Uluru can always intervene from the west. And then we'll have to conquer the bridges to Shizuoka too. Unluckily to us they chose a great place for their HQ. It would be a long ride."

"It we'll not if WE are going against them." Nishizumi Shiho spoke up. "Kuromorimine and Saunders are closer to Matsuyama and we have the strength to do it in no time."

"With respect Nishizumi-sama." Lady Grey complained. "Diamondback and Seinarukaze are standing in your way to Honshu. And again, Uluru Academy is right in the best place to move towards Kyushu or Shizuoka. Furthermore, the rebels are way too close to Yokohama. I want to remove them from the neighborhood of St. Gloriana."

"If we rush at them with the power of the Nishizumi way you'll have no worries anymore! But all of you can do things too. Just attack them intensively, especially the strongest ones, Landsknecht, Tsar Peter and the others. Force them into a war with several fronts!"

"That sounds great but they but they can also force US into a war like this if THEY attack first!"

"Then mobilize all that you've got now! Director! I suggest a general offensive!"

Tsuji was thinking for a minute then he said: "Alright. You have my permission."

**Matsuyama**

Kyousuke spent a lot of time, studying the secrets of Sensha-Do. He wasn't really a war chief but now at least he could give reasonable orders to his soldiers. The lessons were great because he was facing a problem. Shall they wait for a bigger attack of the Federation or shall THEY start an attack? If they wait for the JSF they could be in disadvantage. But if they begin a full scale war it can ruin their moral situation. They stated that they only want to free their schools from the tyranny of the Federation and defend themselves but if they attack first this time the public could see THEM as aggressors. Big deal, big deal. He was watching the map of Japan. Damn it, De Gaulle and the II. Honshu Battalion is so close to Tokyo. One big strike with combined forces and they'll be begging for a cease-fire and they'll have no choice but recognize the Confederacy. But still…

**Next morning**

Kyousuke just stepped into his office early in the morning when his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"President! All the scouts around the country say that federal forces have removed the camouflage nets from their tanks and they are preparing for something."

"Alert all the garrisons! Prepare for an attack! _Shit! I knew it!_"

"Wait a second!" Shouting was all at the other side of the line. "President, De Gaulle is under constant attack!

"Tell them make a stand! We send reinforcement immediately!"

"We've got other news! Diamondback reported that Saunders is closing towards them fast! Kuromorimine is behind them!"

"Take the best positions they can! Tell Seinarukaze that defend the bridge to Honshu no matter what happens! Uluru shall stand by!"

"Understand President!"

"_Show me girls what you can do! With that Tsuji guy at your lead. Just do not think that we won't give you a hard time! No! You'll have to sweat and suffer for each centimeters of our soil! _


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Please guys. Obviously, some parts of my story are inspired by the American civil war. However, let me clear something please. First of all, I'm not even American. I didn't want to say that Yankees are condemned monsters. I've met people from Alabama and I've met people from Pennsylvania in my life and I've found all of them very nice. The JSF and the Confederacy are not the metaphors of the north and the south. It's not my duty to decide what the south was really fighting for, but I'm certain about one thing: slavery is a moral evil in any society. If you'd like to write a review (what I appreciate very much) please write a civilized positive or negative one about THE STORY but not a political one filled with hate. Thank you people! Enjoy it! **

"Signal Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin! Clear away Maple and Oarai from Muroran and claim whole Hokkaido!" Kyousuke ordered before he went to discuss the situation with three of his generals, Juan, Hunyadi and Edward. It looked like the JSF wanted to crush their forces in Honshu to weak the other schools on the other islands and cut the connection between them. Pravda turned against Landsknecht and Stromboli. Viking, Bonple and Jatkosota returned with them. It was now riskier for the I. Honshu Battalion but as they had to only defend their territory it was harder for Pravda to make an ambush like they used to do.

"Then here is my plan boys." said Kyousuke. "The Hokkaido Battalion forces out these two from the island then Tsar Peter and Odin crosses the strait and attacks Pravda in the back. I want Kiyoshi-san and Augustus-san to hold firm until they arrive. Diamondback and Seinarukaze shall hold back Saunders and Kuromorimine from capturing the bridge. I know De Gaulle is in a pretty hard situation but it's crucial to hold Shizuoka at least for a bit, namely, because until they fight the Federation there Habsburg and Bannockburn will push little BC Freedom, Waffle Academy and Blue Division into the sea. During this Uluru will remove Koala Academy from Tottori but considering the enemy's number and type of tanks it wouldn't be a hard task. Szent István and Sherlock Holmes will cross the bridge and help the II. Honshu Battalion out. Do you understand?"

"Yes President!" The trio replied.

"Hunyadi, Edward, be aware! You'll be the first ones to engage with BC Freedom as they are directly on the other side of the bridge."

"If you accept a proposal President, I suggest we shall cross here using the western bridge. Then we can attack BC from the side. It would be also safer. Even if we attack them face to face putting the heavy tanks into the first line we'll stuck in the middle of the bridge if they manage to shoot out a few of them." Hunyadi said.

"Perfect." Kyousuke said. "Edward, command your artilleries to Sakaide. At the same time you star to cross the western bridge they'll start to shell BC's forces on the other shore. As I heard they are lined up near the pillar in Okoyama. They'll think we'll attack at the Shimotsuiseto Bridge."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck gentlemens! Dismissed!" The generals saluted the president and left the scene.

**Muroran, Hokkaido**

"Admiral Nishizumi! Enemy force sited on the horizon!" Shark Team reported as they were guarding at the edge of the town together with Duck Team and a few of Maple's tanks.

"How many of them?" Miho asked through the radio.

"It's the entire enemy land fleet!"

"Trout-san!"

"I've heard it Nishizumi-san! Everyone! Boost up your tanks and head to road E5!" Trout replied.

"Understood!"

"Nishizumi-taichō. Do you think we can push them back this time?" Saori asked confused.

"We'll not hand over the island without fight Saori-san." Miho replied after a few seconds of thinking. Of course they cannot win. And she was right. They've met the whole fury of the Hokkaido Battalion. They didn't really use any tactics, just overwhelmed them by force. The tanks of Duck Team and Rabbit Team got hit and had to be left behind just as much of Maple's tanks. They fought a desperate aftermath between the houses back in the town until the ferries of the JSF arrived into the port and could get them out of Hokkaido. They made a sigh of relief when the last ferry also left the port with the remaining tanks and all of the crews but they also felt sadness.

As Miho was sitting on top of her tank with smoked face the wind blowing her hair she looked at the girls of Maple who were silently sobbing on each other's shoulders. They left their hometown with the building of their school behind and who knows when they'll return.

"I don't want to war! I just want to go home and have fun around the school with you girls!" One of them said crying.

In mean time most of the boys of the Hokkaido Battalion were staring after them from the shore. The others were nearly dancing in joy.

"Do you think they are still laughing at us?" Törni asked with a grin on his face.

"I doubt it." Ivan replied smiling with crossed arms.

"General!" A boy stepped to Törni with a portable radio. "From the HQ." Törni took the handset.

"Yes?" He listened to the message then he gave it back to the boy. "Prepare your guys mate. You and Torvald are going to Aomori."

"Aomori?" Ivan asked. "And what about Pravda?"

"They headed to Niigata. You'll have to help Landsknecht and Stromboli out."

"Man. They really should have gave us just a bit of time to enjoy victory." Then he looked back at the abandoned building of Maple Academy on which the blue confederate banner with the black shield and yellow stars already flew. "But thinking about it… As they say: hit the iron as long as it is hot. I go to tell the guys."

Tsar Peter and Odin slipped out at midnight on boats. Both of them left half of their artilleries behind as well as a few tank destroyers in case of a sudden federal attack on Hokkaido. They heard that Viking High School was called back from Niigata to guard Aomori instead of Pravda and Maple and Oarai were stationed behind them in the second line so they had time to refuel and rearm.

The boys crossed the strait in moonlight and arrived at the eastern ness from Aomori at dawn. The beach was sandy and over the shoreline there were trees and agricultural lands.

"Let's roll everyone!" Ivan ordered and the Russian and Norwegian tanks disappeared in the darkness of the woods.

**Shizuoka**

The situation of De Gaulle became more and more desperate. They had to pull back into the city itself from the combined forces of Chi-Ha-Tan, St, Gloriana, Maginot Girls Academy and Anzio which was ordered to move from Niigata Prefecture to this front. When they've lost the ground east from the city, Napoléon ordered the Lorrains to leave to the west towards Nagoya and Habsburg. They couldn't use them between the buildings and it was crucial to save the artillery.

It was advantageous for De Gaulle that this was their home city and local knowledge stood on their side but still they had to give up street after street, especially when the Federation tried to encircle them. They had to retreat to the western bank of the Daiya River.

**In mean time**

Just as they expected it didn't last too long before Bannockburn and half of Habsburg's team pushed Waffle and Blue Division back to the seashore and BC Freedom fled behind the Yoshii River. Not long ago the british SPG's started to bombard them from Shikoku, then from nowhere Sherlock Holmes and Szent István appeared from the west and started to play their guns on them. Especially those damn 105 millimeters guns of Szent István's Zrínyis gave them headache. The Hungarian assault guns found great hiding spots and started thinning BC's tanks.

On the other hand Waffle and Blue Division retreated back until Kumano. When there was nothing more behind them just the Pacific Ocean the tanks and tds of Bannockburn and Habsburg didn't even try to approach anymore, they just let the Hummels and Bishops to give them a heavy rain of iron. Wallace was watching through his binoculars from his Caernarvon as the shells sent the sand flying. Then he saw that the remaining Panzer Is IIs IIIs M4 Shermans and AMC-35s lowered their guns.

"Cease fire! They've surrendered!" He shouted and climbed out of his tank. "Come with me Bruce!" He said to his vice-commander. "You too Eugen!"

As the two generals and two vice-commanders were walking down to the shore the girls started to leave their tanks one by one with a defeated and also scared look on their faces. The two commanders, Valeria and Chloé stepped forward towards the boys who stopped a few meters before them.

"Valeria-san, Chloé-san! I call you to surrender to the II. Honshu Battalion of the provisional army of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools." Wallace said after saluting.

"Under what criterions?" Valeria asked. Unlike their comrades' look her and Chloé's were still defiant even if sad.

"There are no criterions. Hand all of your tanks over us and leave the field. If you're doing so, all of you may return home and continue your lives and studies."

"So, we'll live under occupation?" Chloé asked.

"No." Eugen replied. "If you lay your weapons down the war is over for you. We'll go and fight somewhere else. So? What do you say?"

"Bowing before the overwhelming numerical superiority, but reserving our opinion that secession and war is wrong…" Valeria started.

"Yes?" Wallace said with an asking look.

"Blue Division High School and Waffle Academy are ready to cease the fight."

"Very well. Then, you may leave now in this exact second." Eugen said and stepped aside. The girls slowly started to walk away with defeat in their souls, looking back sadly at their loved tanks. When the last one of them disappeared Eugen ordered his soldiers.

"Bring them home boys." He pointed at the captured enemy vehicles. "Just hurry up! We have a job to do!"

"Edward! What's up with BC?" Wallace took the radio and asked Edward.

"They've escaped." Edward replied with a bit sour voice. "We took out a few ARLs and Somuas but they could break through our line and flee towards Tottori."

"Hmmm. Maybe King Edward wasn't the best war chief in history?"

"Oh, shut up scot!"

"Shut up you limey! Put your tea and muffin away and deal with them somehow! May William Wallace be an example for you!"

"By the way Tottori." Eugen said. "I wonder what the situation with Koala Forest High School is."

"The Uluru guys are skillful. I'm sure they can handle it."

**Tottori**

Uluru has arrived to Tottori from Hiroshima about the time of this conversation. The battle started west from the city between the hills and it was pretty balanced. Both Uluru and Koala had the same tanks, Matildas, MK I. Sentinels and MK III. Thunderbolts. Except that Uluru had three Caernarvons in their ranks. Despite the numerical superiority the boys could only hold the enemy under pressure this time but not defeat or drive them away. When the sun rose, its beams shined down on a stationary war with immobile fronts near Tottori. But at least Kelly could prevent Koala from going to help another federal school.

As we can see the smaller attacks of the JSF didn't bring too much success. However the two big offensives with the goal to conquer Matsuyama were much bigger danger for the boys.

"Retreat!" Napoléon ordered his soldiers at Shizuoka. It was too much for them now; their home city had to be evacuated. They paid the price quickly for Muroran and Okoyama.

"We're giving up so easily mon general?" his gunner asked while still firing in the suburb of Shizuoka.

"Don't say this Jean, all of you fought bravely. But we must save us now, so we can have our revenge on them! It won't take long."

"I really hope so commander."

"Everyone! Head to Nagoya! We are joining Habsburg there!"

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

The phone rang and an instructor took it.

"Message from the front for Maginot's chairwoman."

"Yes Éclair-san?" She listened then a grin grew on her face. "Merci beacoup." "The federal flag in flying high over Shizuoka ladies. Matsuyama is one step closer."

"You see?" Shiho said. "When Kuromorimine and Saunders cross from Kyushu it will and in no time!"

"IF they can cross." said Ami who came to see her old teacher.

"Do you have doubts Chonou-san?"

"Sensei, it would be a pity to deny that the boys in the Confederacy are just as skillful as our girls. Furthermore it's them who want to defend their schools while you want to capture them."

"What are you saying? THEY fired first at Nakajima Island!"

"Of course they fired because they've felt threatened."

"I had no idea my old student… Maybe it would be better for you to leave now."

Ami stood up and bowed sadly. "As you think Sensei." Then she walked out of the room.

"Where are your troop Nishizumi-san?" Tsuji asked sitting at the large table.

"They shall reach the lines of Diamondback High School short after sunrise. So soon."

"Great. What is the news from the other fronts?"

"They've stuck director." Anzio's instructor said. "Landsknecht and Stromboli are defending their territory successfully and Koala couldn't drive Uluru Academy back."

"What about Aomori?"

"We know nothing certain as they are very far away from here. We only know that Tsar Peter and Odin landed on the shore and they are close to our forces but Viking, Maple and Oarai still have the city."

"Continue the attack in Honshu and beat them into pulps." Tsuji said seriously. "I want them to pay for this shame on Waffle Academy and Blue Division High School!"

"They'll all pay you can be sure about this." Shiho said calmly.

**Kyushu**

Diamondback moved forward to Miyakawa while Seinarukaze lined up between Nogata and Nakama in order to keep Kuromorimine and Saunders away from Kitakyushu and the bridge connecting Kyushu with Honshu.

"Everyone! It's crucial to break through their first line! If we get through Diamondback it will be far easier!" Maho said to her troops. "Do not underestimate the enemy! Even if you are sitting in heavy tanks, beware of those Fireflies!" Yes, the four Sherman Fireflies of Diamondback worried even her a bit.

"We also have a cute Firefly Maho!" Kay radioed cheerfully. "Don't be afraid!"

"Being afraid is different from being circumspect. _Vorwärts!_"

Neither the girls of Kuromorimine nor Oarai nor the others knew that much more of their time will be spent with battling the boys than they expected.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey folks! I forgot to mention one thing: if you have any ideas for the story, do not be afraid to tell me! Have a nice day!**

For days it was total chaos as the war went on. The most intensive battle was maybe the one in northern Kyushu between Kuromorimine, Saunders, Diamondback and Seinarukaze, for the possession of the bridge to Honshu. In mean time the Confederacy took a revenge for Shizuoka and Aomori was taken away from the JSF by them which was a great loss for Pravda even if they were around Niigata, but still it was a huge scar on their prestige. Other battles took place around Japan, and then the fronts just… stuck. The war of the burning sport Sensha-Do became a stationary warfare, the lines moved back and forth with only a few hundred meters.

Considering that this will lead to nothing many started to call for negotiations but the Federation's directorate was against this peaceful solution as they claimed that any negotiations with the rebels would be a de facto recognition of them. Mostly it weren't even the girls who protested against continuing the war, it were their parents saying: _why is my daughter on the fields instead of home and school? _

Miho was sitting in a dark forest somewhere between the hostile city of Niigata and confederate occupied Aomori, thinking if her mother even cared about what's happening with her and her sister. Weeks passed without any big success on either side and she started to doubt the competence of their leaders. They, the soldiers spent already many time away from home. They should be in school now and tests should be their only concerns, but instead of this they sleep in sleeping bags in forests and on fields on cold autumn nights, they are afraid of enemy movements they don't know when they'll go home.

"Nishizumi-san." A voice interrupted her. It was Anzu walking up to her. "This came from the HQ." She held a paper in her hand. Miho took it tiredly. When she read it she sighed.

"_To the forces stationing in northern Honshu: start an offensive immediately against Landsknecht Boys High School and Stromboli Boys High School in order to capture their territories. _

_From: the Supreme Headquarters of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation."_

"So we're going against the Tigers?" Miho asked.

"Looks like taichō."

"What are they thinking in Tokyo I wonder? Alright. Mobilize everyone!"

"Understood." Half an hour after this Oarai, Maple, Pravda and Viking started their engines and rolled towards Niigata. Miho thought that their former battles were nothing compared to what was waiting for them now. Not just the fact that they'll have to face the most modern german tanks of WW2, but before they can even get to the vicinity of the city, they'll have to cross through a large training ground which has belonged to Landsknecht, full of fields, trees, rocks and a complex of administrative buildings of their team. It was obvious that the boys will not hand this entire thing over easily.

**Landsknecht's training ground.**

August, one of Landsknecht's platoon commanders was sitting on his Panther listening to the radio through which Kiyoshi, his commanding general was giving him his orders.

"Do not let the enemy get close to the main force August!"

"Our line is strong mein General." August replied. "I can assure you that we won't let the girls to be hazard to you."

This outpost of the german styled boy's school had a not too big garrison, as the most important thing was the direct defense of Niigata. There were two Panthers, five Stugs, and a Panzer IV. The tank destroyers were dug into the ground in the first line; the Panthers and the Panzer IV have been lined up behind them.

**Miho's POV**

Miho put her head out of the turret. She watched Pravda's tanks before them. The Russian tanks were put into the first line as they had the best armor of the four girl's schools. Oarai was in the middle, Viking was the last. Maple stayed behind as reinforcement.

The risky part begun when they entered the woods. They were now on hostile land. She knew that most of the enemy heavy tanks were still far away but it was disquieting not to know how strong Landsknecht's first line is.

After a few minutes Pravda's tanks trampled down the fence marking the edge of the training ground. It wasn't a few seconds until a shell bounced off one of the T-34s.

"Enemy attack! Prepare to return fire!"

The guns of the federal tanks roared and a new battle begun. This time they could push forward closer and closer to the Stugs even if slowly and with the loss of three T-34s. The distance between the sides rapidly decreased to a few hundred meters.

**August's POV**

"It's getting to be dangerous commander!" August's vice-platoon commander said from his Panther his tank was constantly firing. "Shall we call the reinforcement?"

"Patience Luther!" August replied. "Let's see if they have any special trick for today!"

And they didn't have to wait long.

"Commander! Oarai had turned left!" the report came from a tank which was not seeable at the moment. "I guess they want to bypass you while you are busy with Pravda!"

"Danke Anton!" August said. "It's time for our little surprise. You and Albert may join the party!"

"Verstanden!"

**Miho's POV**

Oarai was rolling southwest at high speed in order to get to the enemy's side in the shadows of Pravda.

"_I just hope we are fast enough to get there without being spotted."_ Miho thought nervously.

"Nishizumi-san! Enemy force right before us!" Turtle team who were leading the line reported.

"What?" Miho asked confused. Out of nowhere a Jagdpanther appeared at the left flank of the JSF. On the other side a Panther came out of the shadows. Both of them fired and Nonna's JS-2 and the KV-2 were immediately knocked out.

"NONNAAAAAAA!" Katyusha screamed in shock. The crews of the two tanks quickly climbed out and started to run backwards like hell between the whistling bullets.

So this was what Landsknecht was waiting for. Taking out their strongest tanks by surprise. The garrison continued to fire focusing their bombardment on Pravda. Because of that other T-34s became disabled until Katyusha ordered a retreat.

There was no other choice, they needed a plan B.

"I think we need to take out their leader tank." Trout proposed. "If we can behead the garrison, the others will be confused and we'll have more chance."

"And how do you think to achieve this?" Katyusha asked. "Remember that we have lost our heavy tanks in the last battle."

"Then use the fast ones. It's daring but if we can break through them by speed we can shoot him out."

"What do you think ladies?" Katyusha asked Miho and Aurora.

"It's risky." Aurora said. "But we can work it out. Our Panzer IIIs and Chafee's will be fast enough."

"Miho-san?"

"I can send the Type-89." Miho said.

"OK. Then it is decided."

**August's POV**

It was noon and August has just wake from his sleep which was pretty disturbed by the aftereffects of the night battle. He stood up sleepily. He was pouring coffee for himself when he was interrupted by the voice of one of his comrades.

"Enemy force incoming!" a boy shouted.

"Alarm!" August shouted out.

"_They must be light tanks. I can hear their voice and they are closing fast." _He thought. And he was right; he just managed to climb into his Panther when Chaffees, Panzer IIIs and a Type-89 rushed out of the vegetation.

There was no time to react, in seconds the Chaffees reached the Stugs and two of the confederate tank destroyers became immediately disabled.

"Pull back!" August ordered. "Let's head to the administrative buildings, we have to defend them. And alert the general!"

The garrison retreated in the forest.

The administration of Landsknecht's trainings (and some federal stuff before the war) was run in a row of simple buildings connected with each other. August sent here the crew of the Panzer IV while the rest of them took positions on another point of the forest.

The battle went on but it became quite obvious that the JSF had the numerical superiority.

After a while Kiyoshi had to contact Kyousuke for orders as the area was pretty important one for the Confederacy due to the many paperworks.

"The most important is still the safety of Niigata and Nagaoka." the president stated in the radiotelephone.

"So you tell us to give up the training and administrative facilities President?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Not completely General. Take to Niigata the important things and destroy everything else!"

"Destroy?"

"We can benefit from that. Those buildings were important for the Federation as well before we said goodbye to them. The gangrenous ruins will warn them about what a victory of them costs!"

"Verstanden Präsident!" Said Kiyoshi then he transmitted the order to August.

While a few of the garrison held back the girl's schools the other crews went to the facilities and packed up the most important papers and other stuff to their tanks. Then they took many tanks of petrol from the warehouse of the training ground and started to sprinkle it out all over the buildings, none of the floors were left out.

When they were ready they reported it to August who ceased the fight and met again with the rest of the garrison.

They crossed the bridge what led to the other bank of the Agano River. When they were about a kilometer away, the confederate tanks turned around and fired high-explosive shells on the buildings. When they hit their target the sprinkled petrol broke the windows out and it nearly sent the roof flying as it caught fire.

"This was a beautiful one." said August then they blasted the bridge too with shells which were earlier installed on the structure by them using a remote controlled detonator. Then they turned around again and left for their home city.

**Miho's POV**

The girl's schools were about to leave the forest when the heard a so huge explosion they never heard before.

After a minute or two they entered the glade and found the former federal facilities in flames; a big column of black smoke was flying toward the skies. Everything was in fire from the offices to the storages. The bridge was lying broken in the stream of the Agano.

They stared at the terrible sight. What a destruction. Why did they do this oh God? Why is this happening?

Miho was standing in her cupola. She watched as hundreds of papers were raining down from the skies. They were sent flying by the terribly hot air. She managed to catch one burned sheet. She read it.

**What the schools of the Advocacy Alliance wish**

1: We wish an impartial Japan Sensha-Do Federation

2: Impartial directorate

3: Participation in national and international tournaments and championships regardless of gender

4: Equal treatment from the judges regardless of gender

5: Common burden sharing

6: Abolition of the excessive control of the Approval Committee on the boy's schools

7: Equal financing

8: Full ownership of the tanks for the boy's schools

9: Real voice for the delegations of the boy's schools in the Federation

10: Abolition of any gender based discrimination

11: Possibility for male university student to take Sensha-Do

12: Prevention of excessive cuts of financial resources

13: Legitimation of the Advocacy Alliance

14: Freedom of opinion

15: The Federation must take an oath on its members' free will

16: LIBERTY! EQUALITY! FRATERNITY!

She stared at the paper processing the 16 points. Why is this war? They wanted nothing really special just equality within the sport. Why were the rejected so repulsively? Slowly, Miho started to understand them. Why they seceded and chose to take guns in their hands. She still didn't think that the boys did the right thing but she could understand their causes now.

And if that's the case why shall they fight each other?

"Come on everyone!" Katyusha ordered. "We need to get another bridge as those bastards don't make our job easier."

The engines roared up again and the tanks of the JSF went to find another crossing point.


	14. Chapter 13

„_A snowflake?" _Miho asked herself looking at the small white object falling from the sky. Then came another and another. Snow. It's not really usual in Honshu but it was now falling. That winter came with surprisingly big cold to Japan. _"Holy God. For how long are we doing this?" _

The full scale war has started in mid-September and now here they are, in the first weeks of December, still sitting on the empty and cold countryside.

After Landsknecht has burned up its own training field facilities and blown up the bridge they couldn't push the enemy further, Niigata and Nagaoka stayed confederate cities.

The war was supposed to be end by now. Many girls started to become depressed. They didn't see their homes for nearly three months, they were tired and disinterested in this whole crap. They've just wanted to hug their family again and live their normal lives.

But the students of the federal schools were sitting on fields and in forests near campfires and they were fighting the boy's schools for a reason that became meaningless for them. The war was now a deadlock. None of the sides could deliver a deadly strike on the other.

Moral was much better on the boys' side. After all they could defend their sovereignty and most of their territories. However they were exhausted too even if they were still dedicated to their cause.

In fact the primary enemy was the weather for both the federal and the confederate army. In the south there were heavy rains daily and the fields and defensive anti-tank trenches turned into a sea of mud. In the north where Miho and her friends were snow started to fall and the cold stormy wind almost froze them sometimes.

As time went on the boys and girls who were fighting instead of sitting in comfortable, warm rooms started to feel respect for each other for the others' endurance. They all wanted a fair warfare. Not everywhere but around December little, unofficial armistices happened every day. The armies ate lunch at the same time, which became a daily ceasefire. As they became accustomed to the stress of fight they've learned that looking the other way now and then could bring a small amount of peace to their lives. Patrols frequently ignored each other. The tank commanders were standing in their turrets and just staring at the other then they went on their ways.

As the days went on many of the soldiers had to face another sad fact: they wouldn't be home at Christmas. In Japan they didn't really experience the religious part of it some of them didn't even celebrate, but most of them have known that it is the feast of love and piece. And these two things were now missing from their lives.

As a Christian, it was more painful for Kiyoshi that he wouldn't be with his family on Holy Night. He couldn't help but think about his mother, father and grandparents. He could understand what the soldiers in Europe felt on Christmas Eve 1914. The Christmas Truce. It was such a beautiful thing in the horrors of trench warfare.

Knowing that this could be hard for many, the Sensha-Do commanders tried to bring a little holiday to their comrades. Two days earlier Kiyoshi visited Niigata and got some packs of candles so they can make a bit warmer atmosphere with them.

**Miho's POV**

Miho was walking alongside a long heap of earth which was made by them for cover. The tanks were lined up behind it. Most of the crews were repairing their tanks or just sitting covered with military blankets.

That day the nature brought a gift for both sides. The temperature fell down and the mud caused by the sleet froze. Snow dusted the countryside and the grey clouds flew away revealing the sparkling blue of the sky. There weren't big fightings in the last few days and also that morning only a few firefights occurred. Than in the afternoon the gunfire dwindled and in some sectors it stopped entirely. The weather just seemed too nice for it.

"Are you alright Nishizumi-san?" Yuzu asked.

"More or less Koyama-san." Miho replied with a faint smile. "Can you tell me, what the date is?"

"It's 24th December."

"I see." Miho nodded.

"Do you celebrate it commander?"

"The first time I really celebrated Christmas was last year in Oarai with you guys."

"Oarai." Yuzu lowered her head. "I wonder how our home is doing."

"I'm sure everything is alright there."

Suddenly Yuzu looked around.

"Did you hear this commander?"

"What?"

"I think I've heard someone shouting from the distance."

"Hey girls! Hey!" They've heard from a few hundred meters.

"Was that… was that the enemy?" Yuzu asked confused.

"Girls! Are you there?" It was definitely a male voice.

Miho and Yuzu put their head out a little bit so they could see over the heap.

"Do you hear me?" the voice asked again. Now more girls started to gather there.

"What do you want?" Miho shouted back.

"Listen! If you don't shoot tonight and tomorrow we won't shoot either, we promise!"

"Should we believe them?" Yuzu whispered to Miho. The commander was visibly thinking.

"To be honest I'd really like to Koyama-san."

"Why?"

"They offered a little piece. I want to believe that they trust us. So I want to trust them too."

"I hope you know what you're doing commander."

"I hope too. Go and tell the other commanders that we cease fire for the next two days."

After this Miho ordered the troops to take a rest. She left a few watches out in case the boys change their mind and attack. But nothing happened, the guns remained silent.

Later tracks arrived, one to each front. The instructors of the JSF offered the families of the girls that if they want to send Christmas gifts to their daughters they'll take it to them. On the other side of the lines the secretaries of the student councils took the same role.

Needless to say, this cheered up the girls very much. Mostly they've got sweets, cakes and warm clothing. Even Miho could be happy. Much to her surprise her mother sent her some bars of chocolate with a card saying: _Merry Christmas and good luck. Mother. _

Even though she was no longer a member of the JSF Ami Chonou visited the girls near Niigata too. She made just a quick visit; she only wanted to see if everyone is alright. It was painful for her to see what happened with the sport she dedicated herself to.

The girls sat down and started to chat and have a little fun together.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Kiyoshi sat in the anti-tank trench like most of his comrades, his breath visible in the air. He held a box received from home. He opened it and he smiled when he found a beautiful fruit cake in it. The letter on it said: _"To dear Kiyoshi with love, wishing Merry Christmas and for your early return! Your Mother." _

His father sent him a warm, red scarf.

"_Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." _thought Kiyoshi.

The sun started to disappear on the western horizon. Kiyoshi stood up took a candle and lighted it.

"Let me help you Kommandant." said Aoto, Landsknecht's vice-commander. One by one more and more boys took a candle lighted it and they placed them on the trench parapet.

**Miho's POV**

"Commander! There is something strange on the other side!" Isobe said to Miho when she noticed the lines of lights along the enemy trench. Miho run there and took a binocular. She could see the small, vibrating lights between the trees.

"I don't like this Nishizumi-san." said Isobe. "I suspect an attack.

But as she said this they've heard an ethereal sound drifting across no man's land. It was singing brought by the wind.

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!  
__Alles schläft, einsam wacht  
Nur das traute, hochheilige Paar.  
Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar,  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh,  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh._

The girls of Oarai, Pravda, Maple and Viking changed looks. They were listening to their enemy singing the well-known Austrian Christmas carol. When the song ended they've heard the boys applauding each other.

The confederates continued with other carols like the _Herbei oh ihr Gläubigen, _the _Lass es schneien _or the _Oh Tannenbaum. _

Suddenly a few girls started to sing too. Over there the boys started to listen to them as they continued singing as well. The sides went back and forth but then the competition merged into a harmony. Time after time both the boys and the girls applauded each other's performance.

When the sides went silent a Landsknecht student shouted over to the federals.

"Good evening girls! Frohe Weinachten to all of you!"

"You too!" a girls from Viking shouted back.

They didn't know but the same thing was happening up and down the entire front, also between Stromboli, Bonple and Jatkosota.

The combatants shouted Christmas greetings or praises to each other like: "Have a nice evening!" or "You know how to fight!" or "When this shit is over gather together for another Christmas!".

And this wasn't happening between the I. Honshu Battalion and the federal army group of northern Honshu.

The II. Honshu Battalion, Szent István and Sherlock Holmes shared greetings with Chi-Ha-Tan, Anzio and St. Gloriana too between Shizuoka and Nagoya.

Uluru and Koala did the same.

The only exception was Kyushu. Saunders but mostly Kuromorimine wasn't very inclined for these things. Yet they agreed to cease fire for a short period of time but there wasn't too much fraternization.

Kiyoshi felt sorry for the boys of Mannerheim up in Hokkaido. They were totally alone like the guys of Conquistador in Shikoku.

That night the Sensha-Do troops all over Japan slept in sublime quiet.

**Next morning **

Christmas Day dawned, cold and bright.

To their shock Miho and her friends saw boys in Landsknecht's black uniform emerging from the woods. They stopped on the other side of the snowy glade. At first they were watching the girls who were putting out their heads from behind the heap. Then they started to wave.

"Don't shoot!" they shouted.

"Come over here!"

The girls didn't know what should they react.

"Come over YOU here!" a Pravda girls shouted back.

This went on for one or two minutes, they were calling each other. Then, one by one both of them started to approach the other. It was strange for both the girls and the boys to see the enemy who was fighting them from a distance face to face now.

When they reached the middle they stopped and observed each other for a long time without saying a word.

Then finally Kiyoshi stepped forward before Miho and he saluted her. She returned the gesture. Then the Confederacy's commanding general offered his hand. Miho took it and they shook hands with respect.

"Nishizumi Miho if I'm not wrong." said Kiyoshi.

"Yes. And you are Hasegawa Kiyoshi." Miho replied.

"Correct."

Kiyoshi had to admit that this was a real Christmas miracle. The federal and confederate uniforms were now mixed on a snowy glade and the enemy soldiers were chatting with each other. They had to realize something: they didn't hate the other. It turned out that both of them respected the other side for their magnificent battle performances.

Kiyoshi and Miho were sitting together on a fallen tree a bit separated from the others.

"What would you do now if you were home Hasegawa-san?" Miho asked.

"Well." started Kiyoshi. "In the afternoon of 24th we decorate the Christmas tree. About evening my grandparents come over and we sit down to eat the celebration dinner. My mom always cooks great fish soup and roasts beef. My grandmother brings self-baked cakes, Vanilienkipfel, donuts or beiglis. And after dinner we lit the candles on the tree and share gifts. Then in the morning we go to the Christmas mass."

"Mass?" Miho asked.

"Yes, I'm a catholic."

"Really? And what it's like?"

"Not stranger than being a Shintoist. I'm sure my parents are in the church in this minute."

"All of this sounds nicely." Miho commented. "I've never had a Christmas like this." she said in a more sad voice.

"I see." Kiyoshi nodded. He guessed what she was talking about. "And I've never had a Christmas like this."

"Neither I." said Miho.

"But I have to admit: this is one of the most beautiful ones I've ever had. I just wish I could be with my family."

After a few seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Miho, looking at him kindly.

"I wish it too Kiyoshi-san. I wish it too."

"Thank you." he smiled at her.

**Niigata**

Takako, Kiyoshi's mother was kneeling before the altar in a kimono with Maria on its back. She was praying quietly.

"_Please Father! Give peace to everyone and let my son return to me so I can hug him again! He is the most important thing in my life!"_

She looked up at the crucifix. On it there was Jesus. A beam of sunlight lit his head. He looked like if he was saying: _"Alright, I understand everything. I will intervene." _

After this Takako could do nothing more than grab the hand of Kiyoshi's father and go home hoping that they'll hear her prayers in heaven.


	15. Chapter 14

„It's getting late general." Miho told to Kiyoshi as the sun started to set.

"True." he replied and stood up. Miho did the same. "I can't really say anything else Nishizumi-san than: thank you for this day."

"I can say the same Hasegawa-san." replied Miho as they shook hands.

"I hope we will meet again once this whole thing is over. You're really sympathic to me."

"Same here general."

"Viel Glück!"

"Good luck!"

As darkness took over the skies the sides returned to their positions while looking back at each other. But it was conforming for them to know that there will be no fights at least in the next few days.

Next morning the armies all over Japan wake to the roaring sound of helicopters. Miho, Kiyoshi and the others looked up. There were CH-47 Chinooks in the sky. They were painted to green and the hiragana letters on their side said: Japanese Ground Self Defense Force.

**Ami's POV**

"Drop it down!" ordered Ami as she was levitating in one of the helicopters over the head of Miho and her friends.

The soldiers pushed boxes equipped with parachutes out through the opened doors. The same happened over Kiyoshi and at all the fronts. Ami managed to persuade the leadership of the JSF and the Confederacy to let the JGSDF to bring supply for the forces of both sides as a "humanitarian aid".

Once they landed the soldiers rushed to the packages. They've received tin cans of beef, pork and fish, bread, cheese, cocoa, tea and maybe most importantly equipment to warm up their food and drinks.

"_Return home soon everyone." _Ami silently wished. After this she had to go for she'll have an important meeting with someone.

It was a late but sweet Christmas present for the fighting sides.

But currently none of them was fighting.

In fact, back in the heartland more and more people started to demand peace. The voice of the parents got stronger and even some leaders of the JSF started to call for negotiations with the "rebels".

Finally the demands became so strong that Tsuji had to agree. As Viggen High School was one of the two federal schools that remained neutral (the other one was Count High School) he contacted the confederate leadership through them and Kyousuke accepted the offer. Both of them will send representatives to All Star University as the team of Shimada Chiyo didn't participate in any fight yet and they also could be called "neutral ground".

As for Kyousuke he had really busy days after Christmas. He had to organize the negotiations and choose the members of the delegation. Secondly, he had talks also with the tank manufacturing companies. He couldn't be sure that the negotiation with the JSF will be a success and he wanted to provide the supply of his troops and replace the lost vehicles. After a few days all the administration was done, to get the new tanks he only had to make a telephone call and they'll deliver them immediately. And he had one other task. If the war will rage on, he had to decide what should be their tactic. Continue the defensive attitude or start an offensive against the Federation and bring the war into the heart of their territory. The last option could possibly end the conflict earlier. However, the public could see them as the aggressor and turn against them. After all, they stated that with the secession and the fight they only wanted to defend their freedom.

**28****th**** December**

In one of the meeting rooms in the building of All Star sat a group of federal officials, headpersons and instructors at a long wooden table. They were the delegates of Tsuji and obviously firm members of the JSF who wanted to keep the boys inside the Federation at all cost.

A few minutes later a group of boys entered the room. They were student council members of the confederate schools and they were led by Isato.

The sides sat down face to face. They didn't say a word but the tenseness was vibrating in the air between them.

The leader of the session was a middle-aged woman, Hirase Akane, a friend of Ami from the Self Defense Force.

"So. I think we shall begin." she said. "First I ask the Japan Sensha-Do Federation to tell their criterions for peace."

"Thank you Hirase-san." said Egami Amaya, headmistress of Pravda. "In name of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation we want all the rebel schools to lay down their weapons immediately, surrender to us and hand over all their armored vehicles. After that we want them to take responsibility for all their illegal deeds, their rebellion, their aggression and their scandalous attack against the JSF. In short that is what we want ma'am."

"Thank you Egami-san. Your turn Hayashi Isato-san." said Hirase and turned to the student council president of Landsknecht.

"Here are OUR criterions." said Isato. "We want the recognition of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools as separate sport association on its own. We want an end of the invasion of the JSF against us, and we want THEM to take responsibility for their condescension, unfair treatment and distinction against us during all those decades."

As we can see two very different opinions collided with each other.

"You think so Hayashi-san? As I remember It was you to shoot the first shot at Nakajima Island. Who authorized you to do this?"

"When it comes to the Japan Sensha-Do Federation Egami-san, freedom must be taken by force as we can see. We took our, that's all that happened." replied Isato in a cold tone.

"In my opinion you rebelled against the Federation! If you surrender now we won't punish you too hard."

"You see Hirase-san?" Isato asked Akane. "That's exactly why we didn't want to be part of the JSF anymore. Egami-san! Do not be too pretentious! You are far from destroying our army! May I remind you that two of the four major islands are on our hands and you couldn't threaten our existence on the other fronts either?"

"Luck doesn't last forever." hissed Egami.

"This whole thing can be easily ended. Recognize our sport association!"

"Never, because you didn't have right to secede!"

This went on for about a week. In mean time the federal and confederate soldiers had to spend New Year's Eve too in their positions. Surprisingly in Tokyo things seemed to improve. Conversations became much calmer and the sides could even make small deals. But there was still no agreement. This worried many people because the cease-fire was about to expire and continuing the fight would be more painful as peace seemed to be just a bit closer.

**3****rd**** January **

The delegations gathered together again in a sanguine mood.

"So. So far we have agreed on this." said Akane. "The Confederacy of Independent High Schools pay for the property of the JSF they took over. In return the JSF accepts the demands of the 16 points of the former Advocacy Alliance. Both sides get back their original territories and they pull back all their forces to the school hometowns. None of them should…" she would have continued the text but they heard a knock on the door. A secretary of All Star came in.

"Excuse me ma'am. Two letters arrived, one for Hayashi Isato-san and one for Egami Amaya-san."

Isato was surprised. What could it be?

"Sorry for interrupting." the secretary bowed and left.

Isato took opened the envelope and took out the letter. For Akane it was worrying how his face darkened as he read it. Isato passed the paper to his mates. They all reacted as he did. The student council president of the german styled school stood up followed by the other delegates.

"There will be no agreement." he said with anger.

"Wh-What?" Akane gasped. "B-But Hayashi-san…"

Isato turned to the federals.

"No matter what you do, we will not waver. And you will be so terribly humiliated." The boys turned over and left the scene heading back to their schools. Egami was surprised. She looked at her own envelope. The letter came from Hamada Kyousuke. What could the confederate president want from her?

The letter said:

"_Your federal forces have carried out a barbaric attack on our Kyushu Battalion. Therefore I must retract the offer of peace. Hamada Kyousuke."_

"Excuse me Hirase-san." Egami stood up. "We have a war to win."

**Several hours earlier**

It was dawning at Fukuoka, home city of Diamondback. Most of the American styled school was still resting. Suddenly Johnson woke up because someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes. It was his gunner.

"What is it Davis?" Johnson asked sleepily.

"Listen commander!" said Davis quietly. The air was filled with some kind of hissing sound.

"What the hell? Go Davis! Wake up all the boys!" When his gunner left Johnson walked to their frontal line. The sound was coming from Kuromorimine and Saunders. But as it was still pretty dark and a thick layer of fog covered the field he couldn't see a thing. The only thing he could notice that he started coughing constantly and he couldn't stop. A few seconds later tears started to flow on his face. All his comrades reacted the same way. It was one of the most unpleasant things he ever experienced. His eyes were burning and it was really hard to breath. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of rolling tanks.

"To your battle stations!" Johnson yelled.

**Maho's POV, half an hour earlier**

"I'm not sure about this Mother." Maho complained in the radio.

"A soldier doesn't ask questions Maho. You do it for the sake of Sensha-Do!"

"Understood." Maho sighed. You could tell that she was not okay with this things. "Erika, do we have all the gas tanks?"

"Yes commander, we are waiting for your signal."

"Good. What about you Kay?"

"We already put them into position Nishizumi. The wind is blowing in the right direction too." replied Kay in the ether.

"Alright. We begin the attack at 06:00 a.m."

At the specified time a line of tanks were lined up before the tanks of Kuromorimine and Saunders. Tubes were connected to them and they were turned toward Diamondback. The label on the tanks said: tear gas. Girls from the two schools stood by them in gas masks.

When the clock showed 06:00 they opened the taps and the white gas started to fly toward the boy's school.

**Johnson's POV**

Those who were in the first line had to run back without their tanks. The gas was so terrible that it was impossible for them to get into their vehicles and do their duties. Johnson and his crew has managed to start up their Pershing but the commander had to order a retreat as gas was constantly coming and it started to fill many vehicles.

Suddenly out of the curtain of fog and tear gas the first Tigers and Shermans emerged and they immediately opened fire at the abandoned tanks then at the close ones which were filled with struggling crews. They were shooting at close quarters what was very dangerous even in a normal match. They fired even the electroshocking machinegun bullets at the fleeing boys.

"All forces retreat to Kitakyushu!" Johnson ordered. "Fireflies and Priests! Cover our retreat!"

They've headed to the home city of Seinarukaze while the TDs and self-propelled guns were firing at the enemy. When they arrived to the Japanese styled school Diamondback had to realize that they've lost one quarter of its forces. Now they had the opportunity to send a message to the HQ about the attack what happened before the end of the ceasefire.

But the fight wasn't over, shortly after this Kuromorimine and Saunders appeared again and they forced the two separatist schools into the city. After this Saunders took the lead as the Shermans were better in street fights than most of the german tanks. By noon they were fighting for the bridge connecting Kyushu with Honshu. The Federation wanted to take it since months and now they were closer to this goal than ever.

When Kyousuke got the news, Johnson and Kazuya had to pull back to Honshu. However the JSF still didn't possess the bridge, the confederates took positions on the other shore and from there they bombarded all federal tanks trying to roll on the bridge. The Priests of Diamondback were very useful this time. Then the front stuck again.

Hearing the news Kyousuke ordered Isato to stop the negotiations immediately and told the JSF that there will be no agreement. They'll fight 'till the end until they prevail or perish.


	16. Chapter 15

**Not the most interesting chapter in my opinion, but i can promise that you'll see some last stand battles soon! :) Enjoy it!**

**03:55 a.m.**

Miho watched her wristwatch counting the painful seconds with a depressed look on her face. The war will carry on in five minutes. After learning about the tear gas attack in Kyushu and refusing any more negotiation, the boys declared a full scale counteroffensive against the Federation.

Kyousuke sent a message to all his generals and they passed it on to the girls.

"_I must warn you that our guns will open fire by 4__th__ January 04:00 a.m." _

The ceasefire was dead; they'll fight until one of them wins this armored warfare.

In the past 24 hours guns were already thundering between Kyushu and Honshu. Kuromorimine, Saunders, Diamondback and Seinarukaze were bombarding each other from the opposite shores. The Priests of Diamondback managed to keep away the enemy from the bridge and force most of them to take cover, but their resistance couldn't last forever and an upcoming federal attack was expected.

In mean time Kyousuke wasn't slothful at all. He immediately called the companies to deliver their ordered tanks and he sent them to the fronts. He was also talking constantly with Juan and on phone with Kiyoshi to develop their plan of attack.

Firstly, they'll order the I. Honshu Battalion, Stromboli and Landsknecht, and Tsar Peter and Odin from the Hokkaido Battalion to wipe out Oarai, Pravda and the other JSF schools from Niigata Prefecture. They'll have to push them southwards, so they can cut the girl' schools around Tokyo from the others in western Honshu. It probably won't be easy; Kiyoshi, Augustus, Ivan, Torvald and their comrades have to march across the whole country.

Secondly, the II. Honshu Battalion will move toward Tokyo in order to take Shizuoka back and install a starting point for an offensive against the center of the Federation.

Thirdly, they'll command Bannockburn to Tottori Prefecture. There together with Uluru and Sherlock Holmes they'll crush Koala Academy and BC Freedom fast. Conquistador will go and assist them, while Szent István High School draws back to Shikoku in order to defend Matsuyama, the confederate center. After this they'll go to the aid of Diamondback and Seinarukaze.

They'll all have supply and reinforcement, Kyousuke got new tanks and new types of artillery for them.

**Kiyoshi's POV, an hour earlier**

Kiyoshi stood in front of ten new self-propelled guns. His soldiers were also there listening to him and the strategy. He showed them a map.

"Here we are." he pointed at their line. "Here is Stromboli. And here, here and here is the enemy. This shall be the biggest battle we've ever participated in. Are you ready boys?"

"JAWOHL!" they yelled.

"I know lads. We'll wear out the JSF with artillery fire. And I don't just mean their tanks and barricades. We will also wear them out mentally! When they are at the edge of madness we start the assault with the tanks and tank-destroyers. Now I want the attention of the crews assigned to the new guns! Aoto please!"

Landsknecht's vice-commander stepped forward.

"Geschützwagen Tigers." he said. "Their armament is the 211 millimeter Mörser 18 heavy howitzer. They have a firing range of 14.500 meters with high accuracy. I suggest you to cover your ears boys! Just the noise they make is soul shaking! Into positions!"

**Tokyo**

Tsuji was awake in his office in the HQ. He watched the clock. It was 03:57. Three more minutes before the rebels start their campaign against them. They made it clear that their former defensive tactic is in the past now. They'll attack on and on until the JSF has no choice but let them go. They'll bring the war to the heart of the Federation and no peace treaties will be signed. They'll only accept an unconditional surrender, and all federal combatants have to lay down their weapons.

The peaceful solution of the crisis was no longer on the table.

And there was another problem: the public opinion. The tear gas attack on Diamondback and Seinarukaze triggered huge protests even among some federal leaders. Some parents of the students from the two boy's schools even wanted to sue the JSF.

Who cares, they have enough money for that. The boys' Confederacy will be by no means recognized. No, the boys' schools are too invaluable sources of income; Tsuji couldn't allow himself to lose them. Increase the pressure from south and they'll surely reach Matsuyama.

But another issue still disturbed him. The federal leadership had to hold a session several hours earlier because of it. The International Martial Arts Federation raised its voice after the tear gas. The IMAF was formed in the '60s soon after the JSF but the JSF didn't join it as they stated that they are the real creators of Sensha-Do and everyone should follow them. In modern days the IMAF didn't consist only of Sensha-do, it also included the Sentoki-Do (martial art of warplanes) and Hohei-Do (martial art of infantry) teams of various countries. Still they had a pretty strong cooperation between the two organizations.

But now the IMAF announced that they stop delivering ammunition for the JSF and warned them to stop the aggression immediately. This was a problem. They had plenty of shells in the warehouses and the factories were continuously producing them but the Federation could find itself in trouble if they don't get any more supply from Europe and America.

What time is it?

03:58 a.m.

**03:59:59 a.m. **

The seconds pointer moved again on Kiyoshi's wristwatch. It was now 04:00. He nodded to Aoto and he fired the signal rocket in his hand. Green light enlightened the surroundings. The Wespes, G.W. Panthers and G.W. Tigers were lined up in a long row which continued with Stromboli's Semovente 75/34 artilleries.

The first Wespe fired and it was followed by multiple shots. With all the muzzle flashes, smoke and thunder it was like a volcano irruption. It was even shaking the ground.

On the other side Miho was sitting in her Panzer IV and she heard that terrifying roaring sound of incoming grenades. The bigger ones sounded like a closing goods train.

Then her tank shook due to a nearby impact which made a big crater. Dozens of ballistic HE shells rained down from the sky in every second and the federal positions soon looked like hell. The grenades ripped up the ground and exploded between the trees with huge flashes. And they were landing everywhere, in front of them, behind them around them and near them. No matter how Miho and her friends were maneuvering more and more Panzers, T-34s and other tanks got disabled. And it didn't stop. Minutes passed and the enemy artillery didn't decrease its activity it continued on with no end in sight.

It started to drive the girls crazy. The constant crashes, flashes, the shaking, the fires and the drumming of shrapnel on the armor had a terrifying psychological effect on them. Despite of the earsplitting bombardment Miho could hear some of her comrades yelling and even crying through her radio.

And this wasn't happening only with them. That dawn many Wespes, Grilles, Lorrains, Priests, SU-14-1s, Bishops and Verdeja Is unleashed their salvos.

The war has entered a new level.

**Kitakyushu**

"All units cross the bridge now! Disregard the losses just go! As fast as you can!" Maho ordered in a rain of confederate shells.

The first Panzer IIIs, Jagdpanzer IVs and Shermans rolled on the bridge and stormed the other side at full speed. The heavier units followed them. Many got hit but the others were just coming and coming. This was too much target for the boys to shoot out in time. The Fireflies managed to take out some Panthers and the Pershings destroyed a couple of Shermans and Panzers but it was obvious that the federals will step on Honshu in minutes.

Diamondback and Seinarukaze tried to hold Shimonoseki and the small peninsula but they were in numerical disadvantage as the new tanks for the American styled schools still didn't arrive.

"Everyone, fall back!" ordered Johnson. Take positions at the Koya River!"

"What's your plan Johnson-san?" asked Kazuya.

"There we can hold them back longer until our reinforcement arrives. I hope Uluru and the others finish of Koala and BC Freedom soon."

**Tottori Prefecture, near Kurayoshi**

Uluru now unleashed its full power. Earlier they held back their strongest tanks like the Caernarvons. But this time, after the artillery fire, they deployed everything they had. The fight was pretty one-sided; out of the two Australian styled schools Uluru had the bigger and better ones. They pushed Koala eastwards while Conquistador and Sherlock Holmes were pushing BC Freedom westwards.

By the time the boys' schools encircled the city of Tottori only a handful of ARL's, Somuas, Matildas and Stuarts were still in operation, trapped inside the city. Kelly, Juan and Edward left behind as many tank as it was needed to prevent the girls from breaking out and they moved to the aid of Diamondback and Seinarukaze.

"What's up with Bannockburn?" asked Kelly.

"They are coming. But as they are located in Nakatsugawa it takes them time to arrive." answered Edward.

"I hope they'll get here soon. We'll need a bit off Scottish fighting moral I think."

"I totally agree this time fellow general."

"Then there will be six schools of ours against two of them. What do you think of our chances?" asked Juan.

"Still we can't expect an easy victory I guess." said Kelly. "Kuromorimine has those Tigers and Saunders still has a huge number of tanks."

"And it's possible that the JSF has more tear gas under its belt." added Edward.

"We must hold them back, that's the most important thing!" stated Kelly.

**Matsuyama**

Kyousuke was leaning over a table looking at a map showing the status of the attack. Not bad but not perfect. Uluru, Conquistador and Sherlock Holmes did a good job. De Gaulle and Habsburg moved towards Shizuoka and pushed St. Gloriana, Anzio and Chi-Ha-Tan back to the suburbs of De Gaulle's home city. But there they stuck.

The south. Uh, the south! A big, very big fight was expected there. It worried the president of the confederate sport association that Kuromorimine and Saunders broke out of Kyushu and set foot on Honshu. The boys who were commanded there had to perform their best.

What about the north? Oh, good news.

**Niigata Prefecture, 07:00 a.m.**

The artillery bombardment of Landsknecht and Stromboli lasted for three hours. When it silenced Miho put her head out of the tank. Smoke was everywhere and they were surrounded by burned ground and trees. It was a terrible sight.

Then in the distance they noticed the endless rows of the tanks of Landsknecht, Stromboli, Tsar Peter and Odin. This battle was a predetermined one. The federals had to retreat and the only open way was southwards. There was no chance for them anymore to reach Niigata, and Tsar Peter and Odin completely blocked the way to the north. They had to move towards the inland.

"Retreat everyone!" ordered Miho while the first enemy shells were already flying. The tanks of Oarai, Pravda and Maple turned back and started to leave the scene. Well, not all of them. Some T-34s of Pravda stayed and charged Landsknecht.

"Wait girls! What are you doing?" Katyusha asked in the radio.

"Somebody has to hold them back Katyusha-san at least for a few minutes." a girl, named Katarina replied. "So you can fight one more day. Yдачи тебе! 3a правдy!"

"Girls stop!" Katyusha yelled.

"Katyusha-san! We must go!" Miho said. Katyusha turned back one more time with a sad look then she followed the others with her tank.

Katarina and her comrades didn't let Landsknecht to fight from a distance. They broke into their lines and fired from close quarters. They managed to take out some Panzers, Panthers and even a Tiger but they got hit one by one. Soon Katarina's T-34 became disabled too with the white flag flying on it.

After this short chaos Landsknecht continued the advance. However Kiyoshi had to admit that this was a very brave deed.

Miho and the others passed near the burned buildings of Landsknecht's training ground what they conquered many weeks ago. After this they found themselves again in the wooden hills.

Miho dug into her thoughts. Will they be able to defend federal territories? Hokkaido lost. The girls from Maple got even further from their home. The northern part of Honshu over the line between Niigata and Sendai lost together with Aomori, Pravda's home city. It seemed to her that their only chance to win the war is that her sister and the others succeed in the south. But this was not certain. And again. Why is this happening?

They repositioned themselves in the middle of nowhere in Fukushima Prefecture and waited for the next battle in the row of endless fights.


	17. Chapter 16

"**Turmoil at the front  
Wilhelm's forces on the hunt  
There's a thunder in the east  
It's an attack of the deceased  
They've been facing poison gas  
7000 charge en masse  
Turn the tide of the attack  
And force the enemy to turn back."**

**A special thanks to everyone who gave ideas for this chapter!**

"Thanks God, they are finally here!" said Kelly with a sigh of relief as the tanks of Bannockburn Boys' High School appeared on the road from the east. He and Juan stayed back to fortify a peninsula in the Koto River while Edward went to the aid of Diamondback and Seinarukaze with Sherlock Holmes.

"It's been a while." greeted them Wallace as he jumped down from his Caernarvon.

"Indeed." replied the other two boys and saluted their friend. "What's the situation?"

"The other three schools hold up the enemy as long as they can but the new tanks to resupply the ranks of Diamondback and Seinarukaze didn't arrive yet so it's pretty possible that they'll have to retreat soon. In this case we must finish this fortress quickly to secure the roads. Most of the barbed wires and tank barriers are placed but we must finish the protective wall too. Come help us with the concrete pieces!" replied Juan.

"Sure thing." said Wallace. "You heard it boys! Let's get to work!" he ordered. The boys in the blue Sensha-Do uniform of Bannockburn climbed out of their vehicles to help their comrades from Conquistador and Uluru.

While the privates, sergeants, lieutenants and captains were building out the defense the three generals had a discussion.

"We'll have six of our schools here when Sherlock Holmes and the Kyushu Battalion arrives." said Kelly. "But the peninsula is big enough for one school only. We thought that you should defend the fortress from inside Wallace-san. You and your boys are great when it comes to mountain fighting and this fortress stands on a hill."

"It would be our pleasure Kelly." nodded Wallace.

"Okay." said Kelly. "The rest of our forces will be placed on the other shore of the river behind those trenches you see and we also have to send some units back to Hiroshima. If we lose this place our home city will be the last bastion between the federals and Shikoku."

"And that's exactly why we cannot be defeated." stated Juan. "We must defend our center and gain time for our friends in the north. As I heard they are advancing constantly."

"They are winning battles for us and we must win this battle here for them." added Wallace. "May God be with us!"

**Maho's POV **

Kuromorimine and Saunders managed to push the boys' schools back northwards.

"What do the scouts say Erika?" asked Maho.

"The rebels fortified the peninsula near the source of the river. We'll have to occupy it if we want to get to the main road."

"What their defense consists of?"

"Barbed wire, barriers, about two meter high walls, trenches and heaps of earth."

"I see. The most important thing is to get the fortress. From there we can attack the other shore easier."

"Understood commander! All units forward!"

"_I love Sensha-Do but… That's just too much even for me." _thought Maho as her Tiger moved again firing another shell. _"What are you doing now Miho?"_

**Confederate fortress**

"There they come!" said Juan when he noticed the big pother on the other shore with his binoculars. Soon the tanks of Sherlock Holmes, Diamondback and Seinarukaze appeared from the west. Juan took the radio. "Do you hear me Edward-san?"

"Yes I do." replied Sherlock Holmes commander.

"How you are doing?"

"Sadly our forces are really depleted. Those Tigers are hard ones. We are counting on you!"

"Come over here quickly and get into positions!"

"We are coming fellow general!"

Meanwhile the artilleries of the confederate boys' schools prepared to fire (including Sherlock Holmes's Bishops which were left behind) as well as the tanks and TD's.

The boys rolled through the narrow bridge and took positions behind their friends, and then they waited for the enemy to show up. Likely the battle will be pretty balanced. More or less the six boys' schools lost their numerical superiority and the Churchills, Shermans and many other tanks are not able to resist the fire of Tigers and Panthers but they still have their SPGs and those wonderful Pershings, Caernarvons and Fireflies.

Anyway one thing is certain: They shall not pass!

They didn't have to wait long, half an hour later the first Panzers and Shermans became visible.

"Artillery ready!" Juan ordered. "Open fire!"

The salvos were fired and the grenades thundered between the federal tanks.

The battle went on through the entire day and it didn't stop even at night. The sides were shooting at each other constantly from the opposite banks of the river.

Maho asked Kay to handle the fortress as only the Shermans were able to use the narrow dirt road up on the hill next to the peninsula. Kuromorimine will handle the enemy on the fields. However Saunders must take the enemy fort in order to get a crossing point.

The two girls' schools used all of their strength but it looked like it's not enough to break the confederate lines. Bannockburn forced back the enemy Shermans again and again. Saunders lost a dozen of its tanks when they were on the named road. It was so narrow that they could only go in Indian file. They tried to remain in the cover of the trees but the Scottish styled boys' school took out the leading tank then the last one. After closing their escape route the Caernarvons, Archers, Black Princes and Crusaders could easily destroy the remaining ten units. With the road barricaded with their own vehicles Saunders had to get around the hill.

Shortly after midnight Maho called back her comrades to take a rest. On the other hand just half of the boys went to sleep at once and Juan was still awake too. He was sitting on top of his Panzer IV and looked up to the starry sky. What are his friends the other generals doing now? They are fighting obviously. Sure thing is that Törni is really frustrated. He and Mannerheim High School had to stay back and secure Hokkaido in case the JSF tries to suddenly land on the beaches and reconquer the island. The boys of the Finnish styled boys' school really wanted to take part in the fight too.

Before anyone could notice a whole week has passed without the Federation taking advantage. That damn fort was still standing strong. The walls were much tormented but Bannockburn didn't lose its fighting spirit. All attacks of the JSF were turned back by them.

Another day ended like this, the Sun set with smoking and burning tanks all over the ripped field. For the federals it became really frustrating. They must have break through toward Matsuyama before the situation on the northern front becomes critical.

It was the next day when Maho received an order from the HQ in a letter. It said:

"_Commander Nishizumi,_

_In order to take advantage in southern Honshu I command you to use the "foggy judgment" tactic against the rebels. The equipment for that will arrive within a day. _

_Tsuji Renta, director of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation"_

"_Really? Again?" _thought Maho. She didn't like the idea at all.

**Wallace's POV**

Wallace started to get nervous. The night before he sent out three of his boys to scout the enemy. It was now the middle of the afternoon and they still didn't return.

"_I hope they are alright."_ Then he heard someone whispering _"Scotland the brave" _outside the steel gate. The students of Bannockburn opened it and the three boys named Bruce, Robert and Jacob rushed in.

"Thank God you're okay." greeted them Wallace. "Did you manage to learn something?"

"I think we have a problem commander." replied Bruce still sighing heavily and he pulled out some photos of his uniform. He selected one of them. It showed a group of girls from Saunders walking around their tanks. "Do you see her in the background? And that thing on her head?" pointed Bruce at the picture?

"I do." said Wallace with a troubled look. "We must notify the others down there."

**Juan's POV**

"_Bannockburn calling Conquistador, Bannockburn calling Conquistador." _said a voice from the radio of Juan's Panzer IV.

"Conquistador is here." replied the commander of the Spanish styled school.

"It's carnival. I repeat, it's carnival." said Wallace. Juan instantly got nervous hearing the coded message. "Carnival" meant that the boys in the fortress saw gas masks in the ranks of the girls' schools. And that could mean only one thing: a tear gas attack again. It was the worst scenario they could imagine and they didn't have the equipment to protect themselves against that horrible thing.

The officers immediately held a meeting.

"Well fellows." said Juan. "It seems that the enemy is preparing for an attack like the one in Kyushu against Diamondback and Seinarukaze.

"Oh Jesus, not again!" sighed Johnson.

"The question arises: what should we do? Any proposals?"

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"We cannot let them reach Hiroshima. This one thing is certain." stated Kazuya.

"But if we stay here we will suffer a so terrible defeat like you before." said Edward.

"Bid dilemma indeed." nodded Juan. "We must protect this place but it will be a catastrophe if we stay."

Silence again.

"General." a boy from Diamondback spoke up.

"What is it George?" asked Johnson. George was the commander of the light tanks' platoon.

"My unit and our fellows will hold them back long enough for you to secure Hiroshima."

"Excuse me. What?" Johnson shook his head in disbelief.

"You and the rest leave at night. We'll stay back with the speedy light tanks from all the schools. I know we won't have any chance on long terms against the enemy's heavies but we can make a show and give you time to prepare."

"Are you completely mad?" asked Edward.

"I'm sorry General but personally I don't see any other way. If the gas weakens our lines it's for sure that we'll lose the whole army of Bannockburn, they'll be trapped inside the fortress, and we can't afford it."

"Holy God." said Johnson covering his face.

"I'm ready to do this." said George's fellow light tank commander Alan from Uluru.

"So am I." added Felipe from Conquistador.

"So am I." said Isaac from Sherlock Holmes.

"Don't forget me." said Norito from Seinarukaze.

The generals changed looks.

"Let's ask Wallace too." Juan sighed. They've sent a boy to the fortress across the small bridge to tell the plan to Bannockburn. At first Wallace got a shock like his friends before but the commander of the Crusaders Alexander stated clearly that he and his comrades are ready to join the others. After another talk the generals made their decision: they'll do what George said.

They waited for the darkness of the night. To prevent the girls from hearing the dozens of leaving tanks, TDs and artilleries all the light tanks on the confederate side started to play the march of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools, _The times they are a changin' _from their loudspeakers at once. But before the main force of the boys left they made many photos of the battlefield and they told a crew of a Chaffee to take a picture of the closing tear gas tomorrow then turn back immediately and follow them to Hiroshima. One by one they turned to the east and left under cover of darkness.

Alexander looked out over the wall. He could see the lights of the enemy camp.

"Donald!" he called the platoon's second in command.

"Yes?"

"Tell everyone to prepare some wet clothes or bandages for themselves."

"Understood mate."

**Maho's POV**

"Do you think they are preparing for an attack commander?" asked Erika as the girls of Kuromorimine and Saunders listened to the music from the other bank surprised.

"I'm not sure. I can't see anything." replied Maho. "Everything is in its place?"

"Yes. Saunders got the more gas for clearing the peninsula. Once the signal is given we can unleash about 150 cubic meters."

"I see. Tell everyone that we begin the attack at 07:00 a.m." _"Even if I'm getting headed with this." _

**Next day, 07:00 a.m. **

They day dawned and a thin layer of fog still covered the area under the early sunlight.

A Saunders girl stood on top of the hill next to the fortress's with an anemometer in her hand.

"We have a favorable wind commander!" she yelled back to Kay. The same happened down on the field.

"All crews masks up!" The order was given and everyone put on the protective equipment. Outside in front of the tanks black tanks were lined up. A few seconds later the white gas was flying. It covered the vicinity and flew across the river. The fort the trenches and the heaps were soon invisible.

The girls waited until more or less it cleared then slowly started to advance. They saw no reaction, the confederate guns were silent. Great, looks like they managed to neutralize the defense! When the Shermans reached the barriers some crews climbed out to move them away by hand still with masked faces. It wasn't until a minute when they heard the sound of squeaking metal. Could it be… the gate of the fortress? They weren't expecting what happened next.

Suddenly a group of Bannockburn's Crusaders emerged from the gas. They were rushing toward Saunders at full speed. Scary dragonheads, swords and Scottish unicorns were painted on them.

The hatches were open and the boys had their heads outside yelling battle cries at the top of their lungs. This completely caught the girls off-guard. One second ago everything was quiet and now enemy light tanks are charging them with their crews screaming: "WALLACE! WALLACE!" They were shocked to the core and caused huge panic among them. They turned around and started to run as fast as they could. The Crusaders opened fire with everything they had and the Shermans in the first line became disabled. It was a complete chaos. The girls had to leave their tanks and hop on other undamaged ones which were already retreating. A close quarters fight begun.

It was hard for Alexander to give orders. His eyes were burning, tear was streaming on his face and breathing was painful. But he fought on.

Down on the field other Crusaders, Panzer IIIs and Chaffees appeared and attacked Kuromorimine. They broke into their ranks and fired at the side armor of the Tigers and Panthers. A Panzer III even managed to take out Erika's Königstiger from behind. No need to say that the silver haired girl was super frustrated.

However as the battle was clearly one sided less and less confederate tanks were fighting as the minutes passed until none of them was operational.

When the guns silenced again Maho climbed out and looked around sighing heavily. Shit, they've lost much more Panzers and Shermans than it was expected even in a fight against heavy tanks. But she also had to admit that it was an act of honor you don't see every day. She looked up on the peninsula. Saunders was just planting the JSF flag on the fortress.

"Commander Nishizumi!" Maho heard the voice of Jagdpanther-chan in the radio.

"Yes?"

"Nobody is behind the trenches and heaps!"

"What?"

"I confirm that Maho nobody is here. They've evacuated."

"But how I…" So they are gone. The heavies, TDs and artilleries all survived. That's just fantastic! _"I don't know if I should care anymore. Should I?" _"All units move along! Let's go to Hiroshima!"

Yes, Hiroshima. She was certain that she should expect an even harder fight. That city was the last bastion before the bridges to Shikoku and Matsuyama. It was obvious that the boys will defend it until the end.

Huhh. Go. And fight.


	18. Chapter 17

**We remember  
In September  
That's the night Vienna was freed  
We made the enemy bleed!**

**Then the Winged Hussars arrived!**

**Again, thanks for giving me ideas folks! And I brought in some Czech tanks requested by Lt.38. Enjoy it! **

Maho knew exactly that their time was tight. The situation on the northern front was becoming more and more serious for the Federation. Besides if they wanted a soon victory they had to achieve it quickly before the late winter and spring rains and the melting snow in the north turn the country roads into mud making movements' way harder for the tanks.

In the past few days they managed to push the rebels backwards. A huge fight has happened in the Mikawa Mu Valley. It raged for a whole day and before Kuromorimine and Saunders forced the boys out and occupied the area. Moral was high among them. They were winning and step by step they get closer and closer to Matsuyama. Maybe they can finally capture the center of the Confederacy, end the war and reunite the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. And most importantly they can finally go home.

But Maho knew that this wasn't the end. They'll still have to capture the bridges to Shikoku and even if they get to the island it was obvious that the boys will not give Matsuyama easily. And before all of that there was that one certain city. Hiroshima. The home city of Uluru Academy. They had to occupy the city by all means to get to the bridges. This thought troubled Maho. Even if they and the enemy had about the same number of tanks now Hiroshima was protected by the combined forces of Uluru, Bannockburn, Diamondback, Seinarukaze, Sherlock Holmes and Conquistador. Furthermore the confederates fortified the city with a huge number of trenches, barbed wires, barriers, heaps of earth and concrete walls.

The members of the boys' schools who stayed back and didn't fight at the Koto River made a good job together with volunteers from other schools from Hiroshima who never took part in Sensha-Do but they wanted to protect their city. Besides after certain acts of the JSF they slowly begun to side with the boys. The defense lines encircled the entire city from Hatsukaichi to Kumano. It was a strong, well-built fortress system. Some of its parts were built out back in late August, early autumn, at the time of the secession.

Maho was thinking about these things as she stood in the cupola of her Tiger on the western bank of the Nishiki River watching the army of the two girls' schools passing through a small bridge in small groups. She was tired. Very tired. She knew what her duty is, but all she wanted at that moment was taking a hot shower, falling into her own bed and sleep. But only after hugging her little sister.

Will they be able to conquer that city?

**Kelly's POV**

The confederate army took positions behind the crenels of the walls looking over the rows of barbed wire, barricades and defensive trenches. This will be the last stand of the Kyushu Battalion and the half of the II. Honshu Battalion. Hiroshima must be the turning point on the southern front. If they lose her the way will be open for the Federation to the bridges to Shikoku. There is no way they can stop them in the small towns between Hiroshima and the Kurushima Bridge.

"_May the gods be with us." _thought Kelly sitting on top of his Caernarvon, wearing his dusty khaki uniform. The commander of the Australian styled school looked behind at Hiroshima, the city of Uluru. _"I'm sorry you have to see war again my home. I promise you'll be spared this time!" _It really disturbed him that this city, this symbol of tragedy has to meet with gunfire again. Hiroshima should be the warning sign for every human that it's time for world peace now.

"General Kelly!" a voice said.

"Ah, hi Joseph-san." greeted Kelly the boy in the uniform of Diamondback. Joseph was the commander of the Chaffee which was ordered to take pictures of the tear gas and the battlefield at the Koto River and rejoin the main force in Hiroshima.

"Pardon me general, me and the boys didn't have time until now to hand it over. Here you are." said Joseph and gave Kelly a folder filled with photos. Kelly took the out and looked through them.

"Nice job Joseph-san. Very nice." nodded Kelly and gave them back. "You may send them to Matsuyama."

"Understood sir!" saluted Joseph and left.

"_Don't worry Tsuji and all of you bastards in Tokyo." _thought Kelly. _"We'll let the world know about all of this. And they'll not be as tolerant with you as we were for a so long time!"_

**Maho' POV**

The girls from Kuromorimine and Saunders cheered as they rolled up to a hilltop near Lake Yasaka. In the distance they could see the roofs of the houses of Hatsukaichi. They were really close now.

But those houses were behind massive barricades and thick walls protected by the remained heavy and medium tanks of the southern forces of the army of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools. And there were those freaking self-propelled guns too. Maho knew that this one won't be easy at all.

It was now late afternoon so she ordered the army to stop.

"Everyone, take a sleep. We'll attack at dawn."

Slowly the Sun sank behind the hills on the western horizon. As darkness fell most of the girls were sleeping in their sleeping bags under warm blankets to protect themselves from the February cold. On the other hand Maho couldn't rest. Her mind troubled her. What if they fail? She didn't really care about that anymore but she knew that if the boys repel their attack this madness will go on and on. How much time of her life was wasted already? And for what? In the beginning she was so determined to fight and keep the JSF together but now… She just wanted to go home to Kumamoto and sit in one of the classrooms on the school ship of Kuromorimine.

She looked at Erika who was sleeping next to her fixed Königstiger. The vice-commander never gave a voice to her opinion but Maho was sure that she shared the same thoughts.

**05:00 a.m. **

Maho got about two or three hours of sleep. That's not good it can affect her battle performance. It was still dark; the Sun didn't emerge from the sea yet. Dense fog covered the fields and the valleys.

The girls slowly started to wake up. They'll begin the attack at 07:00 a.m. In a comfortable tempo they ate their breakfast, checked their vehicles and prepared themselves for the battle. By the time their clock showed 07:00 the federal tanks and TDs were all in formation ready to move.

"All units, geradeaus marsch!" ordered Maho and the armored vehicles all moved forward. It was still pretty dark and the fog still reduced the visual range to a few dozens of meters. After a few kilometers they reached the first line of tank barriers. As there was no sign of enemy some tank crews climbed out to remove them from the way. They succeeded without interruption and the army could go on. The nerves of the girls stretched to acne. The enemy could show up in every second from nowhere. The silence was too big to bear.

Soon they reached a trench. It was crossable for the Tigers and other bigger tanks but not for the smaller ones. A few Panzer IIIs found a point where the trench was narrower. They crossed it there together with a couple of Shermans to scout the area before them. Suddenly the commander of one of the Panzer IIIs froze. She noticed a Panzer IV from Conquistador just before them and it was aiming at them. A moment later it fired and took out the smaller tank.

"Enemy force before us!" screamed a Saunders girl into the radio. As she said that a few more confederate Panzer IIIs and Panzer IVs appeared and opened fire at the scouts.

"Fire at will!" commanded Maho and the shooting begun. It went on for about half a minute when Maho saw big flashes from the other side of the curtain of fog. Soon the sound of thundering guns reached her too. "Watch out!" High-caliber shells landed between them.

The two sides fired blindly at each other for about half an hour until the fog cleared later in the morning. Maho noticed the wall about 500 meters away. Stugs, Fireflies and Pershings were shooting at them from behind the crenels. As the battlefield was clear now the artilleries opened fire too from inside the fortress. The Verdeja Is of Conquistador and the Priests of Diamondback unleashed their salvos. Because of the incoming ballistic shells Maho had to order her troops to stay in motion to avoid the enemy bombardment.

Soon she had to realize that this wasn't the best place to break through and she pulled back the federal forces to the other side of the hill. Maho sent out scouts to study the wall and find a more appropriate place to attack. It was early afternoon when the scouts returned and reported that they found one of the iron gates a little further north. Surely the wall was weaker there. The federal army moved there and restarted the assault. But still hundreds of meters stood between them and the wall itself with different types of barriers, not to mention the constant enemy fire. However Maho had no choice. If they want to invade Hiroshima they have to pass here.

"Stretch our line alongside the wall! Attack them on a front as wide as we can!"

It was lucky for them that Saunders had so much Shermans. They were able to attack the boys at two gates and at the section between them at the northwestern side of the city. They've sent dozens of shells into the wall in every minute but the fort was standing strong. Furthermore their advance was painfully slow. They had to send tanks directly into the rain of confederate grenades to destroy the barricades and each time they lost some of them. Days passed by and they were only a bit closer.

One night when the fight was pausing Maho was thinking about the siege.

"Taichō."

"Hm?" It was Erika with another Kuromorimine girl.

"Hina has an idea to help on our situation." said Erika.

"Yes Hina?" asked Maho.

"You know commander, I've been learning much about tactics of the 15th-16th century in Europe." said Hina.

"And?"

"There is another way we can approach the problem."

"What did you think for?" asked Maho interested.

**Matsuyama harbor**

It was night and Kyousuke stood at the end of a pier under a street lamp. He was looking over the sea toward Honshu and Hiroshima. It was tens of kilometers away but as the air was clear and motionless he was nearly convinced that he could hear faint sounds of gunfire from the other island.

"Evening Hamada-san." a female voice said behind him. Kyousuke turned around.

"Evening Chonou-san." he greeted the young woman in green JGSDF uniform.

"Do you have it?" asked Ami.

"Of course." replied Kyousuke and dug into the inner pocket of his coat. He took out the folder which came from the troops. "Are you sure you want to help our cause?"

"Then I wouldn't have had meetings already with the foreigners."

"May I ask what your motivation is?" the confederate president asked.

"That I want to clear the Japan Sensha-Do Federation and give back its former honor. If you want to separate yourselves from it, it's okay for me."

"I see. Then here you are." said Kyousuke and handed the folder containing the photos over.

Ami left the scene and Kyousuke was alone again. Even if he was still confident it was nerving for him that the front got so close to Matsuyama. _"I hope you boys can stand for a little more. I'm organizing your help!" _

**Hiroshima **

"General! There is something strange out there!" the voice of the watch wake Juan from his sleeping at dawn. He rushed to the wall immediately.

"What happened?"

"Look!" said a boy from Conquistador and gave him binoculars. Juan looked at the battlefield. He saw small moving boxes emerging from the woods.

"Oh, damn it! Everyone! Goliaths are coming. Open machinegun fire!"

The boys ran to their action stations and fired the machine guns of their tanks. The hit some of them but despite of this the multiple radio controlled tracked mines reached the barricades and exploded making the way clear for the federal tanks.

"That doesn't look good." stated Johnson.

"No, it doesn't." nodded Juan. Looks like they stopped now. Maybe they are out of them. As he said that enemy shells started to hit the wall again. "Return fire!"

The shooting started again. But something was wrong the enemy didn't start to advance. They bombarded the boys from a distance. They moved often to avoid the artillery fire of the boys but the girls' schools didn't come out of the forest.

"_What are you planning?" _thought Wallace.

The armies were two weeks into the siege when in a wide band half of the barriers came down. The girls received more Goliaths from the JSF HQ and each day they got closer to the point when they can launch a frontal attack.

In the next three days the defense before the walls collapsed in sequence. The constant rain of AP and HE shells weakened the wall very much at some places. During the nights the boys tried their best to repair it somehow but the risk of the fall of the wall grew bigger and bigger and the enemy attack was expected soon.

**Maho' POV**

Maho held a meeting with Erika, Kay, Alisa and Naomi.

"Don't wait Maho! Just do it and charge in!" cheered Kay.

"I'd like to keep that solution as a last option." replied Maho. "I know that our sappers are almost ready, but try to break the gates at first."

"Eh. If you say so." sighed Saunders's commander.

"Then in the morning." said Maho. "We attack with everything we have. We would finish this tomorrow."

**Inside the fort**

It was suspicious for Juan that the girls haven't attacked in a pretty long time. They only fought from a distance. Like they were… trying to gain time for something or somebody? When they told him at the evening that all enemy activities stopped it was quiet obvious that the next day will be critical.

Juan and his fellow generals called all the soldiers together. The boys stood in attention before their commanders.

"My friends!" started Juan. "The time has come. Many of you are fighting since the beginning. But tomorrow will be the most important day of the war and perhaps of your lives. Let's face the facts. The forces of the JSF are standing at our front door. Our forces are depleted. And our enemy is strong. They are here to conquer. They are here to take what is ours. They are here to take what is dear to us. But we are here to stop them. We are here to be glorious and to defend the freedom of our schools after they spent decades in infamy! The opponent has no such motivation! Do not doubt yourselves! If my tank gets hit do not worry! If any of the generals get hit carry on the fight! You will be still here! Fulfill our mission! Do not let the enemy into Hiroshima! Do not let them to Shikoku! Not just for the sake of ourselves but for your fellows! Fight for the person next to you! Fight for your friends! Your comrades! Your schools! Your sport! The future students of our schools! Fight for the freedom! We will not stop to resist 'till the last operational tank, 'till we all get disabled! We won't! President Hamada Kyousuke-san placed this army group under my command. I promise I will not fail you! Win and I'll pay a whole bottle of some good Spanish wine for each one of you! Okay?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" thundered the reply of all the boys in the fort. Their former uncertainty has disappeared. They looked at Juan and the other general and they felt like they could charge the gates of hell.

"Prepare boys!"

**Next morning**

The southern forces of the JSF army stood into position. They looked at the perforated wall of the fortress with self-confidence. One big charge and the gate will be opened for them to Matsuyama. Maho shot a signal rocket and the German and American tanks moved forward. As soon as they left the forest they opened fire. Almost immediately they met with confederate artillery bombardment. The boys increased their firing rate as much as they could. This made the federals to slow down between the ruins of the barricades and the craters made by the Goliaths. Several Shermans and german medium tanks got hit and the white flag popped out on top of them.

The TDs, the Stugs, Archers, Fireflies and the others were shooting through the crenels. The confederate army used up all of its reserves. Everyone had to fight in the first line.

As Maho and the others advanced something unexpected happened. One of the two besieged gates opened and Pershings, Crusaders, Caernarvons, Shermans and Panzers stormed out from the fort. They broke into their ranks. The boys wanted to turn a weakness of german tanks to their own benefit. They were far better in long range fights than at close quarters. The field turned into a whole mess. Steel clashed with steel. The boys tried to focus on the Shermans and the medium tanks of Kuromorimine but they also managed to take out some Panthers, the Elephant and they could destroy the tracks of the Jagdtiger. For the annoyance of Maho she had to save the tanks, they just couldn't afford to lose them in huge numbers.

"Retreat! Retreat!" she ordered and the girls' schools pulled back into cover. At the evening she got a message from the HQ in Tokyo. They called her to finally break the resistance in Hiroshima.

"_What do you know?" _she thought in annoyance. _"What do you know about what it's like here?" _But she also knew at the same time that the leadership had right to be dissatisfied. They were besieging Hiroshima for a month now and they achieved nothing. On top of that the rains arrived. There was mud and water everywhere. The water could also fill… THAT tunnel.

"Erika!"

"Yes commander?"

"Alert Hina and her sappers. They shall do it at noon. As soon as the smoke will be cleared we charge into that city!"

"Jawohl commander!"

Well. Now or never.

**Juan's POV, next day**

Everything was quiet during that day. It was strange and the boys didn't see enemy movements at all.

Shortly before noon Juan ordered a guard mount at the walls. The TDs which were at the wall went inside the city. And that was their luck. Suddenly the boys felt like they were near a volcano eruption. A huge part of the wall just disappeared in a so big explosion that it sent the earth flying to even a kilometer away. Many of them nearly went deaf. That was the trick of Kuromorimine. They dug a chamber under the wall and they filled it with ammunition. That was the 16th century like tactic Hina was talking about.

The boys jumped into their tanks with their adrenalin level in the skies.

"Holy God, help us now!"

Yeah, it was obvious that they won't be able to bear a charge under these circumstances.

"_Well we tried it." _thought Juan. _"Looks like the only thing we can do is to make a show as a last stand." _

A few seconds later the JSF tanks appeared. The suburbs of Hiroshima were right before them. But the boys had no intention to give them an easy victory. The battle which took form was so harsh like never before and even after an hour the confederates held their positions behind the buildings. But everyone knew that it was only a matter of time when the Federation will break through.

But suddenly… When the gunfire was not so loud at the moment a strange voice reached the ears of the soldiers of both sides. It was very high. Wait. A harmonica? It surprised the sides so much that they entirely stopped shooting and listened. It came from far. From the hills. Then the recognized the melody. It gave power and hope for the boys and filled the girls with fear. Soon they could hear the lyrics too.

_Come gather 'round, people  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown  
And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you is worth savin'  
And you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'_

They looked to the north. A tank appeared on top of the closest hill.

**Several hours earlier in Nagoya**

Eugen left the main force of Habsburg Boys High School at the care of his vice-commander Wolfgang at Shizuoka together with De Gaulle and went back to Nagoya. On the main square a huge group of German, American, Japanese and Anglo-Saxon tanks stood before him together with crews. They all listened to him as he spoke.

"Everyone! Your job is to free our friend in Hiroshima! That's all you have to know! Chase the enemy out of our land back to Kumamoto and Nagasaki! Colonel Friedrich from Habsburg will lead you!" he gestured at a boy in Habsburg's grey, WW1 Austro-Hungarian styled uniform. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"What did you say?"

"YES!"

"Are you sure my friends?"

In response the other boys from the Austrian styled school started to sing the old imperial anthem.

Gott erhalte, Gott beschütze

Unsern Kaiser, unser Land!

Mächtig durch des Glaubens Stütze,

Führt er uns mit weiser Hand!

Laßt uns seiner Väter Krone

Schirmen wider jeden Feind!

Innig bleibt mit Habsburgs Throne

Österreichs Geschick vereint!

"Very well! Now go and fulfill your duty!"

**Hiroshima, present**

That one tank was followed by another. Then another. And another. In the blink of any eye the hillside was black because of the massive number of tanks. There were Tigers, Panthers and Panzer. There were Škoda T24s and T25s also with the emblem of Habsburg since Bohemia was once part of the Habsburg Empire. There were Shermans, Pershings, Chaffees, Crusaders, Black Princes, Cromwells, Caernarvons and many other types.

Everybody stared in awe, especially the girls. How can it be? How could the rebels bring a so big army?

They were the reinforcement. The tanks to resupply the ranks of Diamondback, Seinarukaze and the others have finally arrived.

A moment later another large tank group appeared at the east. It was the whole Szent István High School! The Zrínyi assault guns and even the little Turán light tanks charged bravely at the JSF.

Slowly a wide smile grew on Juan's face. "God bless you guys!" he laughed. "I love you all!"

The arriving tanks opened fire. At first Maho froze. No that's impossible. It just cannot happen. Then she realized that this was the reality.

"Turn back!" she yelled. "Turn back!"

"_There is no running away in the Nishizumi style!" _

"Yes there is!" she murmured. "I'm tired with this!"

Many JSF tanks fell as they quickly begun their retreat. The rest could just barely save themselves. They were fleeing back to the west. By no means they could fight so much enemy tanks.

When the last enemy tanks left too, the boys jumped out of their vehicles in joy. They rushed to their comrades, their friends and they hugged each other. They did it! They did it! Hiroshima remained a rebel city! The Austrian, American, Australian, Spanish, Scottish, Japanese, English and Hungarian uniforms mixed with each other. They were one. One unity. Brothers. Nothing can destroy their bond!

**Maho's POV**

The federal tanks stopped near the town of Yoshika on a field. Maho was sitting on her Tiger and just stared. She didn't even care about the rain which was falling on her. They forced them back. Just as they were about to conquer the city. The enemy became multiple time stronger than their forces. When will this finally end? It's for sure that the boys will attack them to regain their territories. Of course they will try to prevent them from that. And then? Will they attack Hiroshima again? And what if they'll be forced back for the second time? Maho felt herself in a damn rat race. Not to mention she was really tired. Someone end this please!

**Vladivostok**

Ami was walking the streets of the far eastern Russian city. She had talks earlier on telephone but this was the first time she came personally. After she got off from the plane she immediately went on her way. After a short searching she found the place. It was not too small-not too big classicist styled building near the port. The text over its main entrance said: **"INTERNATIONAL MARTIAL ARTS FEDERATION LOCAL OFFICE" **

Ami looked at the folder in her hand. She sighed deeply and went inside.


	19. Chapter 18

Eugen and Napoléon were standing together on a square near the Yaizu fish center in the city of Yaizu with the forces of Habsburg Boys High School and De Gaulle Boys High School behind them. The two generals were discussing their tactics. They didn't have an easy time.

After the JSF forced them out of Shizuoka in the autumn of last year they took positions between Fukuroi and Makinohara. For weeks and months the front moved back and forth without the Federation getting closer to Nagoya or the Confederacy of Independent High Schools retaking territories. But it changed when Kyousuke ordered a general offensive against the JSF. The French and Austrian styled schools unleashed their full power a pushed St. Gloriana, Chi-Ha-Tan and Anzio back to the Ōi River. After that it took them more than a month to make their way through the houses and nearby hills of Fujieda and Shimada and the Seto River to Yaizu. There they were standing now with the girls' schools on the other bank of the Asahina River. They were facing a huge task: to reconquer Shizuoka, the home city of De Gaulle. Its loss had a huge impact on the students of the French school. It was painful them, that city was their bastion and symbol. Now they wanted to turn the tide.

However it was clear that it will be a tough one. First they had to cross the Asahina and the federals had plenty of time to build up fortifications between Yaizu and Shizuoka. It was less than four kilometers between the suburbs of the two cities but that four kilometers of soil was full of barricades, barriers, trenches and small firing positions made of concrete in the valleys and on the hills.

"Général!" a voice called for Napoléon.

"What is it Francois?" asked De Gaulle's commander.

"The scouts came back. The enemy has evacuated the remaining parts of the city on the other side of the river and retreated back to the hills. Their first stations are small forts on the hill of the Katanokami Castle. The roads in the valleys and the serpentines are barricaded and also guarded by tanks." the boy named Francois reported.

"How are their troops distributed?"

"The hilltops are mostly occupied by Chi-Ha-Tan. From above even their smaller guns could be dangerous if they hit the top armor of our tanks. The heavy tanks of St. Gloriana and the Semoventes of Anzio are on the roads."

"What about their CV.33s and Crusaders?"

"They are their mobile forces. The light tanks are patrolling the areas between their fortifications."

"Did the boys find any weak points?"

"Maybe. Looks like the federals do not pay too much attention to the seashore. They saw only light tanks there and they rolled away after a few minutes."

"I see. Merci beacoup Francois." nodded Napoléon.

"Anytime mon general." saluted Francois and left.

"What do you think will be the best?" asked Eugen.

"We have to clear the hilltops with artillery fire. Once their positions are weakened there we send up the light tanks and some mediums. The roads are another question. I think it would be better if we take the lead. Our Somuas and ARLs can sidescrape well while most of your german tanks are better from a distance. You can support us from behind."

"And what about the shore?"

"Ah yes. If it is really slightly guarded it can be a great place to break through. We should send there one or two platoons of medium tanks along with a few lights. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me Kamerad." replied Eugen.

"Could you tell it to the boys s'il vous plait?"

"Yes mein Freund." nodded Eugen and went to expound the plan to the others.

**Darjeeling's POV**

Darjeeling was sitting on top of her Churchill with a cup of tea in her hands. However contrary to her customs she wasn't drinking it. She just watched it. She felt no power inside her to raise the cup and take a sip. She was tired. Too tired and jaded to do so. She was still that calm, prim girl she used to be but her thoughts constantly tortured her. In the beginning she was like any other commander of the JSF. She wanted to save the unity of the Federation and stop the rebellion of the boys' schools. Just like General Thomas Gage went to fight the revolutionaries of the thirteen North American colonies 250 years ago. But as the time went on she became less and less enthusiastic. Will they lose like the named general and the British army at Bunker Hill?

The conflict has started in September last year. In a quick Blitzkrieg like attack they managed to occupy Shizuoka and their moral was on the wing. But after that they've stuck and couldn't capture Nagoya. They were forced into a positional warfare. The leadership told them that the war will end in a few weeks. And now here they were. The spring was on the doorstep and they were still on the fields. In the north Landsknecht, Stromboli, Tsar Peter and Odin forced Oarai, Pravda, Maple and Viking away from Niigata and Nagaoka and they were pushing them more and more south. In the past month St. Gloriana, Maginot, Chi-Ha-Tan and Anzio lost the cities of Yaizu, Shimada and Fujieda. The question was whether they can hold the occupied Shizuoka or not? She really hoped that Kuromorimine and Saunders will be able to conquer Hiroshima and reach the island of Shikoku. If it happens so and they get Matsuyama maybe the war ends before the two schools of the II. Honshu battalion of the Confederacy defeats them.

Madness. This whole thing was a complete madness. Honestly Darjeeling wasn't fighting now for the unity of the JSF but to protect Yokohama, the home city of her and her school.

"Darjeeling-san!" It was Éclair, Maginot's commander.

"Yes Éclair-san?"

"The sentries say that the rebels are still inside the city. What do you suggest to do?"

"Do you have any idea?"

"Well, if some of our bigger tanks climb the hills the suburbs would be in their firing range. We could send some salvos to them."

"I don't know Éclair-san." frowned Darjeeling. I don't think we should do something like that if we don't even see them. We would have to destroy too many buildings. I don't want any unnecessary destruction."

"So you say we should wait for them to attack?"

"If you don't mind."

"That's okay with me…" sighed Éclair and walked back to her Somua.

"Darjeeling-sama." It was now Pekoe putting her head out of the Churchill's turret. "Can we hold this position?"

"Nothing is certain in this life Pekoe. If we give our best maybe." replied Darjeeling.

"When do you think the battle will start?"

"As for my data, the most likely scenario is dawn, when they used to attack." sounded Assam's voice from the inside of the tank.

"You know Assam-san, sometimes the most unlikely scenario is the true one." said Darjeeling quietly.

**Napoléon's POV**

It was now evening and the Moon appeared in the sky. Napoléon and Eugen positioned the Lorraine 39L AM's, the Grilles and G.W. Panthers behind houses on small plough fields so the federals will not notice the preparations.

The generals were talking about when they should launch the attack.

"My boys are ready. We can begin it early in the morning." said Eugen.

"Usually I would agree with you mon amie. However…"

"However what?"

"The enemy expects that as well. I'd prefer to attack at noon." said Napoléon. Eugen looked around and realized something.

"I see. If we do so the Sun will not shine in our eyes! And if we fight in the afternoon it will blind the enemy!"

"That's right Eugen-san. Not to mention that the waiting will might wrack their nerves."

"Then let's make sure that our boys will get enough sleep."

**Darjeeling's POV**

Darjeeling walked between the tanks of St. Gloriana. Half of the girls were already sleeping the others stayed up to invigilate. For the young commander it was perhaps the longest night of her life. Time was painful as she counted the minutes. When will the boys' schools attack? At 04:00 a.m.? At 06:00 a.m.? At sunrise? Maybe the next day?

"Darjeeling-san!" Assam climbed out of the tank with a troubled face and a paper in her hand. "It came from the HQ right now." she said and gave the decoded message to Darjeeling. The commander read it, closed her eyes and sighed. A large confederate force drove Kuromorimine and Saunders away from Hiroshima. They couldn't count on them now. "There is something else." said Assam and gave another piece of paper to Darjeeling.

"What? They want us to leave this place?" she asked surprised.

"The enemy leadership called back Bannockburn Boys High School from Hiroshima to Nakatsugawa to secure their hometown. They want us to block their way to the south."

Darjeeling agreed that there was rationality in this plan. If they leave that mountainous area unprotected Bannockburn could attack the coastal Shizuoka or Yokohama from the inland. However if they leave the power of this army group will be much smaller.

"Well. I guess this is a typical situation when there is no good choice." said Darjeeling quietly. "When do they want us to go?"

"Right now." replied Assam.

"Alright. Wake up the girls. We leave as soon as everyone is ready."

"Copy that." nodded Assam and walked away.

Just twenty minutes later all the tanks of St. Gloriana stood together in Indian file on the road with roaring engines and lights on.

"All units, forward march!" commanded Darjeeling and the column begun to move. As they were rolling away Darjeeling looked around. The students of Chi-Ha-Tan, Anzio and Maginot were just standing and looking after them in dead silence with worried looks on their faces. Like their eyes were saying: _"Don't go! Come back please! We'll not be able to handle this alone!" _

As for Darjeeling she'd prefer to stay as well. She didn't like the idea of leaving her friends here at the mercy of the enemy. But she couldn't do anything. She got an order. If she denies it will make her a traitor, right?

Anchovy, whose P40 stood behind a barricade looked as the british tanks disappear and their lights slowly fade away. She was nervous. She knew that they had little chance to repel the offensive. She fought Landsknecht and Stromboli before and she knew exactly what it's like to fight with a superior foe. _"Someone give me a slice of pizza per favore. I didn't have one for a long time now." _She never thought before that climbing into her tank will be an unpleasant thing someday. But she had far too much of it by now. Instead of the turret she wanted to be at home in Toyota with her parents and younger brother, and then go to school again with her friends. But she was here, between hills trying to stop a rebellious sport association. But… to be honest she didn't really care anymore. Where is the greatness and glory they've been told?

**Next morning**

Nothing. It was now 09:00 a.m. and nothing happened so far. It was very hard for the girls to sit calmly inside their tanks. They've been in position since 05:00 a.m. and their nerves started to give up. Will the boys attack at all? They must be planning something; the girls didn't see anything special since a while. It was like calm before the storm.

Éclair was observing Yaizu with her binoculars but she couldn't see any confederate tanks. Why are they still hiding behind the buildings? She looked at her wristwatch. 09:15 a.m. Damn it! What the hell are they waiting for?

**Napoléon's POV**

The boys had a copious breakfast in the morning. They knew they'll need their power. Now they were all inside their vehicles like their opponents. And they were ready.

Marcel, the commander of the Lorraine platoon counted down the minutes. 11:45 a.m. 11:50 a.m. 11:55 a.m. 11:59:55 a.m. Five, four, three, two, one. 12:00.

"Trier!" he gave the order.

"Feuer frei!" Franz, the commander of Habsburg's Grilles and G.W. Panthers commanded as well.

The SPGs opened fire from behind the houses. They were focusing their fire on three hilltops where federal positions stood. Within seconds the shells impacted and smoke covered the hilltops. In mean time a few guns were shooting into the valleys to hit the enemy on the hillsides. The bombardment lasted for about half an hour before it stopped.

Napoléon took his binoculars while standing in the turret of his ARL 44. He saw no movement on the other side.

"All units marchez!" he commanded.

"Geradeaus Marsch!" said Eugen into his throat microphone.

The tanks of De Gaulle and Habsburg moved forward. They crossed the bridges over the Asahina River and left the suburbs of Yaizu behind. Medium and light tanks started to climb the hills while the French heavy and medium tanks entered the valleys followed by the german ones.

The first Somua reached the top of one of the three hills… only to find nobody there. There were just the smoking ruins of the bunker.

"Quoi?" frowned the tanks commander. In the next moment the Somua got hit and became disabled. The shot came from the next hill. It was one of the Semoventes of Anzio. It turned out that the same happened on the other two hills. The bunkers there were not manned either. As soon as the confederate tanks reached the hilltops they were attacked from other hills. Many of them got taken out of action.

"Scheiße!" snarled Eugen when he noticed it. "They've fooled us! Those who are already on the hills! Take cover and return fire!" he ordered. The duel between the peaks has begun. In mean time the leading ARLs and Somuas encountered the enemy as well. They were the vehicles of Maginot behind a bend. It was quite an odd sight. French tanks shooting at French tanks. Soon the Panthers and Panzer IVs have arrived as well. The ARL V39s, the Stugs and Hetzers supported their comrades from behind together with the Tigers.

There were three roads/serpentines the sides were fighting for. This battle was very static from the beginning. The heavy tanks tried to sidescrape to bounce of the enemy shells but many of them got hit on the tracks on both sides. During this the medium and light tanks rolled up and down trying to find good firing positions. The artilleries couldn't do too much now. The federals had good shelters and the boys were also too close to them. The battle raged whole afternoon then the armies fought through the sundown. As the hours passed away the boys managed to force Chi-Ha-Tan and Anzio down from the hills. However they couldn't advance further down in the valleys and hillsides.

During the night the gunfire dwindled and at some point it stopped entirely only to start again early in the morning. In the middle of the morning Eugen thought that he had enough behind and ordered his driver and the other Tigers to advance.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Napoléon when he noticed it. "Tigers are not the best from close quarters."

"We have to risk it if we want to get further." replied Eugen and he divided his heavy tanks between the valleys. He took the middle. He got around the corner and faced a group of tanks from Maginot and Anzio. They immediately fired at him but all the shells bounced of the Tigers armor. Eugen's gunner turned the turret and the 88 millimeters gun roared. The shell pierced through a Somua which was the closest tank to the Tiger. The federals constantly fired at him but it was in vain. They were finished off by the german heavy tank one by one.

"This area is clear." reported Eugen. "What about you guys?"

"They are retreating." said a boy from Habsburg from the left flank.

"Same here." came the message from the right flank.

"I love you guys!" laughed Napoléon. "Let's move on!"

The days passed. One after another. Napoléon never imagined before that someday it will take him two weeks to move forward four kilometers. That was the distance between the suburbs of Yaizu and Shizuoka. Two weeks passed and they were still only at half way. It was slow but they couldn't risk the Tigers all the time.

"I think it's about time to explore the seashore." said Napoléon one night.

"Agree. I hope that area is still unprotected. Should we send scouts first?" asked Eugen.

"Non. That would be too time-consuming. We send all our light tanks and third of the medium tanks there. If we do so we can surprise them from their side."

"As you think."

Under cover of darkness the named tanks of the two schools gathered together.

"If you meet a large enemy force turn back. If you can defeat them stay and fight, but make sure that they do not alert the others!" said Napoléon to them.

"Affirmative!"

"Jawohl!"

The AMXs, Panzer IIIs and Panzer IVs went on their way. Soon they reached the ocean. They turned to the north and followed the shoreline. They were ready to fire in any second. But nobody stood in their way.

It was already morning when they turned back to the mainland. They advanced in the woods. From the distance they could hear the gunfire. Just before they reached the top of the hill which was near the federal force a couple of crusaders appeared before them.

"Feu!" The confederate tanks unleashed their salvos. Two of the Crusaders of St. Gloriana immediately got hit. It looked like they were too surprised to return fire at the moment. By the time Rosehip realized what is happening she was left all alone. She quickly turned back and rushed down to the main force.

"Come on boys, let's go! Now or never!" The AMXs and Panzers rolled over the peak. Down there they could see the Matildas, the Churchill, the Semoventes, the ARLs and Somuas. They opened fire from above. That caused panic in the ranks of the JSF. Taking advantage of this the confederate main force begun to move forward and their tanks fired from close. The JSF had no choice but retreat. This bombardment was too much.

"Great job guys! For that I'll pay a glass of Provencal wine for each of you!"

It took further four days to completely clear the valleys and hills but soon the boys saw the first houses of Shizuoka.

"We are home general." said Louis, De Gaulle's vice-commander.

"Not yet Louis." replied Napoléon. "First we have to hunt them out from our home."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I wanted to ask the same." replied the general of the French styled school and they rolled on. In mean time the federals took positions on the streets of Shizuoka and it was obvious that they'll not give back the city easily. It had high chances that the II. Honshu battalion will have to fight from street to street. Bu they didn't care. The boys of De Gaulle wanted to plant their flag again on the building of their beloved school and the boys of Habsburg wanted to help them by all means. The past battle wasn't the harshest one.

**Hey folks! I hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I think it wasn't the most exciting chapter ever but I tried my best. I can promise that the next one will be better. Further, I hope I wrote the French lines correctly, I do not speak the language. :) Have a nice day!/Bonne journée! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Oh Stalingrad!**

**Mratnimiat!**

Napoléon and Eugen stood before their army to share their plan with them.

"Attention boys!" said Napoléon. "We are about to enter Shizuoka to retake our home, to retake what is ours. Many thanks to our friends from Habsburg Boys High School for still helping us. Here is our plan: we'll divide into two army groups. One of them will enter the city at Aoki, the other one at the south at Sekibe. The medium tanks of both of the schools will lead the line. They'll be followed by the TDs. In the third row will be our French heavy tanks. The Tigers will be at the back." Napoléon saw the disappointed looks on the faces of the crews of Habsburg's Tigers. "Pardonnez moi boys, but still, your tanks are better on open fields than between houses. No worries, you'll not be left out of the fun! Anyway: the first task of both army groups will be to reach the Abe River. We are lucky, it's nearly dried currently, we can even cross through the river bed. After that the northern army group will advance following the line of the Tokaido Shinkansen. The southern group shall get through Nishiwaki, Shimojima and Oya. And after that…" The commander of De Gaulle has shown a map. "Do you see this big hilly, forested part here? You shall conquer it so we'll have high positions. The building of our school is right here between the hills and the Nagao River. The two army groups will meet there. Once we got that far most of Shizuoka will be on our hands. After that the reunited army will continue the attack eastwards. Our next destination will be the seaport. Once the harbor is ours everything is ours." Then he went silent. "I know it looks hard and it will be hard indeed. But do not forget the fruit of victory! Everyone is ready?"

"OUI GENERAL!"

"JAWOHL GENERAL!" the replies blared.

"With this Operation Joséphine begins! En avant pour la liberté!"

The second battle of Shizuoka was about to begin. They started the advance around noon. The northern army group led by Napoléon and Eugen reached the first houses of Shizuoka and they entered the city near a Buddhist shrine. They rolled across the tracks of a Shinkansen line. The first streets of the city's suburbs were empty and silent. The unit reached the Maruko River without complication. In the south the other army group which was commanded by Sora, Habsburg's vice-commander (and Nonna's cousin brother) reached the same river without problems as well. It looked like the JSF troops gave up this small slice of the city to find more defensible positions behind the Maruko.

Back in the north the first French medium tanks crossed a small bridge. After rolling a few more meters they reached a branching. Suddenly from both sides enemy shells arrived and a Somua was taken out of action.

"Damn it!" snarled Napoléon. "Forward units, what's the situation there?"

"_We see four Somuas to the left and three Semoventes to the right General." _said a voice from the radio.

"Keep them busy! 2nd platoon! Follow the line of the river then turn left at the Mochimune Kaido! 3rd platoon! Turn left and attack their right flank!"

As the fight continued at the branching the named platoons went to opposite directions trying to hunt down the enemy. As soon as the 2nd platoon reached road called Mochimune Kaido they immediately met the tanks of Chi-Ha-Tan. The 3rd platoon rolled through the Mizuho Park and encountered the forces of Maginot. The pliers tactic has stuck.

In the middle Napoléon decided to send in the heavy ARL 44's including his own and Habsburg's Panthers. When they reached the corners on either sides they sidescraped so when they revealed themselves the enemy shells have slipped off their armor. They fired back and destroyed a Somua and two Semoventes which caused the girls' schools to pull back. Fighting has stopped on the flanks as well. For Maginot, Anzio and Chi-Ha-Tan it was more important to save their tanks than to keep one certain point under control. If they do so they can use their vehicles again at a better place. They can even use a "hit and run" tactic. So, when the girls faced a stronger enemy unit they pulled back and they disappeared again between the buildings.

In the south situation was kinda the same. Sora's army group crossed the Maruko at three points, at a big two lanes bridge, a smaller one in the middle and Shimokawahara South Bridge near the mouth of the river. They've met with a group of Maginot's ARLs and other tanks but there the surroundings were much more favorable for TDs so Habsburg's Hetzers and Stugs, and De Gaulle's ARL V39s did a good job. Within an hour they were at the Abe River. There was a harsh fight for the bridges but the federals retreated soon.

The northern army group had to do a bit longer journey through the streets and their friends in the south had to wait three hours for them to reach the nearly completely dried stream.

At this point the first really big battle started. The sides bombarded each other from either bank of the Abe. Grenades were flying back and forth. Explosions and metallic clanking filled the air through hours. The boys tried further advances multiple times but enemy fire was too heavy to do so. They've stuck there for the rest of the day and for the night. Morning has also found them on the western bank of the river. This time they couldn't use the SPGs to chase the enemy away because in this urban environment it would create too big destruction, not to mention that the risk was too high that civilians will get hurt. It was an unsaid pact between the sides that whatever happens they'll try their best to disturb the lives of civilian people as less as possible and they'll do anything to keep them safe.

So as we mentioned a whole day of duel didn't bring any success for the confederate schools. They next two days melted away just like that as well. It was becoming really frustrating for them that they cannot do a breakthrough.

The next night Napoléon and Eugen discussed their situation.

"I message the commanding general." said Napoléon. "I'll ask for orders from him."

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Momentarily it was calm between the hills of Fukushima Prefecture. It was dark night. Kiyoshi was sitting on top of his Königstiger with a map in his hands when Aoto stepped to him.

"General!"

"Was ist das Aoto?" asked Kiyoshi.

"This came from the Shizuoka front a moment ago." said Landsknecht's vice-commander and he handed over a paper.

"Danke Aoto-san." said Kiyoshi as he took the message.

"_Unable to cross the Abe River. Stuck on the western bank. Chi-Ha-Tan, Anzio and Maginot have strong defense line on the eastern bank. We require orders and as far as possible help from the High Command. _

_General Ariwa Genji (Napoléon),_

_Commander of De Gaulle Boys High School" _

So the federals stopped in western Shizuoka? That's not good at all.

"Erich!" Kiyoshi called for his radioman.

"Yes general?"

"Contact Törni for me bitte!"

**Hokkaido, Törni's POV**

The headquarters of Mannerheim High School was established in the occupied building of Maple High School since the boys forced the federals out of Hokkaido. The students of the Finnish styled school were pretty lonely in the last months. Since Tsar Peter and Odin went to fight in Honshu they were all alone. They had to stay behind to secure the northernmost member of the four main islands. They were alone in the huge winter snow, they celebrated Christmas alone and they followed the news from the front alone.

That night Törni was sitting in his office (which was Maple's student council room before) doing paperwork. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

His vice-commander, Aaron came in.

"General. The commanding general wants to talk with you."

"Oh! Maybe we can finally take part in action." said Törni and he stood up. They went to another room which contained the long-range radio. "Here I am general." said Törni.

"_Glad to hear your voice again my friend." _sounded Kiyoshi's voice from the radio.

"Same here Kiyoshi-san. What can I do for you?"

"Not exactly for me but for our friends in Shizuoka."

"What's up with them?"

"The enemy stopped them at the Abe River and they need support."

"And how can we help with that?"

"Do you still have those nice, little toys?"

"Oh THOSE? Yes, we have them back in Otaru. We could never use them because the JSF has forbidden it."

"Well, now it's time."

"But their piercing power is not the biggest in the world." frowned Törni.

"Still it'll be enough against Chi-Ha-Tan. That will be enough for our comrades." replied Kiyoshi.

"Ymmärsi General! How shall we transfer them?"

"By plane. We cannot transport them on land in this situation."

"Copy General! We prepare our Auster V plane."

"Thanks as always Törni-san."

**Otaru, Mannerheim's airport, two hours later**

The runway of Mannerheim's little airport was well lit by huge reflectors. At one of its end stood an Auster V reconnaissance plan with roaring engine and rotating propeller. A student of Mannerheim named Mikael was standing beside the plane ready to take off. Out of darkness two of his fellows approached him carrying a long and wide wooden box and another smaller one.

"Is that all?" asked Mikael.

"Yes. Here are the four rifles and in this smaller box there is ammunition." replied one of the other boys.

"Thank you guys. I'll put it in the plane."

"Have a nice trip dude!"

"Kiitos boys! (Thank you.) Bye!" Mikael climbed into the cockpit, released the breaks and pushed the throttle forward. The small plane started to roll then it left the ground behind and started its journey to Honshu.

**Early morning, Miho's POV**

Miho was sitting on her Panzer IV on the countryside of Fukushima Prefecture looking at a map. She still wanted to do her best but she also started to have enough. Suddenly she heard quiet humming from above. She looked up. What is that small, lonely plane doing here? Wait a minute! What sign is that on its wings? A shield with diagonal blue and white stripes and a reindeer and a bear on the middle. That's the emblem of Mannerheim High School! What does this aircraft want here?

**Mikael's POV**

Mikael landed in the middle of the day on Habsburg's airfield in Nagoya. An AMX of De Gaulle which was sent back from Shizuoka was already waiting for him.

"Here they are boys. Use them well!" said Mikael while handing over his cargo.

"Thank you so much mate." said the AMXs commander. "You can't imagine how much we need these things."

"Anytime when we can help we'll help, don't forget this!" replied Mikael with a smile. "Have a good hunt!"

**Éclair's POV, Shizuoka, next day, eastern bank of the Abe River**

Éclair was suspicious. Earlier in the morning enemy fire was just as heavy as in the past days. However shortly after noon it dwindled and about ten minutes ago it stopped entirely. What made the boys to cease fire? While the federals continued shooting she observed the other bank with her binoculars. She couldn't see even the smallest signs of confederate tanks. Where did they go?

In the next second she heard the sound of steel meeting steel. But this sound was so weak… She turned her head and saw one of Chi-Ha-Tans Ha-Gos white flagged.

"What on earth? What was that?!" A moment later a Chi-Ha got disabled as well. Soon she could hear many small bullets hitting the Japanese tanks or the road near them. By the time they were awakened from the shock five of Chi-Ha-Tans tanks were out of action. "All units! Do you see anything?"

"Commandant! On the top of that building on the other side!" radioed an ARL. Éclair took the binoculars again. Really! On the top of one of the buildings on the enemy side she saw two lying figures. And another two a few houses away! And both pairs had small gun with them!

"Take cover Chi-Ha-Tan! They have some kind of anti-tank rifle!" ordered Éclair.

**Confederate side**

Two students from De Gaulle and two students from Habsburg were lying on their stomach on the roofs of two buildings. And both duos had one-one Finnish Lahti L-39 anti-tank rifle with them. They had enough power to penetrate the armor of Chi-Ha-Tans tanks and weaken the federal defense line. The boys cheered each time they hit another vehicle. When they saw that Kinuyo's team retreating they took the radio.

"1st sniper platoon to 2nd sniper platoon. The targets are closing to you."

"Copy that." came the reply.

Chi-Ha-Tan was maneuvering between the houses. Suddenly other bullets have arrived from above destroying two more of their tanks.

"What? Where are they?" yelled Kinuyo.

"Nishi-taichō! At two o'clock!" Fukuda radioed. They saw two heads and a barrel on a roof.

"Damn you! Take this!" The Chi-Ha fired at them.

"Scheiße!" the boy from Habsburg shouted as the shell tore apart a big amount of bricks nearby them. "Isn't it forbidden to fire your main guns on humans?"

"See? They don't obey even their own rules!" his mate added. They crossed the dried riverbed last night by feet under cover of darkness and took positions behind the enemy in case the federal light tanks try to escape the fire of the other two Lahtis. "Kommandant, we would appreciate if you'd start the attack soon. Situation became very hot here!"

"No need to say it twice Kamerad! We are coming right now!" replied Eugen through the radio. Now the confederate tanks have all reappeared before the eyes of Éclair. They came out of the cover of the buildings, stormed through the mud and shallow water of the Abe at full speed and clashed with the JSF. They had to be fast for the Abe is a relatively wide river compared to other Japanese rivers and they had no cover. In mean time the TDs stayed behind and supported the attack. After a few minutes Éclair, Anchovy and Kinuyo had no choice but to retreat.

The toughest part of Operation Joséphine has begun now. The boys had to reconquer Shizuoka street by street. According to the plan the northern army group was advancing following the Tokaido Shinkansen while the southern army group was approaching to the wooded hills.

There is no need to say that it didn't go fast. Attacks and counter-attacks came one after another; some streets switched sides multiple times. The hardest fights have occurred at the Sunpu Castle Park, at the road junction of the Ishida Kaido and an unnamed road, at the Toro Park and in Miyatake District. Day and night Shizuoka was echoing due to gunfire. The insane battle was raging since two weeks now and the boys were still far away from their destination.

Yet even in this madness there were some cases of peace and humanity. Like before the sides ate lunch at the same time which became a short, daily cease-fire. During the nights patrols and scouts frequently ignored each other. But the most memorable case happened in Miyatake. The federal and confederate medium tanks were shooting each other on a road. Suddenly a CV.33 fired three single shots into the air. That was the sign when one of the sides wanted to cease the fight immediately. The guns went silent. From behind the tanks of the JSF a little girl appeared on a small bicycle. She was about 10 years old. She had a schoolbag on her bag. Obviously she just wanted to go to school. The soldiers of both sides watched her. She looked like a little fairy. And for a moment she made them to forget about where they were as she passed away near them looking at those huge, frightening tanks with an uncertain look. The heart of the boys and the girls ached as they thought about their own home their own schools and their own peaceful lives. At least this little one can live her life more or less before. Nobody fired during the whole time. The little girls disappeared behind a corner and the shooting started again.

More time passed. Slowly but surely the boys could claim more and more territory. The northern army group had a hard time around Kutsunoya, but their comrades in the south managed to cross the narrow Daiya River and were about to siege the hills. The students of Shizuoka University which was at the western side of the hills had a very exciting time as a brutal tank battle was raging near their campus. Even when they were sitting in classes they could hear the gunfire outside.

It took four days but Sora's army group has occupied the area. Operation Stephansdom was now complete. Soon the boys in the north managed to break through as well. Another four days later they were finally only a few dozens of meters away from the symbol of their campaign: the school building of De Gaulle Boys High School. The girls had to concentrate their forces there as they were attacked from two sides.

Of course the students of Habsburg understood that their friends from the French styled school wanted to lead this charge. As night was about to fall they've decided to start the attack the next day. At night Napoléon gave a speech to his friends.

"Soldats! Our home is right before us. Its loss had a huge impact on us. We had to live far away from it for many long months. We had to live together with the thought that the tyrants are possessing it. But now it's over! The rising Sun will bring us home! The rising sun will give back our school! The rising Sun will give us victory! Get prepared! For tomorrow we are going into victory!"

"YAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

**Next morning**

Tension was high on both sides as they were sitting in their tanks. Everyone was wondering when the first shot will be fired. Finally short after dawn Napoléon's ARL 44 sent the first shell flying and the fight started. The students of De Gaulle plunged into the battle with strong dedication. They felt that nothing can stop them this time. Their friends from Habsburg bravely followed them.

The three girls schools tried to resist but minute from minute it became clearer and clearer that they'll not be able to hold De Gaulle's school. After an hour into the attack they were forced back into the backyard. The boys in the blue and red uniform couldn't wait any longer. A small group of them climbed out of their tanks ran through the main gate and into the building with rolled up flags in their hands. They were turning their heads back and forth smiling as they were running up the stairs. Finally they got out to the roof. They went to the edge of the building, rolled the flags out and started waving them. Everyone could see it. The flag of De Gaulle Boys High School and the banner of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools were waving on top of the school. The boys cheered at the top of their lungs, the girls were in shock. It was over, they lost the center of one of their enemies.

"All units. Pull back. Take positions behind the Tomoe River." Éclair ordered in a mournful tone.

Despite the success this mission was not over for the boys. A slice of eastern Shizuoka was still on federal hands. The two generals wanted to end this as soon as possible so their soldiers can rest a bit.

"I have an idea." said Eugen.

"Go ahead friend." replied Napoléon.

"Do you see this abandoned industrial area in Yasakahigashi?" Habsburg's commander pointed on the map.

"What about that?"

"Well…"

**A few hours later**

The federal force was lined up on the Seishin By-Pass. They were checking their tanks when suddenly all the enemy medium tanks appeared from the Yasaka Dori. They fired a few rounds then retreated to the east when the girls' schools shot back.

"After them!" yelled Éclair.

"I hope your plan will not cost all those tanks." commented Napoléon in mean time.

"Do not worry. It will be alright." replied Eugen.

"I hope so." sighed Napoléon and took the radio. "Marcel! Prepare to begin Operation Guillotine!"

"_We are waiting for your signal mon general!" _came the reply.

The medium tanks rolled into the dusty yard of the industrial area they went to different directions hiding between the buildings. Two minutes later the JSF arrived as well. But they didn't see the enemy.

"Look into every corner! Find those bastards!" commanded Éclair not knowing that the medium tanks have silently left the area and the rest of the confederate force slowly encircled them while hiding in the nearby streets. Minutes of search didn't bring any success. "I don't like this…." murmured Éclair.

"Napoléon to Marcel."

"_Here I am general." _

"Are you ready up there?"

"_The blade of the guillotine is ready to fall!" _

"Aim carefully! You may start it!"

Suddenly Éclair heard the sound of any incoming shell. Then a huge explosion in the yard took two of her tanks out of action. Then another impact. Then another one. The Lorrains, Wespes, Grilles and G.W. Panthers were bombarding them from the hills north from the city.

"Get out of here! It's a trap!" In mean time the industrial area started to look like hell. The yard was full of craters; buildings caught fire and collapsed one after another.

"They would have demolished that whole place either way." smirked Eugen. When the federals got out of the area they realized that their way is blocked. They were not organized anymore and fled into different directions. Many of them got hit but miraculously the rest of them managed to escape.

After that the JSF force evacuated the remaining parts of Shizuoka. The boys occupied the sea port without fight. They've got the city back. Back in September of last year the JSF directorate stated that they are nothing more than a joke. Wonder if they are still laughing? The next city on the coast is Yokohama which is St. Gloriana's home city and the doorstep of Tokyo. However Kyousuke and Kiyoshi decided to stop the offensive on that front. The boys needed rest and they'll need a far bigger strike force to assault the capital. Until then they can enjoy the sweetness of this victorious battle.


	21. Chapter 20

**Rally all the clans,**

**Englishman advance,**

**Blood of Bannockburn,**

**Point of no return! **

After ending the siege of Hiroshima and freeing the city, the army of Bannockburn Boys High School returned to Nakatsugawa, their home city. The confederate High Command commanded them there to secure the area in case of a federal attack against the inland territories. They didn't have to wait long; they've soon got news about St. Gloriana heading towards them after Habsburg and De Gaulle defeated them between Yaizu and Shizuoka. As the battle was raging along the coast for Shizuoka, Bannockburn was waiting between the mountains for their enemy. As both teams were more or less equally strong this fight will be probably very interesting.

The area around Nakatsugawa was well fortified and the mountains gave extra points to the strength of defense as well. The first defense line consisted of barricades and barriers. Behind them the Archers took positions on the hilltops, and then came the other tanks and the Bishops in the last line.

Wallace was waiting for the report of the scouts he sent forward while he was positioned near the Ena Shrine.

"General! Enemy forces inbound!" said his radio operator from the inside of the Caernarvon. "They are closing to Mt. Ena!"

"How many of them?" asked Wallace.

"The whole of St. Gloriana. They are coming in one group."

"So they want to try a frontal attack huh? Well, let's give our guests a taste of Scottish hospitality. Tell the boys to do as they were told!"

"Yes Commander!"

**Bruce's POV, Mt. Ena**

A cloud of dust appeared at the southeast made by the closing tanks of St. Gloriana. The scouts of Bannockburn quickly rushed back from their positions and they went behind the line of TDs and bigger tanks. Soon the first Matildas and Crusaders got into the sight of the defenders. The valley in front of them went black because of the mass of the British tanks of the JSF coming in orderly, tight ranks.

"Look how proudly they are marching." snorted Jacob. "Do you think they are trying to scare us?"

"If they want that they'll need to show much more." answered Bruce. "Prepare everyone!"

"Where are their TDs?" asked Jacob. "I can't see any of their Tortoises or AT15s."

"Neither can I. Be aware of them! Maybe they are searching for ambuscades."

**Darjeeling's POV**

"Are you ready Aurora?" asked Darjeeling.

"_All TDs in position. We are waiting for your signal Darjeeling-sama." _came the reply.

"We'll need a very exact timing since we'll be dangerously close to the exploding shells. We count on you!"

"_We won't fail you commander!"_ In that moment a shell from Bannockburn Boys High School landed near them.

"All units march forward!" commanded Darjeeling and the tanks of St. Gloriana begun to climb the hill. The Archers of Bannockburn have immediately unleashed their first volley. A few seconds later however the federal tanks have disappeared for them behind a curtain of earth and smoke.

"What on earth?" frowned Bruce. Then a few moments later it happened again. Then again. And again. The boys couldn't aim; the impacts have covered their foe. "Bruce to Commander Wallace!"

"_What's going on there Bruce?" _

"They are using the Creeping Barrage! The fire of their TDs hides them from us! What should we do?"

"_Damn it!" _cursed Wallace. _"Try to locate those tank destroyers and concentrate your fire on them!" _

"Understood General!" replied Bruce. "Squadron, can you see any sign of the enemy TDs?"

"_Negative." _

"_Negative."_

"_Negative." _

"_Lieutenant! I see exhaust fumes behind the bushes in Sector 05 near that rock on the opposite hill!" _One of the Crusaders commander reported. _"Do you see that?" _

Bruce looked to the said direction with his binoculars and he indeed saw black smoke and vibrating hot air behind the bushes. A moment later he even saw a muzzle flash.

"There they are! Everyone fire!"

"_Darjeeling-sama! They've found our positions! We are under attack!" _Aurora radioed.

"All units speed up! Charge at the hilltop!" commanded Darjeeling her troops. The St. Gloriana tanks increased their speed and overrun the first defense line of Bannockburn while shooting heavily. The students of the boys' school had no choice but retreat.

"Bishop squadron! Mark our latest coordinates! Fire!" ordered Bruce the SPGs. In the next two minutes they've fought to keep St. Gloriana on the hill. After that shells started to rip up the surface between the tanks of the girls' school.

"Keep moving, that's confederate artillery!" shouted Darjeeling. They stormed down the hill leaving behind their disabled tanks and some of Bannockburn's Archers.

The rest of the Scottish styled school immediately rushed for the aid of their comrades but they couldn't prevent St. Gloriana gaining nearly two kilometers of land. They didn't count with a Blitzkrieg like that.

The evening of the next day the girls were about to enter the city itself. All of them knew that this will not be easier at all compared to their previous battles. They wanted to get into the center of a rebellious boys' school.

"Darjeeling-sama. The scouts say the enemy has left only small garrisons in the outskirts of Nakatsugawa. Their main force has drawn back to the city center. " reported Pekoe when it was getting dark.

"Thank you Pekoe." nodded Darjeeling looking at the lights of the city in the distance.

"Darjeeling-sama."

"Hm?"

"Do you think we should be here?"

Darjeeling now turned to Pekoe. "It's our duty Pekoe. As loyal participants we have to save the unity of the JSF."

"Is this still the real reason you are fighting?" asked the orange haired loader.

"To be honest: personally I just want to keep our home, Yokohama safe."

"Then why are we here? In the inland, many kilometers from Yokohama, fighting an enemy who was once our fellow."

"Because from here they can easily attack us. Guess it's our task to prevent that."

"God, why are they doing this?" sighed Pekoe.

"Maybe they are just too ambitious. Or because maybe… just maybe not everything we did before was right." said Darjeeling. Silence lapsed between them. "Go Pekoe. Please check our resources."

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Pekoe and left.

Darjeeling turned back toward Nakatsugawa. _"Gods, help us tomorrow! Let us finally end this!" _

Late in the nights it started to rain. Most of the girls stayed inside their tanks listening to the raindrops drumming on their vehicles.

Suddenly out of nowhere a green signal rocket flew up into the sky irradiating the area. A few moments later roaring engines could be heard from the woods between St. Gloriana and Nakatsugawa then the eerie sounds of a bagpipe filled the air and it was closing.

"Prepare for battle!" yelled Darjeeling trying to be louder than the rain, the enemy tanks and the bagpipe playing Scotland the Brave. Suddenly Crusaders and Comets have emerged from the darkness and opened fire taking out some Matildas and Crusaders. "Fire at will!" ordered Darjeeling. The battle raged in the night. It was hard for the girls to fight organized for the boys didn't fight as one group. Instead of this all of their tanks acted on its own and they constantly changed their positions so it was unpredictable where they will show up next. They even managed to push back St. Gloriana's line with a few hundred meters.

Despite of this the girls in red have soon recovered from the shock and begun their counterattack. They moved forward in a close formation while shooting salvos all at once. Step by step they regained the land they've conquered before and by the noon of the next day they pushed back the units of Bannockburn into the city.

Darjeeling decided to bombard the suburbs during the rest of the day and begun the invasion against Nakatsugawa in the morning.

The bombardment had its effect; the defenders had to pull back from the outskirts. The buildings in that area were burning due to the impacts but luckily most of them were abandoned anyway.

Shortly after sunrise Darjeeling gave her order to engage. The tanks begun to move and after they passed the ruins of the destroyed buildings they entered Bannockburn's home city following the Nakatsu River on both banks. They've got deeper and deeper into the city but they didn't meet any resistance. What they've found was silence. Total, heavy and creepy silence. The tank commanders held their heads out of their vehicles to have a better look on their surroundings. They saw no enemy tanks but wherever they looked they've seen the signs that they were on hostile land. On almost all lamp posts flew the flag of Bannockburn Boys High School together with the banner of the Confederacy. Little red tapes were tied everywhere as signs of revolution. On some house walls they've seen graffiti's reading "Bannockburn" or "1314" or "Ye Jacobites by Name" and one of these paintings has shown the emblem of the JSF in the mouth of Nessie.

The girls could feel their heartbeat speeding up and the blood roaring in their ears. That damn silence annoyed them the most. Where the hell the enemy is? When will they show up and when? And how?

They didn't have to wait long. Just as they passed near a tofu shop Rukuriri's Matilda which was leading the line on the western bank got white flagged by a shot from the side. Then another shell arrived then another and another. Suddenly the whole army of Bannockburn appeared before the girls. It turned out they were hiding behind covers with stopped engines so St. Gloriana will not hear them and they can carry out a surprise attack. And it was indeed a surprise like the night raid before. The Caernarvons, Black Princes, Crusaders, Comets and Archers unleashed their full power and stopped the girls' advance.

Suddenly the turret of Darjeeling's Churchill disappeared in a rain sparks.

"Darjeeling-sama! Are you alright?" asked Rosehip worriedly.

"It didn't come through. We're okay." radioed back Darjeeling. It was very close; a huge scar defaced the side of her turret.

The girls reached the road E19 but then they stuck there. They didn't want to spread their forces too much for they were worried that the enemy will hunt them down one by one between the buildings if they do so.

The day passed and they could gain only about 200 meters of land. At night they continued the offensive because they didn't want to give the confederates time to strengthen their lines.

At night the battle shifted to a small agrarian field, the sides were shooting each other from the opposite sides of it. At some point the boys suddenly begun to retreat.

"Here's the time girls! Follow me!" yelled Rosehip in enthusiasm and her squadron of Crusaders charged the field at full speed.

"Rosehip wait! Maybe there is…" Darjeeling tried to warn her but it was too late. In the middle of the field the surface disappeared under the Crusaders and they fell into a hidden trench. Their comrades couldn't do anything but watch as the tanks of Bannockburn return and they finish off the impotent medium tanks.

"I'm sorry Darjeeling-sama. I was again…" said Rosehip from her smoking, white flagged tank.

"Too redheaded?" sighed Darjeeling.

For St. Gloriana's commander this battle seemed far more endless and hopeless than any of the former ones. Darjeeling just felt that this nightmare will never end and she'll spend the rest of her life between the mountains of Gifu Prefecture on the streets of Nakatsugawa fighting an enemy who has far more motivation than the federals.

Days came and days passed. They've fought nearly each day and during the nights when there was no clash between steel and steel they were just sitting on their tanks trying to improve each other's moral while they could hear the bagpipes playing and the Bannockburn boys singing somewhere on other streets.

Seriously, for how long they are going to stay here? For the rest of the war? And when will the war end? It has come to a terrible deadlock. None of the sides could carry out a fatal strike. The fronts went back and forth. What will happen if they manage to occupy Nakatsugawa? Where will they have to go to continue this? Darjeeling couldn't answer these questions to herself. She was just thinking about her family. She didn't see them for such a long time. What are her mother and father doing right now? And her younger sister? Is she alright? Do they talk about her every day? Oh God, she didn't even have the opportunity to thank them the cakes and the scarf they've sent her for Christmas! She promised to herself that the first thing she'll do when they meet again is hugging all three of them.

"Darjeeling-sama." Assam's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Here you are." said the gunner giving her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Assam." nodded Darjeeling. "That's what I need right now."

**Ami's POV**

"_Dear Lord, that's my seventh visit here!" _thought Ami as she was walking again on the quay of Vladivostok's seaport. She arrived to the building where the local office of the International Martial Arts Federation was. She climbed the stairs and went inside through the big oak-glass door. The young woman wasn't in need of guidance; she exactly knew the interior of the classicist styled building now. On the second floor she found herself before a door on which the label said: **"Student Secretary"**. Ami knocked.

"Enter!" came the reply from inside. Ami stepped into a nicely furnished office. There were old styled wooden cabinets and bookshelves, a beautiful carpet on the floor, a picture of Dmitri Shostakovich on the wall together with a painting portraying Tsar Nicolai II, and a writing table in the middle. And at the table was sitting a young Russian boy wearing a green shirt, black trousers and brown shoes. He stood up to greet his guest. "Ah! Привeт лeди Chonou!" he bowed his head.

"Vorobjov-san." Ami bowed.

"I've told you that you don't need to do that here лeди Chonou. I'm not Japanese." said Aleksey Vorobjov a Sensha-Do practicing student from Bering High School from Vladivostok with a smile.

"I know Vorobjov-san, but I'm too used to do that." replied Ami.

"Then I don't have objection. Please take a seat!" he gestured.

"Arigato." said Ami and as soon as she sat down he took out multiple envelops from her brief bag.

"So you've find more."

"Hai. I've never thought before that one day I'll find things like these in the Federation's archives. And here are further reports from the fronts."

Aleksey flipped through the documents. "You know, we are very grateful that you are helping us with this. The Japanese crisis became really worrisome now."

"That's exactly why I'm here." said Ami. "I want to stop this and give back the Federation its former dignity."

"I can't promise anything, but we'll try our best to assist in this." replied Aleksey.

"And I'm grateful for that. Did you send my earlier reports to your leadership?"

"Kонечно (Of course). I've transmitted everything to Vienna. Now it's up to the leaders what they'll do."

"Let's hope the best Vorobjov-san. Let's hope the best."

"The best." nodded Aleksey.

**Hello folks, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me wish all of you a Merry Christmas! Maybe in the next few weeks I'll be a bit slower with my fics because I'll have exams at the university so I'll be occupied with the Roman Empire, the ancient Middle East, the historical geography of Europe (I'm learning archeology), but I'll try my best! Have a nice day!**


	22. Chapter 21

Miho was worried. As she was standing on the turret of her tank between the hills at the border of Fukushima Prefecture and Tochigi Prefecture she realized that they were less than 120 kilometers away from their home. In a tank war that's still a pretty big distance. However it's not THAT big. What if they will be unable to stop the II. Honshu Battalion and the Hokkaido Battalion of the confederate army? If they manage to advance further to the south… maybe the front can reach Oarai itself. Miho didn't want to even think about this scenario.

But she wasn't sure what should she refer to as "front". Overnight the fight on the northern front became a maddening guerilla war without exact lines in some sectors. The tanks fought each other completely independently in the woods not in groups. Therefore the epicenter of the war in the north became very static and stuck at the border of the named prefectures.

Miho's only joy was that she was with her friends. Otherwise she would have given up and left behind this whole nightmare a long time ago. Her motivation was now the same as Darjeeling's. She wanted to protect the home of her beloved school at all costs. They say: "a real soldier does not fight because he hates what is before him, but because he loves what is behind him". Based on this statement she could now understand the thinking of the boys. All they want is to protect the schools and Sensha-Do teams they love. Unluckily they see no other option than breaking down the JSF to achieve this goal. Moreover she had to realize that the boys wanted to save their schools from what nearly happened to Oarai. Is she now fighting for a Federation which sees only sources of income in the high schools and their teams? If that's the case why should she be here? Is it possible that the boys' schools that were portrayed by the JSF as devilish, evil rebels ever since their secession, in fact have the moral high ground?

The thoughts stared to drive her crazy. _"Sigh. What is Kiyoshi-kun doing now over there?" _Miho thought looking to the direction where the forces of Landsknecht Boys' High School could be. _"What is he thinking? What is motivating him? Does he remember that Christmas?"_

"Miporin! Coded message from Tokyo!" interrupted Saori Miho's thoughts from the inside of the Panzer IV.

"Thank you Saori-san." said Miho and took the paper from her friend. When she finished the decoding she was surprised and shocked. She immediately called all her teammates together.

"Attention please girls!" said Miho when everyone from Oarai's Sensha-Do team stood before her in ranks. "We have a new situation. The High Command wants us to turn the tide here, eliminate the threat on the capital and the central sectors and reconquer our northern territories. Their main goal is to push Landsknecht and Stromboli back to Niigata and Nagaoka, force the Hokkaido Battalion out of Honshu and get Aomori back."

"How could we do that taichō?" asked Isobe. "We are outnumbered and outgunned by far."

"Numbers do not help a battle little land ducks!" said Ogin. "At Salamis forty heroic Greek ships faced two hundred Persian galleys and the Hellenics won the fight!"

"Listen to the commander please!" shouted Kawashima.

"You asked how we are supposed to do that Isobe-san." said Miho. "I guess all of you know what Saunders and Kuromorimine did on the southern front and triggered huge protests among the public and even the Federation." All the girls nodded. "Well, now it's our turn to do that." Miho could tell that her friends didn't like the idea. All of them frowned and looked at each other.

"Do we really have to do that taichō?" asked Azusa confused. "Even if we are at war with the boys' schools, it's a too cruel thing."

"We are soldiers now Azusa-san. We have to follow the orders of our leaders; otherwise we will be traitors as well. It's not our duty to ask things like that." replied Miho, but in her heart she completely agreed with Rabbit Team's commander. "There is more. The directorate could finally buy new tanks for the other schools of ours to replace the lost ones. Luckily we still have all the nine vehicles. The other commanders have received the message too. Our equipment to carry out the attack will arrive in two days. Let's hope that we will not have to face any bigger movement from the enemy until then. Go now and get prepared everyone." dismissed Miho the meeting. When she wanted to walk away Anzu stopped her.

"Oy Nishizumi-chan. Can we have a talk?"

"Sure thing kaichō." said Miho. "What is it?"

"You really don't want to do this right? Feel free to tell me, I will not tell it anyone else."

"You are absolutely right President." said Miho after hesitating. "Not as if I could do anything against it."

"Guess we must obey the order as you said. But what would you do if you could do something?"

"That's… That's a hard question President."

"But you sure have an answer."

"Honestly… I'd prefer to use that damn gas against those who gave it to us."

"Ergo: against the leadership of the JSF? If you'd do that, that would make you a traitor, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not sure anymore who should be called a "traitor". Those who only wanted equal rights and fair treatment within Sensha-Do or those who wanted to deplete them and make money of their schools?"

"So you see our leaders as villains in this conflict. But you are fighting for them in this exact moment. Why is that?"

"I'm not fighting for any of them President. I'm fighting for Oarai and my friends."

"But should Oarai fight at all? Or even if we should, should we fight on the federal side?"

"What do you mean Anzu-san?"

"What do we benefit if the Federation wins?"

"President… are you now talking about… switching sides?"

"Not necessarily. But what do you think about this scenario?"

"There is only one but big reason why I can't do that."

"And that would be?"

"I couldn't war against my own friends from the other schools. Katyusha-san, Darjeeling-san, Kay-san, Anchovy-san and… Onee-chan."

"I can understand that. I wonder what do they think about all of this."

"I'm afraid to ask them. I don't know what they would say."

"You are right Nishizumi-chan. Forget about this for now. Focus on our task." said Anzu and walked away, placing her hand for a second on Miho's shoulder.

Miho stood there for a minute, and then she went on her way too. _"Seriously. How do the other girls feel?" _Miho stopped and looked around. In mean time the night fell and it was now dark in the foggy forest. She could only hear the talking of her comrades and the hoot of the owls in the distance. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath of the cold air and tried to evoke the Oarai school ship in front of her. Her apartment, the small bakery with the smell of fresh baked bread, the way she used to walk to the school, the school building, the classroom, the cantina, the library, the parks, the sights where she and her friends used to spend their free time, the Sensha-Do training field…

"_I hear the mountain birds  
The sound of rivers singing  
A song I've often heard  
It flows through me now  
So clear and so loud  
I stand where I am  
And forever I'm dreaming of home  
I feel so alone, I'm dreaming of home." _she crooned quietly.

**Darjeeling's POV**

No matter how good tactics St. Gloriana had, they couldn't help them. They were trapped inside Nakatsugawa. They just couldn't conquer any more land. It was now a deadlock like many other fronts. The lines moved back and forth with only a few dozens of meters. A street could be owned by St. Gloriana at the morning then by Bannockburn by the afternoon. The night when Miho was singing that little song for herself Darjeeling was leaning on a railing under a streetlight watching the flowing water of the Nakatsu River. Beautiful. How beautiful. Like the flowing of life. She noticed Pekoe walking by. The loader didn't say a word just nodded with a tired look on her face. Darjeeling really didn't know now what to think. All she wished was a hot bath, a cup of tea in the saloon of her school and maybe a lovely tennis match with her friends. But she was still here…

**Katyusha's POV**

Katyusha was eating a mess tin of borsch with Nonna and Klara nearby. "How are you two?" she suddenly asked.

"What Katyusha?" asked Nonna.

"что?" asked Klara surprised.

"How do you feel?"

"I… I honestly don't know what to answer Katyusha-san." said Klara lowering her head.

"What about you Nonna?"

"The same here Katyusha?"

"Then tell me what you would do now if you could do what you want."

"My first thing to do was to go to the sauna and let out a huge sigh." answered Nonna. "Then I would go to see my parents. Then search my cousin brother."

"I didn't know you have a cousin brother." said Katyusha now looking at her vice-commander. "Who is he?"

"His name is Sora. And he…"

"He?"

"He is the vice-commander of Habsburg Boys High School."

"Oh… I see…" nodded Katyusha confused. "Don't you hate him?"

"How could I hate him? We literally grew up together and he was the only person in my life who was like a sibling for me. Before all of this started we promised to each other that everything will remain the same between us whatever happens. I just hope I will never have to fight with him."

"I hope your wish come true. What about you Klara?" asked Katyusha.

"I would visit my family as well back in Novosibirsk. That's my one and biggest wish." replied the Russian girl. "What do you want Katyusha-sama?"

"Sleep. That's all." said Katyusha. She wanted to sleep in her own bed in her own room. But she was still here…

**Anchovy's POV**

Anchovy had to realize that she is probably luckier than most of her comrades. Even though Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan and Maginot lost Shizuoka they were stationed between the confederate city and Yokohama and since they were close to the capital their supply was way better than the other schools'. She even got a few slices of pizza. But she wished she could eat them on the sunny Piazza di Spagna on Anzio's schools ship. Instead of that she was sitting on her P40 on the windy countryside which was still cold during the nights.

"Anchovy-san! A cappuccino?"

"Hm?" It was Carpaccio, offering a cup of coffee. "Ah. Thank you Carpaccio. Take a seat if you want."

"Grazie comandante." said the vice-commander and sat down on the tank of her commander.

"You know. I think when people think about Italy they usually think about the warm beaches and the sunny hills with vineyards. And the often forget about that the Italian mountains in the north are just as cruel, cold and icy as the ones in Germany, Austria or Switzerland."

"I think you have a point Anchovy-san. But why are you saying this now?"

"It just came to my mind." Silence lapsed between them for a minute. "You have a younger brother right?"

"Yes comandante." said Carpaccio.

"I also have one."

"How old is he?"

"He turned twelve last month. And I couldn't be there."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, me too. And how old is your brother?"

"He is only two years younger than me. He is learning in a co-ed school in Naka and he is in the Senkan-Do (the martial art of warships) team of the school."

"Oh really? What is his post?"

"He is the first artillery officer on a heavy cruiser."

"And why did he pick up that sport?"

"He was always in love with the sea. Our mother was afraid of him for a bit of time but now she is okay with that. Our father has always supported him in it."

"Be glad that he didn't join Sensha-Do." said Anchovy. "I actually never cared that boys are doing the sport too but he would be with the enemy side now."

"And I'm very grateful that it didn't happen."

"Let's wish that both of us will see them soon." sighed Anchovy. She wanted to finally reunite with her family. But she was still here…

**Kay's POV**

"Which part of the USA would you like to visit first girls?" asked Kay in a far more depressed voice than she used to.

"I don't know. Maybe Grand Canyon or the Monument Valley." said Alisa as they were sitting near a campfire. "Naomi?"

"On my list the Great Lakes stand on the first place." replied the Firefly commander. "What about you commander?"

"I'd like to see the Crater Lake, Yellowstone or Yosemite." said Kay. She always wanted to visit these places she learned so much about. But she was still here…

**Maho's POV**

Maho, like the other girls from Kuromorimine and Saunders started to question their earlier views. They were no longer sure that they were nearly undefeatable. After they lost the battle of Hiroshima the boys' president Hamada Kyousuke launched a massive counter offensive called Operation Reconquista to get back the lost confederate territories in southern Honshu and maybe to even force the two girls' schools back to Kyushu. And they could only slow it down. They were forced further and further to the south.

"Kommandant." heard Maho a voice as she was sitting at her own campfire.

"Good evening Erika."

"How are you?" asked the silver haired vice-commander kneeling down to her commander.

"Well… what could I say to that?"

"You're right, that was a stupid question." shook Erika her head. "Tut mir Leid."

"And how are you?" asked Maho.

"Remember how determined and fanatic I was when this has started. That Erika is gone now."

"And what kind of Erika do I see now?"

"You see an Erika who wants to do Sensha-Do again for fun. And who has no longer anger in her heart toward her old friend who fights in the ranks of Szent István High School."

"You never told me about him. What is his name?"

"Gensai Fumito."

"Were you and he ever…"

"What? Oh no, no. We were just best friends."

"If he was a true friend of yours you ARE still best friends."

"I really hope it Kommandant. I really hope it."

"You ask how I am, right? Tired. Terribly tired."

"What about the war?" asked Erika.

"I want it to finally be in the past. I want to see Kumamoto again. And Miho." sighed Maho.

"Kommandant."

"Hm?"

"I'm… I'm sorry that I was so harsh with your sister back then. I never told it to you or to her. I've regretted it long ago. My older sister always told me, not to judge people so easily. But I was a fool. Let's face it: she is very talented and strong. Just like you."

"Maybe. But her heart is far more warmer than mine. Huh. Lucky little sister."

"Kommandant. You are one of the nicest persons I've ever met. Don't say things like that bitte."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure. I know you'll always do what is best for us. Also when it comes to this war." said Erika then left.

"_What do you mean?" _thought Maho. _"Hah. Miho… what are you doing now?" _Maho wanted to know what's up with her sister. But she couldn't ask her or hug her. Because she was still here…

**Miho's POV**

It was dawning. The first beams of the Sun started to appear. They received the special shells during the night so they could remain undetected. The new tanks for Pravda and Maple have arrived under cover of darkness as well and now they were lined up, ready to attack. Miho looked at her watch and counted down the minutes. In twenty minutes Operation Spring Awakening will begin. Reconquering about the quarter of Honshu… Will they be able to do that?

**Hello folks! I'm finished with my exams and I'm finally back! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy and leave a review if you think! Ideas or suggestions are welcome! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Crack of the lightning splitting the ground,**

**thunder is sounding, artillery ponding! **

"All units, load the new shells!" ordered Miho and the loaders placed the special shells into the guns.

"Loaded!" said Yukari.

"Ready to fire." reported Hana.

"Alright girls. Five minutes and the dance starts." said Miho.

"I'm scared. I've never did anything like this before." said Noriko timidly.

"Let's hope that our own weapon will not turn against us like it happened with the Persians at Dura Europos." said Caesar inside the Stug.

"At where?" asked Nakajima.

"Never mind it…"

Miho felt like she had nausea because of the nervousness as she watched her wristwatch. Will this attack be successful? Will it turn the tide? Will it help to end the war earlier?

Finally the time came. Miho opened the hatch of her tank and shot a signal rocket. Her Panzer IV fired. Then all the other tanks from Oarai then their comrades from the other schools. They didn't have exact targets; they shot blindly between the trees. Where the shells landed white clouds of smoke appeared and it started to cover confederate frontline.

Miho watched. It was one of the scariest things she's ever seen. And in mean time she felt big remorse that she's doing such a dishonorable deed. Is this still the real Sensha-Do she knew before?

**Kiyoshi's POV**

The commanding general of the Confederacy looked through his binoculars.

"Tanks in the frontline! What is happening?"

"The enemy is shooting smoke grenades general." a boy from Landsknecht answered in the radio.

"Strange." frowned Kiyoshi.

Those who were in the first line watched as the white smoke begun to surround them. But they had to realize immediately that it wasn't just simple smoke when it entered their tanks. They started coughing unstoppably and tears begun to stream down on their faces.

"Gen… EH! EH! General! Gas… EH! It is gas!" a Jagdpanther commander warned Kiyoshi even though he could hardly breathe.

"Verdammt! Masks up everyone!" yelled Kiyoshi. After what happened on the southern front the confederate High Command supplied all the boys' schools with gas masks to have protection if such an attack happens again. But it was too late for those who were in the first line. They didn't expect this horrifying weapon to arrive in shells. When they reached for their masks the tear gas already filled their vehicles and they were unable to fight.

A minute later they heard the sound of advancing tanks and soon real shells exploded around them taking them out one by one.

Kiyoshi got shocked when he saw what was coming. The JSF army grew much bigger during one night. Pravda, Maple and Viking had more tanks than they had before and this huge armored mass charged at them with its full power.

"Feuer frei! Stop their advance!" yelled Kiyoshi his orders. However the boys were not prepared for a Blitzkrieg like this. After all those successes this was too sudden for them to handle.

The girls concentrated their main attack on Landsknecht and Tsar Peter in the middle to punch a hole in the confederate line but also kept Stromboli and Odin busy in the west and the east. They knew exactly that the german tanks are in disadvantage at close quarters therefore they didn't let them to fight from a distance. They charged right at them, broke between them and fired from only a few meters. Before the boys could blink a group of Panzers and T-34s were already white flagged and the girls' schools were just closing and closing. This kind of fight was excellent for the girls of Oarai; they could use their magnificent maneuvering skills. In the chaos they often managed to get behind the enemy heavy tanks and fire on their rear armor, taking them out. The artilleries were barely saved, Landsknecht for example lost a G.W. Tiger and three Wespes before the SPGs got into safety. The boys tried to hold their ground but after a bit of time Kiyoshi saw that he has no choice.

"All units! Fall back and regroup!" he ordered.

"We give up so easily Kommandant?" Aoto complained.

"A good soldier knows when it's time to retreat! We cannot win if we lose half of the army here!"

The boys pulled back, giving up the occupied land. It turned around that the situation was worse than they thought. They were ready for a counterattack in every minute but this was a powerful counteroffensive. After only a few hours Landsknecht and Tsar Peter found themselves fighting at Lake Inawashiro, 40 kilometers behind their starting point. Here the federals divided their forces. Pravda and Viking Marine pushed Tsar Peter and Odin toward the north while Oarai, Maple and Bonple High School forced Landsknecht and Stromboli to retreat toward the northwest and their home cities, Niigata and Nagaoka.

The sides fought each other through the whole night. By the middle of the next day it became so serious that Pravda and Viking were about to conquer Sendai. The boys had to mobilize Mannerheim and command the Finnish styled high school to Honshu. When they arrived to the front half of Miyagi Prefecture was already lost.

This was obviously not a joke.

**Miho's POV**

Even Miho was surprised by the speed of their advance. On just the second day of the offensive they were about to liquidate the enemy resistance within Fukushima Prefecture. However they had to enter a large area covered by woods. Even though they knew it more or less since they fought before on this very land when the confederates pushed them away from Niigata, fighting in an environment like this is always difficult.

Miho stopped the tanks before the woody hills. She took her binoculars to observe the area in front of them. She saw no enemy tanks; all of them took cover between the trees.

"Listen up girls! Stay always together and watch out! Panzer vor!" she ordered and the army group moved forward. Their goal was to capture the outpost of Landsknecht at Aga, on the bank of the Agano River.

They advanced following the road E49 with the Tiger P at the lead. They didn't have to wait long; a shell has bounced off the turret of the heavy tank, followed by others.

"Nakajima-san! Can you see the enemy?" asked Miho.

"It's four Panthers dug in on either sides of the road taichō." the Tiger P's commander reported. That was a problem. Miho knew exactly that Panthers can be just as dangerous as Tigers if they are well positioned.

"Rabbit Team, Turtle Team, Hippo Team and Shark Team! Draw their attention! We attack them from the side! Trout-san, could you give support here?"

"Of course Miho-san!" replied Maple's commander.

"All other teams come with me!" ordered Miho and the rest of Oarai turned right and drove into the forest. "Duck Team, go ahead and scout for us! We will be waiting for you here." she said when they got a bit away from the battle and it was quiet.

"Understood commander!" said Isobe and the Type-89 soon disappeared in the dense vegetation. As they were waiting the girls looked around. This place was very depressing. The enemy could be lurking anywhere without being noticed.

"Just like the Argonne." said Erwin quietly.

"Or Teutoburg Forest." said Caesar.

After only a few minutes Duck Team came back driving very nervously. "Taichō!"

"What happened Isobe-san?"

"We have a problem! There's a dug-in Königstiger at about 800 meters in front of us!"

"Damn. We have to take it out first. Everyone, line up and follow me!" The small tank column begun to move again. They wanted to attack the heavy tank from behind. But suddenly an 88 millimeter shell struck the front of the turret of Miho's tank. Luckily it was not a direct hit and bounced off. It looked like that the commander of the Königstiger aimed blindly following the moving of the bushes. But it was still enough to cause panic among the girls.

"All tanks, back back!" shouted Miho and the tanks begun to roll backward.

**A few hundred meters away**

There was a small gap between the bushes and the gunner of the Königstiger saw the back of a Char B1 appearing in it.

"Auf Wiedersehen." he whispered with a grin and fired the fearful gun.

**The girls' POV**

Sodoko heard a loud whistle then in the next moment the tank of the public moral committee shook as the shell of the german heavy tank tore through its side armor.

"Nishizumi taichō! We got white flagged!"

"Don't worry girls, we bring you out of here!" said Miho. "Lion Team, stand between Mallard Team and the enemy until we tow them away! All other units return fire!"

"Yokai!"

"Mako-san, please drive us to the B1!"

"Hai." nodded the sleepy driver. Meanwhile the other tanks lined up to shield their friends. They fired but even if they hit the target, they had no chance against the Königstiger's turret.

"Saori-san, please help me with the tow lines!"

"Yes Miporin!" replied the radio operator and the two girls climbed out of the Panzer IV. They took the two lines and hang them on the hitches as the duel continued nearby. Just when they finished and were about to go back inside the tank they heard that sound which resembles to a closing train.

"Saori-san, down!" yelled Miho and just as she pulled down her friend artillery shells begun raining down from the sky. "Run! Saori run!" Both of them sprinted as fast as they could to get out of the targeted area. The tanks were under heavy fire so they couldn't go toward them. In the chaos they got separated and run to different ways.

When the shelling was behind her, Miho stopped breathing heavily. Her adrenalin level was on the wing. For the first time in her life she felt how dangerous Sensha-Do really can be.

When she looked around she didn't know where she was. She got lost in the forest. Worse was the fact that she didn't know if she was on JSF or confederate controlled territory. She had no better idea than going where she thought she'll find the others. But after a few hours of walking in the woods she was still alone. She didn't want to yell because she was worried that the enemy can hear it too.

When it started getting late she became really worried. Where is the army? In the gloom of twilight she suddenly missed a step and fell down on a slope. When she stopped she was covered with fallen leaves. She stood up to clear herself and remove the leaves and twigs. As she was doing this he heard a strange, metallic sound behind her back. Miho turned around and saw dense bushes. But what is that between the branches? Is that a… a cannon? She realized that she was facing an 88 millimeter KwK 43 L/71 gun. Then the tank itself moved forward a few meters. Miho got paralyzed. A Königstiger with the two headed dragon of Landsknecht stood before her. She just forgot to move.

The hatch of the turret opened and a familiar face appeared on top of the heavy tank.

"H-Hasegawa-san?"

"Guten Abend Nishizumi-san." said Kiyoshi in a neutral voice as he stood up on his turret. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

"I… I got lost."

"I thought you are not wandering here all alone just to have fun." raised the boy his eyebrow and climbed down. "Was it us that scared you away from your fellows?"

"Your artillery… they fired on us… when we tried to tow one of our tanks away." said Miho timidly.

"Oh God, I always tell them to make sure that all enemy soldiers are inside their vehicles before they attack." sighed Kiyoshi. "Because I'm not like you."

"Not like me?"

"You know Nishizumi-san, even though you are a member of the JSF I've always felt respect for. Saving your school the way you did was such a great heroic thing that I must admire. I always thought that you are different than most of the Federation members who only care about benefits and money. I always thought that you care about the people and you have respect toward your opponent. Unluckily it looks like I was wrong."

"W-What do you mean Hasegawa-san?"

"What do I mean? Did you already forget what you did to us yesterday morning?" hissed Kiyoshi.

This struck Miho like a lightning. The tear gas. "Hasegawa-san I… I swear I didn't want to do it!"

"But you did. I thought you are nobler than that."

"What could I do? I'm just a soldier."

"Still you don't have to obey an order if you feel that it's wrong!"

"I … I couldn't deny it…"

"You are all the same. Can't you girls see what your precious directorate did to this sport? If you were so dedicated Sensha-Do participants you would have overthrown their power a long time ago!"

"All I want is to protect Oarai." sighed Miho looking at the ground.

"Normally I would offer to join us. But I don't offer it. Not after yesterday!"

"I can't blame you. I know exactly what your reasons to leave the Federation were."

"I know that you know. Then why do you want to take our freedom away?"

"I DON'T!" cried Miho. "I don't. I just… When you broke away from the JSF I was full of fear that you'll attack us. I didn't know what your intensions were. They told us that we will be in danger if we do not stop you. But now I see what we did. I see what we did with Sensha-Do and with the relations between us. And I did nothing to stop it!"

They remained silent for a minute.

"Sorry." said Kiyoshi quietly.

"You're sorry?" asked Miho surprised. "What?"

"I was too harsh with you. You are right. It would have caused only bad for you school if you turn your back to the directorate."

"Still…"

"Forget this. Let's get back to our duties and may the stronger prevail." said Kiyoshi and turned around. "Oh and you can find your comrades if you go that way." he showed the direction to Miho. "And Nishizumi-san!"

"Hm?"

"I'll never forget that Christmas." Kiyoshi said more gently when he was back in his cupola.

"Me neither." nodded Miho and walked away.

It was late in the night when she found the tanks of Oarai.

"Oh my God Miporin! What happened? We were scared to death!" Saori ran to her and hugged her.

"Forgive me Saori-san. I just got lost. I'm back, don't worry now."

"Are you alright Miho-san?" asked Hana.

"Y-Yes of course."

"Did you find any enemy positions in meantime?"

"No… No I didn't."

"What's the situation here?"

"We are still stuck. Those Panthers made our day hard."

"I see. Let's get a little rest now. You girls desire it."

And with that they went to have dinner and sleep to get prepared for tomorrow's battle.

**Tokyo, Shiho's POV**

Shiho was sitting at her desk with a paper in her hand completely frozen. It was a report from the northern front. It stated that Miho, her younger daughter went missing during a heavy artillery bombardment. In the moment she read it, that cold hearted, stoic woman disappeared and was replaced by a caring, worried mother. It cannot be. Nothing could happen to Miho! If anything…

"Ma'am! Your daughter has been found!" Shiho's secretary stormed into the office. Hearing this, the head of the Nishizumi household jumped up from her chair and took the new report. She let out the hugest sigh of relief of her life. Miho was safe and back with the others.

"Thank you." said Shiho weakly. Thanks God! In that moment so many thoughts have flown into her mind. For the first time she questioned the raison d'etre of this war. If that's the cost…

**Vladivostok, Aleksey's POV**

Aleksey roamed through the latest reports he got from Japan. A gas attack again. Furthermore another big offensive which only brings more problem, chaos and destruction. Since the war started the IMAF had to reorganize everything. Even if the JSF wasn't their member they used to cooperate, but now they had to leave them out of tournaments and other events. Aleksey followed the events from the very beginning. At first he thought that it was too radical from the boys to secede. But as time went on he started thinking otherwise. He realized that the biggest causative of this conflict was the JSF directorate. More specifically their hunger for power and as it turned out from the documents Ami found, the corruption. If someone would remove them, most of the problems will likely disappear together with them.

Aleksey took the papers and placed them into a large envelope. Then he took his pen and wrote the address on it: _International Martial Arts Federation Central Directorate, Museumstraße, Vienna, Austria. _


	24. Chapter 23

**Russians won't surrender no,**

**Striking fear into their foe!**

**Split them into small divisions,**

**Rip them off the conquest visions,**

**Motti tactics used with great result.**

While Odin was desperately trying to save Sendai from Viking Marine High School, the biggest pressure was on Tsar Peter Boys High School. After Pravda punched a hole on their line of defense they flanked them again and again continuously pushing them northward. Mannerheim was still on the way so they could only count on themselves.

As they were losing more and more occupied northern territory in Honshu they saw that in this situation they had no chance to turn the tide of the attack. Their only hope was that they can stop Pravda at a strongpoint and hold their advance until reinforcement arrives.

"All tanks, fall back and take positions on Mt. Kurikoma!" ordered Ivan his troops. He decided to make a stand on this 1626 meters high mountain to gain time. The T-34s, JS-2s, SU-100s, ISU-152s and SU-14-1s ceased fire and turned tails while Pravda was chasing them through the valleys between the hills.

When the units of the Russian styled boys' school reached Mt. Kurikoma, Ivan sent the artilleries to the pike and lined up the tanks and TD's in the mountainside.

"What do you think our chances are командир?" asked Igor as his T-34 got positioned in the high grass.

"Russian tanks can barely depress their guns, so it could be problematic to aim at the enemy. Still, having the higher position is definitely an advantage. Capturing this mountain will be far harder for Pravda than holding it."

"Can we stop them?"

"We have to hold our ground until Mannerheim reaches us. Then we can try a counterattack."

"Actually, I honestly didn't think that the girls would be able to surprise us this much. I have to admit that they've got guts."

"They say Igor: a good soldier doesn't fight because he hates what is before him. But because he loves what is behind him."

"Well, technically, Aomori is before Pravda now."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Of course I know командир. That is why I'm here as well. However, just as the girls, we must do our duty. We're fighting because we love Tsar Peter."

"Huh. When this war has started I've wanted to punish our opponents for what they were doing with our schools for decades and laugh in their face. Now I see that mostly it wasn't their fault. It was their damn directorate what provoked this conflict."

"I guess it means that the war would end sooner if they lost their power." said Igor.

"That's right. But for that we have to reach Tokyo."

"Tokyo…" sighed Igor. "Will we reach it ever?"

"Believe in it and one day we will march down the streets of the capital. Believe in victory and we will win by our own efforts or when the enemy gets fed up."

"For which I see little chance."

"Pity. But continue this conversation another time my friend. We have company."

Down in the valley the tanks of Pravda came out of the woods and proceeded to engage their confederate counterpart.

Katyusha opened the hatch of her tank and took her binoculars. Luckily for them the enemy could install only a few barricades before they arrived. But even with this circumstance she knew exactly that they face a hard task. Capturing a mountain is always dangerous and sometimes almost impossible. But they had to do it.

"Katyusha. All units are ready. Shall we try it?" asked Nonna.

"Do it or don't do it." said Katyusha. "But do not try."

"Which option you choose then?"

"We do it. Be quick! Get close to the mountain as fast as we can. There we will be more or less protected from their self-propelled guns. Once we are there surround the Kurikoma. It will be easier to win if we build up a siege."

"Yokai."

As soon as she said that the first 152 millimeters artillery shells impacted in the valley, uncomfortably close to Pravda.

"Go go go! Speed up everyone! They will slaughter all of us here if we don't move! Charge!" shouted Katyusha and the tanks increased their speed in the rain of the ballistic grenades.

When they reached the foot of the mountain they split into two columns and went around it. An hour later they managed to make a circle of iron around Mt. Kurikoma.

"Alright girls, you may begin to climb!" radioed Katyusha. The tanks turned toward the mountainside and the duel began between the sides.

Pravda faced strong resistance, especially by the TDs of Tsar Peter. They could barely leave their covers and they could merely gain a few meters of land. On the other hand however the boys were not able to force them to turn back and surrender the blockade either. The afternoon then the evening found the armies in the positions where they were at the morning.

Katyusha stopped the attack for the time of darkness. But she commanded a few of her tanks to fire sometimes to disturb the enemy in their sleep. The boys were not slothful either and fired back each time when a shell flew away between them. Still, the night was spent in relative calm.

After sunrise the battle intensified again and now Pravda could conquer the lower parts of the mountain.

Just as they were about to proceed further, suddenly a T-34 got white flagged. But not by the defenders. It was hit from behind. In the chaos it took a bit of time for the girls to realize that the shot came from somewhere else. A moment later the track of another T-34 got destroyed by a next grenade.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" yelled Katyusha. Immediately after she said that they had minus one tank again.

"I think from the other hill commander." a girl said.

Katyusha took her telescope again. "I see, it's a goddam Stug III! Give him hell!" Some of the tanks turned their turrets around and fired at the enemy tank-destroyer on the neighboring mountain.

"They found us general! We are changing our position!" reported the commander of the Stug.

"Copy that sniper unit!" replied Törni as he was standing in the turret of his Panzer IV. "Keep them under fire! We're engaging!"

In mean time Katyusha frowned because of her thoughts. A Stug III could only mean one thing. Mannerheim High School must be somewhere nearby. She didn't have to wait long.

"Commander! Several enemy units are approaching from the northeast!" the girls on the other side of the mountain radioed. This was bad. The last thing Katyusha wanted was turning into besieged from besieger.

"Half of you keep up the pressure on the mountain! The other half will take defense positions and face Mannerheim!"

"Understood!"

But it wasn't as easy as Katyusha thought. The boys of the Finnish styled school didn't carry out a frontal attack. Instead of that they used a hit and run tactic. They constantly raided the lines of Pravda in small groups, taking out one or two tanks then they disappeared again in the forest. This was very annoying and stressful for the girls. They couldn't know when and where they will be attacked from behind. Katyusha had no choice but take away tanks from the mountain to fight the Panzers. Her fear came true. Her blockade itself got surrounded. Like in the case of Miho and her comrades, the Blitzkrieg of the JSF stuck here as well and a protracted battle began which Katyusha wanted to avoid at all cost.

What gave her hope was the fact that Tsar Peter was slowly running out of ammunition. If they could force them to fight on and use up all their remaining ammo it will be no problem to overrun Mt. Kurikoma, destroy the enemy then turn around and chase Mannerheim away. She needed time. She counted on this strategy.

**Ivan's POV**

"Have you brought ammunition? Over." asked Ivan.

"Yes. Over." replied Törni. They had to keep their radio messages short in order to prevent Pravda from intercepting their broadcasts. "What's your situation up there?"

"Not good. Only a few shells left."

"We find a way to get the supply to you. Over." said Törni.

"Be quick. Over."

"Aaron!" Törni turned to his vice-commander.

"Yes General?"

"Send out scouts. Find an ideal place for sneaking between the enemy forces and getting the shells to our comrades!"

"Understood General!" saluted Aaron and he sent a group of Panzer IIIs on their way. It was the middle of the afternoon when they came back.

"We've found no holes on the enemy line." said the commander of the unit. "But we have found something else."

"What would it be?" asked Törni.

"A cave."

"A cave?"

"Yes General. It's only a few meters away from the foot of the mountain on the eastern side."

"And how can it be useful for us?"

"You may say I am crazy General, but we could dig a tunnel to our friends."

"You are right Eino, you are crazy."

"Let me explain it. We went inside and found out that there is a softer, earthy part on the stick basalt wall. We can gouge it easily and get to the mountain undetected."

Törni turned to Aaron then to Eino again. "Sometimes we need crazy people too Eino. Alright. You may start it."

"Yes General! When?"

"Right now. We and especially our friends from Tsar Peter do not have much time."

"Yes sir!"

Then Mannerheim's commander took the radio again. "Ivan-san, do you hear me?"

"Yes Törni-san!"

"I'd like to ask you to hold your ground for two more days. Is it possible?"

"I think yes. But two days is the final limit until we can hold on. Why?"

"We have found a way to resupply you with ammunition. That takes 48 hours."

"What did you figure out?"

"I don't want to risk that Pravda learns our plan. Just wait patiently please."

"Okay. Please hurry!" sighed Ivan.

"We are coming!"

**Two days later**

The night came and with that the breaking point of Tsar Peter's force. Each of their tanks now had only four or three rounds. They were sitting silently in the dark waiting and waiting. Where are their friends?

"Do you think they are really able to reach us?" asked Igor from his commander as they were sitting on a big rock near their tanks.

"You should know them Igor." said Ivan. "If they promise something they'll keep their word. Trust them."

"I trust them commander. But anything can go wrong and…"

"Wait!" interrupted Ivan.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" They harkened and suddenly they heard a quiet, repressed, scraping sound. "What the hell?"

A few seconds later the earth at their feet began to disintegrate and falling inside a hole.

"And yet it moves." whispered Igor. In the next moment to their surprise a head appeared in the pit.

"General Ivan! We came to the rescue!" the figure said while saluting.

"Wait. What is happening here?" asked Ivan.

The boy in the hole climbed out. His uniform, his face and his hands were full of dirt. "We couldn't approach you over the ground. So we came underground."

**Earlier**

The boys of Mannerheim High School were working were working in twenty-four hours in the last two days. They did everything to finish the tunnel in time. Luckily for them they had to work with simple earth not with hard, volcanic basalt. They were digging three-four meters under the surface in darkness, only their lanterns gave a bit of light in the stifling air. Above them their friends diverted the attention of the girls and the battle raged on. But down there it was just cold earth and the toneless music of pickaxes and spades. Finally, when on the night of the second day they measured the distance they knew that they were under the positions of Tsar Peter and they started digging upwards.

**Present**

"You sure have ideas soldier." said Ivan. "Do you have what we need?"

"Sure we do!" nodded the other boy. "You may come guys!" he shouted into the pit. Slowly, one by one other boys in Mannerheim's bluish grey uniform emerged carrying heavy wooden boxes with them. "Here you are General."

"You can't imagine how grateful we are boys. Спасибо."

"We are only doing our duty. Thank it by giving them hell in the morning." said Mannerheim's student while gesturing with his head toward Pravda.

"You bet we will! Be prepared!"

**Early morning**

Though the Sun has already raised, on the southwestern side of Mt, Kurikoma it was still dark for Katyusha for the mountain stood between her and the star of our solar system. It was silence on the mountainside as the girls of Pravda were preparing for their final charge. All of them were in their action stations hoping that they can take the next step on the road to get their hometown back. Katyusha herself stood in her cupola.

The attack would have started in only two minutes. Then out of nowhere the confederate artillery on the peak unleashed its full power on them, much intensively than in the past few days. From the north other high caliber HE shells have arrived from the sky. The short commander of Pravda didn't even have time to give orders when she noticed all the armored vehicles of Tsar Peter storming down on each side of the mount.

"Commander Katyusha! Mannerheim High School is proceeding from behind us! We are surrounded! What shall we do?" radioed Nina desperately.

"Damn it! Break out of the circle! Join us in the south and retreat!" commanded Katyusha. She couldn't imagine what happened. Tsar Peter should have run out of ammunition by now. Despite of this they were constantly firing without a break. Katyusha couldn't risk heavy losses so she pulled back her tanks. Pravda has regrouped around her then they tried to hold the conquered ground but the assault of the Hokkaido Battalion was too intense.

At the end of the day they were pushed back with an entire kilometer.

"Katyusha. The enemy has stopped the advance." reported Nonna when it was evening once again.

"I don't understand. How were they able to do this?"

"I can't give an answer this time. Anyway, what are your orders?"

"Obviously we fight back. I promise you that somehow I will take you girls home."

"Home…" muttered Klara silently.

"Oh yes… I forgot it."

"Never mind it Katyusha-san." said the Russian girl. "I want to fight for Pravda and my comrades too."

"I wish everyone were so honest and loyal like you." sighed Katyusha.

"I'm just who I am. No need to praise me so much мой командир."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." said Katyusha.

In mean time none of them knew that behind in the hinterland something was about to unfold. Something that will drastically change the future of the war and the sides fighting in it. Something that will make this conflict to escalate.

**Hi there folks! Here is the next chapter with the newest battle of the Sensha-Do War. Hope you enjoyed it! Expect more thrills to come soon! As usual: leave a follow or favorite if you like what you read, and write a review if you have opinion, idea or suggestion!**

**Panzer vor! **


	25. Chapter 24

In the middle of April this was the situation in the world of Japanese Sensha-Do: Hokkaido and Shikoku were under confederate control. Kyushu was completely occupied by the JSF. And the biggest island, Honshu was in a state of total mess. In the south Kuromorimine and Saunders were fighting Diamondback, Seinarukaze, Conquistador, Szent István and Sherlock Holmes. Uluru were keeping Koala Academy and BC Freedom under siege in Tottori now for months. In Nakatsugawa it was still a deadlock between Bannockburn and St. Gloriana. Between Shizuoka and Yokohama De Gaulle and Habsburg were facing Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan and Maginot. And finally in the north Oarai, Pravda, Viking Marine, Jatkosota, Bonple and Maple pushed Landsknecht, Stromboli, Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin far back.

The girls were desperate. They were tired, overwrought and hopeless. The boys at least knew what they were fighting for but the soldiers of the girls' school started to question the point of the whole war. Their parents were raising their voice louder and louder. After all of these months they wanted to get their daughters back.

Even other sport associations spoke out against the conflict, including the biggest one: the IMAF. As for the cause of the war, most of the public begun to see the directorate of the JSF as aggressors, who were not willing to consider and resolve their male schools' grievances and demands.

What perfectly demonstrated the thoughts of most was a war report broadcasted in TV. The reporter woman walked to a Panther of Kuromorimine which was in watch and its commander who was standing in the cupola.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" asked the girl in the black uniform barely looking at the other woman and with a stoic yet depressed look on her face.

"How are you?"

"How the hell do you think I am?"

"Tell me please, do you understand your assignment?"

"All I know is that they keep shooting at us."

"Who is shooting at you in the moment?"

"The boys' schools, who do you think?"

"So what's this battle about after all?"

"What do I know? Supposedly, they are trying to leave the JSF, and supposedly we are trying to stop them. Would you mind stop bothering me?"

"Y-Yes. Of course… Thank you." said the interviewer timidly and left.

No the girls, nor the boys, nor the parents, nor the interviewer nor anyone knew what will happen in the close future.

**Soma, Fukushima Prefecture**

It was a nice, sunny spring day at Count High School. Though it was an all-girls JSF school, it wasn't mobilized when the war started because the directorate didn't think that it was necessary. It looked like that in mean time they forgot about them because even when the boys occupied the prefecture and they were surrounded by hostile land they didn't get any orders from Tokyo. The girls of the Romanian styled school though prepared their tanks and took positions around the city when the battle was raging nearby but eventually the boys did not attack them. Therefore they had the luck to stay technically neutral until now.

On this day Count's Sensha-Do commander, Marina was just walking on the corridor of the school building between two classes. Outside she was a sweet, kind and friendly young girl. And actually she was. Her teammates were always the most important things for her and they loved her very much and trusted her with all their hearts. However when it came to Sensha-Do, Marina always became far scarier. Her tactic was using the cover of dark forests to suddenly appear and disappear and stop for firing at advantageous times. Sometimes their opponents didn't even know where is the tank that is shooting them and all these feelings usually drove them crazy bit by bit as fear begun to overmaster them. Because of these, soon after she became commander, she got the nickname "Strigoi" by others for being as fearful as these demon/witch-like creatures in Romanian mythology.

So, as we said Marina was wandering on one of the corridors when suddenly a voice called out for her.

"Căpitan!"

"Ah, buna dimineata (good morning) Mizuki! What can I do for you?" asked Marina.

"Can you please come with me? The student council president would like to have a talk with us." said Count High School's vice-commander.

"Did we something bad?"

"No, it's nothing like that. But she says that it's important."

"Then let's go, shall we?"

They walked together to the student council room. Marin knocked when they arrived.

"Enter!" a voice said from inside. "Welcome here girls." Hattori Ayaka, the student council president greeted them when they stepped into the room.

"President." bowed Marina slightly. "Why did you call us?"

"Tell me, what the two of you think about the war?" asked Ayaka sitting behind her desk.

"What do you mean President?" asked Mizuki.

"How do you see it?"

"Well…" said Marina. "To be honest, at the beginning I've strongly thought that we have to do anything to keep the Federation together."

"And now?"

"Now I'm not sure. I don't support the separatism of the boys' school but I can understand their motivation now. On the other hand I see the problems of the Federation too. It seems like it's… rotting from the inside. Furthermore, the situation on the fronts is not necessarily the greatest. So after all I'm glad we are left out of this."

"Mizuki?"

"More or less the commander summarized my thoughts." replied the vice-commander.

"I see. Before we continue I must tell you that I feel the same. That's why I don't like these news." said Ayaka and she took out an envelope from her drawer. "This came today morning from Tokyo."

Marina took the envelope and took out the letter in it. When she finished reading she let out a huge sigh and handed the paper over to Mizuki who reacted the same way.

"_To the leadership of the Sensha-Do team of Count High School._

_As the tide of the war has recently turned on the northern front we command you to prepare your team and tanks for engaging the rebel forces in northern Honshu to support our troops in continuing their advance. Finish all preparation in two days and move to the border of Miyagi and Ivate Prefecture. _

_From: Egami Amaya, headmistress of Pravda Girls' High School, official of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation."_

The three girls changed looks in silence.

"So… our time has come?" asked Marina.

"Looks like." said Ayaka. "It seems we have to fight for the Federation after all. Or maybe not?"

"I have a bad feeling about this President."

"You're not the only one Marina-san." Just as Ayaka said this, the telephone rang in the council room. "Hallo? Oh, Izumi-san. What can I do for you?" Ayaka was talking with the student council president of Viggen High School in Uonuma, Niigata Prefecture. Like Count, Viggen was not mobilized either before, and like they were not attacked by Landsknecht or Stromboli even if they were located right at their doorstep. "Aha. Uhm… do you mind if I switch on the speakerphone? Our commander and vice-commander are standing next to me. I think you should discuss this with them too. Okay." said Ayaka and pushed the button.

"_Morning Marina-san. Morning Mizuki-san." _Izumi greeted them in the phone.

"Good morning Izumi-san."

"_I'd like to ask you if you got a call-up from Tokyo. Because we have been commanded to join the war."_

"You girls are not alone." said Marina.

"_Oh. And what is your standpoint?"_

"We are not too enthusiastic about the idea. What about you?"

"_I haven't spoken with our Sensha-Do commanders yet. Would it be okay for you if I call you back in an hour from now? I'm going to ask them until then."_

"Fine. And I'll ask my girls in mean time." said Marina.

"_Alright. Bye!" _

"Bye! Ayaka-san, could you please call all the Sensha-Do team members into the tank hangar?"

"Of course." nodded the president.

Marina and Mizuki were the first to arrive to the hangar. Inside their Panzer IV Gs, Panzer III Ns, Stug III Gs, R.2s, T-38s and Mareşal tank destroyers were standing.

One by one the girls of the team have arrived and they lined up before their commander.

"Thank you for coming." greeted them Marina. You must be wondering why I called you here so suddenly in the middle of the day. The reason is this." she said and showed them the letter. "We've got order from the JSF Headquarter to join the war in the north." Hearing this, the girls started whispering between each other. "You do not have to be informed about the current situation out there, you know everything. So I ask you directly: do you want to go to war?"

"No way căpitan!"

"I haven't gone mad!"

"I'd prefer to stay out of this!"

Al the girls were shaking their heads.

"I think it is decided then." stated Marina. "Viggen High School has got the same order too. Their student council president will soon tell us their opinion. Can I tell her that it is a clear "no" from you?"

"Da comandor!" the team shouted.

"You know that denying the directorate's order could be dangerous right?"

"We do not fear comandor Marina!" shouted Karin Nachimagi, the loader of a Panzer III. "We know what is best for our school and the best for our school is if we do not get involved in this fight!"

"WE DO NOT FEAR!"

"Okay. If that's your wish, I'll protect you decision. Dismissed!"

After that Marina and Mizuki went back to Ayaka. Soon after they arrived back, the telephone rang again. It was now Semla, Viggen's Sensha-Do commander on the other side of the wire.

"_I don't know what you've decided my friends, but we disobey this order."_ said the commander of the Swedish styled school.

"I'm glad, because we do the same."

"_Good news. However, I'm sure that the Federation will not like this."_

"My very words." replied Marina. "I don't think it's impossible that they'll possibly use force against us."

"_Then what do you think we should do?"_

"What about a partnership of the two schools of ours? We can make a common statement that we reject the command."

"_Hm, not bad. And we could agree that an attack on one of us is an attack on both of us." _continued Semla.

"I like it. Then go and make the statement."

"_Let's wish the best my friends. Bye!"_

"Bye!" said Marina and took down the telephone. "Ayaka-san, please answer this to Tokyo: _At the beginning of the conflict between the Japan Sensha-Do Federation and the Confederacy of Independent High Schools we didn't get a supreme command for mobilization. Therefore we cannot accept the call-up by Egami Amaya and we do not consider Count High School as an enemy of the Confederacy._"

"Understand Marina-san." said Ayaka with an uneasy look on her face.

"Don't worry President, we will protect this city and this school from anyone if we have to!" told her Mizuki.

"I'm not worried girls." replied Ayaka as she took a piece of paper and a pen. "Alright, maybe a little bit. But if I may: I'd like to offer my help if there will be such a need. I'm ready to go to the battlefield for our school."

"That's very kind from you President." smiled Marina. "I'm sure we will find a position for you."

"Thank you. I send this letter right now."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing in the moment. You may leave now. I'll inform you about everything."

"Yes President!" bowed Marina and Mizuki and they left.

"Comandor?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure Mizuki."

"What scenario do you think is possible?"

"The boys' schools didn't attack or threatened us even when the Prefecture around us was occupied by them. I don't see why they would do it in the future if we do not cross their ways. What's going to happen is depending on how the Federation will react."

It didn't last long before they learnt the attitude of the JSF. In the afternoon Ayaka called them again to the council room. This time they've got a message from the director, Tsuji himself. In that he ordered them again to attack the boys' schools and he warned them that if they do not follow the instruction and they do not support the unity of the JSF they'll have to face certain consequences. It turned out that the girls of Viggen High School got the same answer.

Now the situation got really serious. They were openly threatened by their own leadership. At first the girls in the two schools got scared. But only a few minutes later anger and intrepidity took over them. They felt betrayed. They felt their schools and Sensha-Do teams in danger. And they wanted to save them.

"If you accept a suggestion from me Marina-san: order our tanks and crews to stand by." said Ayaka.

"I accept it President. There is a chance that we'll need them."

The next day Count and Viggen got another warning. But they replied the same. They do not want to go to war so they're not going to go to war.

Finally the JSF directorate in Tokyo run out of patience.

**Katyusha's POV**

Pravda was still battling for the land around Mt. Kurikoma. Though they were pushed back with a few hundred meters they managed to reorganize their line.

"Commander Katyusha! We've got a message from the HQ!" her radio operator said.

"What do they want again?" grumbled the short girl.

The telegram said: _"Separate forces and send them to Count High School and make them to join you at the front by force if it is necessary."_

What on earth? Count High School? What's with them? Attack them if it's necessary?

"And I thought that this nightmare cannot be worse." sighed Katyusha. She didn't really wanted to deplete her army but she had to. She assigned two platoons and sent them to soma. In mean time the soldiers of Viking Marine got the same order.

In west Japan tanks of Bonple High School, Mika and her BT-42 and unites of Maple were sent against Viggen. Many girls were confused. What is this sudden change in their task?

Soon, this war will enter a next level.


	26. Chapter 25

The next two days after Katyusha got that certain order from Tokyo were spent in calm and silence for the girls of Count High School. Relatively. Nothing special has happened in these 48 hours but they could feel the tension, unrest and disquiet in the air. They knew exactly that hell can break loose anytime. On the first day they tried to continue the dialogue with the JSF directorate but they couldn't reach them. They didn't get answers for their letters and all the telephone lines and radio frequencies were deaf.

Fearing the worst, the school's student council and the tank commanders of the Sensha-Do team gathered together in the council room.

"Ceasing the communication can only mean one thing: invasion." said Mizuki.

"Impossible! We did not do anything bad to them! They wouldn't attack their own schools!" complained Kumiko, the council's vice-president.

"Some of the boys' schools thought the same before and look what happened."

"They were always secondary members of the Federation in the eyes of all the directorates. They must take our opinion more serious. We have to find a solution through negotiations!"

"What negotiations? They broke the communication with us!"

"Whatever we decide, we have to decide it quickly." said Marina. "I think we all agree in one thing: our situation is dangerous. If they attack, there is no guarantee that we can resist them alone."

"Is there anyone we can ask for help?" asked Mizuki.

"I think our only real friend now is Viggen High School. But as they are on the other side of the country and surely will have their own problems, it seems very unlikely to me that they'll be able to assist us." said Marina.

"And what about…" said Maiko, the council's treasurer.

"Hm?"

"The boys' schools?"

"Don't make stupid jokes Maiko-san." replied Ayaka. "Even their smallest problem is bigger than us. And do you think that they would want to help us when we are members of the JSF they hate so much?"

"But they did not attack us when they had the chance. Isn't that a good sign?"

"Still, their forces are all far away and the federal army stands between them and us." said Marina.

"There is still someone else. The IMAF." said Maiko.

"True, but that could be problematic too." said Ayaka. "The JSF is not a member of it, so they couldn't intervene just like that."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Okay girls, listen." spoke up Marina. "Even if our team is not the biggest in Japan, it's not a joke. The first defense line of our own school should be us. President, I'd like you to allow me to set up watch around the city."

"Permission granted Marina-san." nodded Ayaka. And so, the commander went to the hangars where all their tanks were filled with fuel and ammunition since the past 24 hours, ready to move anytime, and ordered some of Count's Panzer IIIs to take ambuscades around Soma and report if anything happens. As Marina looked after the small tanks as they were rolling out she could still barely believe what was happening. She never thought before even in her wildest dreams that someday she'll find herself in a situation like this.

**Next day**

On the second day, after the scouts spent their whole day and night with guarding the roads, the Panzer III crew who were watching road E13 finally saw something.

"Bat four to Strigoi! Do you hear us comandor?" their tank commander radioed.

"_What is it bat four?" _asked Marina.

"We see several tanks of Pravda approaching Soma! They are 12 kilometers away from the outskirts of the city!"

"_What unites they've got?"_

"The KV-2 and multiple T-34/76s!"

"_Begin to retreat! But keep an eye on them!"_

"Yes Comandor!" replied the other girl and the Panzer III disappeared in the woods.

Meanwhile in Soma, Marina gave her further orders. "Mizuki! Take all the R.2s, T-38s and Mareşals and take positions west from the city! I stay here with the Panzer IVs and Stugs as reinforcement. Stop them at the Uta River and do not let them any closer! If they attack you do not fear to use your cannons! Call us immediately and we will come to your aid!"

"Understood!" saluted Mizuki. "You have heard it girls! Să mergem (Let's go)!" The light tanks and the tank destroyers fired up their engines and rolled out of the hangar one by one.

**Nina's POV**

Nina was standing in the huge turret of Pravda's KV-2. She was the leader of the army group. Needless to say there was nervousness in her as she never got a mission like this before. However to be honest, what could possibly go wrong? Sure, the students of Count High School will get scared enough only by their presence that they'll join the war by their own will. If they would need a bit more "motivation" then they can easily defeat them, there is no way the Romanian styled school's team can resist them long with those tanks, right?

After a bend they were now closing to the bridge of the Uta River. In the distance Nina saw something strange so she took her binoculars. She got surprised. The bridge was completely blocked with barricades and on the other bank light tanks, Panzer IIIs and tank destroyers were lined up.

"Looks like they were waiting for us." said Alina inside the tank. In that moment the radio of the KV-2 let out a static sound.

"_Count High School is calling the commander of the unit of Pravda Girls' High School!" _sounded Mizuki's voice in the device.

"Here is the commander." replied Nina.

"_I must warn you to turn back and suspend all operations against Count High School. Otherwise we will not hesitate to open fire." _

"We are sorry but we've got a direct order. And I must warn you to join the federal army at the northern front!"

"_We are sorry as well, but we can't do that."_

"Alright, we stop our advance and give you time for thinking."

"_Copy that Pravda. We are waiting for your first shot!" _replied Mizuki.

In the next hours the sides changed a few more messages. Pravda told Count to move with their tanks against the Confederacy and Count rejected this each time. The night has come and both sides were preparing themselves for the next day, whatever will happen. But deep in their souls all of them knew it.

**Next day, early morning**

Shortly after sunrise Mizuki went on a patrol to check all posts of their line. At 08:00 a.m. she got a radio call from one of the Panzer IIIs which was positioned on top of a hill.

"_Vice-commander! The tanks of Pravda are moving into battle formation!" _

Mizuki didn't waste her time, she immediately called Marina.

**Marina's POV**

The students who stayed behind slept in the hangar last night as they were in constant standby. Marina woke up with the dawn. She yawned as she opened her eyes, her sleep was restless. Only a few minutes passed after breakfast when they called her to the radio. She heard Mizuki's voice in it.

"_Comandor, something is happening on the other riverside! It looks like Pravda is preparing for attack!" _

"Do what you have to! We are coming!"

"_Da!" _

"Atenţie everyone! Head out right now! We are engaging! Are you ready?"

"VIAŢĂ-N LIBERTATE ORI MOARTE!" shouted the crews of the Panzer IVs and Stugs as they quickly stood up and rushed to their vehicles. In the blink of an eye they were rolling out of the building with Marina at the lead, standing in the cupola of her Panzer IV.

She didn't know that in that exact moment the first grenade left the cannon of one of Pravda's tanks.

**Mizuki's POV**

The T-34s unleashed their first volley and the shells impacted on the eastern bank of the river. The guns of Count replied immediately but their light tanks and Panzer IIIs barely had any chance against them. Only the 75 millimeter DT-UDR cannons of the Mareşals were a serious threat for the Russian tanks. However the small tank destroyers had no ideal positions as the area around them was a plough field so they always had to move and they couldn't aim well.

Despite all of their attempts to hold Pravda back, their opponent reached the bridgehead. The KV-2 fired and the huge HE shell swept away all the barricades. They stormed through the bridge without problem, Marina and her unit needed about twenty minutes to take that few kilometers long journey from Soma to the river. The first strike of Pravda was a success.

When Marina arrived they tried to hold their ground but the dominance of Pravda became clearer minute by minute. It was barely two hours into the battle and they were pushed back to the suburbs of Soma. At the Soma City Bus Terminal they managed to show some resistance but when evening came they had to give the station up.

After that the defenders faced a choice. Should they lure Pravda to the north where they can use Count's usual tactic in the forests or should they position themselves on the streets of their school's home city? If they choose the first option they could have the tactical superiority but the city itself and the school building will left undefended. If they choose the second option Soma and the school will have much more safety but then Marina and her friends will not be able to count on their shadow like tactics.

Their time was short so they had to decide quickly. Eventually they chose the first option and drove into the darkness of the woods.

A few minutes later Nina's army group has arrived to the forest too but they stopped. The commander of the KV-2 now faced the same dilemma like her opponents before. If they chase them Count can fight on more equal terms and obviously she didn't want that. No, instead of that they'll march into the city.

But before she could give this order a T-34 suddenly charged forward. "Ataka!" its commander yelled. "After the cowards!"

"Irina wait!" Nina tried to stop them but the lonely tank disappeared between the trees. "Damn it!"

**Marina's POV**

Marina was looking around from her tank as it was standing behind the bushes with stopped engine so it will not make a noise.

She heard the creak of tracks and the sound was closing. So they followed them? To her surprise it was a single T-34 without any further support. It was suspicious.

"Bat six, do you see any other enemy tanks?" Marina asked.

"_Negative comandor." _came the reply.

Does this mean that this tank went on its own way alone? "Oh you poor fools." shook Marina her head.

**Irina's POV**

Irina ordered her driver to stop. She opened her hatch and popped her head out. She saw nothing. Impossible! How could a whole Sensha-Do team vanish without a trail so fast?

Her tank was standing in the middle of nowhere without anyone in sight. It was impenetrable darkness all around; the visual range was only a few meters. All she could hear was the breeze, the rustle of the leaves and the most disturbing one, the caw of crows.

Within a minute she started to regret this whole thing. It was like a damn horror movie. Sometimes she heard the cracking of branches and she always had to turn toward the sound but again, she saw nothing. And it came from everywhere. Her heart rate accelerated and she begun to take deeper and deeper breaths.

Then suddenly a low caliber shell bounced off her tank's side armor.

"Shit! Turn around, turn around!" But as soon as she said this, another shell struck her frontal armor. "Fire at the muzzle flash!" The 76 millimeter gun roared but all it hit was the ground, not the enemy tank. Then another grenade hit the side armor. Then another hit the rear armor. Then the side armor again. Then the frontal armor. Then the rear armor. Then the side armor.

The scared crew of the T-34 was constantly turning around and firing but they still saw nothing or hit anything.

"Driver, get us out of here now!" Irina screamed and they tried to break out of the circle where no shot came from. They didn't know that they were running into Count's trap. When they've got between two small hills a sudden shot from the slope destroyed their left tracks and immobilized them.

Up on the hillside Marina gave the order. "Here you are ladies."

Her gunner looked into the crosshairs and smiled. "La reverdere. (Goodbye.)" She whispered and fired. So did all the Panzer IVs and Stugs from the hills. A terrible rain of steel bombarded the T-34 and when the white flag popped out it was in a so bad condition like never before.

Then silence lapsed again. Marina leaned back in her chair. But she couldn't get much rest for she got a message on the radio.

"_Comandor! The rest of Pravda is moving toward the city!" _

"Mersi. All units! Regroup and line up in the Baryo Park!"

The tanks of Count turned around and went to defend Soma and their high school. Though this victory was an easy one they knew that they'll have to face much harder or… Who knows? Maybe even futureless fights.

However, they did not know that some people will stand up for them and want to help them. And what was about to happen on the other side of Japan with Viggen High School will utterly convince these peoples.

**Aaaand we continue our ride on the waves of the Japanese Sensha-Do war everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay always tuned! As always, leave a follow or favorite if you like what you read and leave a review if anything came to your mind!**

**Have a nice day! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Near Uonuma **

"Meh. I'm tired of these cold foods Mikaaaa!" complained Aki as the three girls from Jatkosota were sitting on the side of Mount Hakkai, south from Uonuma, Viggen High School's home city. Since the beginning of the war, Mika and her two friends were fighting with their lonely BT-42 on the northern front. The boys soon had to realize that they are a force to reckon with. They constantly raided the confederate lines and it seemed that it is impossible to take them out of action. Whenever they tried to hunt them down, the girls from the Finnish styled high school disappeared like they have never existed or disabled some confederate tanks out of nowhere.

But a few days ago they were commanded to join a unit consisting of them and tanks from Maple and Bonple, which' task was to force Viggen to move into war on the side of the JSF.

A day earlier, like in Soma, the fight has begun. However, unlike Count High School's case, this conflict was more equal. Neither of the two sides had heavily armored tanks and the majority of the guns were also low calibers. Bonple and Maple fought with 37, 20, 40 and 57 millimeter cannons. Only the BT-42 had that fearsome 114 millimeter howitzer. On the other hand, Viggen had Strv m/40 tanks with 20 millimeter Madson cannons, and Strv m/42 tanks with bigger, 75 millimeter guns.

Despite of this the students of the Swedish styled school were in numerical disadvantage. On the first day of action half of their forces were pushed back from the hills to the eastern outskirts of Uonuma. The other half held out at the Mizunashi River.

This night – as we said – Mika, Aki and Mikko were up on a nearby mountain and tried to rest as best as it was possible.

"Is it important whether your food is cold or hot?" replied Mika to her gunner, playing some slow songs on her kantele.

"Of course it does!" said Aki who was now fed up with eating only bread, ham, bacon, sausages and (if they were lucky) hard-boiled eggs. "It's far tastier, helps on your soul and keeps you warm! Not just we can't cook we can't even make a campfire!" A campfire would have betrayed their position.

"A nice song can keep you warm as well Aki."

"But it can't fill your stomach…"

"If you'd like to eat something very nutritious then you could try eating ants. A handful of them contain way more protein and calorie like a piece of stake."

"No way!"

"I'm tired!" spoke up Mikko. "Why do we have to do all of this for real?"

"All we are doing is following the blow of the wind." said Mika while still playing.

"You know Mika, I was always confused about this wind thing." said Aki as she was opening a chocolate bar. "I understand what do you mean by it, but couldn't we do something against it?"

"Well, to be honest… It's not us who raise the wind. But we can catch it and use it for our benefit. It's the sail not the storm that decides where we are heading." blinked Jatkosota's commander.

"What does it mean… exactly?" asked Aki.

"You will see. The wind is still a mighty lord. And it tells me now to not say anything." smiled the grey haired girl.

"Oh. Your wind is a bit rude, isn't it?"

"Rude is a matter of perspective."

The rest of the night was relatively quiet for them. All they could hear were the nightly sounds of the woods and the echo of the occasional gunfire down in the valley.

In the morning however they and Bonple got a new order from the HQ.

"Is it still a time of following the wind?" asked Aki while Mikko was firing up their tank's engine.

"It is." nodded Mika calmly.

"And when comes a time when we shouldn't follow it?"

"Trust me. You'll know." said Mika and they moved toward the west together with their comrades from the polish styled school.

**Semla's POV**

The 20 millimeter gun of Semla's Strv m/40 was firing now for hours at the tanks of Maple. Though they could not push them away they still managed to protect the rest of their land. The m/42s with the bigger guns were a big help, Maple was more careful because of them.

"_Kommendör!" _sounded the voice of Freja, Viggen's vice-commander in the radio around noon. She was fighting on the southern side of the front.

"What is it Freja?"

"_Bonple and Jatkosota ceased fire and they are heading to the west at high speed! What should we do?" _

"They must be trying to encircle us. Go and line up between the Tsukioka Park and the Uenoyama Shrine!"

"_Förstått!_ _(Understood!)" _

Then Selma realized: if they want to attack them from the west, they'll have to go through…

**Jajka's POV**

The commander of Bonple stopped the army before they reached Uonuma. But it wasn't the forces of Viggen that made her to do this. There was something in their way to the city. And that something couldn't be ignored at all.

**Sentoki-Do airfield of Adlerflügel Girls' High School**

Yoshida Miyako, the overall commander of the german styled Adlerflügel Girls' High School's Sentoki-Do team climbed up to the control tower with binoculars in her hand. She reached the top and looked out the window. About 700 meters away from the fence she saw a Finnish and multiple polish tanks of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation facing toward their airfield. Their objective was to attack Viggen High School from the west but Adlerflügel's runway and hangars blocked the most ideal way for them. The question was: what are they going to do? Miyako noticed that two figures in Bonple's Sensha-Do uniform were approaching so she went down. Her second-in-command, Sasaki Sakura joined her.

"What do you think they want Kommandant?" Sakura asked.

"Let's find out." replied Miyako and the two girls dressed in old Luftwaffe styled uniform and leather jackets stopped at the gate.

It was Uszka and Pierogi, Bonple's vice-commanders who were coming. When they reached Miyako and Sakura all four of them saluted each other.

"Which one of you is the commander here?" asked Uszka.

"It is me. My name is Yoshida Miyako. Who would you be?"

"I am Uszka, the vice-commander of Bonple High School's Sensha-Do team. As you probably know our task is to occupy Viggen High School. We would like to ask you to let our forces through your airfield so we can attack them from two sides."

"Unfortunately we can't do that. Our school has nothing to do with the JSF so we are neutral in all of your conflicts. Letting you through would be an act of war from us against Viggen High School."

"So it's a "no"?"

"It's a no Uszka-san. I am sorry."

"Understood. I tell it to my commander." saluted Uszka and she left with Pierogi. Miyako and Sakura stayed standing at the gate.

"Do you think they will leave us alone?" asked Sakura quietly.

"Knowing their directorate it's in question." said Miyako. "You can see that they are able to war against their own members."

"Shall we expect an assault?"

"I doubt they are brave enough for that. OUR Federation would not like it at all."

"True."

"But just in case: let's prepare for any eventuality." said Miyako and they left for the hangars.

**Jajka's POV**

"They said no commander." reported Uszka.

Actually Jajka didn't expect any other answers. Now this was a problematic situation for her. Their time was short and the shortest way to reach the heart of Uonuma led through the airfield before them. But clearly Adlerflügel didn't want to play any role in this Sensha-Do war. They have had a good reason to oppose bravely. As all the Sentoki-Do practicing schools in Japan and in the world, they were members of the International Martial Arts Federation. If the JSF attacked them it would be like an attack on the whole IMAF.

Because of this Jajka decided to ask for instructions from the JSF high command. In his answer Tsuji commanded them stay where they are, try to convince Adlerflügel and place pressure on them if it's necessary. But he still didn't lose his mind completely. He told to play with them but do not shoot!

Therefore the next days were spent with this cat-mouse game. Each day a delegation visited Adlerflügel to ask if they changed their mind and willing to let them through. And every time when they got a negative response (and it happened each time) Jajka ordered the tanks to move forward with a few meters. As a result a week later they were only a stone's throw away from the fence.

As frustration grew bigger and bigger in the girls of both sides they became also angry at the same time.

The students from Bonple and Jatkosota were like: "We just want to pass through! Is this really a so big request?"

And the Adlerflügel students were like: "Do not get us involved in this okay? Come if you want, but then we will give you some harsh moments!"

In the second half of April everyone was at the edge of their patience around Uonuma.

The Sentoki-Do practicing girls wanted to finally get rid of the JSF. They felt as if their airfield was besieged. At its western side stood Bonple and Jatkosota and on its eastern side stood Viggen. But at least Viggen wasn't threatening them and they kept a distance.

Then the day came when the JSF directorate had enough and ordered Jajka to switch to a more serious tone. So she sent the following letter to Miyako: _"We warn you for the last time. Let our forces to pass through your airfield or we will tear down the fences and move through by our own."_

Miyako saw that this was not a joke anymore. She called together her officers and they formulated the answer. Sakura gave it to the delegation led by Uszka who brought it to Jajka. The reply was short but straightforward. It said: _"If you attack our facilities, we will raise yours to the ground!" _

They've sent this message for both Jajka and Tsuji. They made it clear. But Miyako knew that partly it was a bluff. She could order standby to her pilots but a possible counterattack needed authorization by the Japan Sentoki-Do Federation. Still, it had the effect and the JSF tanks didn't come any closer. Miyako however contacted the Sentoki-Do Federation's directorate in Kiyoto. She requested permission to use force in order to defend the airfield. For her relief, one day later she got it.

In the past few days she already told her comrades to place all the aircrafts in the hangars and keep them ready to move. Each day only one or two of them went on a patrol the rest of the planes stood in their slots filled with fuel and ammo. When it came to their Focke-Wulf FW 190 A-5 multirole fighters, the girls of Adlerflügel took a step further. They equipped them with bombs which were kept in their long term storages. They tried to prepare for any possibilities.

And be honest: they had a good reason.

**Line of Jatkosota and Bonple, evening**

"Mika, may I ask something from you?" asked Aki leaning against the turret of the BT-42.

"Hm?" looked at her Mika who was sitting on the back of the tank with her kantele in her lap.

"Do you think this war has a point?"

"Does it matter what somebody thinks when it comes to the point of something? There are things we cannot understand but they still have a point."

"Just tell me: how do you feel about all of this? Do you like the idea of being here?"

Mika stopped playing her instrument and looked at the sky. "As for me… actually I would prefer to have a vacation on a lovely island in this beautiful spring weather. What about you Aki?"

"Could you take me and Mikko with you?" asked the gunner wondering.

"Ha-ha. Be patient. Something tells me the wind is about to turn. Maybe it can blow us away from here."

"Wish you were right."

"Wishes can come true." blinked the commander in the sauna hat.

Aki but even Mika didn't know that she was right. The wind will soon change its course. And the new wind will come from the west.

**Friedrich Schiller High School, Hamburg, Germany**

The days of Gustav Giertler, the commander of the co-ed Friedrich Schiller High School's Sensha-Do team were spending in calm and peace, undisturbed by the Japanese Sensha-Do war on the far side of the world. He instructed his team during trainings and led them during matches. He was going to classes then had fun with his friends or walked on the shore of the Elbe with his own thoughts while founding joy and calm in the water what he always loved.

He was a tall, friendly looking young man with blue eyes and a sporty physique. And most importantly he was a rather quiet yet kind boy who was loved by his teammates.

One bright late April day Gustav was at school and he had break at the moment when he heard someone calling for him.

"Gustav!"

"Ah, Gertrud. What can I do for you?"

It was Schiller's vice-commander, Gertrud Lehnhart. She was a mid-high girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. "Can you come with me to the secretariat? Sofie would like to talk with us about the Japanese topic."

"Oh, I see. Did something new happen there?"

"I don't know, she just asked me to call you there."

The two walked inside the secretariat and met with Sofie Stein, the student secretary whose duty was the management of the school's Sensha-Do life.

"Welcome you two. Take a seat please!" greeted them Sofie.

"What happened in the Pacific?" asked Gustav as they sat down.

"I think I don't have to tell you what the situation is over there. It's pretty… complicated. But now we got into the picture too."

"How?" asked Gertrud.

"Long story short: two schools of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation denied the order of their leaders to join the war. As a response the JSF attacked them. But I guess you already knew this. What you don't know yet is that in the case of one of these two schools the JSF wants a Sentoki-Do practicing school to let their tanks marching through their territory. The later school refused. Now it's a very hot spot and there's a possibility that the tank federals will attack them too to reach their goals. There is a problem with this however. This Sentoki-Do school, Adlerflügel Girls' High School is a member of the IMAF like we are. The JSF can't assault them without facing us all."

"They just can't be that big idiots." said Gustav.

"Honestly, I'm no longer sure about this. I called you here to ask you if you'd like to give your names to the declaration in which the IMAF condemns the latest acts of the JSF and warns them to stop threatening our member schools."

"Of course." nodded Gustav.

"It's not even a question." added Gertrud.

"Alright, here are the papers."

After signing the document Gustav and Gertrud left the office.

"Let's assume that the tankers will commit aggression against those fly girls." said Gertrud. "How do you think the IMAF would to react?"

"They will sure have something to say about this scenario."

"And do you think it's possible that…"

"That?"

"That we ore some of our friends will be commanded to pay the JSF a visit?"

"That's a question Gertrud I can't answer yet. The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is." smiled Gustav.

"Okay Master Yoda." Gertrud rolled her eyes. "Go back to class shall we?"

The commander duo went back to their classroom and sat down, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Suddenly someone has touched Gustav's shoulder from behind.

"What was it Gustav? Will they hang you finally?" the boy asked with a grin on his face.

"You know Fabian, you could sit in the commander seat earlier if you'd assassinate me by yourself." replied Gustav to his gunner, Fabian Schuster with a raised eyebrow.

"But that would be also tiring for him." said the girl sitting next to Fabian with a sarcastic voice. She was Gustav's driver, Emma Groß. She had shoulder long black hair.

"No if I do it with our tank's cannon." smiled Fabian.

"Anyway, what was it really?" asked Emma from Gustav.

"The Japanese tank girls can't control themselves. They started an offensive against two of their own schools and now they are threatening a Sentoki-Do girls' school. We signed a proclamation against this and it is possible that the IMAF's central directorate will call together the Federal Assembly." said the commander.

"Hm. Maybe the Asians ladies bit off more than one can chew." said Emma.

"Honestly, I think that they are really going too far now." said Gustav. "That whole war, the gas attacks, the misdemeanors, the tear gas attacks and now this. It's time to have a "talk" with them."

"And who should have a talk with them? We?" asked Emma.

"You know, I am not a man of aggression."

"That is not what I meant. I know you are a peaceful guy. But would you want to go there and make peace?"

"I'd prefer that to be the last option. But visiting Japan is an old dream of mine."

"How much do you know about Japan?"

"Well…" Gustav couldn't tell it, because in that moment the teacher entered the room.

Our friends spent the rest of the day as they used to, but in mean time in the Far East the hotspot at Uonuma was becoming even hotter and hotter.

**Hello guy how's it going? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new characters! **

**A big thank to "johnwillie315"! Thank you so much for the YouTube video review! It feels really good you enjoy my story this much! Stay tuned as always! **

**If you'd like to check out johnwillie315's YouTube channel, it is called "Mosstar Productions". **

**Also let me thank each one of you who left a review, a follow or a favorite so far! Your support is amazing and inspiring! **

**Many thanks for "Kokina Tenshi", for following my work and giving me great ideas! Make sure to check out his story "Girls und Panzer – The Missing Heir", it is a great work by him! Have a look also on his story's Facebook site where he uploads pictures for his story! **

**Thank you again everyone! Have a nice day! **


	28. Chapter 27

**Uonuma**

On 2nd of May Miyako once again climbed up to the control tower in the early morning. She was nervous. She felt that the pressure that messed during the past days was about to be released in a huge boom. And that boom was not far away. In fact it was closer than even she imagined.

For three days Bonple, Jatkosota and Viggen were fighting each other in the immediate vicinity of Adlerflügel's airfield. Bonple and Jatkosota left their positions at the gate and clashed with Viggen near the northern and southern end of the runway from close quarters.

The pilot girls were now really sick of this. For too long they were listening to the gunfire and machinegun-fire barely a few hundred meters away and for too long they were expecting a possible attack against them.

On this particular day some units of the tanker's two sides came much closer to each other and the airfield than they used to. Miyako watched it from the tower with concern, so did her friends from the cover of the buildings. Viggen had positions on a small hill. Bonple could easily storm through the fence if they wanted to. But they kept the rest of their fighting desire at bay.

"What is happening down there commander?" asked Sakura who came up to Miyako in mean time.

"It's kinda the same as before. Just like before." Miyako sighed. "How are the girls doing?"

"They have had enough of this crap. Far enough. I see two options: The JSF will leave this area by themselves or we will have to inspire them a bit to do so."

"Honestly, I'd prefer the first one."

"Me too Kommandant, but it also depends on them." said Sakura pointing at the tanks. "I don't believe in war but our planes are not for joke. And if we will need them we will must use them!"

"I see your point Sakura and actually I feel the same way. But although it's hard we must keep our patience. Countless wars in the world's history have started because of arrogance and pride."

Miyako forgot to mention that an accident can also lead to a war.

"That means we should wait on?" asked Sakura. Miyako nodded as an answer and her vice-commander replied the same way. "Huh. I'm starting to feel as a caged eagle."

"Never fear my friend. For some reason I feel that you can fly through the sky again in the close future."

After this they went down to the cantina to at least have breakfast. When they entered they saw girls sitting at the tables with weary faces. They got their meals and walked straight to a girl with long reddish brown hair who was sitting lonely at one of the tables with a tray in front of her.

"Good morning Yumiko." Miyako greeted her.

"Morning Kommandant." nodded Kimura Yumiko, Adlerflügel's chief engineer.

"Is everything alright with the planes?" asked Sakura as they sat down.

"They are ready for action. All of them are operational, filled with fuel and ammunition, bombs are fixed."

"It's a good thing to know that we have such a professional like you." said Miyako.

"It's nothing Kommandant. I'm just doing my job." waved off the praise Yumiko.

"And you're doing it very well."

"Thank you Miyako-san. By the way, what's up with the other Japanese Sentoki-Do schools?"

"The directorate alerted them too. They are prepared."

"That's for sure a good thing to know."

They chatted on trying to help on the mood a little bit.

Just as they finished breakfast, they heard that the gunfire outside suddenly intensified so much that the walls and windows begun shaking. The deafening thunder of the cannons filled the air.

The girls inside quickly stood up and run outside to see what was happening. Out there they saw that some tanks of Bonple came so close to shoot the units of Viggen that their frontal armors were touching the light fence.

Even a simple accident can lead to a conflict right? That's exactly what happened at Uonuma. A 7tpjw wanted to fire at a Strv m/40. But the shot was missed and this small mistake brought huge consequences. The 37 millimeter grenade landed inside the airfield only a few meters away from the asphalt of the runway causing an eruption of earth and a crater.

For a moment everyone has frozen. How on earth did this happen? Uszka who was nearby watched the scene with wide eyes and a scared look on her face.

Miyako, Sakura, Yumiko and their friends winced seeing the impact. So it has started, the JSF decided it.

"All pilots! To your battle-stations! Take off!" shouted Miyako at the top of her lungs after she woke up from the shock. She didn't have to say it twice; the girls sprinted toward the hangars. "Inform the directorate!" ordered Miyako the ground-crew who immediately run to the radio to tell everything to the leadership of the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation in Kiyoto.

In mean time the girls in the long hangar climbed inside the cockpits, checked all equipment, fired up their engines, took up the oxygen masks and released the breaks. One after another the Messerschmitt Bf 109 Gs, Focke-Wulf 190 A-5s, Focke-Wulf Ta 152s and Messerschmitt Bf 110 Es rolled out through the huge door to the runway.

Miyako herself was sitting in one of the Bf 109s. She pushed the throttle forward. The DB 605 ASC(M) engine roared up, the fighter plane speeded up and in the blink of an eye it left the ground behind. Flying always filled Miyako's heart with joy and bravery. And so like every time she was very determined now. She looked down. The tanks of Bonple were pulling back.

"_Sorry girls. It's too late." _thought Miyako.

**Uszka's POV**

"Signal them somehow! It was not deliberate!" screamed the vice-commander of Bonple desperately as she was watching the planes taking off.

But Miyako was right, it was too late. A Bf 109 turned down its bow against the tank and was closing at high speed.

"Back, back!" ordered Uszka her driver. They moved away just in time. A moment later the 20 and 7.92 millimeter machine guns of the fighter plane breathed fire and the screaming bullets ripped up the earth in front of the 7tpjw. The Messerschmitt flew away above them thundering. But there was no time for relief. Focke-Wulf 190 A-5s were incoming at low altitude, each carrying four 50 kilogram bombs and they descended upon the JSF tanks.

A 7TPdw was immobilized by their machine guns then a 190 A-5 released its bombs. The tanks disappeared in the explosions. When the smoke cleared up the white flag was waving on top of it.

Meanwhile the Bf 110s were attacking Maple east from Uonuma with machine guns and 250 kilogram bombs.

Minute by minute all hell broke loose.

**Mika's POV**

"Mikko. Little birds are coming." Mika said calmly to her driver while playing her kantele.

Mikko looked through her hatch and saw two Bf 109s incoming. Just before one of them opened fire she stepped on the gas pedal and the BT-42 disappeared from the way of bullets. The fighter's pair missed as well. They turned around for another pass.

"They are coming back!" said Mikko as she was driving the tank around at high speed.

"Oh God, why can't we use the gun against planes?" cried out Aki who tried to show calmness but she was actually terrified by these metal eagles.

"Sometimes it is better if we fight without fighting." said Mika with a smile. "Mikko please."

The Messerschmitt was coming from the front ready to fire. Mikko showed her timing abilities again. In the exact moment the pilot touched the button on the control stick she turned the wheel around and even those few bullets that hit the tank have bounced off its side armor.

Then came the other plane. This time it was closing from behind. The girl in the cockpit aimed before the BT-42 then fired. Mikko stepped hardly on the break and together with the wheel she drifted the tank away.

"_Where the bloody hell did they learn to drive?!" _One of the pilot girls raged.

"_Let's play if they want to play!" _replied her comrade.

And they played for long minutes. They dived, aimed, fired but nothing worked. Not a single time they managed to hit the Jatkosota girls. They even had to call for reinforcement. But still nothing. All the bullets and bombs have missed their target. Even when a Bf 110 dropped all the 500 kilogram dynamite it carried the three students of the Finnish styled school came out of the smoke with an operational vehicle. All the damages were simple scars on it.

"Mikko. I think the time has come for our spring vacation on an island." said Mika when she saw that despite of their skills they will not be able to evade the air attack much longer.

"Alright. Here we go!" shouted Mikko. She turned the tank around again and rushed toward the nearby forest. The planes have chased them but soon they disappeared under the leafage.

"Where are we going now Mika?" asked Aki.

"Where the wind blows us. I think it blows toward the sea right now."

"_Girls, I don't know who they are but if I meet them again I will certainly shake their hand." _radioed a Bf 109 pilot.

The others were more successful with Bonple and Maple and managed to chase them away from the vicinity of the airfield and force them to take cover.

Miyako was satisfied with her team. They showed the JSF that they are ain't nothing to joke with. But she also knew that this battle was likely not the last one.

**Kiyoto, directorate of the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation**

Kitamura Tsuguo, director of the Japan Sentoki-Do Federation didn't hesitate at all when he heard what happened with Adlerflügel.

"Give order to every school of ours in Japan! Start a general attack against the land-forces of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation!"

"Yes sir!" his secretary nodded.

"Until then I write a letter to Tsuji Renta. And another one to Vienna…"

**Maho's POV**

Kuromorimine and Saunders were still battling the Confederacy of Independent High Schools on the fields of southern Honshu.

Maho was observing the enemy line from her cupola when suddenly she heard a strange noise. It was deep, humming and it was getting louder and louder. She looked up to the sky and to her surprise she saw at least a dozen of warplanes. What is happening? When they got closer she saw that they were Henschel Hs 129 attack aircrafts.

It was the Sentoki-Do team of Otto Lilienthal Boys' High School. Maho's eyes grew wider when the planes begun to dive and opened fire at Kuromorimine. The machine gun bullets were drumming on the tanks and bombs were exploding around them, taking them out of action. For the first time in a long time Maho didn't know for a minute what to do. This attack was so sudden for her and there was no way for them to fight back. Like Jajka, Mika and Trout she didn't have any better idea than maneuvering and seeking for cover.

"Get away from here!" she ordered her driver when an bomb almost destroyed their Tiger's tracks.

**Kay's POV**

Kay heard unusual sounds from the direction of Kuromorimine. She popped her head out of the turret and she immediately noticed those black points circling around up in the sky. Then one of the points left the circle and stormed downward. And that sound. That terrifying, soul shaking, paralyzing sound. This was the siren of a… Stuka!

"Everyone, spread out!" Kay yelled and it was only a matter of luck that the dive-bomber missed them. Still the shrapnel of the bombs made a metallic sound on the Sherman.

And the Stukas were just coming and coming making that otherworldly scream with their sirens. Some of the Saunders girls' nerves gave up and they froze, making them easy targets.

**Darjeeling's POV**

Darjeeling was battling Bannockburn on the streets of Nakatsugawa when out of nowhere Yak-7 and Yak-9 multirole fighters of the Russian styled Nochnye Vedmy Girls' High School appeared and attacked them with machine guns and RS-82 rockets.

The tanks of St. Gloriana had no choice but retreat under gateways, trees and roofs.

"What is happening here Darjeeling-sama?" asked Pekoe scared.

"I guess we woke up the sleeping giant." replied Darjeeling with a sigh as the Churchill was trying to hide.

**Anchovy's and Kinuyo's POV**

F4F Wildcats and P51D Mustangs of Wright Brothers High School were bombing the tanks of Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan and Maginot with rockets and machine guns. For the JSF leaders this attack was really scary because the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation dared to strike so close to Tokyo.

**Katyusha's POV**

Katyusha was still fighting the battle near Mt. Kurikoma. Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin were far enough for her. She didn't want any more surprises or troubles but she got.

Typhoons of St. Paul Boys' High School have appeared from between the clouds and within seconds Pravda's tanks were fired upon from the air.

A pilot boy who was flying a Typhoon with the text _"Jack the Ripper" _on its side aimed at one of the T-34s. "Say hello to my little friends!" he said with a grin behind the oxygen mask and launched his eight rockets. One of them struck the tanks track and another one hit its engine taking it out of action. And the intensity of the attack did not subside for a minute.

**Miho's POV**

Miho watched what was happening with Pravda.

"_Admiral Nishizumi! Enemy planes from the north!" _radioed Shark Team. Miho looked out and saw four three-engined airplanes incoming over the mountain.

"Yukari-san?" asked Miho her loader for an analysis.

"Savoia-Marchetti SM.79s!"

They were medium bombers of the Italian styled co-ed Tempesta High School.

"All tanks split up!" ordered Miho.

Meanwhile up in the sky the bombers were preparing to unleash their payload on the ground below.

"Pilot to bombardier: it's your turn." said the male commander of the lead bomber to the girl in the plane's ventral gondola.

The girl leaned over the aiming system to guide the squadron over the target. "Bombardier to pilot: four degrees to starboard! Enough. Now straight ahead!" She watched as the crosshairs got over those tiny tanks. "Three, two, one, bombs away!"

The pilot felt as the airplane suddenly jumped as the five vertically carried 250 kilogram bombs were released.

Turtle Team has disappeared in the smoke and dust. The Hetzer was now lying on its side white flagged. "Sorry Nishizumi-chan. This blow was too much for us." said Anzu.

"Are you girls alright?!"

"Oh. A few cuts and bruises are not the end of the world." laughed the president.

"Listen everyone! Go and find some safer place! Perhaps they'll come back!"

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

The evening fell and the directorate of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation gathered together for a crisis meeting. Usually their faces were strict and determined. But now their expressions betrayed that they were in serious trouble. None of them said a word and they avoided each other's look.

Tsuji finally spoke up. "Alright. I'll speak with Kitamura Tsuguo."

And so the spectacled director took the telephone to call the director of the other Federation. "Under what conditions are you willing to stop the air attacks Kitamura-san?"

"_First, I want you to stop threatening Adlerflügel Girls' High School by evacuating the area of Uonuma completely."_

"Unluckily I can't do that. We have to deal with Viggen High School."

"_Pity. Secondly I want you to stop the aggression against Viggen High School and Count High School, furthermore the irregular attacks on that so called Confederacy of Independent High Schools. You have gone too far with all of this."_

"Sorry Kitamura-san but what are you talking about is an inner issue of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. You cannot intervene into our conflicts."

"_So sure are you? I have informed the leadership of the International Martial Arts Federation. Don't worry; they will take the necessary steps."_

"Ehm. That would be an aggression Kitamura-san."

"_It's a matter of perspective." _replied Kitamura and he hung up the phone.

Eventually Tsuji has partly fulfilled the conditions. He called his forces back from the airfield but kept up the blockade around Uonuma. Still, with this he made the air attacks to stop after two days and he could concentrate again on the war against the Confederacy and the two rebellious girls' schools.

**Hamburg, Gustav's POV**

"What will be about school?" asked Gustav's mother, Agnes as she watched her son packing his clothes into a suitcase in their house. He was about to leave to Vienna with his friends and the representatives of the German Sentoki-Do, Sensha-Do, Senkan-Do and Hohei-Do Federations. The day before all of them got a letter in which they were called to the session of the IMAF's Federal Assembly.

"They will send us what we will have to learn mother. The school year is close to its end anyway." said Gustav.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Mom, I'm going to Vienna, alright? Not to the Congo."

"I know, but that's how mothers work."

"Believe me, I appreciate it."

"Gustav!" a little girl's voice sounded and Gustav's 9 years old little sister, Greta run into his room. "Are you leaving?" she asked with a sorrowful tone.

"Don't worry Greta, it will not take long." smiled Gustav and patted his sister's head.

"But I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too. But I have to go. But you know what? When I come home, I'll bring you something from Vienna. Okay?"

"Yes Gustav!" smiled Greta and hugged her big brother. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, I promise." said Gustav and he saw that his mother raised an eyebrow but with a smile.

Next morning he, Gertrud, other students from other Sensha-Do, Sentoki-Do, Senkan-Do and Hohei-Do practicing schools and some adults gathered together at Hamburg Hauptbahnhof and took the train to Austria's capital.

On the way through the country other representatives from other cities joined them. Gustav looked out the window and watched the passing countryside. It looked so peaceful early in the morning. He thought that unluckily his fellow students in Japan cannot enjoy this. Hopefully they can change on this.


	29. Chapter 28

Gustav and the other german delegates have arrived to Wien Hauptbahnhof in the late afternoon. When he stepped out of the wagon carrying his luggage, a young Austrian boy was already waiting for him on the platform.

"Oh. Guten Tag Anton!" Gustav greeted him with a smile.

"Wilkommen in Wien Leute!" said Anton Groß, a student from the Sensha-Do practicing Viennese Windischgrätz High School as he shook hands with Gustav. "Gertrud." he nodded.

"What brings you here?"

"I was assigned to guide you to your hotel. The other delegations will be waited as well."

"Then I guess we are lucky to be greeted by an old friend." said Gustav.

"Sure you are. Then let's go, shall we?" said Anton.

They exited the railway station. They took tram number 18 and travelled a few stops until they arrived to Fasangasse. Gustav's and his fellows' accommodation, the Hotel König von Ungarn was in its continuation, the Ungargasse.

In the aula of the hotel they met other familiar faces.

"Benvenuto miei amici!" greeted them Lucia Barbella, the roman Giuseppe Verdi High School's Sensha-Do commander and her second in command, Carlo Albergo.

"Macaroni guys." shook their hands Gustav and Gertrud.

"You know I actually prefer Farfalle." said Lucia. "But any way it's nice to see you guys again."

"If only we could meet in more pleasant conditions." said Gertrud.

"Well, yes… But let's leave this topic for tomorrow." replied Lucia. "Until then would you like to do something?"

"What about having a walk in the neighborhood?" asked Gustav. "We are in my second favorite part of Vienna. Would you like to go?"

"What's your favorite part?" asked Anton.

"The Kahlenberg."

"No surprise. We can go if you ask me."

"Same here." said Lucia, Carlo and Gertrud.

And so they went out to the street and had an early evening walk. They visited the nearby Stephansplatz with the Stephansdom, the Stadtpark and the Hofburg on the Michaelerplatz.

Gustav was delighted. He always loved Vienna, though he missed the sea a bit. Those times he visited the banks of the Danube and watched the water of the mighty river streaming.

The rest of the day was spent without anything special. They've had dinner and went to bed to get enough rest.

In mean time the further delegations from other countries were arriving one by one. Of course the delegates from the neighboring and nearby countries were the first to arrive. The germans, italians, hungarians, then the czechs, the french, the spanish, the balkans, the poles, the scandinavians, the russians. Then came the students and other sport association members from Asian countries (including the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation's delegates), then from Africa like Egypt or South Africa. Then the others from Australia and the countries of the Americas, the USA, Canada, Mexico, Argentina, Brazil etc.

They were all accommodated in different hotels across Vienna and they were preparing for the next day and the session of the IMAF's Federal Assembly.

**Next day**

Shortly after noon our friends left the hotel and headed for the meeting. They travelled through the old town of Vienna until they arrived to Museumstraße. There stood the big, baroque styled building which served as the center of the International Martial Arts Federation.

The decision to house it in Austria's capital city was made in the early 60's when the IMAF was founded and the world was divided in two by an iron curtain. Since Austria though it clearly belonged to the western world has never joined NATO, the Sensha-Do, Sentoki-Do etc. practitioners of the western and the eastern blocks could meet on more or less neutral ground. There is a saying: If the world was governed by sportsmen there wouldn't be wars.

On this day Gustav and his friends were walking up on the stairs to the entrance. There were already many delegates from many parts of the world. Inside there Gustav met more of his fellow commanders, Jacques Chevalier from France, Pedro Fernández from Spain, Alexandr Orlov from Russia, Ryan Peterson from America, Colin Black from England, Albert Enderson from Australia, Stanislaw Petrowszky from Poland, Lauri Erkkila from Finland and Ibrahim Arslan from Turkey.

They've had a bit of time to have a friendly talk before the session begun in the middle of the afternoon.

After that they entered the gradual meeting room and occupied their seats. In mean time the directorate, led by the current director at that time the dutch Daan Vogel, an aged man with grey hair and glasses.

"My dear fellow sportsmen and sportswomen." Vogel started. "I welcome all of you and thank you for coming here so suddenly even from the far side of the globe. As you probably already know, we are not here because of some usual, everyday matter. No, we are here because of a way more serious problem. Like many of you I have been following the happenings of the japanese Sensha-Do crisis from its beginning with concern. I don't think I need to tell you about it, you likely know what I am talking about. And now our sport Federation has been involved in the conflict between the Japan Sensha-Do Federation and the Confederacy of Independent High Schools. A japanese Sentoki-Do school of ours has been attacked by them. I hope you share my opinion that this is unacceptable! Many months ago we have stopped all tank and ammunition transport to Japan, warned them many times to stop their irregular attacks like the using of tear gas but looks like it was not enough. They've attacked two of their own schools that wanted free will and didn't want to join their war. And now the case of Adlerflügel Girls' High School in Uonuma. I think the time has come for us to make certain necessary steps. Now I'm asking you: do you agree with me?"

"YES!" sounded the reply of the students and adults as one.

"With your permission Mr. Vogel!" said a school director from the Romanian delegation. "If we want to act we need to act fast. The situation of Count High School is more and more desperate as the days are passing by. The air attacks of the Japan Sentoki-Do Federation didn't stop them to withdraw from Soma. Not to mention there are a few Romanian exchange students too who are fighting in the ranks of Count High. We have to do something for them quickly!"

"I can say the same thing about Viggen High School." said a student from the Swedish delegation. "The JSF didn't give up the blockade of their city and they are still threatened."

"I share your opinion." replied Vogel. "We are here to decide how to act. We have to solve the following points: 1.: the JSF's war against the Sensha-Do practicing boys' schools in Japan, 2.: the aggression against Count High School, 3.: the aggression against Viggen High School and 4.: the security of IMAF member schools in Japan. As I see we have two possible solutions: a peaceful and a not peaceful. Before we decide it I suggest listening the two fighting parties. Send them in!"

The crowd begun to whisper excitedly. A few seconds later representatives of the JSF and boys from the Confederacy of Independent High Schools came in and stopped at the two desks which were standing opposite to each other before the seats of the directorate. As they stopped before the assembly both parties bowed as a greeting to those who were present.

"Thank you for coming all the way here." said Vogel to them. "I'd like to ask you first Ms. Okura." he turned to a woman of the JSF. "What do you say to our objections?"

"I'm sorry Vogel-sama, but I must tell they are baseless." This first sentence already caused a hullabaloo in the room. "All we did was in the defense of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation."

"So was the tear gas attacks on our forces?" a confederate representative boy angrily asked.

"Nothing like that happened! And you have no proof!" hissed Okura.

"Mr. Director?" Vogel's secretary whispered into his ears.

"Patience. I'll make them face it tomorrow. I'll show them everything what Chonou Ami sent to us." Vogel replied silently.

"And what about the using of Lahti anti-tank rifles in Shizuoka?" asked Okura her opponents. "Was it within the rules of Sensha-Do?"

"Do you really think it's comparable to your methods? We used a small caliber weapon against your tanks not a cruel aeriform which burns the lungs of your soldiers!"

"Order please!" Vogel said. "What about the offensive against Count and Viggen High School?"

"That's the JSF's own business! We are not members of the IMAF therefore we do not have to explain ourselves to you and you have no right to horn in!"

"Maybe. But if you do not respect the neutrality of one of our schools, we do have right to horn in."

"You are wrong or misinformed. Adlerflügel Girls' High School was the first to descend upon us!"

"Liar!" shouted the delegation of the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation. "You surrounded them and threatened them with an assault!"

"Order please!"

"You see Vogel-san?" asked the leader of the confederate boys who was no other than Isato, Landsknecht's student council president. "That's the JSF and inter alia that is why we left it."

"Which you had no right to…" murmured Okura.

"And that is why we asked you before to accept us as your members and give us support." As the war was raging on the fronts, those boys who stayed at home didn't idle either. They were continuously working to make the IMAF recognize the Confederacy and claim it as a member. But as the Confederacy was a fighting party and its status was in question the IMAF refused first.

The debate went on until it was late in the night and Vogel decided to continue the session next day. As Gustav and his friends were heading back to the hotel they were thinking about what they saw and heard.

"I don't know what you think about this guys." said Gustav. "But within a few minutes after they came in I was sure who shall we support."

"If you're talking about those boys' schools then I agree." said Gertrud.

"Yup, I'm talking about them."

"That woman said we do not have right to complain about those two assaulted girls' schools. Honestly, I don't think so." added Lucia.

"Plus, likely those pilot girls didn't take off and fired on their tanks just for fun." said Carlo.

"I wonder how this will turn out." said Anton.

"For some reason I feel that it will be very "exciting."" replied Gustav.

"Tomorrow we will see it."

**24 hours later**

The Assembly gathered together once more. Everyone was curious to see how the JSF members will react seeing the different types of documents Ami sent to the IMAF through Vladivostok and Aleksey.

"Ms. Okura. The day before you said that you've never used tear gas against the confederate army, right?"

"Like you said Vogel-san."

"Then… what do you think about these?" asked the IMAF's director and showed up photos from the southern front taken by the boys. They showed the huge, white cloud of the closing gas.

"That can be anything." said Okura. "Fog for example."

"Indeed, that could be possible… if we wouldn't have these." said Vogel and took out further papers from an envelope. "These are bills Ms. Okura. Evidences of the JSF's request to a big company to produce and deliver a big amount of tear gas for you. Furthermore, here are the statements from the generals, other officers and soldiers of the boys' schools."

Okura didn't reply but her face told everyone that she got confused this time.

"And then here is another statement from four students from Habsburg Boys' High School and De Gaulle Boys' High School who were sent by their commanders in Shizuoka to take positions on rooftops with Lahti anti-tank rifles. They said that your tanks fired their main cannons at them. I guess it's not necessary to remind you that this is strictly against the JSF's rules as well. And speaking about documents…" Vogel reached under his table and placed so many envelopes and papers on it that they covered almost the whole table top. "An unnamed japanese person who listened to her conscience found these in the JSF's archives and sent them to us. The oldest ones are from the late 80's when you allowed the boys' schools to join Sensha-Do. These papers are talking about their exploitation, embezzlement, the intentionally blocking of the boys' schools access to money, or in one word: corruption."

Silence lapsed in the meeting room. The present delegates already knew about some of these things but the new facts shocked them. The JSF delegates were standing speechless while the confederate boys had satisfied grins on their faces. They knew that they won this battle.

"Excuse me." said Okura then she and her company quickly ran out of the meeting room.

Next day the Assembly was waiting for them in vain. Soon they've learnt that the JSF delegation left Vienna and flew back to Japan during the night.

If there were still people who doubted the JSF's responsibility, their escape convinced them too.

For the next five days the IMAF and the JSF were communicating with each other in letters. These "conversations" however led nowhere. The IMAF wanted the JSF to negotiate with the Confederacy to restore peace finally within the japanese Sensha-Do. They wanted them to leave Count and Viggen High School alone. And finally they wanted them to stop threatening the interests of the IMAF in the land of the rising Sun. But the JSF never gave any useful replies and apparently did nothing. Count High School's situation was now very desperate for example. They were now almost pushed into the ocean in Soma.

One week after the delegates arrived to Vienna, Vogel spoke up more seriously than before.

"Ladies and gentleman. In my opinion the time has come for drastic steps!"

After the vote Gustav felt pressure on his heart. He knew that this was necessary but he really wasn't a man of violence. He thought that these sports should remain sports. Despite of this the voice in his head told him to vote with a "yes" and eventually he did so.

**Ami's POV, Yokosuka**

Ami was on a day off from the Self Defense Force in the moment, and was walking on a busy avenue in her hometown, Yokosuka. It was still early in the morning and she decided to have a cup of coffee in a nearby café. After she got it she sat down at a table on the street. She looked up at the sky, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. Although the weather was nice, her thoughts were troubled.

After a few minutes she noticed that more and more people were standing before the neighboring newsstand. She got curious. She finished her coffee, stood up and went to see what happened. She took a newspaper from the stand. On its front page there was the headline with huge letters: **IMAF THREATENS JSF WITH AIRSTRIKES. **

"_Alright. Now I'm really getting freaked out." _

**That's right folks! Expect more excitement in the close future! **

**In case I do not post until then: on 25 March, it will be the one year anniversary of the story's first chapter! Let me thank all of you the wonderful support you're giving me! It really helps a lot!**

**Panzer vor! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Tokyo**

The JSF directorate gathered together in the HQ's meeting room. Despite their usual nature, you could tell this time that they were in serious trouble. They were sitting nervously, avoiding each other's look. They took their chances into account. All of them agreed that they couldn't do much if the IMAF launched its Sentoki-Do teams against them. This time it weren't their tanks in danger, but their facilities, tank garages, warehouses, factories, forts and other buildings. The IMAF literally threatened them that they will destroy the JSF's logistics and infrastructure.

The room was silent, even the buzz of a fly could be heard. Shiho herself was sitting with a trouble look on her face and folded hands on the tabletop. She knew as well that this scenario would be catastrophic. A week and a few days ago when she heard that warplanes unleashed their fury on her daughters she almost got a heart attack. She felt that she wanted to run to the battlefield immediately and bring them out of there. Now she was sitting here and she could do nothing, but hope the best.

"So?" Tsuji finally asked sighing. "Do we cease the war?" The directorate members didn't reply. They didn't want to or they were afraid to do so. "Who says yes?" he asked and raised his own hand for the other's surprise. Slowly, one by one other hands were raised as well, until only a few were left. "Alright. Then it's decided. I'll talk to Hamada Kyousuke. I dismiss the meeting." said Tsuji and stood up from his chair. Then he walked to his personal office, took the telephone and dialed the number to speak with a certain young boy in Matsuyama. Will he agree?

**Miho's POV**

Miho and her crew were checking their tanks in one of the few moments which weren't filled with gunfire. She was scared. What will happen if the planes come back? What will happen now at all? For how long will they stay here? Will this ever end?

She was thinking like this when suddenly Saori who was still sitting at the radio placed her hands on her headset. "Taichō! Incoming message from Tokyo!" For a whole minute she was sitting completely frozen showing her back to her friends.

"Saori-san?" asked Miho. "Saori-san! What happened?"

The orange haired radio operator slowly turned around and the others saw her face full of disbelief.

"What is it Saori-san?" asked Hana.

It took Saori long seconds before she could pronounce the words. "It's over." she whispered.

**Katyusha's POV**

Katyusha was staring down at the paper she was holding in her shaking hands. A moment later she leaned back in her chair in her T-34 and let out a huge scream.

**Darjeeling's POV**

Darjeeling was still fighting on the streets of Nakatsugawa when suddenly Bannockburn's fire dwindled. She narrowed her eyes. What is this? Then the Churchill's radio has begun cracking. She listened to the message and just like the time when she fought Miho for the first time she dropped her tea and the cup broke in many pieces.

**Anchovy's POV**

Anchovy was standing in her P40's turret when she heard one of her girls shouting from behind. "It's over! It's over!" she was shouting while running toward them. Anzio's commander just looked. What is over?

**Maho's POV**

A message has arrived from the radio. While Riyoko, Maho's radio operator was listening to it, Maho herself was observing the confederate line with her binoculars. Suddenly all she could hear was Riyoko's sobbing.

"Riyoko?" Maho asked surprised. The radio operator girl just looked at her with teary eyes and found it hard to tell.

**Marie's POV**

The situation of BC Freedom and Koala was probably the worst in the whole JSF army. Literally, since January they were surrounded in Tottori mainly by the forces of Uluru. At first they were able to protect the area around the city but by now they were pushed back to the suburbs and they had to protect themselves in a fort they've quickly built up. Ever since the siege begun artillery shelling was more or less a daily practice and by now the two girls' schools' surroundings looked like the Armageddon itself. The small generator house they had was completely leveled and they had problems with water supply as well.

It was after long months of this life when they received that radio message…

**Miho's POV**

"_Cease all combat activity by 15 May, 12:00 a.m. A cease-fire has been achieved. Later we will inform you about the details of the withdrawal of forces." _

Miho just couldn't believe her eyes. Like this? Out of nowhere? But she couldn't deny what she was seeing.

"Miporin. Tell me please it's not a dream." pleaded Saori.

"No Saori-san. It's not a dream." said Miho looking at her friends. "It will end tomorrow."

**Next morning, Kiyoshi's POV**

That part of the front was rather quiet. Kiyoshi and Aoto were standing next to each other resting their backs on the commanding general's Königstiger.

"What will you do first once this has ended?" asked Kiyoshi his vice-commander.

"My first thing to do? To drink a very, very big sip of sake." replied Aoto with a smile.

"Of course." nodded Kiyoshi with a weak smile. "And then?"

"Then nothing. Just go home and live my life with you and my other friends."

"How much time do you think it will take you to get costumed again to that life?"

"Don't know General. I hope not too much."

"Indeed." nodded Kiyoshi and looked at his wristwatch. It was 10:30 a.m. Ninety minutes and…

**Miho's POV**

Oarai and Mannerheim were battling in a long range duel with Oarai in the valley and Mannerheim on the side of Mt. Kurikoma. It was harsh and brutal. Shells were screaming and exploding in almost every second. Leopon Team got immobilized and had to fight stranded. The earth was ripped up by grenades. The roar of machineguns filled the air.

"Nishizumi taichō! Enemy units to the right!" Hippo Team radioed.

"Keep them under fire!" ordered Miho. "Shield our right flank!"

"HAI!"

"Target in sight!" reported Hana looking at another Panzer IV through the crosshairs.

"Fire!" commanded Miho. Just as she said this she looked at her watch for a moment. In that exact second the pointer reached the "12". It was noon. It was like turning down the volume on a television. A Stug of Mannerheim fired one last time and the shell struck the earth near Anteater Team and then… nothing. Nothing. All the soldiers of both sides could hear was the whistling of the wind. The tanks were standing facing each other with silent guns. Five minutes passed like this, without anyone saying a word.

Then hatches started to open up and heads popped out one after another. With careful movements many of the boys and girls slowly climbed out of the vehicles. They looked around. There was silence around them. Dead silence. Until the sides begun to cheer and scream and rejoice.

Some were kneeling on the ground and crying, some were laughing manically, some were hugging each other and some were just sitting and smiling at the sky.

It was happening. It was really happening.

Miho herself was sitting in her chair like a dead person. She totally lost her track of time.

"Are you alright Miho-san?" asked Hana placing a hand on her commander's leg.

"Yes Hana-san. Even if I don't look like I am." replied Miho. Meanwhile she re-lived everything. That cursed conference almost an entire year ago, the fear and uncertainty, the secession of the boys' schools, the first commotions, the very first battle at Nakajima Island, the loss of Hokkaido and northern Honshu, the countless battles, fights and struggles, the despair, that Christmas they spent with the enemy, the feeling of being lost between the mountains, the fear, the hopelessness and now… It was all over in the blink of an eye.

And it was the biggest relief she ever felt in her life.

**Next day**

The Japan Sensha-Do Federation and the Confederacy of Independent High Schools agreed to cease hostilities and begin negotiations with each other. The IMAF served as a mediatory in this. The sides agreed to withdraw half of their forces back to their home cities. The JSF gave back southern Honshu and northern Kyushu while the Confederacy evacuated northern Honshu giving Aomori back to Pravda and Muroran to Maple in Hokkaido. De Gaulle and Habsburg drew back to Shizuoka while Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan and Maginot left the fields and returned to Yokohama where they were joined by St. Gloriana after they evacuated Nakatsugawa. All-Star University was commanded to line up between the two cities and act as neutral peacekeepers. The confederate blockade of Tottori was given up.

Miho and the whole team were commanded to return to Oarai. It was for real. They were going home.

On this morning the Oarai girls were preparing their tanks for the way.

"Mihosha!" Miho heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Ah, Katyusha-san!"

"Congratulations. You are lucky that you can go home." said the short girl. Pravda belonged to the other half of the JSF army which stayed in positions.

"Yeah… I'm sorry that the same doesn't apply to you."

"Never mind it." waved Katyusha. "I was expecting this actually. The stronger tanks you have the higher chance to stay. But at least… the next days will be quieter ones that before. Plus, it already feels heaven to at last stand up straight and walk around instead of crouching inside the tank."

"You have a point. Anyway, please tell Nonna-san and Klara-san that I wish them the best."

"I'll make sure to pass your message. Have a nice trip!"

"Thank you Katyusha-san!" bowed Miho.

An hour later the tanks of Oarai fired up their engines, turned around and left for Oarai. All of them were silent; they barely spoke with each other. They were still a bit hesitant to believe this. They were rolling down the roads of the Japanese countryside without the risk of being fired at.

"Hana-san. What are you doing?" asked Miho. Her gunner was sitting at her battle station instinctively ready to fire at every second.

"Oh… Yes, sorry taichō. I think it was an innervation."

"How do you think they'll greet us?" asked Saori.

"Who?"

"The folks at home. I'm a bit afraid that they will be angry with us."

"Angry? For what?"

"For not winning and liquidate the threat completely."

"Was it our task at all?" asked Miho.

"Than what do you think it was Nishizumi-dono?"

"I think it was to conquer."

"We will see when we make home." said Mako in a neutral voice. And for that they had to wait hours.

It was the middle of the evening when they were about to enter their hometown. All of the girls popped their heads out to see the familiar landscape they missed so much. Good God! They left this place nine months ago without knowing when they will return. Well… now.

They reached the top of a hill and there was it. Down there, was the city of Oarai, the seaport with the school ship and the wide, endless ocean. It was so beautiful. By this time, there were only a few people walking the streets. The girls drove through the city watching as their carrier ship was becoming bigger and bigger. Was it the same as before? They were getting closer and closer and also more and more excited. And there was the ramp! Miho's Panzer IV reached it and begun to climb up on it followed by the others. Just a few meters and they will be back on the deck of the ship at last. The girls reached the top and… they got very surprised. Literally the whole population of the ship was standing beside the road and greeted them with ovation. They were smiling, waving, cheering and even throwing flowers to them.

The team looked around. Do they deserve it? Possibly not. Then why?

"We did nothing. And still they welcome us like this." said Saori.

"Actually we did something Saori-san." said Miho. "We have finally come back to them."

**Oarai training field, tank garage**

The girls lined up their vehicles and climbed out of them. Then they were just staring at each other speechless. They were always together in the nightmare but now they will be separated. Well, not that much, obviously they can meet the next day already. But it was still hard to leave each other's side even for this short period of time.

"Then… good night everyone. Sweet dreams." Anzu was the one who finally said something. After that she turned around and left with slow, sluggish steps. n the next minutes the others did the same until no one left in the garage.

It was already late and dark when Miho was walking towards her apartment in the light of the streetlamps. She climbed the stairs, stepped to the door, pushed the key into the lock, turned it around and opened the door. There she was standing. In her own ante-room with her own apartment in front of her. Nothing has changed. Everything was like the day she went to war. She turned on the lights and went in. Miho stopped before the mirror on the door of the bathroom. She was dirty. Very dirty. And matted. And weary.

"_Am I still the same person?"_

She was moving around like a robot. First thing first she went to the bathroom, freed herself from her uniform and entered the shower. She turned on the water. Miho almost forget what it feels like when hot water falls over her body. She watched as it washed all the grime down from her. She could never imagine before that someone can be covered with this much of dirt, oil, sweat and soot. The commander was just standing there motionlessly.

After she finished she walked to her bed and fell in it like a dead person, falling asleep instantly.

**Darjeeling's POV**

Darjeeling was standing in her own ante-room leaning to the wall. After long minutes she finally moved and took down her boots. She got so used to their weight that she felt naked without them. Inside her room she looked at the kettle and the box of team beside it. She was thinking then shook her head. Tomorrow. What was really bothering her was the silence. She heard before that war is like a drug. Huge intensity then one day to the other nothing. She would have preferred to turn on her CD player and listen to some howler Judas Priest track even if it was not her personal favorite type of music. But even that would be better than this…

**Anchovy's POV**

Anchovy closed her apartment's door behind her then simply sat down on the floor and immediately bursted into tears as all the stress and tenseness left her body. The serious, sometimes even scary commander was gone; in its place was only a young, broken girl whose only wish was a huge hug from her parents and brother. For the first time in her life Anchovy felt that not even a slice of pizza could calm her down. Maybe tow… or three…

**Maho's POV**

Half of Kuromorimine has been withdrawn and Maho was among them. She was still scared that she could wake up in any seconds and the dream will be over. But it didn't happen. She passed the gate and entered the garden of their house in Kumamoto. She couldn't meet her mother however, Shiho was still in Tokyo. What would she say to her?

Maho opened the door and she was standing in the hall of the Nishizumi residence again. As she was looking around a person dressed in yukata came in from the living room. "Ms. Maho." she greeted the commander with a bow.

"Kikuyo." Maho said and she did something she was not used to. She rushed to her old nanny who took care of her and Miho many times when they were kids and hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you again." Maho said weakly.

"Same here Maho-chan." Kikuyo replied. "Same here."

After a long time Maho went up to her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her cellphone was lying on the nightstand beside her. She looked at it. Shall she call Miho? No. Like herself and all their friends Miho needs her time now. Later. So Maho just fell back and let her heavy eyelids to close down.

**Kyousuke's POV**

The confederate president didn't spend a minute on the battlefields but he had his own fights and was nearly as tired as his soldier schoolmates. She was sitting in his office in Niigata at Landsknecht Boys' High School with a cup of tea in his hand. But his thoughts were elsewhere and it went cold by now. They made it after all. They saved the sovereignty of their sport association. They could be proud. On the other hand however he knew that for this they needed fortune and the aid of the IMAF. In the past weeks it was questionable that they can hold their ground especially in the north. Fortunately it turned out well. But

Kyousuke knew that this was not entirely over. It was only a cease-fire not a peace treaty. What about their future relations to the JSF? And what will be with… those two girls' schools which denied Tsuji's orders? The JSF was still keeping them under blockade.

**No readers, do not fear! It's not over!**


	31. Chapter 30

**First day of the armistice**

"_Attention, attention! Extra news: to avoid further chaos the leadership of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation orders an immediate and general cease-fire and commands the armed forces to do not open fire unless they get attacked." _said the radio channels that evening in Japan.

Kiyoshi was relatively close to Niigata during the whole war. Still, his home city seemed so distant during all these months. It was evening and he was walking on the street on the way home. He didn't have time to inform his parents that he will come back. He opened the small gate of the garden then went inside the house. In the ante-room he took down his Sensha-Do boots. He heard someone in the living room. He went there and saw his mother arranging books on the bookshelf. After a few seconds Hasegawa Takako turned around. She froze down as if she had seen a ghost. It was her son standing in the door.

"Evening Oka-san." bowed Kiyoshi.

Takako took two very slow steps then she run to her son and hugged him tightly with teary eyes. She couldn't say even a single word because of crying. After a long time she finally took a step back to have a look at him with her hands on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Me? Are YOU okay?"

"Don't worry Mother. As you can see, I'm in one piece."

"But…"

"Just sit down, and I'll tell you everything."

They sat down on the sofa to finally talk with each other like a mother and her child.

**Oarai**

Miho's phone rang while she was sitting on the floor resting her back on the frame of her bed. "Hi Onee-chan."

"_Miho… How are you?"_

"Guess just like you are."

"_Yeah… sorry… stupid question." _

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have any better idea either. I'm more or less fine if that is what you are curious about."

"_Isn't it natural that I care about my little sister?" _

"I think you know that better."

"_It is. Miho look I… I know that I wasn't always the best big sister in the world. Can you forgive me?" _

"Forgive you? For what? For what wasn't your fault?"

"_But I…"_

"The past is in the past Onee-chan. And? Are you alright?"

"_Like you said. More or less." _

"I don't think it's time yet to talk about it. It would be better to discuss it later when we calmed down."

"_You have a point. I just wanted to hear your voice again. It didn't change at all. And now it calmed me down a little bit."_

"Yours did the same to me Onee-chan."

"_Then I managed to do something good in this world."_

May has passed. Then June has passed. Half of the JSF and Confederate soldiers were at home while the other half of them was still on the fields but now without battles. It was like an unwanted camping in nature.

Not everyone was so relaxed however.

**July, Marina's POV**

The Sensha-Do team of Count High School was still in standby. Although Pravda has evacuated Soma when the armistice was made, they kept the coastal city encircled. Marina and her teammates still felt themselves besieged. Any attempt to leave Soma with their tanks would have led to a battle. There were other reasons too for them to be worried. In reality their and Viggen High School's status wasn't clarified in the ceasefire-agreement. The JSF could attack them again any time to enlist them into their army by force. Secondly, still no outer support was guaranteed for them. They faced the threat alone.

One day Marina was sitting in one of the school ship's park with the replica of Bucharest's Arcul de Triumf in the middle of it. A large part of Count's school ship's surface was covered with woods so the students had many opportunities to enjoy nature and practice their tactics. She let the sunbeams to smooth her face and she was listening to the songs of birds. This gave her at least a bit of calm.

"What's up Mizuki?" Marina asked the vice-commander when she saw her closing on the sidewalk.

"Swimming in the ocean would be much better than waiting for what they might do Comandor." said Mizuki, gesturing with her head to the west where Pravda was.

"I can imagine it. How is the team?"

"They are weary. Tired of this whole crap and the constant preparedness."

"What could feel those who have spent the last nine months on battlefields? Compared to them we are still lucky."

"I hope our luck will not run out."

"Not until we believe in ourselves."

**Katyusha's POV**

"What on earth do they want again?" asked Katyusha her radio operator annoyed while a message from Tokyo was incoming. The other girl handed the paper with a troubled look. Katyusha reacted the same way when she read it. "Nonna!" she turned to the tall, black haired vice-commander who was talking with Klara near the JS-2.

"What is it Katyusha?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this." said Katyusha and gave the message to Nonna.

"_Increase the forces of Pravda Girls' High School around the city of Soma and set them up for combat." _said the order of the JSF directorate.

"I'm sorry this. I have to move you out of this relative peace." said Katyusha looking at the ground.

"Never feel bad. It's not your fault." replied Nonna. Klara watched her. Nonna's face remained stiff and calm as it used to, but her eyes betrayed her. Her blue eyes were full of despair and sorrow. "And… do they want only me to go there with the girls?"

"Unluckily yes. Without me or Klara."

"I see. Well... I guess there is nothing to do." The three remained silent for a while. "Then… I go and prepare them." said Nonna with a neutral voice.

Katyusha and Klara were watching after her. "Can't we really just… stop?" asked Katyusha. "I don't know if this is still all about the boys' schools. But if it is I hereby declare that I do not care about them anymore."

Klara simply nodded as an answer with her hands on her shoulders. Her face wasn't any different than Nonna's.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm scared Katyusha-sama."

"Of what?"

"Of everything." said Klara at the edge of crying.

**Three days later, Marina's POV**

Marina wrote protest letter after protest letter to Tsuji but without any effects. The increased army group of Pravda still held them in stifling ring of steel. She stated that this is incompatible with Count High School's security, dignity and free will. But she found deaf ears.

They've had a little beam of light however. Last week the IMAF raised its voice again, this time in the topic of Count and Viggen. They demanded the JSF to withdraw from Soma and Uonuma completely. But Tokyo refused. They stated that this is the JSF's inner problem and they have right to use armed forces against their own schools if they deny direct orders.

Marina herself didn't even really understand all these stuffs. She – who was in the middle of everything – only knew that they were hard pressed. She was hesitant about what to do.

"We are obviously not strong enough to remove them from the city." said Marina to Mizuki as they were checking the tanks in the hangar. "If we start an attack, it will cause a battle. And we cannot win a battle on long terms. If we do nothing however we might go crazy, but there would be a smaller chance for a conflict. Opinion Mizuki-san?"

"We have to end this as soon as possible."

"What would you like to say with that?"

"I do not reject the idea of an attack Comandor."

"Can we afford to take that chance? Now they have far more free forces to deploy against us."

"I'm sure someone will send help if people see our struggle."

"That's very risky you know." said Marina. In mean time they walked out to the railing of the school ship. The Moon was shining and stars were sparkling above them.

"You're right, but if we don't do anything that can be a sign of weakness."

"Prudence and level-headedness is not weakness Mizuki, but wisdom." Only a few seconds after Marina said this, they suddenly heard distant echoes of gunfire. It was coming from the north, from the beach. "What the…"

"Comandor!" someone yelled behind them. A girl from the team was running toward them. "Report from the outposts! Pravda launched an attack from the north! We're getting heavy bombardment!"

"Our "beloved" director decided it instead of us! Let's go!" said Marina and they rushed to their tanks.

"Do we have a chance?" asked Mizuki while sprinting.

"We have to gain time; this is the most important now. They have to react."

**Two days later, Vienna**

Gustav didn't know in May that he will return so soon. He was heading again to the IMAF's headquarter in the Museumstraße with his friends on a tram.

"I swear I'm starting to feel as a… I don't know what." he said.

"I personally feel myself as someone who's annoyed because we have to do this in the middle of summer." said Gertrud.

"What would you do now instead of this?"

"Probably I would enjoy that I don't have anything to do. Guess I would be sunbathing on the beach. Or have a boat trip to Helgoland. Or visit my grandparents in Bremen. Or travel to somewhere, to the Adriatic Sea in Croatia for example. But not this. I like Vienna too, but not when it's like an oven. "It was very hot on this early July day indeed.

The Assembly gathered together again in the meeting room.

"Ladies and gentlemen." greeted Vogel the delegates. "I'm so sorry we had to interrupt you vacations but we are facing another crisis in Japan. With your permission I'd like to read out a letter which was sent to us by the commander of Count High School's Sensha-Do team. _"Respected members of the International Martial Arts Federation! Our school and team are in danger. The Japan Sensha-Do Federation tries to crush us. The tanks of Pravda Girls' High School are rumbling through the streets of our home city. We are getting pushed back hour by hour. The clouds over us are getting darker and darker. We are fighting with overwhelming numerical superiority. Members of the International Martial Arts Federation! We're asking you to help us! Not with advices, not with words but with deeds! Do not forget that the JSF wouldn't respect your schools either if it benefits them! Help us! Members of the International Martial Arts Federation! Help us in the name of justice! Hear our cries! Give us a comradely hand! Save us! With respect and faith: Marina, commander of Count High School."_

"That's it ladies and gentlemen. We have supported them earlier but now we should take it to a new level. They are asking us for a direct, armed intervention. As for me I'd still like to solve this in a somewhat peaceful manner. I'll continue to negotiate with the JSF leaders but be prepared for everything." Vogel's voice was determined but in reality he was doubtful. In the past more than one and a half months he was constantly trying to find a solution. Two weeks earlier he managed to create an agreement. Count High School has signed it but the JSF refused.

He changed many letters with Tsuji and his directorate but the same happened. After a week they were still at the starting line. This was when even Vogel who was the definition of quietude lost his patience.

The next session came and everyone in the room knew that words have no use anymore.

"My friends. They are not interested in peace. They didn't sign the peace treaty with the boys' schools and they didn't sign the agreement with Count High School. The time has come for us. To make that decision we need the majority of you to vote with "yes". If you support an intervention in Japan, please raise your hands."

Hundreds of hands rose into the air. Even the Japanese delegates did so.

"Thank you all. Now we need to discuss on the details."

**Miho's POV**

Miho didn't know why did Anzu call the team to the tank hangar but she had a very bad feeling. When she arrived to the training field the rest of the girls were already standing there in a circle with the president in the middle.

"Is everyone here?" asked Anzu.

"Yes kaichō." nodded Miho.

"Attention everyone! You all know what is happening in Soma. You also know that it triggered a big indignation among the public. Inter alia the International Martial Arts Federation expressed its displeasure too." Anzu here took a deep, nervous sigh. "This morning our directorate announced in the radio that the negotiations have stranded and the IMAF directly endangers us. They've spotted activity around the Sentoki-Do airfields. Likely we will have to face an offensive from the air."

The girls groaned in shock. "Wasn't it enough once?" asked Azusa worriedly.

"It's different than last time. They'll attack our various facilities. Like this place where we are standing now."

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

"We are so doomed!"

"Help us o gods!"

"But what could we do against it?"

"I'll be honest: not too much." said Anzu seriously. "They will send us extra machine guns to mount them on the tanks' cupolas. That's kinda all we can do. They'll give us more information later in the day."

**Jajka's POV**

Jajka was sitting on top of her tank near Uonuma supporting her head with her hand. But her boredom was suddenly broken. She heard loud buzzing from the sky. She looked up and to her surprise she saw the entire Sentoki-Do team of Adlerflügel passing by above them. The planes which were attacking them not so many days ago now were flying in formation northwards followed by transport aircrafts.

"What are they doing now?" frowned Jajka. She didn't know that Kitamura Tsuguo commanded every Sentoki-Do practicing schools in Honshu and Kyushu to evacuate their airfields, fly to other schools in Hokkaido and Shikoku and bring as much ammunition with them as possible.

The Japan Sentoki-Do Federation has always focused mainly on fighters, multirole fighters and attack aircrafts; they barely had anything to attack ground targets. Therefore the Russian and American Sentoki-Do Federations have also got orders for mobilization. They've had planes better suited to the purpose.

Meanwhile the JSF girls still had a little bit of hope that the worst will not happen.

**Oarai**

It was break between the classes. The students gathered together before the notice boards on the corridors. New, sinister placards appeared suddenly.

**What to do in case of an air raid:**

**1: If you hear the sirens do not get close to endangered areas**

**2: If you are at an endangered area when alert starts, leave immediately and get away as far and fast as you can**

**3: When you hear the alert, go to a safe place immediately and stay there until the raid is over**

**4: The "all clear" is signaled by 60 seconds of continuous siren sound**

**5: Always follow the instructions of superiors**

For the average students this was more than a terrible shock. To feel that threat can appear on the horizon in every minute. That the enemy is so close.

They stood blankly. How is this possible? How could war come to their own city?

**Training field**

The tanks were lined up before the hangar. Some of the girls didn't really like the idea of getting inside the vehicles again when they drove them out, even after two months.

During the afternoon they got the plus machineguns, namely MG 42s and now they begun to fix them on the tanks.

Miho was thinking as she was puttering with a screw. She knew exactly that they had the smallest chance to cause trouble to the planes with these weapons. MG 42 is a great machine gun but what can it do in the hands of a tanker against a fast, zigzagging warplane, especially when it flies at high altitude? Or when it's night? She didn't know about any occasion from WW2 when an average tank defeated an airplane.

"Can you handle it Nishizumi-chan?"

"Yes Koyama-san. Thank you." said Miho with a faint smile to the student council member who was standing at the Panzer IV looking up at her commander.

"Look I… I'm sorry. We are the student council and we are supposed to represent the interests of the students. But what did we do for you? Or to end this?"

"Do not torment yourself with such thoughts Koyama-san. It's beyond you." consoled her Miho.

"Maybe. But the little voice in my head tells me day and night that I didn't try everything."

"Me too."

"If someone is not responsible for this it's you taichō."

"Who can tell who's responsible and who's not? Who did the right thing and who not?"

"I don't know. I only know that we shouldn't be in this situation."

"You are reading my thoughts." nodded Miho. In mean time she finished with the machinegun. She leaned back to have a look on the blue sky and the beautiful forms of clouds. But besides the sky and clouds she noticed something else too. A little, dark point flying through the azure at about 6000 meters. "Look!" Miho pointed at it.

The girls looked up and they saw it too.

"What's that taichō?" asked Yuzu shielding her eyes from the Sun.

"An Ilyushin Il- 2 Sturmovik." replied Miho simply.

"What is it doing?"

"It photographs the targets."

**Here we go! **


	32. Chapter 31

**From the depths of hell in silence,**

**Cast their spells, explosive violence,**

**Russian night time flight perfected,**

**Flawless vision undetected!**

**Same day, evening**

It was now official. At 22:00 p.m. the IMAF directorate announced that they start airstrikes against JSF targets. Within an hour Vogel gave his instructions to the directors of the Japanese, Russian and American Sentoki-Do Federations. Next day, at dawn preparations were about to begin.

Russian Sentoki-Do teams on the country's far east were gathering at airfields in the federal subject of Primorsky Krai, mostly around Vladivostok. In mean time their American fellows from the Western Coast flew to Alaska then after a refuel to the Kamchatka Peninsula where they will be stationed.

The Russians gathered Petlyakov Pe-2s while the American pilots arrived with Douglas A26 Invaders. They had to modify them a little bit however. As some of the targets were in the immediate vicinity of civilian buildings they had to aim so precisely like never before. Therefore they equipped the light bombers with infrared aiming systems which were normally not used by them.

The same day the briefings were held for the commanders.

Valentina was the pilot of one of the Pe-2s. No need to say that she was excited. She attacked tanks earlier in co-joint matches with Sensha-Do teams but she never bombed buildings in her life. She wondered how this will turn out once they enter Japanese airspace.

She looked at all the planes lined up near the runway. Their tanks were filled and the 250 kilogram bombs were already stacked nearby.

According to the plan the air attacks will begin next evening.

**Oarai**

Everything was on the top of its head. The team was working intensively to prepare for an attack. During the afternoon the IMAF informed the JSF about the time of each strike and what kind of facilities shall they evacuate. But they didn't tell them the exact targets so the Oarai girls didn't know if they will be attacked during the first night and this was nerve-wrecking.

They only knew that the first bombs will explode at 21:30 p.m. the next day and their training field was potentially threatened.

First of all, they positioned the tanks at various points of the ship. Secondly they covered the roof of the hangar with sandbags.

They brought out the important equipment and placed in in the long-term storages in the core of the ship.

Then they tried to secure the storages on the surface as best as they could.

And roughly this was all that they could do. Nothing was left, except the painful waiting.

That night Miho was lying in her bed with wide open eyes. She couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was simply lying in the dark and silence listening to her own heartbeat and the streaming of blood in her ears. It was already dawn when she finally could have a few hours of sleep.

That early morning was nice, the air was clear and warm and birdies were singing all around. But this nice summer atmosphere couldn't help her.

Everyone's nerves on the school ship were about to give up as they were counting down the hours. The ship's navigators were constantly watching the screen of the radar to sound the alarm when they anything suspicious.

Late in the afternoon the crews of the team went to their tanks. Miho's Panzer IV stood on top of a hill in the ship's forested area, looking right at training ground. She checked the MG42 one more while thinking of its effectiveness against this kind of enemy.

**Russian IMAF Sentoki-Do airfield, near Vladivostok**

The last preparations were put in place for the attack which was purposed to force the JSF into talks of peace.

The IMAF divided Japan into two areas, one for the Russian and one for the American Sentoki-Do Federation. The Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation will attack the JSF forces mainly.

Valentina got the big envelope containing the document in which they marked her target. She opened it and took out the sheet. She and her crew were assigned to bomb a communication station in a fortress near Tottori used by Koala Forest Academy.

She stood up and went to her bomber. Her bombardier Dmitry and her navigator Andrej were already there checking the systems.

"Is everything alright boys?" asked Valentina.

"Everything is working as it is supposed to." replied Dmitry. "Well? Where are we going?"

"To Tottori in South Japan. We have to drop our packages on a radio station."

"Sounds like a routine task." said Andrej confidently.

"Not completely. We have never attacked something like that." said Valentina.

"There will be no problem chief. It will not even move like the tanks."

"That's true after all. And? Are you ready to come with me on this unusual mission?"

"We are always ready to go with you anywhere." said Dmitry.

"As he said." added Andrej.

"What a lucky plane commander I am to have two such cute boys as a crew." smiled Valentina.

"Oh please командир. We will blush in the end!" the bombardier and navigator/radio operator chuckled.

"Keep it for later guys. Now finish up here."

The bombers and crews were now ready. The targets were selected. And within an hour the first planes will be airborne.

**Oarai**

The radars still didn't detect anything when Miho went on a patrol on foot to check the other tanks and crews. It was slowly getting dark. Miho was praying for clouds or fog but the weather remained clear. It was just perfect for an air raid.

**Valentina's POV**

"All valves open. Ignition is on. Pumps work. Electric system works. Oxygen supply works. Crew is buckled up. I see well through the glasses. Ready to take off." Valentina reported to the control tower while already sitting in the cockpit with running engines.

"_Copy that Dragon 13! Permission granted! Good hunting!" _came the reply from the radio.

Shortly before sunset the Russian-American attack was launched, assisted by the Japanese pilot students. Over the Sea of Japan each bomber will meet with an attack aircraft of the Japan Sentoki-Do Federation which will help the bomber by marking the target.

Valentina released the break and the Pe-2 rolled onto the runway. She pushed the throttle forward. The plane's speed increased and soon they were in the air.

It has begun. The IMAF's air campaign against the JSF, codenamed _Operation Roaring Typhoon _started in that minute. This was the first wave. That night ten Pe-2s took off from Russia's eastern coast. Each of them had different targets in south Japan. The Americans were meant to join the operation an hour later.

Valentina and her crew were flying over the sea in the red and orange light of the setting Sun, carrying their payload in the plane's inside. They will be over the target in 100 minutes time.

**Oarai**

In some streets of the docked school ship the street lights began to go out. Soon there will be no lights at all around the endangered areas. Anything to stop the bombers identifying targets from the air.

Miho was heading back to her position with a flashlight in her hand. The reality of the blackout hit her on the stomach. This darkness was horrifying. She became acutely aware of sound. People are much more alert when they are afraid. She was listening and watching as she walked down the darkened streets.

**Valentina's POV**

"_Dragon 13, this is Kamikaze 9."_ heard Valentina in the radio. It was the voice of the pilot of an Il-2 from the Japanese Nochnye Vedmy Girls' High School.

"Kamikaze 9, this is Dragon 13, we can hear you."replied Valentina.

"_I have visual contact with you. Do you see me?" _

Valentina looked through the windscreen and she saw a small, flashing light a few kilometers before them. "Yes I do Kamikaze 9. I follow your lead."

"_Keep a distance of five kilometers between us."_

"Five kilometers, copy Kamikaze 9."

The small squadron continued its flight high over the waves. When they got close to the Japanese coast they switched to night mode. The planes ceased all communications between themselves and they turned off all lights.

"Welcome to Japan boys." said Valentina to her crew.

"I've never thought that I'll visit it for the first time under these dramatic circumstances." replied Andrej from the fuselage.

**Miho's POV**

Miho passed by near the school's building and now she was about to arrive back to her tank. She looked at her wristwatch. It was 21:00 p.m. What will happen in thirty minutes?

Just as she thought that a loud, soul-shaking voice filled the air. The sirens over the ship screamed. Miho froze. Now? She began to sprint back to the hilltop.

Meanwhile, up in the control room the Oarai students who were handling the radar sent out the report to the tank crews.

"Two unidentified airplanes at one-three-zero and one-one-zero! Range 30.000 meters! Altitude 2000 meters! Course two-six-zero!"

The screen showed two objects, one following the other. Whit their current course they'll pass near Oarai. But what's the guarantee that they will not turn toward the city?

Miho reached her crew, breathing heavily. "Anything?"

"Nothing so far taichō." said Hana observing the starry sky with a binocular.

They waited and waited. But nothing happened. The sirens were howling for two whole hours before the ground crew gave the "all clear signal". The planes flew away.

Miho sighed deeply. "Looks like we got away with this for tonight."

Others were not so lucky.

**Tottori**

Wallaby and Platypus from Koala Forest High School were in that certain radio station which was standing on a grassy field in Koala's fortress near the city, trying to collect the remaining equipment. They had to be fast, only a few minutes were left and the alert was sounding. Two planes were incoming.

"Faster Platypus-san if you can!"

"There are still cassettes in the stock!" It was shortly before 21:30 p.m. A few seconds after Platypus said that they heard a strange noise echoing on the roof above them. It was unlike anything they'd heard before. The two girls went out to see what was happening.

Dozens of metallic cylinders were raining down from the sky. Each piece as it struck bursted into a ball of greenish white flame. In a matter of seconds more than a hundred of these lights started up on top of the radio station and around it.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" said Wallaby and grabbed Platypus' arm.

"What about all the stuff inside?"

"Leave it! Come on!"

The girls in khaki uniform run away. When they reached the outskirts of the city they looked back. The incendiary attack itself set a part of the roof on fire.

Those who were in their tanks tried to locate the bomber somehow to shoot at it with the machineguns but they saw nothing. They only heard the humming of it. Then came that whistling sound…

**Valentina's POV**

"Target in sight. Pilot to bombardier, your ship." said Valentina.

"Bombardier to pilot, roger." In the bow of the Pe-2 Dmitry lay down on his stomach and looked into the crosshairs of the aiming system. He saw the station in the light of the incendiary bombs, dropped by the Il-2.

"It looks like a Christmas Tree." commented Valentina.

"Just watch chief. I'm gonna make New Year fireworks of it." replied Dmitry. Second by second they got closer. "Bombardier to crew, bomb bay doors open." he said and pulled a stick.

Valentina felt as the doors opened and the plane's inside got exposed. She was confident but also a bit nervous. Will there be AA fire? Deep in her heart she wanted their ordnance to be dropped as soon as possible.

"There you are." whispered Dmitry. He pushed the switch and the four 250 kilogram bombs fell out. "Bombs away. Bombardier to pilot, your ship."

"Roger." said Valentina and they waited. A few seconds later it was like daylight down there. The explosions lit the surrounding and the shockwave shook the ground. "Andrej, connect us with the airport."

"Done командир."

"This is Dragon 13. Target hit. We are returning to base." reported Valentina and she turned the plane back toward Russia.

**Down on the ground**

Wallaby looked back once the fireball was gone. It was probably the most formidable sight she ever saw. The antenna was lying broken, half of the roof and a wall was no more and everything was in flames.

And it was only the beginning.

The American planes that scared the girls in Oarai actually went to bomb the tank garages of Yogurt Academy in Maebashi.

That night the IMAF attacked the garages of Maple High School, Pravda and Saunders, the warehouse of Maginot in their seaport and other facilities.

**Ami's POV**

Half an hour before midnight Ami was sitting in the living room of her apartment with a cup of team in her hand. The TV was on and she was watching news.

"_Good evening dear viewers. The second hour of the aerial war has passed. Tonight the IMAF started its airstrikes against JSF targets after the latter one refused to sign the peace treaties even after two months of negotiations and haggling. In the first wave of the attack, planes of the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation dropped thousands of incendiary and magnesium bombs. In the second wave Russian and American light bombers were attacking the strategic targets of the JSF. Explosions could be heard from multiple cities across the country. The JSF directorate acknowledged that some twenty objects were hit, including the ammunition factory in Chiba and a tank engine factory near Tokyo. The attack was announced by Daan Vogel, director of the International Martial Arts Federation. He emphasized that the operation is clearly the responsibility of the JSF directorate because they rejected diplomatic solutions. Vogel stated that the attack demonstrates that the IMAF is ready to confront the JSF's aggression against Count and Viggen High School. On the other hand Tsuji Renta stated that the airstrikes are an aggression." _

Ami knew that maybe she also had a role in this. She knew that unluckily this is necessary for the war's real end. But her heart ached in mean time. This price wasn't too small.


	33. Chapter 32

**Warnings of an airstrike,**

**The sirens scream out loud,**

**Warnings on the radio,**

**Of what's coming,**

**Appearing on the radar,**

**A threat from overseas,**

**Planes on the horizon,**

**Cast shadows on the ground. **

**(Reply to Guest: No, Yogurt Academy was in the war, I think I've even mentioned them once. In fact, all the girls' schools were in the war (except Count and Viggen) even if I didn't write their story in detail.)**

Two weeks passed since Operation Roaring Typhoon began and the Oarai girls could still say that they were lucky so far. The bombers were only attacking their fortifications around the city until then. But each night the danger grew bigger that it will not remain like that. They saw the pictures of the roofless, burnt garages of other schools and they knew that they can always be the next.

Many JSF targets became victim of the bombs. Communication station, private roads, railways, bridges of the Japanese tank federals, parts factories, assembly plants, transformer houses, fuel tanks and other strategic objects.

The IMAF planes were becoming braver and braver. Now they were attacking during daylight too and they were not sparing JSF facilities, like office houses in the heart of Tokyo either.

Kinuyo was in the city when the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation attacked the Broadcast Centre. She was walking back to her troops on the streets when two Il-2s appeared and flew at the modern, glassy building. The first one turned its bow against it and fired the eight RS-132 rockets. One of them hit the studio of the JSF's radio. Another one struck the roof, breaking the antenna in two which then fell on the street below.

The second Ilyushin launched its ordnance as well setting the uppermost floor on fire. Then the squadron turned tails and headed back to Hokkaido.

By this time the JSF infrastructure suffered great damage and administration was also problematic due to the bombed offices. But they still didn't draw their forces back from Soma and Uonuma.

The IMAF directorate just couldn't understand this. How can some people have so much pride that they want to deliberately have themselves bombed?

During the next days the effectiveness of the operation has increased further, but it still didn't achieve its purpose.

One day Vogel had a talk with Kitamura Tsuguo from the Japanese, Fjodor Aslanov from the Russian and Patrick Evans from the American Sentoki-Do Federation via video link.

"How are your students?" asked Vogel.

"They are a bit… confused. This is all new for them." replied Aslanov. "But they are fine."

"I can tell you the same." added Evans. "They miss their homes but they are still enthusiastic. Plus they could visit a foreign country and see the world."

"We are still at your service Vogel-san." said Kitamura.

"Thank you all. Well, then we have to do something, so the pilots can return home sooner." said Vogel.

"What did you think for?"

"We were attacking our opponent step by step so far right? What about sending everything we have against them at all once?"

"That would need planning but it is feasible." said Aslanov.

"Russians don't take a dump without a plan. Right my friend?" joked Evans. **(Who can tell which movie this quote is from?)**

"Yes, of course…"

"Then please everyone, use your planning skills to make this plan possible." said Vogel.

"Probably we will have to decrease the number of raids until then." said Kitamura. "I suggest increasing the actions of our attack aircrafts so the lack of bombers will not be suspicious for the JSF."

"Permission granted. Now let's get to work!"

**Oarai, five days later**

For the first time since the IMAF's air campaign began Oarai was experiencing a lull in the nightly and daily bombing raids. The Russian and Japanese planes had struck only twice in the past week causing further damage to the fortifications. That evening the Sensha-Do team was enjoying the relative calm. They were doing the nightly ritual of preparing for a probable attack.

"What do you think girls?" asked Miho her tank crew as they were repositioning their Panzer IV on the hill. "For how long can we stay out of the party?"

"There is literally no JSF school that has not been attacked yet." replied Yukari. "We must be on the IMAF's list too."

"The question is when they will decide to pay us a more serious visit than the earlier ones." said Hana.

"And the bigger question is: when will Tokyo finally think that it was enough?" said Saori.

"If it depends on them? Never." said the sleepy driver.

"Don't say things like that Mako-san!"

They were talking on like that, not having any concept about what would come at night.

**A few hours later**

Every single Russian, American and Japanese warplane which was selected for the operation fired up its engine. They will attack in three waves. In the first one the targets will be marked. The bombers will come with the second and third wave.

Within minutes the first planes took off. They were approaching Japan on a bearing for Honshu and Kyushu. There were nearly two-hundred of them. As they were moving over the Sea of Japan and the Sea of Okhotsk it felt as if the air was shaking because of them. Their rumbling was deafening.

Meanwhile at the Japanese girls' schools the lights began to go out as usual and the tank crews occupied their action stations.

**Valentina's POV, over Tokyo**

"Dragon 13 to the headquarters: the sky is clear over the Capital. We are closing to our targets. The targets are clearly visible. We are engaging."

This time Valentina was flying in a bigger squadron. Her Pe-2 was assigned to bomb a warehouse in the port.

"Dragon 13 to squadron: open bomb bay doors!"

**Oarai**

After 21:00 p.m. Miho got a warning on the radio. The radars detected a huge number of enemy planes, approaching the country from the west and the north. She climbed inside her turret and waited. Will they be left out again? The preceding nights have been comparatively quiet. The sirens had sounded but no great activity had followed over the city.

Five minutes later the alarm sounded. It was the first warning of a ferocious air attack, so intensive like none of the raids before. The JSF was now minutes from an IMAF assault intended to shock them into surrender.

Another five minutes later Miho heard shooting from the bow of the school ship. The anti-aircraft machineguns unleashed their first volleys. The bombers were over the city.

**Erwin's POV**

The Stug III was positioned on the bow deck at the frontal railing. Erwin fired blindly at the point where she suspected one of the aircrafts. She couldn't see it so she aimed where the engine sound was coming from. She emptied the whole magazine but she didn't hit anything. As she reloaded the crackle of the other machineguns around the ship filled her ears and yet she could hear the bombers passing right over them.

"Just like the Blitz, isn't it taichō?" said Oyo.

"Or Operation Tidal Wave?" said Caesar.

"THAT'S IT!"

**Miho's POV**

Miho heard that strange noise what Wallaby and Platypus heard the first night, and down on the training field the greenish white fires started, engulfing the tank garages.

She watched as ground crews rushed with blankets and fire hoses to put them out.

The long term storage and the radio station were marked by incendiaries as well. The small squads were fighting different battles all over the ship. At the garages Miho saw some of the bombs penetrating the thin metal sheeting and landing in the roofing below starting fires.

In only half an hour the scale of the attack was stretching their defense to the limit. The primary task was to prevent the fire from completely destroying the frame of the buildings.

The volunteered students and the crews did their job well; they could cool down the timbers. But there was no mean they could put out all the incendiary bombs. There were just too many of them. Hundreds of them were falling minute by minute.

It was 22:00 p.m. The first planes turned around and left Oarai behind. Phase 1 of the attack was now complete. But a much bigger threat was on the way.

"Nishizumi Miho to the volunteers! Do you need our assistance?" said Miho into her throat-microphone.

"_We will handle it somehow taichō." _came the reply. _"Guard the sky! This is how you can help the best."_

"Copy that. Good luck!" Miho knew that it was true but her soul wanted to do more. And it was a terrible feeling that she couldn't.

Meanwhile the sirens were screaming on. The second wave of the raid was on the way. Further bombers were approaching Oarai. This time they carried a cargo of high-explosive bombs with them.

The girls knew they were coming even without the report from the radar because they heard the drone. The drone of the engines and they knew they were getting closer and soon they will be over them. They fired a few rounds but none of them hit any of the planes. The ground crews left behind everything and started to run far from the targeted buildings.

And the next thing that could be heard was the whistle. When the girls heard that a sick feeling overwhelmed them. For many of them those were the longest seconds of their lives.

Then the garage building disappeared in a ball of fire as four 250 kilogram bombs, dropped by a Pe-2 impacted. Third of the roof and a big part of the wall collapsed, and huge flames lighted the surroundings. From inside the shockwave sent one of the big metallic doors flying and it landed on the other half of the training field.

Bombs hit furthermore the mentioned storage building, the radio station, the workshop, the ship's boarding platform, the pier, the Sensha-Do team's oil tanks and the forts.

Miho felt as if the earth had exploded. The ground was shaking under their feet without a break and the fires looked like a raging volcano.

It felt like eternity before the bombers flew away.

This time the team went to assist with fighting the flames. Miho herself was trying to help at the garages. She looked up at it while holding the hose. She's never seen a more hellish thing ever before. The water made a hissing sound as it reached the hot metal and bricks, and the dense smoke was mixed with steam. It was clear that it will not be easy and might take hours to extinguish the fire.

"_Long ago rain has saved us at Nakajima Island." _thought Miho. _"If only it could pour now as well…" _

Suddenly the sirens cried out again. A third wave was coming.

"What else do they want to destroy?!" someone shouted in the darkness. Again, everyone sprinted away from there.

The Russian bombers and the Japanese attack aircrafts came back and unleashed even more dynamite.

The girls could no nothing, just sitting at safe places, feeling the shaking ground and listening to the echo of the earraping bombardment as the bombs kept falling and the rockets flying.

It was 04:00 a.m. when the sirens finally signaled "all clear". It felt like a miracle when sunbeams appeared on the eastern horizon, but our radiant star didn't reveal a too happy sight.

Black smoke was whirling over the ship and the seaport. Craters covered the training field, the garage building looked like an abandoned, haunted castle, the oil tanks were still on fire, the landing platform was a mess of twisted, torn and broken metal pieces and the communication station was not in a great condition either.

And the same happened to all the girls' schools all over Japan, to all the factories producing tanks or parts for the JSF, to everything that played a rule in their communication, to their private roads and railways, to their warehouses, to their fortifications, to their bridges and to their fuel reserves. The already damaged Broadcast Centre was bombed too.

The members of the teams were desperate. Dozens of them were just sitting nearby the gangrenous ruins with their faces buried into their palms.

There was silence. But not like the one on the first day of the cease-fire with the Confederacy. No, this was terrifying, horrible and left a cold feeling in the souls.

"Taichō." Anzu walked to Miho with a smoky face and saluted. "The fire is out almost everywhere."

"Thank you kaichō." nodded Miho. Her voice was kind, grateful, yet weak. "What about the team?"

"Everyone is alright. Well… More or less. Let's just say that they do not have any physical wounds."

"That's good to hear. Tell them to come here in an hour from now. We will regroup and organize the rubble clearance."

"Yes Nishizumi-chan. Ano…"

"Hm?"

"And what about… you?"

"You mean how I am? I guess like someone who a few hours ago felt as if the earth was bombed out from under her feet. But do not worry kaichō. My condition is not worse than yours."

"Okay… then… I go now…"

The whole day was spent with clearing up the rubble. In mean time everyone's mind was troubled. What will be the next?

It turned out soon. Next morning an order came from the directorate. They remobilized all the schools and commanded them to claim all IMAF Sentoki-Do airfields in Honshu and Kyushu. They stated that this will reduce the pilots' intrepidity.

"_No, it's not happening, right? We will not go back to that insanity. We can't…"_

Miho looked at her teammates. Some of them were at the edge of vomiting, some of them were shaking.

The tanks were lowered to the pier with a crane because of the badly damaged platform and ramp.

Oarai was sent to take the airfield of the French styled Saint-Exupéry High School in Utsunomiya. They parked down on the empty runway and climbed out of their tanks to take possession.

"_Good gods, what will this cost?" _thought Miho shaking her head.

It will cost very much.

**Kyoto, HQ of the Japanese Sentoki-Do Federation**

"These guys shamelessly, insolently occupy our airfields and school buildings and they think they can just get away with it?!" raged Kitamura Tsuguo to his own directorate as they were hurrying through a long corridor. "Contact Vienna for me! I will suggest a special decree! Fight those bloody tanks with tanks!"

**Maybe in this chapter there was not too much social interaction, I mainly focused on the atmosphere. But don't worry; there will be more than here!**

**Panzer vor!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hamburg**

It was early in the morning. The cellphone vibrated on the nightstand. Gustav opened his eyes sleepily. The call woke him up from his deepest dream. Out there the sunlight was still dim. At first he couldn't even tell what his name was if someone asked. He reached out his hand at last and took the phone.

"Gertrud… Are you insane? What the hell are you calling me in summer, at this early hour for?" groaned Gustav.

"_Tut mir Leid my dear Kommandant, you know I wouldn't torment you if I wouldn't have a reason." _

"And what would it be?"

"_Check your e-mails."_

"Right now?"

"_Right now."_

"Oh, Jesus… Alright. Look what a nice guy I am." said Gustav tiredly and stood up from his bed. He turned on his computer and looked at the e-mails. He got a letter from Vienna during the night. _"What can it be?" _he thought.

"_Sensha-Do team commanders and vice-commanders!_

_The International Martial Arts Federation in Japan has recently been attacked by the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. Therefore the IMAF's directorate organizes an intervention force of the named tankery teams. Those who are on the list shall start to prepare for a departure. We will inform each one of you about the rout and the details."_

Gustav looked at the list of schools and Friedrich Schiller High School was among them, such as the schools of his friends from Europe and America.

No need to say that this was more than sudden for him. A few minutes ago he was peacefully sleeping, enjoying summer and now he was told to prepare his teammates and their tanks for an attack against another sport association on the far side of the world.

"_Okay… this… I wasn't expecting this." _He knew that he had to go, and actually he wanted to help those who were in need, but… this was like a lightning out of nowhere.

Two hours later he was about to finish the hardest conversation he ever had with his parents. The family was sitting speechlessly in the living room.

"And… how do they want to get you and your friends there?" asked Agnes, Gustav's mother confused.

"By train. From here to Berlin, from Berlin to Moscow, from Moscow to Vladivostok." replied Gustav.

"Will you be safe?"

"They are using the same shells as we do during out matches. Plus, what could happen to me if I sit in a Königstiger?"

"Huh. At least you are behind ten centimeters of steel." sighed Agnes.

"That's the Tiger I mom. I'll be behind fifteen centimeters of steel."

"I've been always praying that nothing like that would ever happen in our family again." said Hans Giertler, Gustav's father. "Your grandfather will not like this for sure."

"I know dad. I'm still thinking in this very moment about how I will tell him."

"Honestly… maybe it is I who talks with him."

"Yeah… perhaps…"

"You could talk to somebody else." said Agnes to Gustav with a telling look.

"I know. I will tell her."

"When will you leave?"

"Next Monday."

Agnes nodded, looking away. "Japan. That's so far away."

"The world is no longer so big" said Gustav.

"But it is for a caring mother."

"I'll take care of myself, I promise. I tell you: I'll be back before Christmas."

"If only you could promise something like that son. I wish it comes true."

"It will mom. It will." Silence lapsed between them for a minute. "I… go up now." said Gustav. He stood up and went up to Greta's room. His little sister was playing around, sitting on the floor. Gustav knocked on the jamb. "Greta. Do you have a minute for me?"

"For you always Gustav!" replied the little girl with a smile and she jumped to her feet. "Come, sit down with me!" she said taking her brother's hand. The siblings settled down on the carpet next to each other.

"You know that sometimes I have to do some important things because of the sport I do, right?"

"Sure! You're so clever Gustav! Of course you do important things! That's why you travelled to Vienna! Am I right?"

"Sure you are. YOU are the clever one." smiled Gustav, gently patting Greta's head. "The thing is… I have to go somewhere again because of an important thing like that."

"Aaaaahhhhh. Again?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Will you be away for a long time?"

"Maybe a bit longer than last time. But I swear that I will come home as fast as I can."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes Greta. My team, my friends too will go to where I will. And you know that they need my lead. I'm responsible for them. If I do not join them, maybe they can get lost."

"If they need you, then go." said Greta with a bit happier look. "You're such a good friend! And good big brother!" she hugged Gustav's torso.

"In the end I will melt right here and now! Thank you for understanding." said Gustav and hugged her back.

"I will miss you, but I will know that you are needed there! Really! Where are you going?"

"… To Japan."

"That's the island country in Asia, isn't it?"

"It is! See? I told you, you have a good brain."

"I also would like to see Japan!"

"You know what? One day I will take you there, alright? We will visit it together! Just the two of us!"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"I'll be waiting for that. But now… I have a bit of time before I start packing. Hide and seek?"

"Yes!"

**Sunday night**

Gustav's week was spent with organizing everything. Friedrich Schiller High School's tanks were already on wagons at the train station. They will leave Hamburg in the early morning next day.

Now he was lying sleeplessly in his bed, in the dark room. His thoughts didn't let him to rest. Eventually his eyes closed down because of the tiredness.

**Monday morning**

The team was standing on the platform, already dressed in their Sensha-Do uniforms. They were saying goodbye to their families.

"Remember what I said mom: before Christmas!" said Gustav as Agnes hugged him tightly. He took a deep breath. The scent of a mother is one of the most calming things in the world.

"I hope so. I really hope so." replied Agnes sorrowfully.

"Son. Do not push your luck. Never. Okay?" gave Hans a paternal advice.

"I will not forget that dad. Thank you." said Gustav and hugged his father too.

"I made this for you." gave him Greta a piece of paper. It was a drawing portraying the family, a few trees and a tank.

"I will always keep it with me. Be a good girl, alright?" said Gustav as he embraced her. Finally he turned to his grandfather, Heinz Giertler who was standing nearby silently with a stick in one of his hands. "Grandpa I'm… I'm sorry."

"It was not your choice." said the grey-haired old man. "Just like it wasn't my choice back then. Even if I was proud to be there. Well... at least at first. I was a so blind young man… Listen grandson. Do not grow hate against those who are in front of you. That's the worst."

"I will not." nodded Gustav. "And don't worry; it's not totally like what you went through."

"But similar to that. And nobody should ever go through anything like that."

Gustav knew that Heinz was right. He could always trust his age and wisdom. A moment later the locomotive's horn sounded. "Time to go. Be patient everyone! I will be home in the blink of an eye!" said Gustav and boarded one of the passenger wagons. The train began to move. The students were leaning out the window, waving to their loved ones.

Soon they got far away. They were travelling through the countryside and two hours later they arrived to the german capital. Another hour later they departed again. This time a 36 hour long journey was waiting for them through Poland and Belarus to Moscow. There they were joined by Anton and Windischgrätz High School's team, Alexandr and his team from St. Petersburg and Lauri and his team from Helsinki. Each of them had their own trains.

There was nothing left just the mighty Trans-Siberian Railway. This time it will be a journey of 148 hours.

"Can you believe that at the end of these rails we will see the Pacific Ocean?" asked Gustav.

"It's still hard for me to realize that." said Silvia, his loader.

"For me, riding this train feels a miracle on its own." said Fabian.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Emma in her usual sarcastic voice.

"Hey!"

"And I've always thought that I will see Siberia as a sea of snow. Not in the middle of summer." said August, the radio operator.

"It's not Siberia yet. It's on the other side of the Ural Mountains. We are still on the European part of Russia. But you are right, we will likely not see any snow." said Gustav.

By this time they were somewhere between Nizhny Novgorod and Kirov and the air was pretty warm indeed. The students were very excited to see this eastern European landscape. One of the highlights was certainly the moment when they crossed the Volga at Nizhny Novgorod. After travelling 1777 kilometers from Moscow they saw the white obelisk that marks the border of Europe and Asia. The plains and mountains of the mighty Siberia were before them. It really wasn't white. Mother Nature showed the beauty of this area. It was full of different colors, the trees of the dense forests were green and colorful flowers were blooming.

5185 kilometers after Moscow they reached the city of Irkutsk, and the deepest lake in the world, Lake Baikal. It was so huge; Gustav now understood why many people are calling it a "sea".

Leaving behind 9288 kilometers and seven time zones, the train has finally arrived to Vladivostok after almost four days of travelling.

The team got their vehicles down from the wagons and drove to the already established camp at the ocean's shore, north from the city. On the way there they saw one of the airfields with the lined up bombers. This was the first sight that reminded them about why they were there.

The camp was on a field and consisted of mobile, wooden barracks. Many camps like this were installed all along the coast for other teams. Other schools from Russia and different parts of the rest of Europe were already there.

"What about the Americans?" asked Gertrud as they were settling in.

"We will get teams from Canada, the USA, Brazil and Argentina." said Gustav. "They will all come by plane."

"The Australians?"

"They took ships. As I heard they are already on their way here."

**Albert's POV**

Breadknife High School and others have left Port Darwin a day ago. Albert Enderson, an Australian Sensha-Do team commander, and one of Gustav's friends stood at the railing and watched the waves of the South China Sea painted red by the setting Sun.

"Do you know where the word "kamikaze" comes from?" he asked his vice-commander, Eliza who was standing nearby.

"All I know is that it means "divine wind" in Japanese." she replied.

"It's a reference to the cyclones that destroyed the Mongolian fleet which was preparing to invade Japan in the 13th century. We are about to do the same. Hopefully the sea will be merciful to us."

"Well, our vessels will be a bit more advanced than the ones 700 years ago."

"True. But there is no ship on this planet that is able to withstand the fury of the ocean. Don't get me wrong, I'm not expecting this."

"I'm more concerned about the enemy guns." said Eliza.

"They are far more vincible than the water. We can handle them."

**Ryan's POV**

The American teams were gathering in Seattle, San Francisco and Los Angeles. Ryan and his team from Hualapai High School, from Phoenix, Arizona were sent to Los Angeles.

"How many more schools are we waiting for?" asked Ryan standing.

"Half of us are here yet." replied George, one of Hualapai's vice-commanders. "They couldn't get enough transport planes quickly enough, so some of the schools have to drive here with their tanks. Yeah… Those poor guys on the eastern coast, right?"

"Fuh, mate." sighed Ryan.

"What is it commander?"

"Maybe it's some strange flick of fate… my grandfather fought in the Pacific back in 1944-45."

"Really? You never told me that." said George.

"Yeah. He landed on Leyte on 20 October 1944."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Not at all. He fought through the whole Philippines Campaign, and then saw the occupation of Japan. And now… here I am. Except that I'm not preparing to occupy a whole country, just to defeat a sport association."

"Well, yes. History has an interesting taste of humor sometimes."

**Kyousuke's POV**

The president of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools was monitoring the happenings with high attention. The armistice with the JSF was still alive. But if the IMAF enters the stage… perhaps it is time to take the initiative. He took the phone.

"Akio, can you come over to my office?" A few minutes later the confederate vice-president stood before him. "You know that some foreign boys and girls will come, right?"

"Yes Hamada-kun." nodded Akio.

"Obviously, it's beneficial for us. Now we have a better chance to end our conflict and finally liberate our schools totally. If we would fight side by side with the IMAF they would certainly accept the Confederacy as one of their members. That would ensure our future security as well. Not to mention that we would be at a more advantageous situation than the JSF at the negotiating table."

"That's likely indeed."

"I'll contact the IMAF's leadership. Just before they launch their invasion we will terminate the cease-fire and attack the JSF as well. We will let the IMAF to use our ports and help them, since we are familiar with the terrain. If we fight with them as an ally they will treat us as equals. Please, go now and inform them that I will soon send them a message."

"Yea President." bowed Akio and left.

Kyousuke then stood up from his seat and walked to the window, looking at the Inland Sea. _"Well, well Tsuji. What are you going to do now?"_

**Miho's POV**

The girls' schools were ordered to leave the airfields and take positions in Western Japan. The directorate got suspicious because of the gathering forces in Eastern Russia. When they learnt that non-Russian teams were arriving there too, they were certain that they want to land in Japan. Oarai was sent to Fukushima Prefecture. However a confederate territory with Niigata and Nagaoka, the home cities of Landsknecht Boys' High School and Stromboli Boys' High School stood between them and the sea. Will the IMAF go through it?

"Back here again." Miho let out a painful sigh. This was the area where many of their battles happened.

"But it's different than last time." added Hana.

"True."

"Miporin. Do you think we can resist?" asked Saori.

Miho was thinking about the answer. "It's questionable Saori-san." But Miho knew it was not questionable but certain that they will not be able to face the IMAF army for too long. If they clash it's only a matter of time when will their tanks roll through Tokyo. In fact she was not sure that they should even resist at all.

**Gustav's POV**

Though it was night, Gustav couldn't sleep. The jet lag distracted his system. It was 23:30 p.m. in Vladivostok but home in Hamburg it was only 15:30 when people usually don't sleep. So he was sitting on the small stair in front of the barrack and watched the glowing Moon.

He looked at the photo in his hand which was portraying his family. Him, his parents and Greta. _"What are you doing now?"_ he asked himself. _"Like I said: I'll return as soon as I can!" _

And with this he finally decided to go and try to have some rest.

**Hello there folks! This time there was more social interaction but a lack of fighting. In the next chapters there will be more of both of them! Stay tuned as always! Thank you for your support!**

**Panzer vor!**


	35. Chapter 34

**In this burning inferno  
Know that nothing remains  
As our forces advance on the beach.**

The IMAF force was split into army groups. To his surprise, Gustav was appointed general of one of them.

"Why are you so amazed?" asked Gertrud. "You are suitable for this position."

"Oh. I'm not that good in Sensha-Do." replied Gustav.

"Don't be so humble. You are ay talented." said Colin, Gustav's English friend. "For example: last year you were able to break out of the trap we set up with our Comets and Caernarvons, and in the end you even defeated us, remember? Despite of your very disadvantageous situation. A person who is capable to do things like this IS a good leader. Honestly, it's calming for me to know that you will command us."

"I can only be happy if you trust me this much. I hope I really deserve it." said Gustav.

"Trust us, you do."

The briefings were held for the officers. The landing was planned for 7th August. (It was another strange flick from fate. The invasion was meant to begin on the first anniversary of Landsknecht's breakaway from the JSF.)

The forces will step on Japanese soil at five different places. The landing zone of Gustav's army group was north from Murakami. They will charge the inland from there.

By this time the final preparations were about to end. The divisions gathered together on the shore and the transport vessels have arrived too. But there was a problem. The weather was deteriorating. Dark clouds covered the sky, the wind was howling, the color of the sea changed from blue to grey and the waves grew bigger and bigger. They couldn't launch the attack under these circumstances. They had to wait.

On 5th August the situation remained the same during the afternoon. The water was still too wild. Yet, the students made themselves ready for the next day. The tanks were waiting on the landing ships and their crews were ready to go at morning.

Most of them were sleeping during the night so they couldn't hear that shortly after midnight the storm died down and the Sea of Japan got much friendlier.

On 6th, just after sunset the generals alerted their troops. Everyone dressed up quickly and rushed to the ports. Soon after this everyone was onboard and they set sail into combat. Operation Archangel has begun. If everything goes according to the plan, they'll reach Japan at dawn. The longest way was waiting for those who will land in northern Kyushu. On the other hand Alexandr and his group faced the shortest journey as they were assigned to Hokkaido.

Gustav was sitting atop of his Königstiger on the rocking vessel. The leadership wanted the students to have enough calories for what was waiting for them, but they also wanted to avoid sea sickness so the boys and girls got simple chocolate bars. Gustav unwrapped one of them and took a bite while looking at the thinning clouds. They had luck now. Hopefully it will continue like this.

Then he looked at his map. At their zone they expected to encounter this Oarai Girls High School, Yogurt Academy, Anzio High School and Viking Marine High School. It was also listed, what kind of tanks they had. Most of them were not too dangerous for them. But the advantage of knowing the terrain was on their side.

"_Hm. This will turn out interestingly."_

Then suddenly a radio message arrived. Change of plans. They will land in… Niigata?

**Alexandr's POV**

The fleet was anchoring off the western shore of Hokkaido, ready to move at dawn and land at Mashike. At least this was the original version. Now they got news. The Confederacy of Independent High Schools terminated the armistice with the JSF and its schools offered their seaports to the IMAF.

Wow. This was not foreseen at all. But it's a good thing after all. It will make things easier. The ships with the tanks sailed to Sapporo where they were greeted warmly by Tsar Peter Boys' High School.

"General Fuse Chikara." saluted Ivan. "Welcome to Japan!"

"Thank you General. I'm Alexandr Orlov, leader of this army group. As I heard, you'd like to join us as an ally, am I right?"

"As you said Orlov-san. We wish to be a free association and we'd like to become one on your side."

"In this case, feel free to come with us to the battlefield." said Alexandr.

"Our tanks are waiting for my order to cut Maple High School's way to the southern peninsula, and Odin High School and Mannerheim High School are in standby as well."

"Great. Then please give your command to your troops. Move to the west with the two other schools. We will engage Maple."

"Understood Orlov-san. Good luck." saluted Ivan again and went to lead his friends to the southern ness.

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

The telephone rang in the meeting room. One of the secretaries picked it up. "Yes? … Thank you." she said to the handset then turned to the rest of the directorate. "The scouts of Maple High School report: approximately 200 Russian tanks are heading for Muroran."

"Tell them to hold their ground. We will send help as soon as we can." ordered Tsuji, but everyone else in the room knew that this was impossible.

Shiho was unusually quiet. She was more worried about her daughters than ever before. She would have preferred to get them out from there.

**Muroran, Maple High School**

"The enemy will be here within two hours commander." said Amber. "What are your orders?"

Trout looked at her team. The looked at her with desperate eyes, pale faces. They were scared to the core. She took their chances into account. But it was clear: they could not win in any way. If they fight back, the team of the Canadian styled school will be lying in ruins before the end of the day. Finally, Trout made a hard decision.

"Send this message to the outposts: do not resist the intervention troops. Rendezvous with us at Sobetsu."

"And then?"

"Then we defy our original opponent for one last time. We will surrender to the Russians instead of them."

"Surrender?"

"These girls have suffered enough Amber-san. They fought through the war from the very first battle at Nakajima Island then experienced the air raids. They deserve peace. That's the best we can do for our school."

"If you say so commander." sighed Amber. "I go and inform everyone."

"Merci beacoup."

A few minutes after that the team started their tanks and headed for the meeting point near Lake Toya. Once they were all together they drove to Kimobetsu and waited for the students from overseas to arrive. Trout ordered them to turn their turrets around, so they will not look threatening. Soon they could hear the roar of engines and the first T-34s appeared on the road.

"Easy everyone. I will talk to them." said Trout to her fellows and walked toward Alexandr's army group with a white piece of fabric in her hand. Once she got close she raised it into the air and waved it.

"All units stop!" ordered Alexandr then he climbed out of his T-34/85 and went to meet the girl with the red beret on her head. When they met in the middle they saluted each other. "Good morning. May I ask your name?" asked Alexandr in english.

"I'm Trout, the Sensha-Do commander of Maple High School."

"Would you like to negotiate?"

"Not just negotiate but also lay down weapons."

This surprised Alexandr. "Really?"

"We have had enough of this pointless madness. We want our old life back. Would you accept our surrender… Can I ask YOUR name?"

"Alexandr Orlov."

"Orlov-san. Would you?"

"With pleasure."

"Thank you very much." bowed Trout gratefully. She was so relieved.

"Of course I have to confiscate all your tanks."

"I didn't expect anything else."

"We will give them back naturally when this is over."

"I hope it happens soon."

"Now please order your teammates to leave their vehicles."

The students of Maple lined up in a straight line. At least they didn't want to give up their dignity. They were looking at their tanks with sad looks.

"You may all return home!" shouted Alexandr to them. "I can promise that when you sit in a tank again, it will be a normal match like in the old days!"

After that the T-34s, JS-2s and other tanks drove inside Muroran and occupied Maple's training field and Sensha-Do related facilities.

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

The directorate was scared to death. To think that one of their schools gave up so easily… The IMAF took Hokkaido without a single shot and now they will surely prepare for an invasion against northern Honshu.

"If I get those traitors I will not have mercy on them!" raged Tsuji. "Cowards!"

**Kiyoshi's POV**

"_I'm really sorry I have to send you into battle Commanding General." _sounded Kyousuke's voice from the radio.

"Never mind it President. This is now the beginning of the end." replied Kiyoshi. "I have to go now to greet the arrivals." He went to the harbor and watched the arriving landing crafts.

"Oh, look commander! There are germans among them." said Aoto.

A Königstiger drove down from one of the vessels and stopped before them.

"Wilkommen in Niigata!" greeted them Kiyoshi.

"Wer ist der Kommandant hier? (Who is the commander here?)" asked Gustav and climbed down from his tank.

"Er steht vor dir. (He stands in front of you.) Hasegawa Kiyoshi." said Landsknecht's commander and shook hands with the other boy.

"Gustav Giertler. Ich hätte es nie gedacht dass wir einfach an einem Pier ankommen und in Japan spazieren werden. (I've never thought that we will simply arrive to a pier and walk into Japan.)"

"Bitte sehr. Komm mit mir! (Your very welcome. Come with me.) Mmm… Do you mind if I switch language? I'm still practicing german and I'm afraid that I can't give informations properly."

"As you wish. Many of my other friends wouldn't understand it either." replied Gustav. "This was really way easier than I thought it will be General."

"Don't worry, we will have enough excitement."

These two landings along with the one at Fukuoka, at Diamondback High School's home city were peaceful indeed. Two of the army groups were not this lucky.

**Albert's POV**

Albert was leading the Australian, Spanish, French and Argentine teams toward the western shore of the Noto Peninsula. When they rolled down to the sand nobody was shooting at them. Strange. According to the map Jatkosota High School's home city is nearby. Then where are they? (He didn't know that Mika and her friends were still spending their "vacation" in the depths of the forests.)

They met no resistance for kilometers. But then around Mt. Daimon they encountered Bonple High School, Blue Division High School and Gregor High school and their students gave them gunfire as a welcoming gift.

"Firework in our honor!" shouted Albert. "All tanks, return fire! Tank destroyers! Find cover, line up before us open bombardment on the mountainside! We assist you from the flanks!

And so the first real battle of the invasion has begun. The IMAF planned to reach Tsuruga, Bonple's city on the first day but they've stuck.

Good thing was however that later in the day Bannockburn Boys High School has come to their aid and laid siege upon the mountain as well. Their Bishop artilleries were a big advantage.

Bonple, Blue Division and Gregor gave up this position and went to Mt. Ogasa and Mt. Oizuru which were more defendable.

"_I'm sorry you have to toil with heights Enderson-san." _radioed Wallace. _"I know that bush fights are more compatible with you."_

"Oh, never mind it. Have you never heard what Erwin Rommel said once? "Give me two Australian divisions and I'll conquer the world." We can handle it. Of course you're your and our friends' assistance."

"_I sure like your optimism. Then give them hell!"_

"Like you said!"

**Jacques' POV**

Jacques Chevalier's battalions assaulted Koala Forest Academy, BC Freedom Academy and Waffle Academy at Tottori, landing on either side of the local river. It wasn't an easy task at all because of the terrain. On the eastern side they had to cross a sandy field and dunes without any cover, and on the western side they had to scrape through narrow entrances between steep, rocky cliffs and low hills, and Lake Koyama stood in their way too.

The biggest problem was of course the intensive counterattack of the JSF schools. The advance was slower than Jacques expected. They had to get inside the city quickly or they will lose too many tanks and maybe the disabled vehicles on the beach will block the way of the new arrivals. He landed with his ARL 44 east from the river and the tank's inside was constantly echoing because of the incoming shells. He never experienced so heavy fire before.

"_General! Resistance has weakened at that crossroad!" _came a report from a Brazilian Sherman tank that got close to the end of the field.

"Break through there Domingos! Get down from the beach!" ordered Jacques.

"_Affirmative!" _

A platoon charged through a group of trees and with a fifteen minutes long fight they cleared the crossroad from the tanks of Waffle Academy.

"You are good to go everyone! Onward!"

Fearing of being attacked from behind the Japanese girls' schools drew back and lined up again in the suburbs.

The IMAF wanted to take Tottori on the first day like Tsuruga but by the evening it was only a half success.

But at dawn of the next day came the help in the shape of Uluru Academy, Szent István High School and Conquistador High School. The JSF girls now had to fight on two fronts. A day later they had to evacuate the western half of the city and concentrate their forces in the city center. The most important for them was to keep the corridor to the southeast open, to flee to the fort (which was however damaged by the air attacks) if necessary.

But it was evident that they didn't have any chance against the joint IMAF and confederate armies.

After two days the attackers had their beach head in Tottori Prefecture.

**Maho's POV**

South from the city of Kurume Maho watched with her binoculars as seemingly hundreds of Spanish and Canadian tanks were approaching their defense lines in Kyushu, joined by the teams of Diamondback, Seinarukaze and Sherlock Holmes.

Maho felt something new. She felt totally hopeless and lost. But what could Kuromorimine and Saunders do? They fought back to defend Kumamoto and Nagasaki.

"_Taichō. Could you say something calming please?" _asked Erika via radio.

"We have a bit of technical superiority because of our Tigers. Try to rely on it."

"_Yes… Yes taichō." _said Erika, but her voice was full of doubt and fright.

Maho really tried to keep the team's moral but her soul knew that if they do not manage to push the enemy back to the sea (what was very unlikely), they can start counting down.

**Gustav's POV**

Gustav and the others were about to leave Niigata when they got news that Viggen High School has asked to fight with them against the JSF. Moreover Semla herself came to negotiate.

"Are you certain about this?" asked Gustav.

"Our sport association and its leaders betrayed us Giertler-san. We want to fight for the JSF by fighting against it. We want to give it back its former dignity and probity. We wish to fight by your side. And Count High School asked me to tell you that they have the same intention."

"Hasegawa?" asked Gustav Kiyoshi.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Alright Semla-san, you may come with us."

"Arigato." bowed Viggen's commander. "Can I tell Marina-san that you accept them too?"

"Yes. Tell her to start operations west from Fukushima. That area is forested; they can use their tactics well there."

"Understood General." bowed Semla again and left.

"We shall go as well Giertler-kun, don't you think?"

"Los gehts!"

**Marina's POV**

The team of Count High School rolled out of the garage. To their surprise, as they were heading out of Soma they saw all the other students of Count lined up on the street waving goodbye to them with molinos saying: "Drum bun", which in Romanian means "bon voyage".

"Get them girls!"

"Good luck!"

Marina smiled. With these friends behind them they can only win.

**Aomori**

"Katyusha. The IMAF landed at Cape Tappi and Tsar Peter, Mannerheim and Odin at Cape Shiriya. We are threatened to be surrounded. What do you want to do?" asked Nonna.

"Tell the outposts to slow them down until we evacuate the city." said the short girl with a neutral tone.

"Are we leaving this place?"

"We have to if we want to fight on. Give the orders."

"Yes Katyusha."

Pravda moved out of Aomori. They tried to stop the enemy near the local airport, but soon they were forced to retreat. The girls in green couldn't hold back their tears as they were driving between the trees. Their home fell to the hands of the enemy for the second time.

Klara was not among them. She was sitting curled up on her turret with a depressed look on her face. Then she started to sing quietly.

"Around us, it is calm,

Twilight has fallen upon the earth,

The hills of Manchuria are smothered in darkness,

The dark cloud conceals the East."

People were saying for a reason that she had a beautiful voice. The others listened to her for a while then one by one they tuned up too.

"Viennese Waltz will not be played,

By the regimental band in the park,

Both the trumpeter and the young horner,

Are to rest on the hills."

They were singing the sad song of the Russo-Japanese war of 1905.

"O bojakh I tovarischakk pavshih,

Val's Manchurskij v serdtsakh zvuchit."

**(The song's title is: On the hills of Manchuria.)**

**Hey folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was eventful, wasn't it?**

**As for the german lines, sorry if I made any mistake. I actually speak german (and I have german relatives too), but unluckily I can't use it so often than english in everyday life. (You could probably notice that english is not my native language either…) Feel free to correct me if necessary. **

**Stay tuned as always!**

**Panzer vor!**


	36. Chapter 35

"_At least we don't have to deal with the foreign teams. Yet…" _thought Darjeeling. Since the conflict started again with the Confederacy, St. Gloriana, Maginot and Chi-Ha-Tan formed a defense line between the Fuji and Suruga Bay, trying to secure one of the most explosive hotspots in Honshu, the land between Yokohama and Shizuoka.

They were waiting for De Gaulle Boys High School and Habsburg Boys High School to start their offensive.

"Pekoe-san. What's the situation on the other fronts?"

"Viking Marine High School left Morioka Darjeeling-sama. The Russians and the Hokkaido Battalion are breaking through everywhere in the north. Viking and Pravda are trying to hold out in southern Iwate Prefecture."

"Any good news from anywhere?"

Pekoe slowly shook her head. "No. Kuromorimine and Saunders will be soon separated from each other unless a miracle happens. Koala, BC Freedom and Waffle are being pushed further and further toward the Inland Sea and Niigata Prefecture is totally lost. Bonple, Gregor and Blue Division are still trapped on the mountains and they are all alone."

"That's all?"

"Yes. And finally… us. Here…"

"Huh. I guess we can state that we are still a bit luckier than the rest of us. Do we know anything about the enemy?"

"The scouts saw no movement so far. The question is: will they attack north or south from the Fuji-san?" said the orange haired loader.

"Kinuyo-san is at Lake Kawaguchi with Chi-Ha-Tan. We defend the coastal strip together with Maginot." replied Darjeeling.

"Say Darjeeling-sama… do you still love Sensha-Do?"

"I can assure you: the one thing I will always love outside of tea is Sensha-Do."

"And perhaps your husband in the future?" asked Pekoe with a faint smile, trying to make the atmosphere more delightful.

"Yeah… he he… perhaps." said Darjeeling with the same expression on her face.

"Sorry. This was embarrassing. Not worthy of a lady…"

"And what is worthy of a lady?"

"What… we used to do in my opinion. Why? Are you uncertain about it?"

"You know a year ago… I was like "we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills, we shall never surrender". Now… I think a lady shall know when it is time to pull down the curtain. And to realize that she was wrong."

"Were we wrong?"

"I honestly can't tell it Pekoe-san. Only Heaven knows the answer…"

Night has fallen after a day without anything special. But it didn't remain like this for too long.

**03:00 a.m.**

Darjeeling was sleeping in her sleeping bag when she woke up to the sound of exploding grenades and thunder of guns in the distance. She quickly stood up to see what was happening.

"What's going on Earl Grey-san?"

"We have incoming artillery fire Darjeeling-sama!" The G.W. Panthers and Wespes of Habsburg were shooting them from the western bank of the Fuji River.

"All hands battle stations!" shouted Darjeeling and like everyone else, she run to her tank.

The girls in red were waiting for the assault of the Austrian styled boys' school but nothing happened, just the self-propelled guns were firing. Darjeeling wasn't suspicious, many of the earlier confederate attacks were preceded by long artillery bombardment. This time however it served as a distraction.

**Kinuyo's POV**

"Is the enemy already charging in the south?" asked Chi-Ha-Tan's commander.

"Negative Nishi Taichō." replied Tamada. "They are still in their positions."

"Why are they sitting for so long? A real warrior charges immediately to surprise the opponent!" said Hosomi. Another hour was spent like this.

It was fifteen minutes before sunrise when out of nowhere a signal rocket flew into the sky and a voice somewhere yelled: _"Ataque!" _

The tanks of De Gaulle came out of the shadow of trees, opening fire.

"Here's your surprise Hosomi! All units, return fire!" ordered Kinuyo.

"Pour nos écoles! En avant!" shouted Napoléon standing in the turret of his ARL 44.

This caused confusion among the JSF teams. Because of the artillery fire they expected the attack south from the Fuji. They had no idea that the enemy charge will arrive at the northern side of the sacred mountain of the Japanese.

De Gaulle was attacking in two tank columns; the left flank was engaging Chi-Ha-Tan's main defense force at the lake, while the right flank was pushing the rest of the girls' school's team away from their comrades.

Soon after this Habsburg has launched its assault as well at the coast where the terrain was more favorable for their heavy tanks.

By noon it became a real danger that Kinuyo's group will be pushed into Lake Kawaguchi so they left its southern bank through the bridge of Road 707 and joined the others in the forest. De Gaulle was advancing fast since they outnumbered, outgunned and outarmored Chi-Ha-Tan by far.

In mean time St. Gloriana was defending at the northern end of the Izu Peninsula with Maginot behind their back. Out of the three JSF schools St. Gloriana was probably the most determined. Yokohama, their home was only about thirty kilometers away. They were ready to do anything to keep it safe.

The students of Habsburg were not joking however and they sent their Tigers to the wedge's peak to lead the attack. With this and the well-coordinated maneuvers of their medium tanks they managed to push back St. Gloriana and Maginot. After losing about eight kilometers of land and the city of Susono, Maginot retreated to Mount Mikuni, Chi-Ha-Tan to the fortifications around Mount Ashigara, and finally St. Gloriana repositioned itself at the Chitose River.

They blocked the bigger roads to Yokohama. Darjeeling could be sure that they can hold up the confederate offensive. But she also knew that they can keep it like this only until the IMAF arrives.

"_I should drink green tea exceptionally. Maybe it would help on my nerves just a little bit." _she thought. She felt that the caffeine in her usual black tea would make her heart explode.

**Gustav's POV**

After leaving Niigata, Gustav's team headed to the northeast. They mainly engaged Yogurt Academy, Anzio High School and Oarai Girls High School.

Now he understood why the Americans chose not to invade Japan at the end of WW2. These mountains, valleys and forests were not really the best for armored warfare. Despite of their clear numerical and technical superiority the advance was slower than he expected. Plus, those Japanese girls were on home ground and they visibly knew what they were doing. Especially those Oarai girls gave them hard times.

Still, they were gaining more and more JSF territory. One time when they were attacking Nagai he honestly felt sorry for his opponents. He and his crew encountered a group of Yogurt Academy's Hetzers at a defense position. They were constantly firing at them but they didn't have any chance against the Königstiger, all the shells bounced off its frontal armor. The heavy tank was just coming and coming toward them as an unstoppable monster. Within two minutes those Hetzers were not a problem anymore.

Their main goal was to reach Sendai and trap Pravda and Viking Marine between themselves and the Hokkaido Battalion.

A few days later they were at the city of Kaminoyama.

"Wie geht es euch Leute? (How are you doing guys?)" asked Gustav calmly his crew while studying a map. In mean time the grenades kept hammering on the tank.

"It's like clay pigeon shooting so far Kommandant." replied Fabian, looking through the crosshairs and firing the 88 millimeter KwK 43 L/71 cannon, disabling a Semovente.

"Immodesty can bring bad luck." said Emma, sitting in the driver seat.

"Why? Did we have any really dangerous situation yet?"

"I'm just saying that it's better to keep our eyes and ears open."

"I'm keeping my eyes open, don't you see? That's how I'm neutralizing them one by one."

"We are officially half way through Japan. What do we know about Pravda?" asked Gustav.

"As for Alexandr, they are around Mt. Kurikoma." said August, listening to the radio.

"If we keep advancing like this, we will be able to cut their way to the south then." said Silvia while loading a new shell.

"Ja. If nothing unexpected happens." said Gustav.

**Pravda's team, northern Miyagi Prefecture**

"No, they couldn't be this fast!" said Katyusha. It was a break between two fights and Pravda's tanks stood on a glade in a forest.

"It's true Katyusha." replied Nonna. "They already crossed the Mogami and they are almost at the Okama Crater."

"This is bad. The other teams should have kept them in Yamagata Prefecture."

"Perhaps they want to attack us from behind."

"Or… do they want to isolate us from the rest of the army?" asked Klara.

"Then we will be in serious trouble. Katyusha. If we want to react to this we have to react fast. Our corridor to the south is closing hour by hour." said Nonna.

"Their target must be Sendai. That's a strategic point. I contact the directorate. I'll ask for permission to build up defenses around the city."

A bit later Katyusha returned from the radio with a disappointed face. "They said Sendai is too important to let the enemy to even close it. They want us to attack them directly."

"Katyusha-sama, don't get me wrong." said Klara. "T-34s can handle Tigers IF there are more T-34s than Tigers. Where we are about to go are more Tigers than T-34s."

"Not to mention the other tanks, even if some of them are weaker than us." added Nonna.

"I'm aware about that; I can assure both of you! Look… We will figure out something, alright? Now get everyone and go!"

"I have a bad feeling about this Nonna." said Klara.

"Lucky you. I have bad feelings since many days. Or weeks."

"Can I say anything that can cheer you up?"

"Just be safe my friend."

"I will try my best."

They waited for the night to come. Viking Marine gave cover for Pravda. The Norwegian styled school's tanks dispersed and they intensified their firing rate so the enemy will not notice Pravda's missing before the morning.

**Gustav's POV**

It was early at the morning and the intervention troops were fighting around the Fudo Falls. Everything was going well when a report came from Alexandr that Pravda is nowhere to be found there.

"Are you certain they are not there?" asked Gustav.

"_They just disappeared. We've met only tanks from Viking Marine for hours by now. I've sent out scouts they found nothing." _

"They gave up land so easily?"

"_Looks like they found out that we want to surround them and they want to prevent that. If you ask me you should prepare for them."_

"Not a bad advice. We will look out."

"_Viel Gluck mate!"_

"That's "Glück" _moy drug_."

"_Oh come on, you know that damn "ü" is not so simple for everyone."_

"I know, I'm just joking around." chuckled Gustav.

"_Dasvidaniya." _

"August."

"Yes Kommandant?"

"Tell Ibrahim to watch the north."

"Jawohl!"

**Ibrahim's POV**

The Turkish teams, led by Ibrahim Arslan, commander of the Sensha-Do team of Sultan Suleiman High School from Istanbul were fighting at Road 286 when Gustav's message arrived.

He opened the hatch of his M26 Pershing and took his binoculars. "There is movement on that hill about three kilometers away." he said.

"I see it grand vezir." replied Firat, one of his vice-commanders in a Sherman. "Can it be the enemy?"

"Left flank! Turn your tanks' front to the north!" ordered Ibrahim.

They soon got an answer for Firat's question; Pravda launched its counterattack.

"Return fire! Ateş!" A duel began but Pravda retreated after a couple of shots. "Do any of you guys see where they are going?"

"_To the southeast and Zao vezir!"_

"Ibrahim to the General!"

"_What is it?" _asked Gustav.

"We engaged Pravda but they gave up. We think they want to get in front of us and break out of the pliers!"

"_Thank you guys! Attention all forces! Prepare to encounter Pravda!" _

It happened about ten minutes later.

**Gustav's POV**

"_General! They are on us!"_ heard Gustav Colin's voice in the radio.

Katyusha and her team charged the british teams which were between Gustav and Ibrahim aggressively, not giving any time to react. Before the Europeans could blink twice a group of Cromwells, Crusaders and a few Churchills and Black Princes were already white flagged. Pravda managed to punch a hole in the IMAF line.

"Verdammt! Send in the Swedes! Support those Limeys!"

The Swedish teams have come to the place of action but nor the scandinavians could push Pravda back. Then the JSF school attacked the teams led by Gustav as well. Katyusha ordered her units to charge directly at the enemy at high speed, exploiting one of the weaknesses of many german tanks: they were more effective from long range, not at close quarters.

"Back, back! Lucia! You keep going to the east! Cut their way!"

"_Affirmativa!" _replied the Italian tank commander girl.

Gustav never thought that a single team can make this much trouble. Pravda pushed them back almost to Kaminoyama. One time even he was barely saved. A T-34/76 got into his back. But just before it could fire Gertrud took it out of the game.

A day later they were standing again at the bank of the Mogami.

"I have to admit. They are really good. I wasn't expecting this." said Gustav admiringly.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Gertrud.

"Likely they want to force us back to the west while continuing their way southwards. I will send teams to Fukushima, to stand in their way."

"Kommandant!"

"Yes August?"

"We got a message from a certain Marina."

"She is the Sensha-Do commander of Count High School. What is she saying?"

"She's heard what happened. Her team is nearby. They come to our assistance."

"That would be useful. Tell her that we are waiting for them."

"Understood."

Gustav had to confess himself that he was a bit naive. The campaign couldn't be so easy like at the beginning. Now he got into the epicenter of this turmoil.


	37. Chapter 36

In the next two days Pravda managed to widen the gap and hold Colin and Ibrahim at Kaminoyama and push Gustav and the rest of the army group down to Yonezawa.

"Where's the reinforcement?" asked the general.

"They are currently at Mt. Issaikyo. They will be here within two hours." replied August.

"Finally. Once they are here we will force Pravda back to the hills. Then we will march to the ocean and trap them between the two army groups."

"It annoys you that they played it low on us, doesn't it Kommandant?"

"No… Okay, maybe a little bit."

"Don't be ashamed, you are just a human being too. It's natural to feel that way if something like that happens."

"Guess you're right. You know, in mean time I do find their performance admirable. You have to be talented to achieve this when you are outnumbered this much."

"And this is why we and many other people respect you Kommandant. No matter what, you respect your opponents."

"If they deserve it I do. And they deserve it. Nevertheless, I still intend to overcome them."

"We agree on this." nodded August.

"Tell all teams to prepare to launch attack at noon. By that time Count High School will be here too."

"Verstanden!"

**Katyusha's POV**

"What about Viking?" asked Katyusha.

"They had to switch to some kind of guerilla warfare or else they couldn't resist any longer." said Nonna. "There's not real frontline anymore in the north."

"In that case I assume we have to secure this area as fast as we can to help them. Listen. We will continue to push them following the Mogami while the other part of the team keeps those british and turks away from us and then…"

BOOM!

A shell struck the ground nearby.

"Get in your tanks everyone!"

**Marina's POV**

The tanks of Count lured close to Pravda and they were hiding behind the bushes.

"How great targets you are." she whispered. "Atac eroii mei!" The Romanian styled team opened fire, surprising Pravda out of nowhere. _"Let me show you how strigois fight!" _

Pravda fired back but the students of Count used their usual hit and disappear in the darkness tactic. In one minute the shots were coming from one place, then from another place, then from two different places, then from numerous separate places and so on.

"Oh! Not this shit again!" yelled Katyusha. "Smoke them out!"

But in that minute the IMAF assaulted Pravda too.

"Attack Count first! After them into the forest!" ordered Katyusha and they began to chase Marina and her comrades. At least they left behind the European Panzers and other tanks for a bit of time because many of them could go only slowly in the dense woods.

Pravda and Count continued their fight at the Surikamigawa Dam, more precisely around the Mitake Shrine. On a long stretch the dammed Surikami River and the deep valley gave good protection to Count. Another problem for Pravda was that the only nearby bridge was so narrow that the tanks could cross it only in Indian file.

They went westwards to find an ideal crossing point where the river was shallower. However the forest was also more impermeable there.

"Klara! Did you and your scouts find anything?" asked Katyusha.

"Here's a good place Katyusha-sama! The coordinates are…"

BOOM! Acoustic sizzle in the radio…

"Klara? Klara! What happened?!"

"We've been hit… eh, eh… we have to evacuate!"

A hiding Stug III of Count fired at Klara's T-34 and hit the engine block. It must have struck something important, because black, dense smoke started to fill the inside of the tank, making its crew to choke.

"Everyone, get out!" ordered Klara the three other girls. The climbed out and in that moment electroshocking machinegun bullets began to fly in the air toward them. "Go, go, go!" They all run to different directions.

Klara didn't know at all where she was going but she kept running and running as fast as she could.

**Gustav's POV**

"Can't you reach Count at all?"

"I'm sorry Kommandant. Communication has broken with them." replied August.

"Damn it. We have to inform them about our position and that we have sent out Panzer IIIs for reconnaissance. In the end they will think they are enemies."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'll go and tell them."

"What?" asked his whole crew in union.

"I'll go on foot to find them."

"I'm sorry Kommandant but: have you gone mad?" asked Emma.

"Somebody has to go and I don't want to send anyone, so I'll go myself."

"It's not necessarily the best idea ever, if you accept my opinion." said Silvia.

"I accept it Silvia dear. But I've already decided it."

"Geez… I know you too well. We can't change your mind, can we?"

"Of course you can't. Stay here and wait for me. Gertrud! Take command for a little bit bitte!"

"_Jawohl!"_

"Wish me good luck guys." said Gustav and opened the hatch.

"Wait a second Kommandant! This may come in handy." said Fabian and handed Gustav a Luger P08. Its magazine was filled with electrifying bullets like the machineguns of the tanks.

"Danke Fabian. Off I go." the general said, got out of the Königstiger and entered the woods.

**Klara's POV**

Klara reached her limit and couldn't sprint any longer, so she stopped, breathing heavily. She looked around.

"_Where am I?" _she thought. She realized that she got lost. Of course, because she wasn't watching where she was going. "That's just great." she said to herself then decided to go where Pravda possibly was. But as she took one step she felt terrible pain in her right leg. She looked down and noticed that there was a bleeding, deep wound on her thigh. Looks like there was so much adrenalin in her body that she didn't feel it until now. It was probably caused by some broken, flying piece of metal when the tank got hit.

Klara tried to go further but collapsed almost immediately with a painful hiss. Her leg hurt too much to walk.

She was lying on the dead leaves, leaning on her elbow. What should she do now? Shout? But what if someone else will hear her, not her comrades? Or wait until they find her? Or rest for a while and try to go again? Maybe this last option will be the best.

Dragging her leg after her she crawled to a tree and let her back rest against its trunk. She let out a deep sigh and looked up with her sparkling, blue eyes, watching the leaves moving in the breeze. _"3a__ч__e__м__? (Why?)" _

Now, as there was no gunfire around her she realized how beautiful this forest was. Wonderful, majestic trees and bushes, giving home to so many creatures. How magical the world can be without the madness of humans…

She couldn't tell how long she sat on the ground like this. For minutes, half an hour or maybe an hour?

She suddenly heard something. It was like the cracking of a twig. Then she heard steps. Someone was closing. But who?

Klara watched and a few seconds later a tall figure emerged from behind the trees. Black Sensha-Do uniform… A german!

"_He__м__e__ц…" _

Gustav stopped and frowned. Unexpectedly he found a European looking girl in Pravda uniform and with a bleeding leg.

Klara was trying to hide her shaking in vain. She looked at him than at the Luger in his hand. What is he going to do?

Gustav did nothing yet; he just stood puzzled, looking at her at first than at her leg, then at her, then at her leg etc. Finally he decided to take a few steps toward her. When he reached her and knelt down Klara began to squirm nervously and pulled back.

"He, beruhige, ich will dir nicht weh tun. (Hey, calm down, I don't want to hurt you.)" he said and put the pistol in its holster. Then Gustav reached behind his back and took a small package with a red cross on it.

He took out a sac of disinfectant powder and spread in on her wound. Then he grabbed a roll of bandage and wrapped it around her thigh.

Klara watched him as he was doing so. She saw nothing imminent on his face. She saw only honest will to help.

When Gustav finished he gestured "here you are" with his hands. Silence lapsed between them as they were looking at each other with Klara leaning against the tree and Gustav kneeling beside her.

"Cпacибo. (Thank you.)" Klara finally said quietly. There was another long silence.

"Bist du… eine Russin? (Are you… a russian?)" asked Gustav, forgetting because of the confusion that she will probably not understand him.

But Klara nodded. "Du hast Recht."

"Sprichst du Deutsch?" asked Gustav tilting his head to the side.

"Ein bisschen, aber… nicht… so gut."

"Ja, und ich… ya ne govoryu po russki." said Gustav with a faint smile to which Klara replied with a small chuckle.

They went silent again.

"Do you speak english?" asked Klara.

"Yes, I do." nodded Gustav.

"Why did you help me?"

Gustav shrugged. "Because that was the right thing to do. Is it so surprising?"

"N-No… Thank you again."

"Your welcome."

"Hm. I thought you germans are blond like those Vikings."

"Oh, please. Leave these platitudes…" sighed Gustav. He was blond, but dark, brownish blond. "And I thought you russians always carry flamethrowers with you. Is this a more realistic supposition?

"Guess not. Do I look like some crazy person?"

"No. Moreover… you look like someone who's pretty nice."

"Even if I'm russian?" raised Klara an eyebrow.

"Who told you that I have problem with you?"

"Nobody… after all. Just…"

"Just you thought that I have because I'm german?"

"No… just… Maybe. Sorry." said Klara ashamed of herself.

"Never mind. Then let me tell you that I have nothing against you. What demonstrates it well is the fact that I have some Russian friends whom I met through Sensha-Do. I know you have many good people."

"I see. Well, as for me… you are the first german I've ever met."

"And? Is it so terrible what you see?"

"No. Not at all."

"I can tell you more. My great-great-grandfather spent six years in Russia as a prisoner of war during WW1."

"Really?"

"Yes. But he was among the luckier ones. He was assigned to a wealthy family on the countryside and worked for them in the house as a butler and sometimes on the fields of the farm. My grandfather is always telling me that when he came home he could say only good things about the ordinary, civilian russian people. He said they are honest, warm hearted and hospitable."

"That was sure kind of him."

"Speaking of my grandfather. He was a radioman on the eastern front for a short period of time in the next war."

"I see your family got enough fighting. Then what happened to him?"

"His unit was sent to France and he fought the rest of the war in the west. He surrendered to the Americans when the whole Wehrmacht capitulated. He says his blindness still torments him."

"I also have a story like this." said Klara. "My great-grandfather has fallen at Rzhev."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah… Thanks."

"…"

"And now?"

"Can you stand up?"

"I can try it."

Gustav stood up and offered his hand. Klara took it after a moment and he pulled her up.

"Are you able to walk?"

"Let's see…" Klara took a step but she would have fallen if Gustav wouldn't have caught her. "Here's the answer."

"Do you know where your friends might be found?"

"Somewhere there." pointed in a direction.

"Alright." said Gustav, then reached under her legs and lifted her up.

"Ч-Чto… What…?" she asked surprised. A moment ago she was standing on one leg and now she was lying against his chest.

"I'll bring you there. You said that way?"

"Y-Yes." Tough it was surprising for Klara she just felt deep in her soul that she can trust him.

He carried her through the woods until they reached a hilltop. Down there they noticed the tanks of Pravda so Gustav knelt down behind a big bush and put her down.

"Here we are. Can you limp there from here?"

"Sure. Thank you again very much. One day I will repay this to you somehow." said Klara thankfully.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Klara nodded with a smile. "Dasvidaniya."

"Auf Wiedersehen." smiled back Gustav, then he stood up and left.

Klara watched him disappearing then stood up as well hardly.

"Kомандир!" her crew shouted when they saw her and they rushed to the aid of their commander/gunner.

"Klara! Thank for the gods! Where were you?" said Katyusha relieved.

"I'm sorry I scared you Katyusha-sama. I got lost after our tank got hit and something has hurt my leg, that's why I was away for so long."

"And where did you get the bandage?"

Klara took a quick glance at the hill. "It… It was a german."

"How's that?"

"I don't know why he was there alone. He found me and treated my wound.

"And?"

"Uhm… he left me there and went away without a word."

"Of course, I didn't expect anything else from someone like him." said Katyusha scornfully. "I'm glad you're back and alright. Now go and rest a bit. Nonna!"

"Hai." said the black haired girl and helped Klara to a tank and laid her down on a sleeping bag. She gave her a flask of water too.

"Thanks Nonna. Fuh. God…"

"Klara."

"Hm?"

"That german lad. He didn't leave you alone, am I right?"

Her friend remained mum.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"He didn't." replied Klara. "He brought me all the way here."

"What was he like?"

"He was… very kind. And helpful. Why?"

"I'm just asking. I wonder who he was."

"He…" then Klara realized something. She didn't ask his name. How can she find him then? Wait. Why does she want to find him again so much? "I don't know."

"Hm. I see. Rest now." patted Nonna Klara's shoulder and left.

Klara was left alone with her thoughts. Really. Who could he be? She didn't know but for some reason she wanted to meet him one more time, no matter what. She looked again at the hill. "See you again." she whispered.

**Gustav's POV**

Gustav arrived back to his army group late in the afternoon. He managed to find Marina and tell her where they and the Panzer III scouts were.

"Good to see you General." greeted him Gertrud. "We were about to start worrying."

"No need to worry about me Gertrud. But it feels good."

"Was everything alright while I was away?"

"Absolutely. What about you?"

"Mission accomplished."

"Did anything special happen out there? Could you perhaps learn something about the enemy?"

"… No. Nothing."

"Ah. Pity. Anyway, can I give the order to move?"

"Yes please." nodded Gustav and climbed back into his Königstiger. He didn't see that his crew changed a "he looks different than a few hours ago" look.

**I'd like to wish a happy Easter to all my Christian and non-Christian readers! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know why but I was looking forward to make it very much for a long time.**

**Have a nice day folks!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Maho's POV**

It was two weeks since the IMAF landed on Kyushu. It seemed that the world famous might of Kuromorimine and Saunders faded away.

The students of Saunders were doing some rearguard actions, forced back by the Spanish teams and Sherlock Holmes Academy to the peninsula where their home, Nagasaki was located.

Maho's team was defending on the doorstep of Kumamoto, the home of Kuromorimine Girls High School and the Nishizumi style and residence itself. The Canadian teams together with Diamondback and Seinarukaze have already begun to surround the city.

The Nishizumi heir felt that she lost herself. She was always thought to keep advancing, no matter what. Now they were constantly giving up land and even if none of them said it loudly they all knew that the end was near and this city will fall.

Maho's and Erika's Tigers were positioned in the eastern part of the city, near a Sebun-Erebun grocery shop.

"Can I ask, what are your plans taichō?" asked Erika.

"It's not a coincidence that we've always tried to avoid fights in urban areas." said Maho while looking nervously to the east. "Our tanks prefer open fields, not narrow streets. This is a disadvantage for us."

"Another one is that we are outnumbered by far, am I right? Though we outgun most of the enemy tanks… there are just too many of them. In WW2 the allies used to send ten Shermans against one Tiger. Now Diamondback and the Canadians have about thirty Shermans against each and every one of our vehicles. Not to mention their other tanks and Seinarukaze."

"I'm aware of that Erika."

"I would just want to know… what can we do?"

"We fight on."

"I know our girls are determined to save Kumamoto. Do you think we are able to do that?"

"Hm. You used to be the one who is always certain of victory."

"I don't know if I am still that person Maho-san."

"Oh? Then what kind of Erika do I see now?"

"An Erika who lost herself. What are you fighting for taichō?"

Maho got confused by the question and remained silent.

"See? I couldn't give an answer either."

"Well, the old Maho would have said that she went to war for the Federation." said Maho.

"The old Erika would have said the exact same. But this Erika… doesn't know it anymore." sighed the silver haired girl.

"Neither does this Maho. To be honest, what I want to defend is this city, nothing more."

"I feel the same way. But still: is that even possible?"

"Don't tell the others my opinion, alright?"

"There's a padlock on my mouth."

"No." said Maho and shook her head. "It's not possible."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'll ask the directorate for permission to evacuate Kumamoto and sail to Nagasaki with the school ship. If we rejoin with Saunders we would have a bit better chances."

"You want to leave this place?"

"I don't like the idea, I can assure you. But we can only fight another day if we do not get crumbled up here."

"Huh. I trust your decision as always taichō." said Erika.

"I hope I deserve it."

Half an hour later Maho got the answer from Tokyo.

"They do not let it." she said with a troubled voice and face.

"What did they say?"

"Get this: _"We cannot afford to retreat without fighting and making the enemy pay the price for their victory. You shall defend each square-centimeter of JSF soil. Defend Kumamoto with persistence and leave the city only when you have no other choice."_

"So they think we have another choice?" asked Erika.

"Looks like they are really so dumb."

"Leaders are not always right. But even then they are the leaders."

"A real leader knows what to do Erika." said Maho with anger. "They have absolutely no idea how to lead. I swear, those guys over there are closer to me than those nitwits in the directorate!" she said pointing toward the IMAF and the confederates.

"Are you now talking about your mother too?"

"I… I can only hope that she hasn't gone mad like the others."

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

"Dismissed." ended Tsuji the meeting. Everyone in the room started to pack.

"Tsuji-sama."

"What is it Nishizumi-san?"

"Shouldn't we really think over the evacuation of Kumamoto?" asked Shiho who stayed on her chair.

Tsuji folded his arms. "I wasn't expecting this from you. I thought you would rather die than giving up that city. Which by the way is the home of your own style and school."

"I know. But what could my students do for the Federation if they lose there?"

"They will hold their ground, I'm sure about that. And when the time is right they will push the enemy back into the sea! Don't you trust your daughter?"

"I do with all my heart…"

"Then I'm glad she didn't hear you now. She would have been ashamed. I'm done." said the glassed man and left.

Shiho was let alone. Would Maho be ashamed of her? What does she think of this war at all? Does she hate her? Does she blame her? And what about Miho?

**Miho's POV**

Oarai, Anzio and Yogurt Academy lined up at Lake Inawashiro. A day later Pravda has joined them. They couldn't hold their positions on the eastern coast and had to retreat to the south. With this Viking Marine got trapped between enemy forces in northern Honshu.

In fact one of Miho's biggest problems was that there was a risk that they could be surrounded too. More or less they could hold up the central forces of Gustav's army group but at the left flank of the JSF's battalion, at Mt. Futamatayama Stromboli Boys High School and the Italian IMAF Sensha-Do teams led by Lucia were overcoming Yogurt Academy. Therefore Oarai went to help them.

"Nishizumi Miho to Bilyana."

"_Here's Bilyana." _came the reply from the commander of the Bulgarian styled school's team.

"How is it doing there?"

"_Not too great. I've never known that P40s and Semoventes can cause this much of trouble."_

"_Hey, I'm listening too!" _sounded Anchovy's annoyed voice in the radio.

"_Sorry Chovy. I'm just saying that I've never dealt with this much Italian tanks before." _

"_Don't call me Chovy!" _

"Anyway. What do you suggest Bilyana-san?" asked Miho.

"_We'd have better positions if we'd retreat to Shirakawa and Sukagawa. There we could find good ambuscades between the buildings and plough field."_

"_There you can feel home, huh?" _asked Anchovy. The students of Yogurt Academy were operating agricultural vehicles at home along with their tanks and they cultivated agricultural products and roses as well.

"_You're damn right Chovy. What about you? Do you have pasta where you are right now?"_

"_Hey!"_

"Copy that Bilyana-san." said Miho and changed the subject. "You can count on us. We will be at the Shakado River near the stadium in Sukagawa."

"_Pa__збрах (understood) Oarai! And we line up around the Yakumo Shrine." _

The two teams went to the named locations and waited for the invaders. Miho's Panzer IV drove inside a dark warehouse and stopped at a window looking westwards. Soon she noticed the closing enemy.

"Hana-san. Target that Panther in the front next to that Tiger. Do you see it?"

"I do taichō." replied Hana looking through the crosshairs.

"Fire when it gets closer than 300 meters."

"Yokai!"

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Landsknecht Boys High School's commander and commanding general of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools was watching the area in front of him with his binoculars from the advancing tank.

He couldn't see the enemy. The question was whether they were there or not. If they are there they sure set up a trap. This can be risky.

"500 hundred meters." said Hana in Miho's tank.

"Aim at the lower part of its frontal armor."

"Yes taichō."

They were waiting. The enemy tanks were getting bigger and the roar of their motors and clank of their tracks were getting louder.

"400 meters." reported Hana. "That's it my little lambs. Come on. Just a bit closer."

Anon, anon…

"Panzer halt!" commanded Kiyoshi. The whole army of the rebel school stopped where they were.

"For real?" grimaced Hana. They were only 15 meters away from the designated distance.

"Patience Hana-san."

"Motoren aus!" The tanks of Landsknecht stopped their engines. Kiyoshi took off his headset and listened. Nothing. There was silence. He took his binoculars again. Houses, fields, roads, a few trees… Wait a second! Between those two houses… A short, 57 millimeter cannon and sprockets! "Achtung all units, there's and enemy Type-89 to the left! Tank 25 and 26! Get it!"

Two Panzer IVs moved forward and both of them fired three rounds.

"Did you hit it?"

"_Negative General. We've missed. It got away."_

In the next moment a shell struck one of the Panzer IVs on its side armor and white flagged it.

"Scheiße!" Kiyoshi looked to the left and saw Oarai's Tiger P with smoking barrel, lurking behind scrubs. "Heavy tanks on the left flank, take that out!"

"We got it!" cheered Hoshino.

"There's more where that came from." said Nakajima. "Tsuchiya-san, backwards!" As she said this an 88 millimeter shell slipped off the side of Leopon Team's turret, making the four girls inside to cover their ears.

"Artillerie open fire! Aim well! Do not risk any civilian buildings!" The self-propelled guns behind Landsknecht's back fired and shells began to explode around Oarai's positions. They were shooting for about two minutes. They couldn't see the effect however. "Hold your fire! Panzer IIIs! Go ahead and do reconnaissance for us!"

The medium tanks moved forward and entered the town.

"_General! We met resistance and lost four tanks! The enemy concentrated its forces between the stadium and the Beisanji Park! We need support!"_

"All Zugs! Geradeaus Marsch!" ordered Kiyoshi and the army began to move again.

"I have you now." said Hana and fired the cannon, taking that certain Panther out of action.

"How is it going there Bilyana-san?" asked Miho.

"_We managed to stop them so far. Temporarily…"_

"Do your best! We retreat to the southern side of the creek!"

"_Ycпeх (good luck) Oarai!"_

"All teams! Gather together and follow me!" commanded Miho her friends.

The boys got confused when they didn't encounter anyone, but they quickly found out where Oarai went. When they arrived to the bridges the girls' school unleashed a salvo. It cut through the first line of the confederate tanks like some terrible blade, cutting down ten armored vehicles.

"Jagdpanthers! Smoke them out from there!" ordered Kiyoshi. A second later it was he and his crew whose ears met pain because of a bounced shell.

Then one of the tank-destroyers hit Miho's tank on the top of its hull. "The turret's hydraulics is gone!" reported Hana. "I switch to manual control!"

"Come on girls! Do not reduce the intensity!" said Miho.

The battle raged on and by the evening it was still a deadlock. Oarai was holding Sukagawa, Yogurt Academy Shirakawa and Anzio and Pravda Koriyama.

It didn't change the fact however that the northern front was only about 80 kilometers away from Oarai. And they could only hope that Viking Marine can help them somehow.

**Maho's POV**

Maho hated to admit it but she knew it was over, even if their leaders didn't want to believe it. The southern districts of Kumamoto were already lost. Kuromorimine barricaded the bridges in vain, the IMAF and the confederate teams were about to cross the Midorikawa River.

The other two groups of enemy tanks have occupied most of the city center. More or less it was only the coastal area that was still on the hand of the girls' school.

Maho decided that it is time to make a hard decision like Trout and Katyusha did before.

"They said: evacuate when necessary. Now it's necessary."

"Are you sure Maho-san?" asked Erika.

"You know what? I don't care what they'll think. I'm responsible for my teammates. At my own risk I order the evacuation of Kumamoto. Erika, tell it please to everyone and inform the schools ship too."

"Verstanden! Attention all units! To the seaport immediately! We are leaving for Nagasaki!"

Shortly after this the girls of Kuromorimine returned to their school carrier (which still had bombed facilities on it, including the garages) and it set sail with them. The team gathered together on the aft deck and they watched their home fading away on the horizon. They knew that in those exact moments Kuromorimine's city was falling to enemy hands.

They felt lost. As if the ground was pulled out from under their feet. The invincible Kuromorimine… The representative of the glorious Nishizumi style… Their old glory…

All of these old beliefs of theirs were lying in ruins. Kuromorimine was far not invincible; the Nishizumi style couldn't help them and their glory was in the past.

"I'm sorry everyone." turned Maho to the others. The girls looked at her. "I've failed you." Maho on the other hand couldn't bring herself to look into their eyes. "I'm so terribly sorry."

"Failed us?" asked Koume. "What are you talking about taichō?"

"I was meant to lead you to victory. I wasn't able to do that."

"You did something way better Kommandant." said Jagdpanther-chan. "You brought us out from there so we can fight on. We shall say thank you to you."

"THANK YOU COMMANDER!" bowed the whole team.

"Please girls…"

"Don't say anything taichō." said Erika kindly. "We couldn't wish any better person to lead us. Do not lose yourself."

"Huh. If only I could get you out of this whole thing so you wouldn't have to do this anymore." sighed the Nishizumi heir.

"The time will come for that too." said Koume. "For now we have to be satisfied with what we have now."

"And what do we have?" asked Maho weakly. "What more than these tanks?"

"We have each other." smiled Koume and the others.

Maho nodded, also with a faint smile. "I tell Kay that we are coming."

Late in the afternoon the ship anchored down in Nagasaki and Kuromorimine's team joined Saunders. They had to divide their forces in two however. The second victim of the American nuclear bombs could be approached from two directions. From Shinsaikai Bridge at the mouth of Ōmura Bay and from the ness east from the city.

The reinforcement for Saunders came just in time. Together with Kuromorimine they could hold the enemy up. A bit longer…

**Gustav's POV**

"They are not bad. Not at all." admitted the general. It was still obvious that in the end they will beat the JSF, but it turned out that it will be a longer procedure than he thought.

"What's next?" asked Fabian.

"I will send Colin and Ibrahim to attack Koriyama from the north. We have to outmaneuver them somehow."

"Guess you are right."

"Can I ask something Gustav." asked Silvia.

"Natürlich."

"I know you very well. You look somehow… different."

"What do you mean?" asked Gustav.

"I couldn't explain it. But you have a different aura since you returned from your lonely journey in the forest. Did something happen?"

"Even if something had happened I wouldn't be obliged to tell it. There was nothing."

"Although I know that this is a fib… I'm not asking any questions. You are right. You don't have to tell if you do not want to."

"You know me too well." said Silvia. "But thanks for being understanding."

"Come on, what was it Kommandant?" grinned Fabian. "Did you have a date there?"

"Just keep your eyes on the targets…"

**Klara's POV**

Klara's leg healed enough to sit in a tank again. This night she was together with the rest of Pravda in Koriyama. Her tank was parking in the Kaiseizan Park.

"Are you alright кoмaндир?" asked her driver, seeing the Russian girl's expression.

"Yes. Thank you." nodded Klara.

"Are you still under the effects of your injury? You look like as if your thoughts were completely somewhere else ever since you've returned."

"Y-Yes… It must be that."

"Or is there another reason?"

"I'm fine, I promise." said Klara in a calming voice.

"I believe you as always." replied the driver girl.

However she was right. The fight was only in the second place in Klara's mind. She was constantly thinking about that young boy who helped her in need. How could she find him? She was curious about him. She _needed _to meet him again. Wherever he is right now…

**Hello there dear readers! How is it going? **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**As always, feel free to leave a follow or favorite if you like what you read, and leave a review if you have thoughts about the story!**

**Have a nice day!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

It was the umpteen crisis meeting of the JSF directorate. The representatives were all silent. They had troubled faces and were avoiding each other's look.

Hokkaido was lost. Maple High School surrendered without a single shot. The northern third of Honshu was on enemy hands and two of the girls' schools defected. Still the situation was the best there. That front was about 120 kilometers away from Tokyo.

Jatkosota High School vanished without a trace.

In the south Koala Forest Academy, Bonple High School, Gregor High School, Blue Division High School, Waffle Academy and BC Freedom Academy were about to be pushed into the Inland Sea.

And the worst was probably the case of Saunders and Kuromorimine. They had to retreat to Nagasaki itself and the city was the only federal bastion left on Kyushu.

The situation was anything but great.

"Ladies." said gloomily Tsuji. "You don't have to be reminded about the facts, you all know them. Our armies… are retreating."

"You express yourself gently Director." said the headmistress of BC Freedom. "Outside of Honshu and north from Fukushima we practically do not have any considerable army. If the circumstances remain like this, we will be forced to pull back all our forces to the defense of Tokyo."

"And give up everything else so easily? Oh, use your head!" complained Waffle Academy's director.

"That's right! Use your heads and give support to my girls!" said Lady Grey. "They are already fighting for Tokyo!"

"For Yokohama…" said a secretary with a flat look.

"Which is the doorstep of Tokyo!"

"That's nothing! MY students are in the most desperate situation!" said the headmistress of Saunders. "I want them to get out from there right now!"

"They will get from out there! By pushing the invaders back!" said another schools director angrily.

"And can I ask how do you want them to do that?"

"What's the matter? The radiant star of Saunders is not so radiant perhaps?"

"ENOUGH!" slammed Tsuji his fist on the table. "We have far enough problems already! My directorate acting like a bunch of gooses is the last thing I want now! So? Any usable ideas?"

There was a minute of silence.

"Tsuji-san…"

"What is it Nishizumi-sama?" sighed the glassed male.

"I agree with my colleague from BC Freedom. We should gather all our forces here and give up the lands we cannot protect." said Shiho.

Everyone in the room went pale.

"YOU Nishizumi-sama? You're saying such thing?"

"I wasn't expecting this from you."

"Are you the same person I knew?"

"Indeed Nishizumi-sama." said Tsuji and folded his arms. "This is surprising from you. Can you explain what is in your mind?"

"Please ladies and gentleman." said Shiho. "Think rationally. It's not a time of blind pride. It's a time of sense. If out teams remain divided like now we literally have no chance."

"What is happening here? Nishizumi Shiho questions the strength of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation?"

"Our strength worth nothing if we cannot use it properly. A united army would have much bigger chance. The most important is still the defense of the central territories, isn't it? If we gather the teams in Tokyo, they might be able to push the enemies back from here and reconquer what we lost. If they remain in small army groups… I think you know what will happen if things keep going the way as now. That's what I think."

The representatives were speechless. Nishizumi Shiho, the demon of Sensha-Do proposed something that would have been weakness in her eyes before.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alright." said Tsuji.

"WHAT?!" yelled the directorate in union.

"I take Nishizumi-sama's advice. She has a point."

"But…" said one of the headmistresses.

"Yes?" asked Tsuji with a raised eyebrow.

"It's… nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now give order to the troops!"

**Kiyoshi's POV**

The confederate commanding general got suspicious. Minute by minute the gunfire of the JSF dwindled and soon it stopped entirely. Moreover they lost visual contact with their foe. The vanguard stated that the federal teams left the area. What could this mean?

"General Hasegawa to General Giertler. The enemy has suddenly vanished from before us. What about you?"

"_It's the same here." _replied Gustav. _"We can't see Pravda anywhere." _

"_Hm. Strange." _thought Kiyoshi. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"_Not impossible. I suggest advancing slowly and preparing for any eventuality."_

"Copy that. Shall I transmit this to the rest of us?"

"_Ja, bitte." _

But they met no resistance after this. It turned out that the same happened on all the fronts, except west from Yokohama, where St. Gloriana, Maginot and Chi-Ha-Tan were holding their positions.

That day was the day of fleeing for the JSF. Kuromorimine and Saunders boarded their school ships and left Nagasaki behind. So did Koala Forest Academy, Bonple High School, Gregor High School, Blue Division High School, Waffle Academy and BC Freedom Academy. They all sailed to the port of Tokyo, while the teams on the northern front lined up in southern Ibaraki and Tochigi Prefectures. The only exception was Viking Marine High School. They remained trapped and cut away.

The girls of Oarai were actually commanded to Oarai. According to the plan they were not meant to stay there for too long, for they had to launch the counterattack quickly to prevent the IMAF and the Confederacy to reach their current line.

"It's the second time we return here." sighed Miho. "And the third painful time we leave."

"When do you think this will be over Miporin?" asked Saori sorrowfully.

"It's already over Saori-san. We just don't want to believe it."

"We or… they?" asked the red haired radio operator gesturing with her head toward the capital.

"Maybe both of us. Hope dies last after all. Perhaps deep in our hearts we still hope that we can prevail."

"Isn't this hope a bit useless?"

"Time will tell. Panzer vor!"

With this the tanks of Oarai crossed the Naka River and prepared to engage once again.

**Katyusha's POV**

"Is everyone ready Nonna? Nonna?"

"Hm? Oh… Yes Katyusha. They are ready."

"Are you alright?"

"Huh… My cousin brother, Sora is somewhere there not too far away." said Nonna looking southwestwards where Habsburg Boys High School was. "I haven't been so close to him in the past one year. If I'd listen to my heart I would run to him right now."

"End this thing quickly and you'll meet him again sooner." said Katyusha consolingly.

"You're right…" nodded the black haired girl. "And you Klara. You will be also able to search for… you know."

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Klara with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Search for what?" inquired Katyusha.

"Nothing. It's nothing Katyusha-sama." said Klara looking at the ground and decided to leave with quick steps.

"What was this Nonna?"

"I'm sorry Katyusha. It's a secret between friends."

"Nothing remains a secret before the great Katyusha for too long!"

**Maho's POV**

After anchoring down in Tokyo, Kuromorimine and Saunders headed to the west. Saunders joined Maginot and Chi-Ha-Tan at Mt. Mikuni, while Kuromorimine teamed up with St. Gloriana at Odavara.

"_Maho-san. It's good to see you again." _sounded Darjeeling's voice from the radio.

"I can say the same Darjeeling-san."

"_Your presence is surely encouraging. Now together with you and Kay-san we can try a counterattack." _

"I always say: do it or don't do it but do not try."

"_Then do it Maho-san."_

"I hoped you'll say that. I'll visit you in a few minutes to discuss everything."

"_We'll be waiting for you. Of course with a cup of calming tea."_

"Hehe… If only tea would be enough to help my nerves. But thank you anyway. I'll be there soon. Erika, please take care of the team."

"Verstanden taichō."

A few minutes later Maho and Darjeeling were sitting together on folding chairs opposite to each other.

"In my opinion it would be the best if all the five schools attack south from the Fuji. Dividing into two separate groups would make us weaker. What do you say?" asked Darjeeling.

"I agree. And you shall lead the attack together with Maginot while Kuromorimine supports gives fire-support from behind you. Our tanks are better in that than going directly into the enemy's face. Saunders and Chi-Ha-Tan can be our flanks."

"I see your competence is still the same Maho-san. We will do it like that."

"Thank you…" murmured Maho barely inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said thank you."

"Thank you for what?" asked Darjeeling.

"For finding me reliable enough to listen to my word."

"It goes without saying. You are the heir of the Nishizumi style and…"

"But that mean nothing in this aspect. I could be a divine princess or anything; I could still make bad decisions."

"What do I hear? Nishizumi Maho is not proud that she's a Nishizumi?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'll always be proud of my family. What I'm saying is that my name is not everything."

"You're right. That's really not why I or anybody else trusts you. People trust you because you're simply a great commander who was always worthy of my respect."

"Even in my early days in Sensha-Do when I… wasn't the nicest person in this sport?"

"Even then Maho-san. I could sense your true self."

"Wow… I… Not so many people told me things like that ever. It's hard to process it."

"I understand. But learn to accept praises. They give you them for a reason."

Maho nodded as an answer. "Now let's get to work." she said and stood up. "We have a task to do."

"We are with you as always." said Darjeeling and stood up as well.

"Darjeeling-san?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have a personal reason to fight?"

"I'm… not sure anymore. Maybe it's selfish but all I want now is to secure the position of my school and my friends once this war is over. And keep the foe out of our home."

"I see. I have kinda the same thoughts."

"Why are you asking?"

"Never mind. Now go and be victorious."

**Eugen's POV**

"Bloody hell…" whispered Habsburg's commander, looking into his binoculars. As far the eye could see, JSF tanks blackened the landscape and they were closing in a huge cloud of dust. "Napoléon! You see what I see?"

"_Even a blind man would see this!"_

"Artillery! Feuer frei!" The self-propelled guns breathed fire and fired a full salvo. Metal rained down on the federal army group, but they kept going.

The confederate tanks opened fire too but there were just too many enemy units than they could disable. There were five JSF teams against the two rebel schools. And the latters were about to be overrun soon.

"Not this shit again!" yelled Sora. "General! Do you think they can reach Shizuoka again?"

"I really would like to avoid that" replies Eugen. "Not to mention Napoléon and the boys of De Gaulle."

"_He's right." _said Napoléon in the radio. _"We've been chased out from there once. That was way enough. I don't want the girls to do it to us a second time."_

"In this case we shall fight back I guess."

"General! The medium tanks in the first line are already engaging!" reported Sora. "They are suffering heavy losses!"

"_Verdammt…_ Boys! There's no reason to complicate this! Fight back with everything we have!"

"JAWOHL!"

"OUI!"

The boys' schools faced the counteroffensive with a brave heart, but by the end of the day they were forced back to Numazu at the coast and to the western side of the Fuji.

On the other hand however, Maho, Darjeeling, Éclair, Kay and Kinuyo couldn't be totally satisfied either. They could gain only a few kilometers of land with the first attack which was supposed to be overwhelming. The first day didn't bring the suspected success.

It was obvious that the possible victory will not come easily.

**Gustav's POV**

The unexpected attack surprised everyone. Oarai could be held at bay at Hitachiota, but Pravda and the other girls' teams were more successful.

After only a few days, Gustav and his friends found themselves back at Shirakawa. Good thing was however that the IMAF directorate sent them reinforcement. They were said to arrive in two days.

The teams from overseas had to keep their positions until then. But it wasn't so simple in practice. A day later they were almost back at the bank of Lake Inawashiro.

Luckily, on the said day the further teams arrived. And there couldn't be any complaint about their number. They were many.

The new army group which was sent to the northern front was led by a large group of M26 Pershings, Shermans, Caernarvons, Black Princes and Covenanters.

A girl with red hair, dressed in grass green uniform climbed out from one of the Pershings and asked to meet the leader of those who were already there. She was guided to Gustav.

She stopped before him and they saluted each other. "Aileen O'Brian. From Shillelagh High School, Dublin. We came to assist you." said the young girl with an Irish accent.

"Excuse me, what high school?" frowned Gustav for a second.

"Shillelagh."

"O…kay. My name is Gustav Giertler, general of this army group. Glad to meet you Aileen. We really needed you."

"Glad to meet you Gustav. We're always happy to help." smiled back the celtic girl and shook hands with Gustav.

"Who else did you brought?"

"Well, here we are, the Irish. Then we also have lads and lassies from Czechia, Denmark, and the Netherlands. Even from Iceland came a school with a few tanks."

"Every single vehicle we have is useful. Are you the commander of all of them?"

"Yes. But I am submitted to you. Can I ask how the situation exactly looks like?"

"Of course. Come with me and I'll tell and show you everything. You know, these Japanese ladies are tougher than they may look at first glance. I hope you are ready."

"We were born ready Gerry. Never fear as long as we are nearby!" said Aileen inspiringly.

"How could I fear if people like you watch my back?" smiled Gustav. "I'll make sure to watch yours. Now let's go and figure out our next step."

All the IMAF army groups got reinforcement. On the north Greeks and Portuguese showed up to assist the Hokkaido Battalion and the Russian Sensha-DO teams led by Alexandr. To the other fronts came Mexicans, Belgians, Egyptians, Serbians, Norwegians, New Zealanders, etc. The pressure grew even higher on the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. Yet, the terrain of the Japanese inland was still perfect for them to make things difficult for the coalition which was formed against them. Only the confederate boys knew the landscape as their own palm.

The job was far not over.

**Here you go folks! Hope you enjoyed it! I shall thank you again for the great support!**

**Have a nice day!**


	40. Chapter 39

Not so very long ago Anton wouldn't have thought that the JSF would make this step. The Austrian Sensha-Do team commander landed at Tottori together with Jacques and fought Koala Forest Academy, BC Freedom and Waffle in southern Honshu. But just when they were about to triumph, their opponents chose not to fight back on or surrender but run away.

Therefore the occupation of the southwestern prefectures was easy to say at least. However there was no reason for a sigh of relief. The Japanese girls' schools sailed to Tokyo and launched their counterattack from there. Anton and the others immediately headed to the east and met the enemy tanks again between Matsumoto and Chino. They teamed up with the army group lead by Albert and confederate teams like Bannockburn Boys' High School but the federal resistance was strong and the repeating charges could not break through their line.

Another problem was that the terrain there was very mountainous. There were at least ten bigger mountains that the JSF could use as forts, plus a volcanic group.

Anton had experience in mountain fight; he fought countless matches on the ridges of the Alps. But that was familiar soil. This wasn't. They had no choice but capture these heights one by one in frog jump.

Their next target was Mount Kirigamine, a 1925 meters high mountain. And its conquest was waiting for the Austrian IMAF teams and their polish friends who were led by Stanislaw.

"The mountain is defended by Gregor High School and BC Freedom Academy, right?" asked Anton sitting in his Tiger I.

"_As you said." _replied Stanislaw's voice in the radio. _"Gregor is on the peak. BC Freedom is directly beneath them."_

"Looks like those french styled girls want to shield their comrades with their heavier tanks."

"_It makes a sense." Do you have a plan?"_

"I think you shall lead this attack, your vehicles are better in this place. I will send our medium tanks with you. I stay behind with the Tigers and Panthers to give you supporting fire against BC Freedom."

"_I would suggest the same. Then so be it."_

"Let's go bro! We will not let you down!"

40TP Habicha, 7TPwj, 7TPdw, 25TP KSUST II tanks and TKS FK-A tankettes began the advance on the road in the mountainside, followed by medium Panzers. It was around the camping ground and the sport field where they first encountered the enemy. A group of Somuas S35s opened fire at them from above.

The 40TPs and Panzer IVs put them to flight due to their numerical superiority but the next line of the Vichy French based academy was much more populous and had ARL-44s. Their armor was a strong barrier for the besiegers.

Down at the foot of the mountain Anton saw that Stanislaw and the attack got stuck. The time has come for the Tigers and Panthers and their long range cannons.

The 88 and 75 millimeter guns opened fire and shells began to rip up the earth in the western side of the mountain. This tenderized the JSF resistance a bit but the intervention forces of the IMAF also suffered losses and soon the road got barricaded by the wrecks.

The best choice in this situation was probably to charge at full speed and get between and behind BC Freedom so the Europeans did so. They didn't let their foe to fight from a distance and fired at them from close quarters knocking out two ARLs and a few Somuas. The federal girls' school's team pulled back while Gregor High School opened fire as well from the mountaintop with their LT vz.35s, LT vz.38s, Hetzers and Panzer IIIs.

The Austrian and Polish boys and girls couldn't help but admire the persistence of their opponents. The girls of Gregor and BC Freedom fought well but the mere numbers were against them.

At some point Anton thought that it was time to send in the heavies and ordered them to divide in to and encircle Mt. Kirigamine.

Marie and Kafka noticed his intention in time and decided to flee down on the mount's eastern side and occupy another stronghold. To reach the neighboring Mt. Kurumayama however, they had to cross hundreds of meters of grassy land almost without any cover. To avoid being disabled they drove in zigzag while grenades were constantly raining down on them. Despite of this several of the federal tanks got hit and stayed behind. Their crews climbed out from them with smoky faces and raised hands and surrendered.

This win was an easier one but as it was said before, Kirigamine was only one of the numerous mountains in that area. BC Freedom and Gregor could take positions on any of them, decimate the IMAF ranks then if the situation requires so, leave the actual mountain on the unguarded side like Spartacus and his fellow rebels did on the Vesuvius.

Also, sometimes other JSF teams surprised Anton's and Stanislaw's forces out of nowhere then they disappeared again in the valleys. In short the girls' schools were like "little rain lays great dust".

An hour later the westerners reached the Kurumayama. Even in with this conflict happening, Anton didn't miss to notice the beauty of the Japanese landscape. Even now when only a few days were left before October, golden daffodils were flowering in the green grass of the mountain before them. He was very sorry that he couldn't concentrate on the wonders of nature. Soon, shells were fired on them again.

"_General! The enemy is hiding in those two group of trees!" _

"Achtung! Let the heavy tanks take the lead this time! Go ahead and aim at the muzzle flashes! Feuer frei!"

The duel has started again. Anton wanted to get close to the foe as quick as possible so they will not be able to see and shoot the weak top armor of the Tigers. During the advance not a single Panzer VI was lost, the federal grenades all bounced off. The Panthers however were more threatened. The Gregor and BC Freedom girls incapacitated five of them by firing at the lower half of their frontal armor, thereby destroying their gear shift.

By the evening only half of the mountain was claimed by the interventionists. The countryside was echoing everywhere because of the gunfire, lights were flashing and burning grass and trees lighted the battlefields.

In one of the quitter minutes Anton was sitting on his turret, planning the next day. He looked up to the sky and watched the shining Moon. _"How many times did you see the madness of humans like this?" _he thought, asking the Earth's dance partner.

He was thinking like this when the radio began cracking. _"General Wallace to general Groß." _

"Here's general Groß. What is it general?"

"_I've heard that you're facing a problem. We've managed to weaken Koala Forest and Blue Division. We can send our artilleries to your aid."_

"That would be great indeed. We'll accept your help."

"_They will be there by morning. I can promise that you'll not be disappointed in them."_

"I had no doubt general. Danke schön."

"_Anytime Anton-san."_

Early in the day the Bishops of Bannockburn arrived, led by a boy named Alexander by his friends.

"General Anton Groß?" he saluted.

"Yes I am." said the commander of Windischgrätz High School and returned the gesture.

"Colonel Alexander. We're waiting for your command. Tell us what to do and it will be done."

"Well, to start it would be very nice if you had a bit of chocolate or something like that." joked Anton. "I feel my brain lacks sugar."

"Actually…" said Alexander and reached under his uniform. He took out the end of a chocolate bar. "Sorry, I already ate most of it. Here you are." he said and handed it over.

"May my gratitude chase you forever. Anyway, you see that blasted mountaintop and the wooded area over there?"

"I do general."

"That's what would need a little bit of banging."

"Or maybe a bigger banging?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be bad either. Can you clean that place up with your self-propelled guns? Oh, before I forget! Nice cars."

"Thank you Groß-san. Of course we can. It almost offers itself as a target."

"Then do it please."

The Bishops lined up near the Kirigamine Showa Temple and their crews measured the distance.

"Attention! Shell the western side of the peak with aimed shots! Watch out for the Kurumayama Shrine! We will shoot from the right to the left at slow intervals until I order to stop! Is everyone ready?"

"YES COMMANDER!"

"Open fire!" ordered Alexander and the bombardment began. As dust covered the mount the IMAF tankers prepared for the assault as well.

After fifteen minutes of artillery fire they moved upwards. It was easier than before; there was welter among the JSF ranks. Marie and Kafka ordered a retreat once again when they saw what was coming.

**Mucha's POV**

Mucha, a young girl, the vice-commander of Gregor High School was rushing down from the mountain with her LT vz.38.

"Where are we going now velitel (commander)?"

"_Southwards! We go to defend Chino!" _replied Kafka.

"Understood!"

Within a few hours the sides were battling each other in the outer, agricultural area of the named city. Then Kafka decided to reorganize around the center while the team got scattered.

It was in this chaos when Mucha's light tank somehow got stuck in a small creek when she and her crew wanted to cross it. They made the Praga EPA engine to roar deafeningly but there was just no forward, no backward. She tried to ask her teammates for help but the frequencies were jammed.

"Fantastic." she grumbled and popped her head out to see what was happening. She let her eyes roam the surroundings and when she looked behind the tank she froze down. A Tiger was standing behind them pointing its gun directly at them. Mucha then noticed that the Tiger's commander was looking at her with his head out from the cupola. He was just watching her with his blazing blue eyes and a neutral look. After a few, far too long seconds he climbed back and closed the hatch. What's going to happen now? Will he give order to fire?

But no. The Tiger turned away and left them there.

"What was that Mucha-san?" asked the LT vz.38's gunner.

"I think we've just met a righteous young man."

Luckily for them one of Gregor's Panzer IIIs found them and towed them out of trouble so they could continue their way toward the city center.

**Anton's POV**

"Shouldn't we have blown that tin can up Kommandant?" asked August's gunner.

"Isn't it our duty to defeat the JSF army?" asked the radio operator.

"Our duty is to make them to surrender their war." replied Anton. "But not to fire on helpless tank crews who are unable to defend themselves. Remember this, guys. We are here to win this fight in a fair way. We can fight with honor. If we forget this, we are not so different than the power we want to destroy. Do you understand?"

"JAWOHL!"

"Then let's proceed shall we?"

**Gustav's POV**

"I'm really getting fed up with this Shirakawa place." said Gustav as he was standing near his Königstiger with Gertrud. They couldn't advance further for a while by that time. "Not to mention that goddamn Viking Marine High. They've been playing us for too long. What's the situation up in the north?"

"They play hide and seek very well." said Friedrich Schiller High School's vice-commander. "They take out a few of our tanks then they vanish again. Alexandr and the Hokkaido Battalion still can't get closer to Colin and Ibrahim to crush the enemy from two sides."

"Even so, I can't move forces away from here. Pravda and the other JSF teams here are still the bigger headache."

"They are skillful guys. I'm sure they will be able to handle it."

"I definitely trust them. I hope they can solve that little problem soon. Our situation would be much better if they were here as well."

"If you ask me it's only a matter of time. … Gustav."

"Yes?"

"Can I state that we are friends?" asked Gertrud, resting her back on the side of Gustav's tank.

"Sure thing Gertrud. Moreover you are one of my best friends. Not just my second-in-command."

"Danke." nodded Gertrud with a smile. "Then may I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"For a while you really look like as if a part of your mind were constantly somewhere else."

"What makes you to think so?"

"Firstly: you are my friend and I know you. Secondly: women's intuition."

"Oh my. Guess I can't mislead that, hehe…"

"No, you can't. So?"

"I'm totally alright."

"Then let me ask this way: what happened in that forest while you were away?"

"Uhm…"

"Looks like I was right. Well? Of course you don't have to answer if you don't want."

"… I trust you. You promise you'll be mum on that?"

"I keep my mouth shut."

And so Gustav told Gertrud how he met a wounded Russian girl from the team of Pravda, how he bandaged her leg, how they spoke and how he brought her back to her teammates.

"Not only you are a great commander but even cute?"

"Oh please… I did nothing." waved off Gustav the praise.

"I think she doesn't think like that. Do you know her name?"

"I… forgot to ask it."

"Clap, clap mein lieber Kommandant." shook Gertrud her head with a raised eyebrow. "Make sure to find her when this is over."

"Hey it's not like…"

"So sure are you?"

They couldn't continue this conversation because someone called for Gustav. "Kommandant!"

"What is it August?"

"Here's a report from the Swedish and Danish teams. Yogurt Academy and Anzio broke through at Otawara and they are being pushed to the northwest."

"Great. If they maneuver well, they can flank us." frowned Gustav then climbed up to the Königstiger and took the radio. "This is General Giertler. Are you there Aileen?"

"_As always!" _replied the Irish tanker.

"I'll send you a coordinate. Our forces there got into trouble. You are the closest to them. Go to their support!"

"_Understood gerry!" _

**Somewhere else**

Sven, the overall commander of the Swedish IMAF teams was troubled. In just a short period of time they had to move back with kilometers because of the sudden attack.

"Hjalmar! Can you hear me?"

"_Haltingly, but I hear what you're saying." _replied Sven's Danish colleague.

"They are attacking in a wedge formation! I think they want to separate us from each other!"

"_What we will not let them right?"_

"If everything goes well…"

"_Why wouldn't go anything well if we are here?" _they've heard a female voice in the radio.

Sven looked out from his Strv m/42 and smiled widely. And armada of Irish tanks was arriving from behind them to relieve them and charged the left flank of the JSF task force. As Aileen's Pershing rolled past Sven he saw her waving her beret to them encouragingly.

The scandinavians cheered and yelled at the top of their lungs. To Sven's surprise his vice-commander; Pär was the loudest of all. He stood in the turret of his own m/42, waving back with his own cap and shouting. "Go guys go! Erin go Bragh! Let's win! Get them guys, let's win! Erin go Bragh! Erin go Bragh!"

"Vår tid är här (our time is here) everyone! Anfall!"

"Frem! (Forward!)" commanded Hjalmar his own fellows.

With their joint effort they managed to stabilize the line and attack back.

The IMAF-confederate offensive could go on. There was one thing in everyone's head: To Tokyo!

**Hey folks! Hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank you again for the great support! April was a pretty fruitful month. The story had 5220 views, 1284 visits and many of you decided to follow and favorite it. I know there are bigger and better stories than mine but for me this is still a great feeling. Thank you very much! **

**Have a nice day!**


	41. Chapter 40

October came and most of the tenth month was a deadlock. The IMAF and the Confederacy could not break through the JSF defense line in mid-Honshu. However the tank federals faced serious problems.

The summer air raids wrecked their logistics in the hinterland. The most painful losses were definitely the ammunition and parts factories which have been blown up by the IMAF planes.

In some of the plants in Tokyo and around the capital they could partly restart production but together with the untouched storages this could only slow down the depletion of ammunition. The troops on the battlefields were using much more shells than they could send them. The girls had to be cautious with their tanks too, because due to the lack of parts only a broken track or a malfunctioning turret could be fatal for a vehicle.

The JSF couldn't count on the international markets and companies either. Some of them stopped business with them for moral reasons and the others – even if they wanted to – weren't able to ship because the Senkan-Do teams of the IMAF were controlling merchant ships around the major seaports and turned back each vessel which was carrying cargo for the JSF.

Tsuji's and his directorate's only supply line from outside of Japan was aerial import to the airport of Tokyo. But this nave cord was way too thin to secure their supply.

The team commanders have already warned the girls to spare the shells.

Miho and her friends were still stuck at Hitachiota. Ever since the federal counteroffensive started, this town was the furthest point they could reach. Furthermore they had to defend it alone. Despite of this they were able to hold their ground so far. But it didn't change the fact that that side of the front was merely 25 kilometers away from the city of Oarai.

The team had to fight day and night. They were exhausted and weakened. In a break between two battles Miho reviewed the reserves.

Fuel? They'll really have to move their tanks as little as possible. Tracks and engines? They'll really have to be careful with them. If a tank becomes unable to move they'll have to leave it behind. Ammunition? It's running low. Painfully fast. Miho told the others to shoot only when they are sure about the hit.

But the most disturbing thing was that the enemy was still dangerously close to Oarai, their home. Close like the german army to Paris in 1914. Only this time it was far more possibly if not certain that the invaders will reach the relevant city.

Defeating the joint IMAF-confederate army would have been possible only with the first, all-decisive strikes. Now it was too late for that. And that the JSF can't win a protracted war was not even a question.

"Saori-san."

"Yes Miporin?"

"Send a message to the school please. Tell them: collect everything important and always be ready to leave Oarai."

"You think…"

"Yes I think Saori-san. Or rather: I'm pretty certain. Now tell them please."

"Yes… Yes, taichō." nodded Saori, while thinking about the unavoidable.

A quarter of an hour later the enemy started firing again.

"To your battle stations!" ordered Miho while entering Ankou Team's Panzer IV. _"For how long can we hold out?" _

**Somewhere in northern Yamagata Prefecture**

The northernmost forces were about to launch their hopefully final attack against Viking Marine. The Norwegian styled girls' school caused them many trouble in the past weeks. Its students constantly raided the lines of the Russians, Brits, Turks and the confederate boys' schools. They prevented Alexandr and the Hokkaido Battalion from joining Gustav's army group and forced them to move forces against them from the south.

After suffering multiple losses thanks to them, the foreigners and the japanese boys had enough. Alexandr's battalion, Mannerheim High School, Odin High School and Tsar Peter Boys High School were preparing for the strike, so did Colin and Ibrahim who were sent by Gustav against Viking together with Marina and Count High School.

The latter three commanders gathered together.

"Well Marina." said Colin. "We'd like to ask you and your team to sneak around and attack them from the east when we give signal. Can you do that?"

"Definitely Colin-san." nodded Marina, replying in english. "I'm expecting success. It's 31st October. Tonight the witches will unleash their true power."

"Alright. Then please go ahead. We will start it soon."

"Understood." bowed Marina and left.

"You know, I always want to return bows when I'm speaking with japs, but I'm still not used to it yet." said Colin.

"The same here. " replied Ibrahim. "I always do it with a phase delay as well."

"Well, different country, different customs."

"I've always been interested in Japan but I've never thought that I will come here like this."

"Neither I."

"Which one of us would have ever thought that?"

"Guess not a single soul."

"Likely. Hm. 31st October… Tomorrow will be All Saints' Day right? When you Christians visit the cemeteries and bring flowers to your dead ones." asked Ibrahim.

"Yes, it will. Why?"

"I'm asking it just out of curiosity."

"I see." said Colin and looked at his wristwatch. "Huh. Come on. Let's get to work."

"Good luck mate."

"Good luck. Hey Ibrahim! Would you do me a little favor?"

"What would it be?"

"Would you ask Allah on my behalf to help us with this insanity?"

"Sure thing Colin. If you ask Jesus for the same thing on my behalf." smiled Ibrahim.

"Deal." smiled back Colin and went to his Churchill.

The offensive started with the artillery bombardment of the Hokkaido Battalion. Marina and Count High School started operations at midnight. They weakened Viking further with many small surprise attacks. Just as Marina the Strigoi predicted, their tactics brought them success that night. They caused disorder among the ranks of Viking Marine and even managed to take out a few heavier tanks, such as Neubaufahrzeugs, Somua S35s and Hotchkiss H35's.

When the first sunbeams appeared in the horizon the main forces began to move as well. They encountered the enemy first when they left the town of Shinjo behind. A group of Panzer I Ausf Bs started firing at them with their MG13 machineguns. Their little shells were glancing off the tanks of the assault force like cherry-stones.

Colin actually felt sorry for them when he gave order to shoot back and the JSF light tanks caught fire. A few hundred meters further they met more serious resistance in the shape of the remaining Somuas, Neubaufahrzeugs supported by Panzer IIs, Panzer IIIs and Chaffees.

Despite of this, merely an hour later Viking Marine lost even that small part of Yamagata Prefecture that they still had.

In mean time the Russian IAMF teams and the Hokkaido Battalion launched the attack from the north as well.

Both army groups sent their flanks forward and left their center behind, so slowly they formed a huge, dozens of kilometers wide circle around the enemy. The girls of Viking Marine tried multiple times to break out of it, but Count always prevented them from doing so.

Three days after the operation started everything was left for Viking was Mt. Yakeishi. They barricaded themselves there. Their commander, Ingrid looked around from the peak. They were surrounded. Completely surrounded. It was like the land around the mountain was covered with a carpet of steel. IMAF and confederate tanks were everywhere. Many of they didn't even try to take cover. Ingrid wasn't actually frightened until now, but seeing that their opponents were not afraid of them at all any more scared her.

"Borghild!" she called for her vice-commander.

"Yes min kommandant?"

"Any chance that other federal schools can reach and help us?"

As an answer Borghild slowly shook her head with a troubled look on her face. "Nei. The closest federal forces are 150 kilometers away from us. And be honest kommandant, do not deceive ourselves. Even if one or two teams could get here what could they do?"

"…"

"Kommandant! Envoys are coming!" said a student from Viking. A tanker from each of the six attacking groups was climbing up the mountain. Ingrid and Borghild went to meet them halfway. When they met, despite all the hostility both sides saluted each other.

"What can I do for you, ladies and gentleman?" asked Ingrid.

"Ingrid-san." Törni spoke up first. "Our Commanding General, Hasegawa Kiyoshi wants to end this just like us. This war is a huge burden for all of us, no matter which side we are fighting for. If you ask me, it's a tragedy that we had to turn against each other. Think it through please. You know you can't win. And we don't want to fight you if it's avoidable. I'm not demanding. I'm politely asking you to surrender to the provisional army of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools."

Ingrid remained silent but she was listening to him.

Törni continued. "Your school's home, Morioka is only an hour away from here by car. If you lay down your arms you can return there immediately and continue your interrupted old lives."

"What do you have to say?" turned Ingrid to a british girl.

"Basically we came here to tell what General Törni has told you before. He is right. The sooner the Japan Sensha-Do Federation gives up its pointless fight the sooner can everyone return home."

"Do we have time to think?"

"You can give an answer until 09:00 a.m."

"I understand. Is that all?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright. We'll share our decision with you tomorrow morning."

With this they saluted and everyone returned to his/her own tank.

"What do you say Borghild?" asked Ingrid.

"My pride tells me not to give up. On the other hand however…"

"I feel the same way. Half of my mind tells me that we will show weakness if we give up. That we can lure away enemy forces from our comrades if we keep fighting. But the other half tells me the facts. That we cannot last longer than one, maybe two days. What do you say Borghild-san?"

"I have my personal opinion kommandant. But I'll obey your decision as I always did."

"What do you think?"

"We could support our comrades if we keep doing this. We could serve the Federation's cause for a bit longer…"

"What cause Borghild-san?"

"I don't know it anymore kommandant."

"As team commander, my allegiance is to my teammates first of all. I must do what is good for THEM."

"Then I think I know what your decision is."

"Tomorrow morning we will do what the IMAF says."

"So you choose them?"

"Törni-san was right." said Ingrid. "I've never really liked fighting with them. But I don't want to lose our pride to them either."

"I see. I… go and tell the girls."

"Tusen takk (thank you)."

When morning came Ingrid herself went to meet Colin and Ibrahim. Surrendering to the IMAF was Viking Marine's last stand against the Confederacy. Capitulating to the Japanese boys' schools would have meant total defeat and submission. Capitulating to the foreigners however only meant that they are no longer able to continue the fight.

"I'm glad you chose to stop this." said Colin.

"Deep in my soul I feel the same way Colin-san." replied Ingrid standing in attention with her hands behind her back. "Even if I actually didn't do it with pleasure."

"I can understand that. And you really don't have to call me like this. I'm not Japanese."

"Maybe. But for me it's natural."

"Then I don't have any complaints."

"And now? What now?"

"Leave all your ammunition behind. You can return home to Morioka without shells but with your tanks under the surveillance of our forces. I'm sorry but you can't use your vehicles again before the end of the war."

"That's alright." nodded Ingrid. "I think it will be better for me to stay outside of my Neubeufahrzeug anyway."

"You know, even if I haven't met many Japanese in my life, I've always adored your respect toward others." said Colin.

"Thank you for thinking about us like that." bowed Ingrid slightly. "Huh… Do you know what your first thing to do will be when this is over?"

"Well, to start a jar of beer will be nice. And yours?"

"I do not have big wishes Colin-san. I just want to be a simple Sensha-Do team commander again, not a general. "

"I promise you that it will happen sooner than you'd think."

"I really hope that. And that I'll never have to leave my home again because of such a conflict. Not too long ago I thought that I can leave the battlefield behind once and for all but… as you can see I'm here again."

"I also promise that you'll never have to experience anything like this ever again, nor your friends and the future students of the JSF schools."

"Thank you very much."

"Now please, unload your tanks then follow the lead of our assigned officers."

"Yes Colin-san." said Ingrid and bowed again. "Ibrahim-san."

"Hoşça kal (goodbye)." said Ibrahim and returned the gesture.

Ingrid nodded once again to both of them then left.

"At least this chapter is over." said Colin, letting out a sigh.

"I wonder how many left." said Ibrahim.

"It's up to our opponents. If they are wise and surrender their war less, if they are not wise more."

"I'd personally prefer the first option."

"The same here. But now it's not a time of dreaming. Now we have to go and break through that damn defense line in Fukushima Prefecture."

"For my part we can leave right now."

"Oh my, how glad our general friend will be when he hears about this victory."

**Gustav's POV**

"Honestly guys, if there were any medal in Sensha-Do I would give one to each of you." said Gustav, shaking hands warmly with Colin and Ibrahim.

"Don't mention. It was nothing." smiled Colin.

"I don't think it was nothing."

"It wasn't." said Ibrahim. "They gave use some hard time during the past days but… what matters is that we ceased combat up there."

"I'm grateful guys, thank you very much." repeated Gustav.

"But it's not over yet." said Colin.

"It's not. But it's the beginning of the end."

"What will we do now?"

"All the other fronts are only a few kilometers away from the Greater Tokyo Area. We are the only ones who are still far from it. Our task now is to solve this problem."

"You can count on us."

"I know I can. We'll begin the offensive in 48 hours. Until then try to have a bit of rest, okay."

"Yes sir." saluted Colin.

"Thank you Gustav." said Ibrahim.

They walked away and Gustav was left alone. He was thinking. _"We landed three months ago. And Tokyo is still waiting for us to conquer. Will I really be at home for Christmas?" _

Even if he knew that it wouldn't be his fault, he didn't want to break his promise. It would be the first Holy Night without his family. He knew that he would miss them, but it was a more unpleasant thought that his family will miss HIM. His mother, his father. And Greta! _"What are you doing now little sister? I hope you're alright." _Ever since Gustav's sister was born they had a strong, unbreakable relationship. It was very strange for him that she wasn't around. "_Just wait for me. Soon we will eat sausages together again!"_

With this thought he went back to his Königstiger. Something was in the air. Something that none could explain. A feeling. Nobody has mentioned it, but almost everyone knew that the end was drawing near.


	42. Chapter 41

"Are you sure about this Giertler-san?" asked Kiyoshi as the two generals were discussing.

"Once we enter Tokyo you can't use the self-propelled guns anyway in that heavily urbanized area, that would be too destructive." replied Gustav. "The enemy resistance here is still tough. The artilleries can open the way for us, then we'll do the rest."

"So, you're saying we shall stake one's all upon a single cast?"

"Yes. You fire each and every artillery shell you have, and then we will launch the offensive."

"That would be a bit daring. If we do that the SPG's will fall out of action for a long time. They wouldn't be there to help us if the attack fails." said Kiyoshi.

"But if it succeeds we can push them back once and for all. Consider this." said Gustav.

"I'm aware of that. The question is whether we want to take the risk or not."

"Hasegawa…"

"Just call me Kiyoshi Giertler-san."

"Kiyoshi. What would have happened if the Americans didn't choose to send their aircraft carriers to Midway, even when it still wasn't sure that the Japanese want to attack at the atoll instead of the Coral Sea? What would have happened if the Greeks chose not to make a stand at Salamis?"

"Guess everything would have been different."

"Definitely. In 1915 the Royal Navy didn't return to the Dardanelles because they didn't know that the Turkish coast defense almost completely ran out of ammunition by the end of the first battle. On 5th June 1944 Erwin Rommel thought that nobody would launch an invasion in that weather so he left Normandy to visit his wife. We shall try not to make a mistake like these."

"I know what you mean. Well then … Let it be."

"How long is your artillery ammo enough?"

"With continuous fire, for about sixty hours."

"That will hopefully be enough." said Gustav.

"I'll give the same order to the II. Honshu Battalion. Now I really want to force St. Gloriana and the other girls' schools there back to Yokohama." said Kiyoshi.

"Once we are all at the border of the Greater Tokyo Area we'll be finally able to start cleaning up the city."

"Giertler-san."

"What is it Kiyoshi."

"I have request."

"What is it?"

"Let us, the Sensha-Do team of Landsknecht Boys High School and the other confederate schools conquer Tokyo alone."

"…"

"Giertler-san. We appreciate that you came to help our cause. We will be forever grateful for that. And after this war we wish to become members of the International Martial Arts Federation. But this is mostly our fight against the JSF. We seceded from it and chose to defend ourselves with guns for the sake of our schools. It is OUR affair. We started it alone and we'd like to finish it alone as well."

"We've also had reasons to come here." said Gustav.

"I know that. But you mostly reached your goals; all Japanese IMAF facilities are now safe. But for us it's not over. We want the JSF to recognize us and our freedom. For that we have to bring the fight into their core. If you help us capturing Tokyo, that would damage our prestige. We want to gain our victory alone. Do you understand that?"

"I see your point Kiyoshi. Though I'm not sure about it, I'll discuss it with our leadership."

"Thank you very much." bowed Landsknecht's commander.

**Next day, early morning**

Dozens of self-propelled guns took positions at Shirakawa and more than 200 kilometers away from there at Odavara. Their cannons were already looking up at the sky; they were only waiting for the order. Their crews were very excited. If everything goes well, they can help to reach the next turning point.

Exactly at sunrise Kiyoshi fired a signal rocket, so did Eugen at Odavara. The artillery guns roared, and breathed fire. The earth was shaking under their tracks. That morning came with earraping gunfire and exploding ballistic shells instead of twittering of birds.

The girls' teams had no choice but try to seek cover. However it wasn't easy and soon many tanks of theirs got taken out of action. Another stress-factor for them was that they didn't know what was happening. They experienced brutal, several hours' long artillery bombardments before but this time it just didn't want to stop. Not by the morning, not by noon, not by the afternoon, not by the evening. Its intensity did not subside during the night either. No need to say that they couldn't get much rest.

Anzio was able to find a small hill and hide behind but 24 hours after the attack started they were also at the edge of madness due to the psychological effects of the bombardment.

Anchovy was leaning against her P40 with crossed arms, listening to the thunder of guns. Then suddenly she heard whipping. She turned there and saw a younger first year student sitting on the ground near a CV.33 with watery eyes and shaking. Anchovy walked to her and sat down next to her, wrapping one of her arms around her shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy. There will be no matter as long as I'm here."

"How long will this keep going?" asked the other girl worriedly.

"Not much longer I promise." said Anchovy kindly and patted her shoulder.

If only she could promise something like that. The shooting continued without an end in sight.

Another day passed like that. It was tiring for the boys as well; they were constantly loading and firing. Despite of this it was obviously much worse for the girls.

What was common in them was that both of them had to keep their mouths at least slightly open or the incredibly intense gunfire and the blast would have seriously damaged their ears.

48 hours passed and nothing changed. Despite of the direct order of the JSF directorate some team commanders pulled their team back, away from the front.

The third say dawned. "When, when, when will this stop?!"screamed Rukuriri in the south, covering her ears in one minute then burying her face into her palms in the next.

Darjeeling seriously wanted to help her somehow. She really wanted. But she just couldn't. In fact she wasn't in a better condition like the Matilda commander. And it hurted her. Not physically, it hurted her heart, her soul. She felt lost. Hopeless. And she felt alone even if she was surrounded by her comrades. She felt and knew that she was now only one step away from her limit. She was seriously about to contradict herself and scream at the top of her lungs because of the frustration. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if the boys had right to break away from the Federation or not, she didn't care about the JSF's "sacred cause", this "crusade", she didn't care about her directorate, she didn't care about Tokyo and maybe… she couldn't care about even Yokohama by now. Darjeeling had only one wish: to go home finally. Is this something too big to ask?

It was noon, two and a half days after the beginning of the artillery attack. Near Shirakawa the crew of a SU-14-1 loaded and fired the very last artillery shell that the Confederacy had. As soon as it impacted the tanks and tank destroyers began to move.

The shattered JSF line collapsed almost immediately. The decimated Pravda, Anzio and Yogurt were practically fleeing.

In merely three hours the coalition forces made sixty kilometers. Even the generals were surprised how fast the advance was.

In the blink of an eye they were at Hitachiota where Oarai was defending.

**Miho's POV**

"Look at that army…" murmured Miho. Her face went pale. She usually remembered to keep her brave, determined mask on, but now her face was full of fear. And fear is catching. It quickly infected the rest of the team.

"_Like the 300 heroic Greeks against Xerxes and his Persians at Thermopylae, isn't it taichō?" _asked Erwin.

"Something like that Hippo Team. But the heroism is not changing the fact that all of them fell." said Miho tiredly.

"Miho-san. Can we…" Hana couldn't finish her question because Miho slowly looked at her.

"I can't lie to you girls anymore. I think we all know it."

"If there's really no hope… why do we have to keep fighting?"

Miho was silent for a minute then she reached for her throat microphone. "Everyone. I'm sorry. At the beginning I thought that our fight has a point. I thought we can win. I was wrong. I thought we can at least save Oarai if we can't save the unity of the Federation. But there are too many of them. I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_There is nothing for us to forgive commander." _replied Isobe.

"_She is right taichō." _said Azusa. _"I've never regretted following you, no matter what happened."_

"_Cheer up Nishizumi-chan!"_

"_We are with you commander!"_

"_Aye aye Admiral Nishizumi!" _

"Girls…"

"They are right Miporin." smiled weakly Saori. "You are our hero."

Miho was at the edge of tears. "Listen here team! If we can't save our city from occupation, then save it from the war at least."

"WE ARE IN!"

"Okay then. Wait until we reach Oarai."

The JSF teams were soon forced to the southern bank of the Naka River, the very last natural barricade before Oarai. On the outskirts of the city Miho ordered all crews to stop the tanks turn the turrets backwards then get out of the vehicles. Then they were waiting, waiting and waiting.

It didn't take long before the first enemy tanks appeared. They were Dutch Panzers. The girls raised their hands into the air and started waving. Miho had a white sheet in her hand.

The IMAF tanks stopped and hatches opened up. The European tankers were shouting various things toward them, some of them in Dutch, some of them in English, until their commander silenced them and climbed out of her Panther.

Miho went to meet her. They stopped before each other in the middle and saluted.

"Isabella Timmerman." said the blonde Dutch girl.

"Nishizumi Miho."

"What would you like to discuss?"

"Timmerman-san. We would like to surrender to you."

"Really?"

"I couldn't be any more serious."

"Unexpected. But not unwelcomed decision. I accept your capitulation."

"Well then. I hand this territory and the tanks of the Sensha-Do team of Oarai Girls Academy over to you. Together with my teammates we hope you'll treat us well."

"We are not barbarians Nishizumi. All of you can return to your peaceful, civil lives. However your tanks will be under our supervision of course for an indefinite period." said Isabella.

"I understand that." nodded Miho, looking down. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For freeing us from this war."

"Oh… well… it was… really nothing."

"Can I bring my friends home now?"

"Sure. And you can drive your tanks home and hand them over to us there."

"Yes Timmerman-san." saluted Miho again and went back to her team. The girls were waiting for her with questioning looks. Miho stopped, looked into their eyes and simply said: "It's over."

"Over taichō?" asked Koyama while shaking.

"It's over for us. This time really. Once and for all."

Some of the girls screamed and yelled because of the overflowing joy, some of them were crying and hugging each other.

Isabella watched them from the distance. She was thinking. Just how much stress did these Japanese ladies have to experience?

Oarai's team started their tanks for one last time and with dozens of IMAF tanks around them they headed back to their schools ship.

Miho didn't know what to think. I fact she preferred not to think of anything. The battles, the anxiety, the war, the blazing cannons didn't want to leave her brain alone. It will take time to get herself rid of them. Then she found something to think about: the other teams. Those who were still fighting. How much longer do they have to endure this?

She knew that it was selfish, but she was glad that she and HER team have left the whole thing behind.

"_Onee-chan…"_

**Earlier, Darjeeling's POV**

The line of St. Gloriana, Maginot, Chi-Ha-Tan, Kuromorimine and Saunders was lying in ruins after the seemingly endless artillery fire.

Full of fear Darjeeling looked out of her Churchill. Habsburg and De Gaulle were charging them together with countless IMAF tanks.

What can they do against them? Stopping them here at Odavara was all but a dream.

"Darjeeling-sama!"

"…"

"Darjeeling-sama!"

"…"

"DARJEELING-SAMA!"

"Huh…?"

"What are your orders?" asked Pekoe worriedly.

Darjeeling looked back at the closing enemy. A part of her didn't want to believe that she's really going to say it. "Sound… retreat." she said her eyes locked on the other army.

"Retreat! I repeat! Retreat!" shouted Darjeeling's radio operator into the radio.

Where the JSF used to have the strongest defense their Sensha-Do teams were fleeing in panic. They lined up on the eastern side of the Sagami River. They could never imagine this before. That the enemy could ever get this close to the Federation's center. They were almost at the shore of Tokyo Bay, only a stone's throw away from Yokohama's outer parts.

Darjeeling wasn't naive. Whatever the directorate says, they were only delaying the inevitable.

"With all due respect Darjeeling-sama." said Assam. "I think our own George Washington/ Marquis de Lafayette like nemeses are coming."

"I'm afraid… we will soon suffer our own Yorktown." added Darjeeling and she sighed.

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

While Tsuji was in rage because of Oarai's surrender, Shiho secretly couldn't be relieved. One of her daughters was now safe. If only she could get the older girl out of this mess…

No. She HAS TO get Maho out of there. And not just Maho, but the entire Kuromorimine team. If she can't do that, what kind of mother she is? What kind of master she is? What kind of headmistress she is? What kind of human she is?

And if she's afraid to counter a pencil pusher like Tsuji, what kind of Nishizumi she is?

**Gustav's POV**

Three days later they were at the Tone River. A big part of the Greater Tokyo Area in the north was already on their hands.

"Here we are Kiyoshi." said Gustav to his fellow general. "I have good news for you. The IMAF leadership agreed to letting you finish the job alone."

"Tell them please that General Hasegawa Kiyoshi sends his gratitude."

"Certainly."

"Well. We're going now."

"Viel Glück mein japanischer Freund!"

"Danke schön mein Lieblingsdeutscher." smiled Kiyoshi then took the radio. "Attention all forces of the provisional army of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools! We started this a long time ago! We went through many things! There were times when there was seemingly no hope! But the tyrant could never break us! We are on their doorstep! Never lose your faith! One last push and our schools and teams will be free forever! I'm ready. Are you ready to come with me?"

"_Stromboli Boys High School is ready!"_

"_Tsar Peter Boys High School is ready!"_

"_Mannerheim High School is with you Commanding General!"_

"_Odin High School follows you Hasegawa-kun!"_

"_Diamondback High School is ready to enter Tokyo!"_

"_Bannockburn Boys High School is already blowing the pipes!"_

"_Sherlock Holmes Boys Academy is ready!"_

"_Seinarukaze Academy's katana is ready to stab!"_

"_De Gaulle Boys High Schools is playing the Marseillaise mon general!"_

"_Habsburg Boys High School is ready!"_

"_Szent István High School is with you general!" _

"_Conquistador High School fulfills its duty amigo mio, mi comandante!" _

"_Uluru Academy is waiting for you orders Hasegawa-san!"_

"What else could I say? Armee! Geradeaus Marsch!"


	43. Chapter 42

"_According to the outposts of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation approximately more than a thousand tanks of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools and the International Martial Arts Federation are surrounding the capital city and its agglomeration. The reports state that the IMAF forces stayed behind while the confederate army launched a general attack against Tokyo." _said the announcer of a civil radio.

The members of the JSF directorate were sitting again in the meeting room. They've had troubled hours before. They've had stressed hours before. Now what most of them felt was pure fear. They were not speaking or looking at each other. Some of them were pale; some of them were just staring silently at the wall.

"Tsuji-san." said Lady Grey. "If we want any chances for negotiations… if we want to fray out a more or less ideal position for the Federation, we shall capitulate right now."

"Capitulate? Never!" slammed Tsuji his fist on the table. "Now the foreigners are not supporting the rebels! We will show them how our schools fight! Victory will be ours! We will never kneel to them before they march down the Aoyama-dori and the Omotesando! As long as we have this bastion called Tokyo we can reconquer all our territories step by step!"

The representatives of the different girls' schools now exchanged looks. Their eyes were saying: _"He's gone insane." _

"We still have a trump. Shimada-san! Mobilize the team of All-Star University and order them to engage the enemy!"

"…"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No… Not at all Director." said Chiyo.

"That's what I thought."

Chiyo however had other plans. She looked at Shiho. The head of the Nishizumi family was nervously rubbing her hands. They looked at each other and Chiyo slightly nodded like she was saying:_ "I'm with you." _

"Dismissed! Order your schools to resist!" said Tsuji.

As Shiho stepped out from the room, Chiyo took her aside. "Listen Shiho-chan."

"I think I know what you're going to say."

"You know me this much?"

"Come on, we've known each other for a long time." said Shiho. "You have no intention to send your daughter and her team into combat, right?"

"I'd lie if I said I have."

"Just as I thought."

"I've heard that your younger daughter chose to leave all of this behind not long ago. You want your older child to surrender too. Am I right?"

"Surrender… I still don't like this word. But if there's no other option…"

"And it's very obvious that there's nothing else left." said Chiyo.

"Except fighting…"

"Fighting yes. For what?"

"For the old beliefs of old fools. Old fools like this one." sighed Shiho pointing at herself.

"Please Shiho-chan. Don't push this "I am old" thing as long as you don't have a single grey hairbreadth."

"Okay, maybe not old, but fool."

"Don't worry there are two of us." said Chiyo with a weak smile.

"You're not a fool Shimada. Your girls were never on the battlefield."

"But I was supporting this "sacred cause". I lined up behind that four-eyed."

"So did I. But I want to correct my mistakes."

"Send a message to Maho-san then. I send one to my Alice." whispered Chiyo.

"Alright. Let's wish the best."

"The best." nodded Chiyo and the masters separated. They went to their offices.

Shiho locked the door behind her and sat down on her office chair. She looked uncertainly at the pencil and a sheet of paper on her table. She's really going to do it. She's going to turn her back on the JSF's principles. Her own principles.

When she finished writing she called in her secretary she trusted by all means.

"Send this please to my older daughter, Nishizumi Maho. To her own hands!"

"Yes ma'am!" bowed the middle-aged lady in respect and left.

Shiho was left alone. She leaned back in her chair and let out a deep breath. She was just sitting there in silence, only the ticking of the clock filled the air.

She changed, she had to admit. What she believed earlier was wrong. How she acted earlier was wrong. Is she a good person at all?

**Maho's POV**

Maho wasn't sure what to think. Short minutes ago she got a letter from her mother, in which she told her to cease fighting, leave the front with the entire team of Kuromorimine, board the school ship which was anchoring near Yokosuka in Otawa Bay, leave the land and wait on the sea until the war ends.

This was sure something Maho wasn't expecting, especially from her mother. Bet she was also happy that Shiho opened her eyes, and in fact she was glad of this news. After only one minutes of thinking she decided to do it. Yes, she will get her friends out of this once and for all.

There was only one problem with that. They were in southern Yokohama and they were cut from the peninsula together with Yokosuka and Otawa Bay by the enemy.

"Erika. Call the team together please."

Soon all the girls in black uniforms were standing before Maho.

"Listen everyone. What would you say if I said that I want to get you out of this nightmare?"

"I'd say that you are a very wise person taichō." said Jagdpanther-chan.

"And if you'd manage to do that you'd be a goddess for me." added the Elephant's commander.

"Good. Because I want to do that." said Maho.

"How?" asked Koume.

"We break through to our school ship and wait on the ocean for the end. However, that will not be easy. We'll have to scrape through the confederate line and as I know there are also large IMAF forces in that area. Well?"

"If you ask me taichō, it worth the risk." said a girl.

"I agree with her."

"Me too!"

"Okay, so we decided it. Are you ready to join me on this final journey?"

"WITH ALL OUR HEARTS!"

"Thank you girls." smiled Maho. "And thanks for the gods for giving me such amazing teammates. Let's go home!"

**Tokyo, JSF HQ**

"Secretary! Call here Nishizumi-san and Shimada-san, I need to talk to them." said Tsuji half-heartedly.

A few minutes later the man came back. "I can't find them Tsuji-sama."

"What do you mean you can't find them?" frowned the director.

"They are nowhere to be found. I've searched the entire building."

"How's that, where can they… Oh, damn it…" Tsuji hissed and stormed out of the room. He went to his office and took the phone. He tried to call both Shiho and Chiyo but couldn't reach either of them. Now he was pretty sure what was happening. He literally sprinted to the radio room. "Contact me Nishizumi Maho right now!" he yelled at the operators.

"Y–Yes…!" they stuttered.

**Maho's POV**

The enemy is on the other side of that rice field. _"Help us now Fortuna!" _

"Taichō! Incoming call from the headquarters!" said Maho's radio operator.

"Oh great. Let me hear it." sighed Maho.

"_Maho-san, this is Tsuji Renta. May I ask what on earth are you doing?"_

"What I should have done long ago Director."

"_You're committing treason! Do you have the slightest idea of how much weaker the Federation will be without you?! If our ways matter to you…"_

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ANYMORE!" shouted Maho. Her crew got scared by her. They've never seen her like this. "KUROMORIMINE GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL IS OUT!" yelled Maho and ordered the radio operator to change frequency. "Attention all units! Speed up as much as you can! Our primary goal is to reach Yokosuka, not to battle the boys' schools. Just get through them and leave them behind! OF course you may fire in mean time. Do you understand?"

"_Yes Kommandant!" _every Kuromorimine tanker replied.

They encountered tanks of De Gaulle Boys High School. Luckily they were only AMX 40 light tanks so they got through quickly. But as the tanks of the german styled high school were speeding between orchards and gardens, heavier enemy vehicles began turning up and they opened fire at them.

The girls returned fire but as german tanks were not the best in aiming under way, many of their shells missed the target.

"Come on, faster! Don't mind them, just get out of here!" yelled Maho to her teammates. She looked back and saw that some of De Gaulle's tanks turned around and began chasing them. _"The IMAF line is still before us. But we are not too far away. With a bit of luck…"_

**Anton's POV**

"Seltsam (strange)." murmured the commander of the Austrian IMAF teams near the small town of Hayama. The gunfire was supposed to be receding. Instead it was closing to them. "Achtung alle Panzer! Turn northwards!"

The tanks got into position and waited. After a few minutes Kuromorimine's tanks appeared on top of a rocky ridge, charging down a narrow dirt road. Around them shells were exploding everywhere, fired by De Gaulle.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" commanded Anton his troops then he took his binoculars to see better what was happening. A Tiger I, seemingly the flag tank of Kuromorimine stopped on top of the ridge. Its commander, a girl with short hair was waving to her comrades, telling them to keep going. When no one was left, the Tiger went after them. Or rather, it would have gone after them.

Suddenly, a confederate grenade impacted directly near its right track and pushed the heavy tank down from the road, and on the steep stonewalls of the cliff. Luckily the Tiger has stopped after a few meters of slipping but even a small breeze could push it down into the abyss.

"Oh, verdammt! Let's go Franz!" told Anton his driver.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Maho her crew. Her eyebrow was bleeding; she must have hit her head on something.

"Yes Kommandant." the four other girls replied. No need to say how scared they were.

"Listen. Do not move too much." said Maho and carefully, slowly she popped her head out. She went pale. The Tiger was balancing on the side of the cliff, with many dozens of meter under them. If they fell down here.

In mean time the rest of Kuromorimine came back to help their friends. Tanks of De Gaulle have also arrived but they signaled Kuromorimine that they do not want to attack. Seeing Maho and her crew in danger made their humanity prevail over the hostility. However, neither of the sides wanted to go any closer. They were afraid that the tanks would shake the ground too much, which could have been fatal. Then?

"Do we have rope?" asked Erika.

"Negative vice-commander."

"Oh, crap…"

"Nishizumi-san. What's going to happen?" asked Maho's loader worriedly.

"It's okay. It's okay. We'll get out from here." tried Maho to calm her down. If only there was someone to calm HER down…

"HEY! Hey, over there! Do you hear me?" a male voice yelled in english.

Maho looked out again. She saw another Tiger I and its European crew dressed in old Austro-Hungarian styled uniforms on the other side of the scarp. The five boys climbed out of the tank and stood on the edge.

"Jump over here!" their commander shouted.

"What?! Are you mad?" asked Maho's driver.

"You can't climb up from there!" replied Anton. "Your other tanks can't tow you back, there's no enough place for that! And I guess none of us have a helicopter! Jump over here! We'll get you! Trust us!"

Maho was considering their chances. Actually the other side was not too far away, maybe four or five meters and a bit lower than they were. With a big long-jump… Not impossible after all. But what if they jump too small? Not to mention that it was the enemy who offered help.

"Kommandant?"

"Do we have any other chance?" asked Maho.

"…"

"I go first. If I can do it, you can do it too." said Maho, then with careful movement she climbed out to the outer surface of the Tiger. Holding into the cannon she looked down then to the other side with huge sweat drops on her forehead. Then he looked at that foreigner with an asking look.

"Jump. I promise I will catch you." he said, holding out both of his arms.

Maho closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sprung forward. She spent only two or three seconds in the air but it felt like eternity. As she was flying she felt how fragile, vulnerable humans are, including her. Her eyes were still closed. Will she make it?

Finally she stopped and felt strong arms around her. She looked up and saw a blond, blue-eyed western boy encouragingly smiling at her. "Herzlich Wilkommen." he said.

"T-Thank you… You are Austrian, right?"

"That's right. My name is Anton Groß. Don't worry, we'll get your friends down from there too."

"Danke schön. Uhm… You can let me go now."

"Oh… Yeah… Sorry." shook Anton his head and took a step back.

Much to Maho's relief, her entire crew was safe within a minute. "I think I should introduce myself too. Nishizumi Maho." bowed the Nishizumi heir.

"Nishizumi Maho… I've heard about you before."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know that you and your family are very talented in Sensha-Do."

"Thank you. But I'm not sure anymore if I shall be proud of that."

"Why is that?"

"That would need a longer talk to explain it. What is more important in the moment: Groß-san. We would like to… surrender to you."

"I see."

"Originally we wanted to break through your line and flee to our school carrier but… as you can see bad luck had a different opinion."

"Bad luck? All of you are in one piece. I would call it good luck." said Anton.

"True. And thank you again very much for saving us."

"With pleasure."

"What shall we do now?" asked Maho.

"If you want to go home, you can go right now."

"Oh really?" This surprised Maho. Anton seemed to be a nice guy indeed, but can it really end so simply?

"Really. If you leave all your tanks behind."

"Ah. I thought. Well… So be it." lowered Maho her head.

"General!" said Anton's radio operator with a serious expression on his face. "De Gaulle High School's commander wants to talk with you."

"I'm coming. Sorry Nishizumi…"

"Call me Maho please."

"Maho. I have to leave you here for a minute."

"No problem. I've experienced worse things in my life than being alone."

Anton walked back to his Tiger I and took the radio. "Aha. I understand. No, everything is alright here, we made an agreement. Okay. Then please, guide her here." He put down the device and went back to the brown haired Japanese girl. "Someone would like to see you Maho.

Not long after this two Somua S35s appeared on the hill where Kuromorimine came from earlier, followed by a fancy Toyota.

"Mother?!" asked Maho in disbelief. The three vehicles – two armored, one civilian – stopped before them and Shiho got out from the car. With Maho they were staring at each other for a long time silently. When did they see each other last time? Too long ago. Maho didn't even know what to say. Then Shiho did something that she hasn't done in a long time. She run to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Another big surprise for Maho.

"I'm sorry." Shiho whispered with teary eyes. Maho then slowly raised her arms and hugged her mother back. She lost this feeling so long ago. After long minutes Shiho took a step back to have a look at her child. Maho was weary, exhausted and tired. But the most painful for Shiho was that there was almost no light in her eyes. What has she done to her, oh God. "Do you know anything about your sister?"

"She's safe and at home in Oarai."

"I wonder what she would say to me now."

"She loves you Mother. I'm sure she wants to see you too as soon as possible."

"Hope you're right. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Thanks to this kind Austrian boy." Maho gestured at Anton.

"What happened?" Shiho went pale when she learnt that Maho had a near-death experience. Then she stood before Anton and bowed as deep as never before in her life. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Please. I only did what everyone else would have done." waved off Anton the praise.

"Nishizumi-sama." said one of the Somua's commander. "Our president, Hamada Kyousuke heard that you are here. He's on his way and he would like to meet you."

"Oh. Okay. I'm waiting for him."

"Good. He'll be here in a few hours."

"Until then, please join me in my tent." said Anton.

"We don't want to be a burden." said Shiho politely.

"I would be pleased."

"As you wish."

The trio went to the tent and sit down at the table. They spent the next hours with talking. Anton even managed to make the two Asian ladies smile. His friends always told that he was pretty good at conversations.

Finally Kyousuke has arrived with a jip. He entered the tent and bowed to the three other persons inside. "Groß-san, Maho-san. If you don't mind I'd like to have a talk with Nishizumi-san in private."

Anton and Maho left and Kyousuke and Shiho were left alone with Shiho still sitting at the table and Kyousuke standing. "What brings you here Hamada-san?"

"I wanted to see our victory with my own eyes." Then there was a minute of silence between them. "You surprised me with this step of yours."

"I've wanted to do what is right. Huh. I've waited with it for too long, right?"

"Yes, you can say that. A year at least. But actually I appreciate it."

"Whatever you and your fellows want to do with me I'll accept it." said Shiho.

Silence again. "You'll not be a member of the JSF directorate anymore. You'll not have any role in the federal leadership anymore. You will be the director of Kuromorimine and master of the Nishizumi style but nothing more." Kyousuke said in a neutral tone.

"Fair enough." nodded Shiho.

"I wish you the best. Goodbye." said the confederate president and turned around.

"Hamada-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that if someone seeks forgiveness truly then he/she'll find it?"

"I want to believe it Nishizumi-san. I really want to." said Kyousuke and left. After a minute of thinking Shiho stood up and went out to Maho.

"Can we leave now Groß-san?"

"Of course. Have a nice journey to home. If you want to, we can bring the rest of Kuromorimine's team home."

"We would thank it." said Shiho with a smile. "Come on Maho."

Maho opened the door of the Toyota but turned back for a moment. "Anton-san."

"Yes Maho?"

"Uhm… Can we meet again?"

"That would be nice. I'll make sure to find you."

"Great. I live in Kumamoto."

"Kumamoto. I note it."

They exchanged smiles then Maho got into the car and the two Nishizumis headed to the school ship in Yokosuka. "You would REALLY like to meet him again, am I right?" asked Shiho.

"M-Mother, what are you…?"

"Nothing." said Shiho with a teasing smile and they continued their way to home, to their old life.

**Chiyo's POV**

Chiyo got out of her own car in the heart of Tokyo at All-Star University. Alice was already standing at the gate to meet her.

"I've got your message Mother."

"What's the status of the team?" asked Chiyo.

"They are ready for battle, but I didn't give order to engage as you said."

"Tell this to them please: Ignore the orders from the headquarters. Do not prepare for a battle against the Confederacy. Surround the campus and fire only if they get attacked."

"Yes Mother." nodded Alice and went to inform the team.

Chiyo watched her. _"What kind of bastard would I have been if I've ever sent her to the battlefield?"_

The master of the Shimada-style sighed. She knew that in that exact minute the enemy was starting the attack against Tokyo, the core of the JSF. And that it was only a matter of time before the curtain falls.


	44. Chapter 43

**Attero Dominatus,**

**Berlin is burning,**

**Denique interimo,**

**The Reich has fallen! **

A thin layer of fog was floating over the grey watered Tone River. Kiyoshi was standing in his Königstiger's cupola, observing the western bank with his binoculars. It looked like that the enemy gave up a few kilometers wide strip of land which was difficult to hold and retreated to the cities of Satte and Kuki. No problem, those are not so big settlements, they will be easy to conquer. In fact Kiyoshi was pretty sure that occupying the outer, agricultural parts of the Greater Tokyo Area will not be difficult. It was Tokyo itself and the heavily urbanized area that worried him. Reaching it will be "easy". Conquering it was another story.

The western flank was already on the doorstep of Yokohama and the eastern flank was ready to launch an attack on Chiba, the home of Chi-Ha-Tan. Kiyoshi ordered them to wait and simply keep the JSF under pressure until his army group reaches Saitama because he wanted the army to enter the Japanese capital as one so they can attack with everything they have at once.

"How are you Aoto?" asked Kiyoshi his vice-commander whose tank was next to him.

"I've never been better Hasegawa-kun. And I can't wait to cross this river." replied the other boy confidently.

"Just a few more minutes my old friend."

"Hasegawa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"A bit more than a year ago we were all members of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation. Even in our disadvantageous position we worked together with the girls' schools, we went together with them to the same conferences, we played matches under the same banner. As a team commander you worked with them even more than me. You assisted running the Federation. This situation now is a bit ironic, isn't it?"

"Aoto. As you and everyone else in this team I am a student of Landsknecht Boys High School. That is why I'm here today. You know, Sora-kun, who is none other than the vice-commander of Habsburg Boys High School, is the cousin brother of Pravda's vice-commander. Jackson-kun has once received a personal congratulation from Kodama Shichiro, the director of the JSF after a very great match. Ivan-kun and his teammates used to give warm food and blankets to everyone who played Sensha-Do in Hokkaido during winter, whether they were from girls' or boys' schools. Many of us in this army have friends or even relatives on the other side. And those friendships are not forgotten. Many of our boys have bad feeling when they go to battle. But each of them knows their duty. They know what is at stake. They are fighting for their schools. They are fighting against the power that uses the girls as tools. Our fellows know that facing them on the battlefield is a harsh feeling. They know that this final act of the show will be hard and desperate. But they also know what has to be done. To gain victory. To gain liberty. To end this conflict finally. To find their way back to their loved ones. That is why we are all here from all over Japan. From Niigata, Sapporo, Nagoya, Matsuyama, Fukuoka. And when the curtain falls, they'll know that they've done what had to be done."

"Hasegawa-kun…"

"Let's leave emotions for later. Tokyo is calling us."

"I'm with you General, as always." saluted Aoto. "Give the order."

Kiyoshi smiled then reached for his throat-microphone. "Army! Geradeaus Marsch!"

Within a quarter hour Satte and Kuki were in their firing range. When they were still at a distance Kiyoshi stopped the army again and ordered the tank-destroyers to open fire and tear down the ramparts before the two cities. Jagdpanthers, Stug IIIs and Hetzers unleashed their salvos and shells began to blow away the barriers. When the obstacle came down the confederate tanks continued their advance. A minute later the gunfire of the JSF has arrived from between the buildings.

The area was defended mostly by Pravda and Yogurt Academy. But their former strength was in the past by then. Their forces were depleted, they were outnumbered by far, they were poorly equipped, they were tired, their enemy was trying to flank and surround them so they had to divide themselves. All the girls knew that this whole thing doesn't make any sense anymore and they are fighting only for the sake of the show.

Eventually it took half a day for the boys to claim the cities for their own with little losses. The girls performed some desperate rearguard action but they couldn't prevent Kiyoshi's army group from reaching Saitama and with that the northern border of the capital.

Kiyoshi didn't want to give the JSF any chance to react so he ordered to cross the Arakawa River immediately and with that officially enter Tokyo. He also ordered the armies at Yokohama and Chiba to begin to move. "My friends! For your schools! For your comrades! For your fellow students! Onward! Operation Archangel is to begin at once!"

And with that the confederate tanks entered this insanely huge, intricate metropolis, Tokyo.

**Darjeeling's POV**

St. Gloriana and the other federal schools there gave up western Yokohama and concentrated their defenses in the eastern half of the city for the enemy was advancing following the western coast of Tokyo Bay.

What the girls in red uniform feared the most was happening. Their home was under siege, the front was only about an hour's walk from the seaport where their school ship was anchoring.

"_Our own Yorktown indeed." _thought Darjeeling as she was standing in the turret of her Churchill near the Sangyoshinko Center Station. In fact it was only her pure pride that stopped her from giving it up right then and there.

"_Darjeeling-sama! Here they come!" _reported Rosehip.

De Gaulle's team has appeared at the railway, while Habsburg' tank emerged from the nearby park, followed by Diamondback High School. The latter two attacked Maginot and Chi-Ha-Tan while De Gaulle challenged St. Gloriana.

"Acknowledged! All units, fire at will! Do not risk yourselves! Fire only when you are certain about the hit! Stay behind cover for as long as you can!" ordered Darjeeling.

They opened fire at the French tanks but their current positions were hard to hold so they retreated about a hundred meters to a crossroad. If De Gaulle enters it, they will be fired on from two sides. The girls really managed to hold back the main force of the confederate school for a bit of time. But then the ARL 44's, Somuas and other tanks began to bypass the federal stronghold on two sides while the ARL V39 TDs kept the Matildas and Crusaders busy at the crossroad.

The flanks of St. Gloriana were fighting at the Kanazawa Seaside Line and in a coastal area where logistics service centers a construction company's headquarters and a carrosserie shop stood. Though they knew that they were only postponing the end they made a fierce stand and stopped the attackers for a few hours. But then there was no mean they could resist so they retrograded again. And with this the front reached the marina on the southern side of Negishi Bay, where the home port of St. Gloriana was located. When Napoléon looked over the bay he could already see the girls' academy's Ark Royal.

He grinned widely. "Well hello there. How beautiful you are. Here we come!"

He ordered his troops to follow the tracks of the railway along the coast. The surroundings there were more favorable for them than for their comrades in the heart of Yokohama. Still, they had to fight for each meter and another day was spent with inching.

During the night the fight has died down a bit but in the morning it started again with its previous intensity. Darjeeling had no choice but divide her forces into two. She went to protect the inner parts while she left the defense of the port to Rukuriri.

Napoléon did the same. He chose to continue the fight against St. Gloriana's main force and sent one of his officers, a boy called Pierre to occupy the harbor and the enemy school ship.

"Platoon, follow me!" ordered Pierre from his Somua S35. Though they had to conquer the area corner after corner and the Matildas constantly surprised them from ambush they were getting closer and closer to their target. A few hours later they reached the beginning of St. Gloriana's pier and the huge oil tanks, containing the fuel of the carrier. And most importantly they reached the bow of the ship. The boys actually have never seen it so close. It was so impressive and gigantic as it was towering over them.

The Matildas were retreating further until they were at the boarding ramp. "Let's go mes amis! Now or never!" said Pierre and the Somuas and V39s sped up, charging the federals.

"Rukuriri-sama! What should we do?" asked a Matilda commander worriedly.

"Back! Take positions on the ship's deck at the top of the ramp!" commanded the braided haired girl. The Matildas rushed up to the deck and continued their counter attack from the high ground.

The boys had to take cover down there from the raining shells. "They sure don't give up easily." one of them said.

"What are your orders commandant?"

"It's time to be brave lads!" replied Pierre. "TDs, cover us from here! S35s with me! Up to that ship! En avant!"

They came out from behind the buildings, the V39s fired at the enemy while the S35s headed for the ramp at high speed. They sure had to be determined, they had to climb it in constantly incoming federal shells. They were exploding everywhere and bouncing off their armor.

"Keep it up guys! We can make it! Believe in yourselves!"

"_La victoire en chantant  
Nous ouvre la barrière  
La liberté guide nos pas!_

_Et du Nord au Midi  
La trompette guerrière  
A sonné l'heure, l'heure des combats__"_ one of De Gaulle's students began to sing. His comrades joined him as they charged the St. Gloriana tanks.

"_La République nous appelle,  
Sachons vaincre ou sachons périr!  
Un Français doit vivre pour elle,  
Pour elle un Français doit mourir."_

Finally Pierre's S35 reached the top and rolled onto the school ship's deck. The others quickly followed it.

Rukuriri and her fellows wanted to continue the fight but the confederate tanks encircled them with fast maneuvers. She looked around and with bitterness she had to realize that there was no way out. They were completely surrounded and guns were pointed at them from every direction. She lowered her head then opened the hatch and stuck her hands out. "Okay, okay! We surrender!" she shouted to her adversaries.

"Get out of your tanks slowly!" Pierre told them. The St. Gloriana girls obeyed, left their vehicles and lined up. Nervousness was visible on their faces. "Good. Now you can go home." said Pierre.

"Home?" asked Rukuriri surprised.

"It's over for you. You don't have to even think about this war anymore. Just hand your tanks over to us temporarily."

"How could we not think about it? The rest of our teammates are still out there."

"I understand that. Let me reassure you that none of them will ever get hurt by us. I give my word."

"May I ask your name?"

"Pierre."

"So, Pierre-san. Is it a good feeling to defeat us?" asked Rukuriri in a neutral tone.

"Let me ask back. Do you enjoy victory?"

"… Yes."

"We are all just human beings. Of course I love when I win. But that doesn't mean that I'm driven by vindictiveness. There's nothing personal in this for me. I'm only doing my duty."

"So did I." said Rukuriri.

"That's why I do not feel hatred for you." said Pierre.

Rukuriri nodded, looking at the ground. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes. Best wishes." nodded the boy in blue uniform.

"Come on everyone." said Rukuriri silently to her friends and they walked away with their heads held high.

"_Oh my. The famous dignity of St. Gloriana." _thought Pierre as he was looking after them. "Lucien! Signal our comrades that we have succeeded."

"Understood!" the boy called Lucien took a rolled up flag of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools then went to the railing of the bow deck and started waving it.

**Darjeeling's POV**

She didn't understand why she is hearing loud exultation and whistling from the enemy side.

"Darjeeling-sama! Look!" a Crusader commander shouted, pointing at the school ship. Darjeeling looked there over the roofs and the next second she felt her heart breaking. Blue flag with a black shield and golden stars… The enemy banner was flying over their ship.

It happened. It really happened. Their school fell to the hands of the foe. Moreover about half of Yokohama has already lost. They have failed. The tankers of St. Gloriana Girls' Academy, the valiant defenders of the western front have failed. Their team was a lonely army without a home. And the enemy got closer again to Tokyo's center.

"Darjeeling-sama…"

"Regroup in the Kuraki Park. We fight back." commanded Darjeeling.

"H-Hai…"

"What are our chances Darjeeling-sama?" asked Pekoe hopelessly.

"Well…" Assam wanted to say something but the tea lover commander silenced her with a beck.

"We don't need your data Assam-san. We all know what the answer for Pekoe's question is. If we have to lose our city, we will make our opponents to fight for each centimeter of its soil."

"With what?"

"With what we have." said Darjeeling half-heartedly. The voice in her mind was telling her to stop. But her instincts were telling her to fight, to resist, to strike back.

The problem was that her conscience couldn't decide which one would be better.

**Kinuyo's POV**

"_My ancestors probably would have committed hara-kiri if this had happened to them." _thought Kinuyo on the eastern side of the Tokyo Bay. Like St, Gloriana they've also lost their home city, enemy flags were waving over Chiba.

In her whole life she was following the virtues of the noble samurais. Then? What should she do now? Surrender? No, she can't afford that. Chi-Ha-Tan cannot be a coward. What kind of samurais would they be then?

But… Her grandfather… He lived his young years and fought in a time when Japan was still following the old values. When Japanese soldiers died rather than to give up. But eventually her own grandfather chose to surrender his war, his gun and his freedom to the Americans back in 1945. On Iwo Jima…

But this is now different. Should she capitulate? She decided not to. Not yet.

**Gustav's POV**

The IMAF army was keeping the Greater Tokyo Area blockaded to prevent an accidental breakout attempt of the JSF army. But when they saw that there's no such danger anymore they took it looser.

To the delight of this Ibrahim invited all the army group commanders and vice-commanders to the Turkish camp at the feet of Mount Akagi for a dinner.

Gustav and Gertrud were walking there in the chilly November night with bright stars above them on the dark sky. When they got there they both stopped for a second and stared in awe.

"Wow. They sure know how to live." said Gertrud admiringly.

"To put it mildly." added Gustav.

The camp in the valley consisted of plenty of colorful tents, like the ones that the ottomans used in the old centuries. And in the middle there was a round, deep red tent, the biggest of all.

Ibrahim personally greeted each commander and vice-commander at the entrance. "Hoşgeldiniz! (Welcome!)" he shook hands with Gustav and Gertrud smiling. "How are you guys doing tonight?"

"I was a bit sleepy until now but when I saw this… I totally woke up." said Gustav.

"Go inside. Most of us are already in there. I'll join you in a few minutes."

**(Turkish folk song "Bursa'nın Ufak Tefek Taşları" plays)**

The two german tankers entered the tent and their eyes grew even wider. There were beautiful carpets on the ground with big seat cushions and low tables on them. On the tables there were sparkling coffee sets.

"When? When and how did they get all this stuff here?" whispered Gertrud to Gustav.

"Ask something that I know."

A bit later, when everyone arrived Ibrahim also came in and sat down together with Gustav, Colin, Ryan, Alexandr, Jacques, Anton and Albert.

"A cup of coffee someone?" asked Ibrahim.

"That would be nice. It's cold out there." said Ryan and all of them raised their cups.

"Have any of you ever drunk Turkish styled coffee?" asked the host.

"Once." said Gustav. "Two years ago I've visited Bosnia with my family and I drank one in Mostar, in a lovely café, on the bank of the Neretva. It sure was good."

"Do you guys know what the situation in Tokyo is?" asked Albert.

"The boys' teams overrun Chiba and most of Yokohama but their advance slowed down." said Gertrud.

"I'm not surprised. It can be said that a Tokyo-sized city is not easy to capture." said Ryan.

"Street by street. That sure needs time and strength." added Anton.

"You know guys, I always wanted to see Tokyo, but I can't even imagine myself living there. Not mainly because it's on the other side of the world but because it's too big for me." said Jacques.

"Uh, Jacques. This is embarrassing but… I forgot which city you are from." said Colin.

"No problem mate. I'm from Bordeaux."

"Ah."

"I can't really imagine what it is like for the Jap lads." said Albert. "We've been away from home for four months now. I've never spent so much time away from Brisbane before. I'm pretty sure that this is hard for all of us. But they are doing this for more than a year."

"They are tough indeed. They absolutely deserve my respect." said Gustav.

"Like their president, this Hamada Kyousuke." said Ibrahim. "He came here from Matsuyama to see his troops win. I invited him to join us here tonight but he refused. He said he doesn't want to carouse while his tankers are battling on the streets. Think about it guys. Here's this boy in elegant suit and he chooses to sleep in a sleeping bag on the cold paving stone on the dark streets with blazing cannons only a couple of kilometers away. To make his friends feel that he's not some bloated gentleman who stands above them, but a simple student and they are equal with him. That's not anything."

"To be honest I have no particular problem with staying here for a bit more." said Gustav. "I have bad feeling because of my family. I've never ever been away from them for so long. They sure miss me. Especially my sister."

"Same here."

"Ditto."

"Alexandr?"

"Yes?"

"Say… Is it hard to learn russian?" asked Gustav.

"Well… I guess it depends on the person. I don't know. Maybe it's a bit harder for a non-slavic person than learning spanish or english. But of course it's not impossible. Why? Would you like to learn it?" said the russian tank commander who was silent until now.

"Maybe." replied Gustav. He looked to the side and saw Gertrud giving him a knowing look.

"Let's just hope that the japanese end this fast." said Jacques.

"Yeah. I've told my family that I will be home again by Christmas. There's not too much time left until that." said Gustav.

"I also want to decorate the tree with my folks." said Ryan.

"Now it's me who's in an embarrassing situation." said Ibrahim. "I'm the only one at this table who cannot share these feelings of yours about Christmas."

"No problem. I guess you also want to go home as soon as possible." patted Anton his Turkish friends shoulder.

"You're right. Anyway, let's visit the smorgasbord my fellow tankers. You'll find kebab, köfte, eggplant pasty, baklava and other tasty stuff there."

"You don't have to say it twice!" smiled Colin and stood up, followed by the others.

**Klara's POV**

Pravda was defending near the Tsuki-jinja Shrine in Saitama.

Klara was leaning against her T-34, resting her back on its side armor with crossed arms. She was looking up at the sky. It was clear, there was not a single cloud anywhere, and the stars were eye-catchingly shiny. It was so beautiful.

It was exceptionally silent. The air was cold but it was well within her tolerance.

She knew that this whole thing was in the finish, but the waiting for the end was painful. It was close. But not close enough.

"Klara. Would you like coffee?" Nonna walked to her.

"Yes Nonna. Cпacибo." nodded Klara and took one of the mess tins.

The two friends were just standing next to each other for long minutes.

"I know it's an unnecessary question but: how are you?" asked Nonna.

"Under the circumstances… I'm alright. What about you?"

"The same here. But knowing that my cousin is now in the same city as me… On one hand I'm happy to know that he is close. On the other hand however, the possibility that I might meet him on the battlefield is… a plus pressure on my soul."

"I'm sure you'll not have to fight him. Soon you will be together again." comforted her Klara.

"I really hope so. Really." There was silence again. "Say Nonna, do you speak german?"

"Not really. I know a few words but do not expect me to create sentences. Why are you asking?"

"I speak just a little bit. Do you think it's hard to learn well?"

"Well. There are much harder languages on Earth. Maybe if you speak english, it can be helpful to some extent." shrugged Nonna.

"Good, I speak english."

"Do you want to learn german because of…"

"Yes, because of THAT." sighed Klara.

"You really want to find him, right?"

"I do. I would like to learn who he is. I would like to know his name and thank him again."

"Is that all?" smirked Nonna.

"Nonna. Please…"

"Alright, alright. I stop teasing you."

And with this they continued sipping their hot drinks.


	45. Chapter 44

**See the Reich in flames  
Try to save Berlin in vain  
It's a road through death and pain  
On the other shore, there's the end of the war!**

Long days have passed. The days became weeks. By now the battle was now raging for an entire month in Tokyo.

The blocks, the streets, the districts were falling one after another, but there's no need to say that it wasn't going fast for the boys' teams, they had to face ambushes and surprise attacks on every corner.

Situation was however much worse for the remaining girls' team. They were firing their last shells, their tanks were standing on the streets abandoned, disabled, run out of fuel or broken down.

In the south the fight has reached Setagaya and Shibuya and with that the Yoyogi Park and the Meiji Shrine, one of Japan's most important sacral buildings. In the north the JSF army was desperately trying to protect Sōka and Misato, and in the east the confederate schools were besieging the docks in the mouth of the Edo River.

The stifling ring of iron was closing tighter and tighter in every hour.

**Miho's POV**

"_A snowflake?" _Miho asked herself as she was sitting on a bench in one of the parks of Oarai's school ship, wearing her blue coat. The flake was followed by another than another. _"Huh. Last time I thought this I was on the battlefield near Niigata. An entire year…" _She was so grateful to Heaven that she was out of that insanity. Many of her friends were not so lucky however. They are trapped in Tokyo in the cold, surrounded and hopeless.

A Panzer IV rolled down the nearby road, snapping Miho out of her thoughts. She looked as the tank went further then disappeared at the corner. She didn't really mind it. Dutch IMAF tanks and tankers became an everyday sight in Oarai ever since the team surrendered to them, as they kept Oarai occupied and their tanks under lockdown.

But Miho didn't carry hate for them, neither did her teammates. In fact they became friends with many of the Europeans. Miho used to have friendly talks with their commander, Isabella. They were sitting on benches or in the café and exchanged stories with each other.

Interesting. How good friends former enemies can be.

"_Darjeeling-san. Kay-san. Anchovy-san. Nishi-san. Katyusha-san. Everyone. How are you? Are you alright? I pray for you and a speedy end." _

**Tokyo, Darjeeling's POV**

A few more days passed. Setagaya and Shibuya were lost. St. Gloriana was now defending in Shinjuku. The JSF army didn't pay much attention to most of the federal facilities across the city center, the most important was the defense of the long island between the Sumida and Arakawa Rivers where Koto City and the headquarter of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation was located.

Darjeeling felt lost in this vast labyrinth of streets. She knew that Tokyo's mere size was the only reason that they haven't got fully crushed yet, even if it was only a matter of time. Standing near her Churchill she looked into the close show-window of a shop. It was hard to recognize herself. She looked sick. She looked weak. Her skin was pale, her braided hair was messy, and she had lines under her sparkles eyes. "Hello stranger." she whispered.

She looked around. The usually busy avenue was empty and silent, the trees were bald, the sky was grey and cloudy, the once shine tanks were dirty and weary, and the girls were like living dead. On the top of that it started snowing. White snow dusted the streets, giving them an even more depressing sight.

Darjeeling already knew that these December days will be the saddest ones of her life.

"Darjeeling-sama!" Pekoe yelled out of the Churchill.

"What's the matter?"

"Landsknecht broke through Gregor High School at the Toda and Shimura Bridges! They might outmaneuver us and separate us from Koto! We've been ordered to go there immediately and stop them!" reported the orange haired loader.

"Let's get moving! Alert the team!"

"But uhm…"

"What is it Pekoe-san?" asked Darjeeling.

"As the enemy is getting dangerously close to Koto City the directorate ordered the army to blow up the bridges that are leading to the island. We have to cross them before they do so. Otherwise we are doomed."

"What? When?" frowned Darjeeling.

"Within two hours."

"Then we have no time to waste. Let's go!" ordered Darjeeling and the remaining few tanks of St. Gloriana headed to the Arakawa and Sumida Rivers.

It was near the Akita Shinkansen and the Shibusawa Memorial Museum where they encountered the vanguard of Landsknecht. The St. Gloriana girls managed to stop them but when the main force of the german styled boys' school arrived the tables have clearly turned.

As the Sun began to set the girls in red uniforms were about to be encircled. Not to mention that they were running out of time.

Darjeeling and her crew were also in a distressed situation. Five Panzer IVs attacked their Churchill at the same time, but thanks to Darjeeling's exceptional Sensha-Do skills they managed to destroy all of them without being white flagged. The commander looked at her watch. _"Damn it all…"_

"All tanks! Turn tails and cross the river! I gain time for you!"

"_You gain time for us? What do you mean Darjeeling-sama?" _asked Earl Grey confused.

"Don't worry I'll follow you soon! Just go! Lead the girls out of here!"

"_But…"_

"I said GO!" yelled Darjeeling. Her teammates got very surprised even in this situation. They've never really seen their commander like that.

"_Y-Yes! Yes ma'am!" _said Earl Grey and though reluctantly but she took the lead and led the other to the road which was leading to the Sumida River.

In mean time Darjeeling and her crew took position behind the corner of a tall building at the beginning of the named road. Almost immediately the enemy concentrated its fire on them and shells began exploding everywhere. Luckily they were only Panzer IVs, Hetzers and other smaller tanks, so the Churchill's armor withstood the attack. It lasted for a few stressful minutes until-

"Darjeeling-sama! The Tigers have arrived!" reported Assam when she saw two Tiger Is and a Königstiger appearing in the crosshairs.

"Back, back!" Darjeeling gave the order just in time. A Tiger I fired and the 88 millimeter shell slipped off the side of the Churchill's turret.

"Shouldn't we go after the others already? With those big cats around we can't really do more." asked Assam.

"They need more time." replied Darjeeling. "Keep firing! Driver, retreat slowly!"

"But what if we will be left behind?" asked the driver girl, named Mary.

"Don't worry Mary, they'll not forget about us." Darjeeling tried to calm her down. They were inching backwards in the thin snow, firing on. When Darjeeling thought that the rest of the team was on the island now she ordered Mary to turn around and increase speed. In the next moment however the sound of a big explosion then breaking metal filled the air.

"I have a bad feeling about this." murmured Assam.

They hurried to the Sumida… Only to find the bridge lying broken in the stream of the river.

**A minute earlier, Earl Grey's POV**

"_Come on Darjeeling-sama! Where are you?" _thought Earl Grey nervously on the western riverbank.

"_Headquarter to St. Gloriana! Status report!" _sounded Tsuji's voice from the radio.

"Most of us are ready. But the commander is not here yet."

"_Never mind! Cross the river and destroy the bridge behind you!"_

"I can't…"

"_Blow. It. Up." _the JSF director sounded so scary, Earl Grey didn't dare to oppose.

"H-Hai! Attention team! Cross the bridge right now!"

"But what about Darjeeling-sama and her crew?" asked a Matilda commander.

"… I'm sorry everyone… I wish I could do something about it. But I can't. They will be alright. At least it will be finished for them. Now go before it's too late!"

With sad hearts the St. Gloriana tankers accepted the painful inevitable and rolled to the other side. Merely half a minute later the charges exploded and the bridge collapsed.

"_Darjeeling-sama, forgive us…"_

**Present, Darjeeling's POV**

In their shock the five girls opened their hatches and pocked their upper bodies out. They looked silently at the destruction. They looked to their right. They looked to their left. But they saw no bridge that was left intact.

Mary climbed out of the tank and jumped down on the concrete of the road. She was watching what was left then turned back, looking up at Darjeeling with desperate eyes. "They left us here. THEY LEFT US HERE!" she cried out. "They lied to us. They betrayed us!"

"It's not the fault of our team Mary-san." said Darjeeling trying to remain calm.

"I know that… It's that goddamn director and his gang who abandoned us!"

"Please Mary-san. Come. We have to…"

"What?" spread Mary her arms, letting out a small, sorrowful laugh. "Show dignity? Strength? Bravery? Nobility? Our virtues?" She then walked back to the Churchill and placed her hands on the mudguard. "It's over Darjeeling-sama. Look around you. Everything we believed. Everything we did. Everything they told us. Everything was wrong. Everything was in vain."

"Mary…"

"It's over. Face it commander. It's over."

After long seconds of silence they suddenly felt the ground shaking. Then they heard the roar of tank engines and the clinking of tracks. The enemy was closing.

Darjeeling looked behind them, then at the river then behind them again, and then… "Assam."

"Yes Darjeeling-sama?"

"Lower the gun." said Darjeeling silently.

Assam stared for a moment then nodded and obeyed the order. The proud cannon of the Churchill was now looking at the ground. Darjeeling climbed out of the turret, opened the smaller hatch and took out the white flag.

Two minutes later the first tanks of Landsknecht appeared on the corner. Darjeeling raised her hands and waved the flag, so did her crew. The enemy tanks did nothing, they were just standing there.

Then a Königstiger arrived, stopped near the Churchill and to Darjeeling's surprise, it was Hasegawa Kiyoshi, the overall commander of the confederate army who exited it. He went to the Mk VI and Darjeeling climbed down to meet him.

"Hasegawa-kun." saluted Darjeeling.

"Darjeeling-san." said Kiyoshi, returning the gesture.

"I guess you already know what I'm going to say."

"I'm pretty sure but I would appreciate if you confirmed my supposition."

"We surrender. Unluckily I can't speak for the rest of my team."

"I'm glad to hear that. May I ask what happened? How did you get separated from them?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Long story short: we were late to arrive here because we wanted to make sure that the others reach the other side."

"Oh. Was it you alone who slowed us down?"

"Yes." nodded Darjeeling.

"Wow... Impressive. If I may say so. I always knew that you are talented but this is really amazing." expressed Kiyoshi his admiration.

"Thank you." bowed Darjeeling her head. "And now? What will happen?"

"The city is locked down so unluckily I can't let you out of here even if I'd like to. But you may go and you are free to do anything you want in Tokyo. The curtain has fallen for you."

"We have to leave our tank here, right?"

"Yes Darjeeling-san. I'm sorry. Of course you'll get it back when everything is settled."

"Fair enough. What about you Hasegawa-san? What are you and your comrades going to do now?"

"We have to solve the bridge problem first before we can continue the attack so we'll stay here for a while."

"I see. If only I knew what WE are going to do now." sighed Darjeeling.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Kiyoshi helpfully.

Darjeeling weakly chuckled. "It would be nice if you had a little tea. We've completely run out of it. It would help a lot on my nerves. But I guess you don't have."

"We don't have tea indeed. But I can offer coffee."

"Coffee…?"

"If you like it."

"Haha… I accept it. At least it will warm me up in this cold weather." said Darjeeling with a faint smile.

Five minutes later the two enemy commanders were sitting next to each other on the side of Kiyoshi's Königstiger with mess tins of ink in their hands.

"Say Darjeeling-san?" said Kiyoshi after a long silence.

"What is it Hasegawa-kun?"

"I know it's an unpleasant question but… Do you hate me and my friends?"

"…"

"…"

"Unpleasant question indeed." said Darjeeling. "What could I say? I have a guess that I felt what YOU felt about US. But I don't know exactly how you felt about us."

"I… have to admit. At first I really disliked you and the other girls' teams."

"Ah…"

"But slowly I realized it wasn't you who repressed us but your leaders."

"It took me a time too to realize that we weren't treating you too… nicely." said Darjeeling.

"So my answer is: my anger towards you lasted until these minutes but now only my camaraderie and respect left." said Kiyoshi.

"Respect?"

"Yes. In the past years, though I've always been mad at you I've never failed to admit how great fighters you are."

"You overrate us Hasegawa-san."

"I don't think so. It's not a coincidence that you are the only team commander in Japan who's never been defeated by Nishizumi Miho, who is also one of the bests, and that you reached the semifinal of multiple tournaments. No Darjeeling-san, your teammates are great tankers and you are a great commander."

"A-Arigato." blushed Darjeeling slightly. "Thanks for the coffee by the way. It's very good."

"Bitte schön. Fanfact: did you know that black tea contains far more caffeine than coffee?"

"No, I've never heard that."

"It does. That's in fact one of the reasons I've always wondered how can you remain so calm all the time. With that much caffeine you ingest, I think almost every normal human being would become a jitterbug."

"Then maybe I'm not a normal human being."

"Maybe, hehe."

"Hehe…" Silence again. "You know a Canadian WW2 soldier once said: _"There was only one good thing in Tigers. That there were not too many of them." _I don't know exactly how many Tigers you have but surely more than the amount we can handle." said Darjeeling.

"Due to the fact that the war is not fully over yet it's still a secret so I can't tell you. Maybe after the last gun has also silenced." replied Kiyoshi.

"I'm curious, I'll make sure to find you." chuckled Darjeeling. "How are you Hasegawa-kun?"

"How I am?"

"Just tell me. How are you?"

"… Tired."

"Then we are similar in this respect. My strength has abandoned me."

"When was your first battle?" asked Kiyoshi.

"It was the first battle of Shizuoka." replied Darjeeling.

"Then you are doing this since the very beginning."

"Yes. It was a year and four months ago. We've been sent to occupy the city and disarm De Gaulle Boys' High School but as you know we failed at first. We could only capture the city in the second battle of Shizuoka. Then we battled De Gaulle and Habsburg for long month between Shizuoka and Nagoya, then we fought Bannockburn High School up in the mountains for months again, in mean time our allies lost what we conquered in the third battle of Shizuoka, then multirole fighter planes attacked us with machineguns and rockets, then we were happy that we can finally go home, but then Japanese, Russian and American Sentoki-Do bombers destroyed almost every Sensha-Do linked thing on our ship, then they called us back to the battlefield, we did our best to save our home city but it wasn't enough, and now… And now here I am."

"It must have been hard."

"It was." said Darjeeling, looking down. "There's no possible way to describe all the frustration, fear, anxiety and stress. We weren't even home for Christmas, I didn't see my family for such a long time and…" And here her voice failed her. She was visibly struggling.

"Don't hold it back. Let it out. It will be better." said Kiyoshi gently.

In the second he said that Darjeeling bursted into tears as all the stress and frustration and fear left her body. She was hugging herself with one of her hands over her mouth as tear was flowing down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned there and to her surprise in the next moment the enemy general pulled her into a hug. Darjeeling didn't know how to react at first. But she knew that it felt good. "I-I'm dirty." she silently said.

"So am I." replied Kiyoshi and kept hugging her. Darjeeling didn't resist, instead she snaked her arms around him and hugged him back, weeping into his shoulder. They remained like this for long before they released each other.

"Thank you Hasegawa-san. It's really better now." said Darjeeling and wiped away the remaining teardrops.

"That's good to hear."

"I… really appreciate that you're talking to me. And that you are treating us well after everything."

"I've had enough hostility Darjeeling-san. I'm happy if I can help."

"Huh. You are too good."

"I take that as a compliment." said Kiyoshi. "If you ever need to talk again feel free to come to me."

"I'll not forget it. Now… I think I take my crew and find a place somewhere for the next days. I think you'll finish this in no time."

"I hope you are right."

"See you later Hasegawa-kun."

"Just call me Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi-san. See you later." said Darjeeling and jumped down from the Königstiger. "And thank you again."

"With pleasure. And Darjeeling-san. Take care of yourself."

"I'll do my best." smiled Darjeeling then she left with the four other girls.

Kiyoshi looked at the island across the Sumida. Only that was left. They conquer it and their cause, the Confederacy of Independent High Schools and their freedom will prevail.

**Here we go people! Hope you liked the chapter; it was also one of those I was looking forward to. **

**Have a nice day!**


	46. Chapter 45

**Who could ever have believed,**

**Seems like nothing's been achieved,**

**Just to walk a day, go all the way**

**The fronts are closing in**

It was 20th December. The boys had to wait two days before the raft bridges arrived. With them in their hands they could finally prepare for the final charge.

Kiyoshi just couldn't understand the enemy. On one hand he really adored their endurance and how they insisted on their principles. But on the other hand he coursed their stubbornness. They are not stupid. They must know that any further resistance is pointless. Then why can't they just give up? Why do they have to be defeated one by one?

"Hasegawa-san. We are ready for your command." reported Aoto.

"Tell the all the tank-destroyers to keep both the western and eastern side of the island. Once the bridges are ready we go and deliver the final strike."

"It's hard to believe that the end is just around the corner."

"Indeed. You get so used to all the action that peace becomes strange."

"And what will we do… with them?" asked Aoto gesturing with his head toward the positions of the girls' teams.

"What would YOU do?"

"I don't really know. Some of us want them to suffer. To feel the same indignity that our schools and teams felt for decades."

"Aoto." said Kiyoshi with a calm yet serious tone. "We were lions for too long. Let's be humans now. Those girls already suffered enough. I have no intention to hurt them."

"Neither have I." said a voice. It was Kyousuke walking up to them.

"President." nodded Kiyoshi and Aoto.

"Hasegawa-san is right. I'll just send those tanker girls home. It's the directorate that I'll not be this merciful with." said the president of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools and the supreme commander of its provisional army.

"Good to know that we agree." said Kiyoshi.

"Hm. I actually would like to join you in one of the tanks boys." said Kyousuke. "But I guess I can't do that."

"You have other duties Hamada-san. Just leave it to us." said Aoto.

"I know I can count on you guys." smiled Kyousuke and patted his friends' shoulders. "Get them, okay?"

"JAWOHL!" saluted Landsknecht Boys High School's commander and vice-commander.

**Éclair's POV**

Éclair was appointed the overall commander of the remaining federal teams that were defending Koto City. With Maginot High School she took positions south from the Ōgi Ōhashi Bridge. The other teams were positioned all over the island.

She felt as if her thoughts were trying to lacerate her. She knew what would be wise to do. But she just couldn't bring herself to raise the white flag.

Seriously, what could she do? This wasn't like the battle of the Marne. This was like Dunkerque.

"What will you do when this is over commandant?" asked Fondue.

"My first thing to do will be to drink a whole bottle of Provencal wine." replied Éclair with a faint smile.

"Bien sûr (Of course).But THEN?"

"Then? I'll finish high school, go to university and hopefully become a doctor."

"Doctor? Interesting." wondered Fondue.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've always thought that you are a bit hot-spirited for such professions."

"Hey!"

"My apologies." chuckled the vice-commander.

"Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

"Don't worry commandant. There is not much left."

**Katyusha's POV**

Pravda was waiting for the enemy attack at the Tokyo Skytree. The endurance of the T-34s was the only reason that most of their remaining tanks were still operating. The girls however were in a far worse state. They were cold, hungry and exhausted.

Katyusha looked at them. Some of them were sitting on the ground and hugging their legs, some of them were just staring. But they had one thing in common: the only visible emotion on their faces and in their eyes was sorrow. How could she let this happen to them?

"Say Nonna, do you remember the very first match we had against Miho-san?" asked the short girl.

"I could never forget."

"Back then we were the besiegers. The tables have turned. Now I know what it feels like to be besieged."

"And how does it feel to you?"

"Bad. Very bad."

"Then there are two of us." said Nonna.

"Three." added Klara. "But I have a feeling that there are even more of us. Likely all of us."

"True."

A few moments later gunfire filled the air.

"Oh gosh, what now?" hissed Katyusha. "To your battle stations!"

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Luckily the sappers worked fast and the raft bridges were soon ready. A minute later Ivan reported from the other side of the island that they are ready too.

"This is it lads! Attack!" Kiyoshi ordered and all the boys' teams started the final offensive.

The TDs did an excellent job and kept the enemy away from the crossing points. Though the shells of the JSF were making the water of the Sumida and Arakawa Rivers erupt around the charging tanks they reached the other bank without loss.

Éclair realized that the narrow strip of land where they were was hardly defendable so after fifteen minutes she ordered the troops under her command to retreat behind the Shinarakawa Bridge where there were more buildings to give cover to them.

The federal defense line collapsed within hours. Chi-Ha-Tan, Anzio and Yogurt Academy were the only ones who managed to hold up Tsar Peter and the other confederate schools attacking from the east at the Nakagawa Funabansho Museum.

Everywhere else the JSF was letting out its last death rattles. Kiyoshi's attack was a bit slow only because the last girls' teams were concentrated in a relatively small area.

Minute by minute more and more streets fell to the hands of the boys. The JSF leaders could do nothing but watch as their once victorious and glorious army was falling apart. Some of their tank crews denied orders, deserted their team and surrendered. Others kept fighting but gave themselves up very easy, they didn't show much resistance.

In short: the fighting morale was deeper than the bottom of the Mariana Trench.

**JSF HQ**

"NO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! NO! WE DO NOT CAPITULATE!" raged Tsuji in the meeting room.

"Tsuji-sama, with all due respect…" Saunders' director tried to say something.

"With all due respect, SHUT UP!" yelled the spectacled man.

Lady Grey was just silently listening. She knew the facts. She wasn't naïve. Therefore when they were dismissed she immediately went to her office and wrote a message to St. Gloriana's team. Then she called in her secretary.

"Ma'am." bowed the middle aged man when he entered the office.

"Higoshi-san. I trust you with my life. I'd like to ask you for something."

"Anything ma'am."

"Take this to my team on the front and hand it over to Earl Grey-san personally. And not a single word to anyone else." said Lady Grey and gave him the envelope.

"Understood." Higoshi took the envelope, then he bowed again and left.

What was in that message? St. Gloriana's headmistress wanted to help her students so she secretly ordered them to surrender.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

No need to say how big the commanding general's surprise was when all the Matildas, Crusaders and other british tanks of St. Gloriana suddenly appeared in front of him with waving white flags. Early Gray stood before him declared that they are finished with this war.

"Leave your tanks here and leave the island please Earl Grey-san. Go to the other shore. Your team commander will be happy to see you." said Kiyoshi.

"Well... If she's not going to kill us on sight for leaving her and her crew behind…"

"She's not like that. I'm sure she already forgave you."

"You know her so well?" raised Earl Grey an eyebrow.

"I talked with her. She's a good person."

"You know, somehow… I feel that you are a good man as well."

"Thanks very much."

"Then… we are leaving now."

"Best wishes."

The sides saluted each other, then the girls in red left as the Sun started to set.

21st December came. Then 22nd December. And finally 23rd December dawned. Incredibly, Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan and Yogurt were still holding their ground against the enemy's overpower in the east but in the west merely a few blocks around the headquarters were still on JSF hands by this time.

Gregor High School was out. Waffle Academy was out. Blue Division High Schools was out. BC Freedom Academy was out. Bonple High School was out. They all get defeated in the past three days. The claret, classicist styled HQ of the Federation was protected only by the broken forces of Saunders, Maginot, Pravda and Koala Forest Academy.

The boys' teams launched the attack at noon. Everything happened so fast. The last act was not so dramatic as many imagined. The four federal teams retreated and retreated while firing one or two. The confederate teams overrun them like a massive wave of iron.

Kiyoshi's Königstiger got around a corner and he saw it. The headquarters of the Japan Sensha-Do Federation where that fateful conference happened more than a year ago, where all that fiery scenes happened, where he predicted the collapse of the JSF, where he and his friends told the Federation's leaders that something very bad will happen if they do not stop mistreating them was in front of him, only a few dozens of meters away.

**Tsuji's POV**

The director stood on the balcony with a neutral look on his face. Everything, his army, his power, his authority was getting destroyed before his eyes. Shells were flying and exploding everywhere and federal tanks were getting disabled in every second. He turned around and went inside.

The building was in a total chaos. Everyone was running up and down, shouting or trying to save documents. Tsuji went to his office and closed the door behind him. With slow, calm movements he sat down at his desk. After a minute of thinking he pulled out a drawer and took out something.

Ten minutes later a secretary bursted into the office. "Tsuji-sama! What should we…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She froze down and went pale when she saw the bloody knife on the floor. She then quickly backed out of the room and slammed the door.

Outside all the remaining tanks of Maginot, Pravda, Saunders and Koala Forest were forced back to the square before the HQ.

"All units! Go to the yard between the main and outbuilding! And Madeleine! Get that flag!" As the tanks obeyed Éclair's order, Madeleine, one of Maginot's vice-commanders climbed out of her tank and took down the banner of the JSF whish was waving near the front door of the headquarters. She run back to her vehicle with it and went after the others.

The federal tanks crowded together on the small yard, trying to barricade themselves somehow, but it was a stillborn attempt. The confederate went around the buildings down to the riverbank so the three girls' teams got completely surrounded. They were desperately turning their heads around but there was just no way out.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Kiyoshi approached the enemy tanks and stopped only a few meters away from them. The girls were defending heroically but it was over once and for all. He opened his hatch and poked his upper body out.

"Surrender!" he shouted down the cacophony of guns, engines and steel. "SURRENDER!"

As if it was an order the gunfire ceased and all became quiet. All of the boys and the girls were just staring for long seconds. Then Madeleine looked at Éclair who nodded with a sorrowful look. She let out a deep sigh and dropped the flag she was holding to the ground.

Silence. Dead Silence. Then earraping ovation from the boys. They could hardly believe this. They won. They really won the war. From now their schools and Sensha-Do teams will be free forever.

On the other hand Éclair climbed down from her S35, fell on her knees and lowered her head. _"How? How could we fail like this?" _She remained like this until someone approached her. Maginot's commander looked up and saw Kiyoshi standing there offering his hand. Éclair didn't know exactly why but she took it and let him to help her up.

"Let me congratulate you Éclair-san." said Kiyoshi.

"For what? We lost."

"For your endurance, skills and dedication. There's nothing you have to be ashamed of. We won. But it doesn't change the fact that you fought bravely all the time."

"Well, thank you Hasegawa-kun. But I don't feel proud at all."

"Relax now. You'll have plenty of time to think about everything. Now, would you order your eastern army group to capitulate as well?"

"Sure." murmured Éclair and went to the radio.

**Kinuyo's POV**

Cannons were still thundering near the Nakagawa Museum. Then suddenly a radio message arrived to Kinuyo. She listened it then calmly took down the headset of the radio.

"All tanks! Cease fire!" she ordered still with a calm tone. The gunfire stopped on both side then she climbed out through her hatch and stood on top of her turret.

Ivan looked out of his T-34 to see what is happening. Kinuyo stood there for a couple of seconds. And then she took of her hat and theatrically bowed like at the end of a show.

"_Such a long opera it was." _

**Back at the JSF HQ**

The boys occupied the headquarters. Like that certain secretary those who entered Tsuji's office first got really scared to say at least. They called an ambulance but he couldn't be helped.

The other members of the directorate will be sued for corruption and other crimes. Only Shiho, Chiyo and a few others got amnesty.

The boys asked the girls to stay on the square until they settle everything.

"Well. It's over." declared Katyusha half-heartedly. She then noticed that Nonna is looking towards the tankers of Habsburg Boys High School, searching something. Or maybe someone? Katyusha placed her hand on hers causing Nonna to look down at her. "Go. Find him." said Pravda's commander gently.

"Thank you Katyusha." nodded Nonna gratefully then she ran away.

Not far Eugen and Sora were talking with each other when the vice-commander suddenly heard a female voice yelling his name.

"Sora! Sora!" He looked there and his eyes widened in relief. It was his cousin sister running toward him and waving.

"Nonna!" he left Eugen behind and started running as well. In the moment they met they hugged each other so strong that their ribs nearly broke. But they couldn't care less. They were just standing in each other's embrace and weeping.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." both of them repeated.

Sora then took a step back. "Let me see you." he said placing a hand on Nonna's face. "What did I do to you my God?"

"Nothing." Nonna kindly replied. "It wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"It wasn't."

"… I love you sister."

"I love you brother."

"I fulfilled what I promised you in the beginning: I've never fought you."

"You can't imagine how glad I am."

"Khm. May I?" Eugen stepped to them.

"Ah, Kommandant. My cousin sister, Nonna." said Sora to his team commander.

"I know who you are. Though we've never met in person. I'm Murata Yoshihiro. Or Eugen as many people know me." said Eugen as he shook hand with Nonna.

"Nice to meet you Eugen-san."

"Kommandant. I go and check the boys. Can I leave you here for two minutes?"

"Yes Sora, danke. Hm. He didn't tell me for a long time that he has such a talented cousin." said Eugen after Sora left.

"Thank you. And sorry for being so matted. I always fix myself before I talk to anyone."

"Matted? Then let me say it otherwise: he didn't tell me for a long time that he has such a good-looking cousin."

"Oh, you're flattering." smiled Nonna, but the slightest hint of red appeared on her face.

"No, I'm actually dead serious."

"And he never told me that he has such a kind commander."

"Oh, please…"

**Gustav's POV**

All the generals and earlier surrendered federal team commanders have been called to Tokyo, so Gustav also went to the JSF HQ that evening.

"Guten Abend Giertler-san!" Kiyoshi greeted him with a warm smile.

"Guten Abend Kiyoshi. Accept my congratulations please."

"Many thanks. The negotiations will be starting in a few hours so you have to wait a little bit. Sorry."

"No problem. I wanted to do something anyway."

"I see." said Kiyoshi. Then he noticed a familiar figure in the crowd. Darjeeling. "Uhm. I'm sorry Giertler-san. I also have something to do. See you later!" bowed slightly Kiyoshi and left.

"See you later." replied Gustav.

"Hello." a voice said next to him. He turned there and saw a familiar face.

"Oh, hello." he greeted Klara. Like months ago there was silence between them for first. "How's your leg?"

"It's healed. Thanks for asking. However I'll have to wear this scar on my thigh for the rest of my life."

"Oh please. It's barely visible."

"Really?"

"Really. I… forgot to introduce myself back then right?"

"So did I."

"Then I'll make up for that now. Gustav Giertler."

"Klara. Klara Vasilyevna Migunov." said Klara and shook hands with Gustav.

"Now, that's one beautiful name."

"Ehehe… spasibo. Gustav. That's a nice name too."

"Danke schön." smiled Gustav.

"I… wanted to say thank you again. For helping me."

"Oh. It was nothing. Anyone else would have done it."

"Still, it was very kind of you. So thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure." said Gustav. Then he noticed a public telephone. "Do you mind I leave for a few minutes?"

"Not at all. Do what you have to do. I'll wait on that bench, okay?"

"Perfect." said Gustav and went to the phone. He took the handset and dialed the number. _"It's 13:00 p.m. at home. I'll not wake them up." _ he thought.

"_Hallo?"_

"Hallo mom. How are you?"

"_J… Jesus Christ! Son! Are you alright?" _asked Agnes in shock.

"Everything is okay with me. How are YOU?"

"_We're alright. We're alright. Wait, I'll call your father and sister." _said Agnes while battling her tears.

"_Son! Is everything alright?" _

"Yes dad, everything. Sorry, it looks like I'll not be at home on Holy Night as I promised. But we've won. And it's over."

"_Nothing matters when you're okay." _said Hans who was tearing up as well. _"We're waiting for you." _

"_Dad, let me too!" _sounded a little girl's voice.

"_Hehe. I give you a certain young lady. Take care son!"_

"_Gustav! Where are you now?"_

"I'm in Tokyo Greta." smiled Gustav. "You know. It's Japan's capital city."

"_Of course! You taught it to me! I miss you soooo much!" _

"I know little sister. Be patient! We'll be playing together again in no time!"

"_Yes Gustav! I'll be waiting! I'm so proud of you! Bye!"_

"Bye!" chuckled Gustav and hung up the phone. Then he went back to Klara who was sitting on the named bench. "Pardon me, I've talked with my family." he said and sat down next to the Russian girl.

"If anything, that' totally understandable." said Klara. "How many of you are in your family?"

"I can show you." said Gustav and take a photo out of his black jacket. "My mother, Agnes. My father, Hans. And my little sister, Greta."

"Oh my, you four are very cute." smiled Klara. "Especially your sister. How sweetly she's hugging you! How old is she?"

"She's nine years old. Yeah, she's very loving. I've always been some kind of a "hero" to her."

"You're lucky then."

"Absolutely. I love her very much. Do you have siblings?"

"No." shook Klara her head. "I'm an only child."

"I see. And… where are you from?"

"Novosibirsk."

"Oh. We stopped at Novosibirsk with the train when we were coming here. But of course I saw the railway station only."

"Never too late to visit places. Where are YOU from?"

"Hamburg."

"I've never been there."

"Like you said. Never too late to visit places."

"Right. Still, I guess I'll never see many places on Earth. I'm not Professor Woland, I don't live forever, I can't have breakfast with Immanuel Kant then visit Moscow more than a hundred years later." joked Klara, not expecting him to understand the reference. But…

"The Master and Margarita. By Mikhail Bulgakov."

Klara looked at him. "Hah. Hahahahahaha! He knows Bulgakov! I'm going crazy!"

"I read the novel and I saw the series too. It's a great story." said Gustav.

"You're full of surprises Gustav Giertler." smiled Klara.

"What if I say that I like the music of Dmitri Shostakovich too?"

"Then I would reply that I like Beethoven, Händel and Bach."

"I share this opinion of yours." said Gustav. He couldn't help but smile faintly at how cute it was as she had problems with pronouncing "h" correctly.

"Can you believe this? Not long ago we were shooting at each other and now we are talking about writers and composers."

"If enemy soldiers were able to play football and exchange gifts with each other during the Christmas of 1914 I don't see why it should be hard for us." said Gustav.

"Christmas huh? For you it will be tomorrow, right?"

"Why, what… Oh, right. For you it's 6th January."

"Yeah. Which is Epiphany for you." said Klara. "But of course it doesn't mean that I cannot enjoy 24th December with others."

"I guess all of us have enough reason to rejoice."

"You're right. You've won the war and we are finally out of it."

"But most of all: it's finally over."

"Over… It's hard to process it."

"I know. And I only spent five months with fighting. I can only imagine how you feel." said Gustav.

"I think you can imagine. Somehow you look like a man who knows a lot about human soul."

"Danke schön, I accept the praise." smiled Gustav.

"Bitte schön Herr Giertler." smiled back Klara.

"Fuh." sighed Gustav. "Mein Gott…"

"Бoжe мoй…"

**Kiyoshi's POV**

"Where have you and your crew been in the past days Darjeeling-san?" asked Kiyoshi as he was talking with St. Gloriana's commander, sitting on the bank of the Sumida.

"The Sakura Hotel offered us to stay there for free until the war is over." replied Darjeeling.

"That was very kind of them."

"I don't have to say that I felt as if I suddenly got into Heaven from Hell."

"Sakura Hotel huh? Last time I was there was the…"

"Yes, that certain conference." said Darjeeling. "Your thunderous words are still in my ears: _"Do not think that the Federation will avoid the hell! Or even the collapse! Because if you do not give up your old ways, that's the only possibly scenario!" _Do you know how scary you were?"

"Eh… Sorry for that."

"Actually you were right about many things. And in fact… I cannot really blame you and your friends for standing up for yourselves."

"You know, I was happy that I could fight for my school. But later I also felt sadness because I had to turn against you and your comrades." said Kiyoshi.

"I know this feeling. At first I fought for the unity of the JSF. But later all that mattered to me were my friends and my own school." said Darjeeling.

"That means, you are an honorable commander."

"If you say so." smiled Darjeeling.

"And how are you?"

"My nerves are still wrecked. I have problems with sleeping; I wake up often, thinking that I hear gunfire. But it's a little bit better." said Darjeeling. Then she reached behind her nape and let her hair down as a sign of relief.

"It suits you well." said Kiyoshi.

"Then maybe I'll leave it like this for a while. A little bit of variety never hurts."

Kiyoshi smiled then stood up. "Let's go Darjeeling-san. It's time to negotiate about the Federation's further fate."

"I hope you'll be generous with us Kiyoshi-san. Let's go then."

**So. It happened folks. The japanese Sensha-Do war is over at last. Do not worry; there will be a few more chapters about the future life of the participants. So stay tuned! **

**I'd like to say thank you to all of you for giving me wonderful support! You are amazing! It feels very good. **

**Thanks very much to all those who chose to follow or favorite my story!**

**Special thanks to: "Kokina Tenshi" for giving me ideas and motivating reviews. Make sure to check out his story "Girls und Panzer-The Missing Heir", it's very great. **

**Special thanks to "Mosstar109" for the YouTube videos! His channels name is "Mosstar Productions". **

**Also, many thanks to the owner of the very first negative critique, saying "the premise is ridiculous". Now I know that because there is no girls vs. boys conflict in GUP universe it's laughable if I write such a story. Thanks very much! Look, I'm always open to critics AS LONG AS IT HAPPENS IN A RESPECTFUL AND CIVILISED WAY. Plus, why should I care exactly that there is no such conflict in Girls und Panzer? This is called "Fanfiction" for a reason. We can't all love the same thing, and that's totally alright. But disrespecting other people because they like something that we don't (and I'm talking in general)? That's less alright. **

**In short: ****A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**


	47. Chapter 46

On 24th December all the JSF, confederate and IMAF commanders signed the treaty of the capitulation. After that most of the IMAF members left the occupied JSF HQ where the negotiations were held and left the rest for the two original sides.

The meeting room was filled with representatives. One and a half year ago in that exact room the JSF leadership was treating the boys' schools with contempt. Now the boys were the ones who told this defeated leadership what to do.

It was Kyousuke in the chair. "Ladies and gentleman. We came here today to bring peace to a troubled sport of Japan. I declare in advance that the purpose of this conference is not to find scapegoats. We want peace not vengeance. However we will prosecute those who are responsible for such dishonorable acts as the tear gas attacks on our forces. We shall discuss the future relationship of the Confederacy of Independent High Schools and the Japan Sensha-Do Federation later; today we will be talking about more urgent topics. First: if the members of the girls' teams leave their tanks behind, all of them can return home forthwith, they will not have to face any blame or retaliation. Secondly, all federal tank and facility will be under our control until we are sure that giving them back is not a threat to us. Thirdly…"

The session lasted all day. They agreed about the duration of the occupation, that the JSF army was now disbanded and that all the girls can go home the next day.

It was late in the evening when Kiyoshi exited the building and headed for his quarters in Shinjuku.

"Evening Kiyoshi-san." he heard a voice from behind when he stepped down the stairs. The commanding general turned around.

"Ah Darjeeling-san. Good evening." Kiyoshi bowed his head to St. Gloriana's commander who was walking down the stairs. He couldn't help but notice the grace in her motion and gait. Somehow it has escaped his attention so far. But now as he saw it… He had to realize how elegant and dignified she really was.

"Thank you for being so large-hearted with us. Even if I spent the last few weeks in Yokohama… I couldn't feel myself at home. Finally, I can return to my parents' house. I can reunite with them and my younger sister thanks to you."

"Oh please. It's really nothing. We don't want to be your enemy anymore. It's a sign of reconciliation from us. "

"You're a very humble man aren't you?" asked Darjeeling.

"Well. What do you say?"

"You ARE a humble man. And I like that." said Darjeeling with a faint smile.

"I'm glad I made a good impression." thanked Kiyoshi the praise. "Any if I may say so: I think I also like the person that YOU are. "

"Really? What's in me that you like?"

"What could I say? It's hard to tell. It's just… your aura has… It emits positive waves." replied Kiyoshi.

"Like in Kelly's Heroes?" joked Darjeeling.

"Exactly." nodded Kiyoshi smiling.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"And now?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I thought I'll go back to the Sakura Hotel, have a warm bath and continue relaxing. And you?"

"I'm accommodated in Shinjuku so I'm going there."

"Say… Will you pass the Sakura Hotel on your way there?"

"Yes I will. Why?"

"Don't you want to… accompany me there?" asked Darjeeling shyly. "But if I'm too intrusive…"

"It would be lovely." said Kiyoshi.

"Really? Thank you." smiled again Darjeeling and the two went on their way. It was a dark and cold December night, only the streetlights, the stars and the Christmas decorations gave light. They were quiet for a long time. It was until Kiyoshi suddenly stopped. "What is it Kiyoshi-san?"

"Do you hear that?" the Landsknecht student asked. Darjeeling listened and now she could hear it too. She heard distant singing. The quiet chords were flying over the roofs and between the streets. It was coming from the outer parts of Tokyo where the IMAF forces were now stationed.

"_O du fröhliche, o du selige,_

_gnadenbringende Weihnachtszeit!" _

The german Christmas song was followed by many others in many languages as the Europeans, North and South Americans and Africans celebrated Holy Night far from their homes.

Kiyoshi and Darjeeling were standing there on the empty street in the snow, listening to the carols.

"Merry Christmas Kiyoshi-san."

"Frohe Weihnachten Darjeeling-san." How awkward it was. Two formerly enemy commanders were now standing together in the snow, peacefully listening to Christmas songs. "Do you believe in any god or gods?"

"I can't say that I'm too religious. But sometimes I murmur a prayer. I did it many times in the past year." replied Darjeeling. "What about you?"

"I do not practice my religion often either. Anyway, I'm a catholic." said Kiyoshi.

"Oh. What it is like?"

"Interesting. Miho-san asked me the same thing exactly 365 days ago near Niigata. I say now what I said to her back then: it's not stranger than being a shintoist."

"I see."

"God, this is my second Christmas without my family."

"The same here. A year ago I was somewhere between Shizuoka and Nagoya on the battlefield. At least I've got a warm scarf and some cookies from my parents." recollected Darjeeling.

"I've also got a scarf from my father. And fruit cake from my mother."

"You must have very kind parents."

"So do you."

"Who knows? Maybe someday I can meet them." said Darjeeling.

"I'm sure they would like you." assured her Kiyoshi.

"Thanks for this supposition."

"Your welcome. Well, we are here." said Kiyoshi when they arrived to the main entrance of the Sakura Hotel.

"Thank you again Kiyoshi-san for talking with me. It really feels good."

"Anytime Darjeeling-san. If you ever need to talk, feel free to come to me."

"And many thanks for being so kind. Uhm…"

"What is it Darjeeling-san?"

"Can I get another hug?" asked the young girl timidly. "Sorry, now I really…" But before she could finish the sentence her companion wordlessly spread his arms. Darjeeling didn't hesitate; she stepped closer and folded her own arms around him. For her it felt incredibly good to lean against his chest, rest her head on his shoulder and feel his hand on her back and on her nape. After a very long time she felt warm and secure. She stepped back only after an entire minute. "Arigato Kiyoshi-san. Really, you are TOO kind."

"Would it be better if I'd be some rude nurd?"

"No. Not at all. Stay who you are, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Kiyoshi and smiled.

"Then… good night." bowed slightly Darjeeling.

"Good night." said Kiyoshi and walked away. But after a few steps he turned around for a minute. "Darjeeling-san."

"Yes?" turned back Darjeeling standing before the door.

"This new hairstyle really suits you well." said Kiyoshi then went on his way without waiting for the answer.

Darjeeling was left there together with her thoughts. She didn't know what to think but she knew that her face was heating up. She then entered the Hotel and went up to the room she shared with Pekoe.

"Welcome back Darjeeling-sama! Mmm… Did something good happen?" asked the orange haired loader when she saw her commander's face.

"Yes Pekoe-san. Actually, it can be said." said Darjeeling with a mysterious smile.

**Two weeks later**

The peace conference kept going until the middle of January. The JSF had to renounce all the boys' schools and its former properties on their territories. Furthermore it had to recognize the Confederacy of Independent High Schools as an independent sport association on its own.

The former federal leadership was almost completely replaced. Hayakawa Agano became the new director, the woman the boys uniformly voted for during that certain conference in the last days of their JSF membership.

One day they got news that the IMAF has accepted their request and recognized them as a member. No human words could possibly describe their happiness when they learned this.

And finally the day came. The day when the peace treaty was signed. Everyone gathered together in the conference room of the JSF headquarters one more time. The stout document was placed on the director's table. One by one all the federal and confederate representatives wrote their names on it. Hayakawa was the last to sign it. In the very moment her pen left the paper the Sensha-Do war was officially over.

Out there the tanks of the boys' schools fired a mighty salvo to celebrate victory.

As the IMAF tankers had no more work to do in Japan it was time for them to their own countries.

Under the command of Gustav the german teams gathered together in Tokyo to go back to Niigata from where they will be shipped back to Russia and the Trans-Siberian Railway.

"Everyone will be ready within an hour Gustav." said Gertrud.

"Danke Gertrud. Tell me when we are good to go." replied Gustav.

"Verstanden. Fuh. This was… trying."

"I must agree on that. I think I don't have to tell you how tired I am."

"The same here. Do you know what I'm going to do in the very moment I get home?"

"I'm curious."

"I'll take a nice hot bath, then fall into my bed and sleep for at least 48 hours."

"I see you know how to live."

"Nein mein lieber Kommandant. Say this after I had a delicious lunch of steak, potato, meet salad, Vanillekipferl and a glass of Rhenish Riesling." said the vice-commander girl.

"You're right. I'll say it after you ate and drank all of this. And after you got rid of the calories." grinned Gustav.

"Hey!"

"Forget it." smiled the commander. "For now go and check the guys please."

"Of course." pouted Gertrud and left.

"_I'm a bit evil, aren't I?" _thought Gustav. Then he wanted to go back to his Königstiger but a voice stopped him.

"Gustav!"

"Hello Klara. How are you today?" It was the russian vice-commander who walked up to him.

"Spasibo, I'm fine. So… you're leaving?" she asked with audible disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, my good old Hamburg is waiting for me. You?"

"I'll stay a bit longer. But I'll go home as well. I-I just wanted to ask…" Klara wrung her hands and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Yes?"

"Can we somehow keep in touch?"

"Sure, I'd like that too." nodded Gustav making her face to brighten up.

"Great! Then I'll try to improve my german language skills."

"Viel Glück! Who knows? Maybe I'll get to learn a little russian."

"Удaчи teбe!"

"Uhm…?"

"Good luck to you!"

"Oh I see."

"…"

"…"

"Then… Have a nice trip!" said Klara and offered her hand. Gustav shook it but he felt something between their palms. When he pulled his hand back and looked down he saw that it was a small piece of paper. He looked back at Klara but she just simply smiled, winked and left.

Gustav turned back to the note that was folded in half. He opened it and saw a phone number and a house number in Novosibirsk. Now it was he who smiled. _"Don't worry. I'll use this." _ he thought.

"Kommandant! Everything is ready!" reported Gertrud.

"Let's go home then."

**Anton's POV**

The Austrian tankers were gathering in Yokohama. To Anton's surprise someone came to visit him before he leaves.

"Maho! Have you come this far from Kumamoto?"

"I had to wave goodbye personally. I owe you a million thanks." said Maho, now dressed in her school uniform. It seemed like an eternity since she last wore it.

"Oh, I just did what everyone else would have done." said Anton.

"Still, it was you who saved me and my crew. And I cannot be grateful enough."

"It was my pleasure Maho. I wish you all the best."

"Arigato Anton-san. Say... May I ask where do you live?"

"In Vienna."

"Oh, I always wanted to see it."

"It's not impossible."

"I know. Vienna. I'll keep it in mind." smiled Maho causing Anton to feel as if butterflies were flapping with their wings in his stomach.

"_What on earth is this I feel?" _he thought. "Well… it's time for me to go now."

"Sayonara Anton-san!" Maho bowed ceremonially and with a bit of delay Anton returned the gesture.

"Auf Wiedersehen Fräulein Nishizumi!" And with that he climbed up to his Tiger I to lead his comrades on the long way back to Europe.

**Gustav's POV**

Like the way there, the way back lasted for seven days but somehow it seemed shorter this time. After Moscow it took another day to reach Berlin from where Hamburg was only about an hour and a half by train.

It was so unbelievable for Gustav that he was back in his home city again. He felt as if all the buildings around him greeted him as an old friend. He said goodbye to his fellows and walked home. It was dark out there when he arrived to his house in the suburb.

He sighed when he stepped before the door then ringed the bell. A few seconds later Hans Giertler's eyes went wide when he saw his son standing in the door.

"Good evening dad." said Gustav kindly.

"Agnes come!" Hans shouted and in the meantime he embraced Gustav. Agnes reacted the same way and hugged her child tightly as well.

"What happened mom?" someone asked from behind. Greta walked into the ante-room and forgot to close her mouth when she saw her brother.

"I'm home little sister. I told you." smiled Gustav.

"Gustav!" Greta yelled and run to him. Gustav knelt down so she could snake her arms around his neck and hug him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Greta. I missed you too." said Gustav returning the hug.

"Do you still have my drawing?"

"How could I ever lose it? I looked at it each day. It always gave me strength."

"Hurray, I'm so happy!"

"Go inside everyone, do not let the cold in." said Agnes to her family. They totally forgot that the door was still wide open. "What can I do for you son?" she asked as they went to the living room.

"Please mom, you don't have to…"

"I'd like to. Coffee, tea, anything?"

"Well. I'll accept a cup of tea." said Gustav and Agnes gladly went to make it. After a few minutes she came back with the hot drink. "Here you are."

"Danke." thanked Gustav and took the cup.

"Your grandfather will be so relieved." said Hans. "He barely slept ever since you left."

"My first thing in the morning will be to visit him."

"What was it like Gustav?" asked Greta.

"Greta. Your brother must be very exhausted. It's very late anyway, you should be in bed by now." said Agnes.

"This is a special occasion. Nothing will happen if she stays up just a bit longer." said Gustav. "I can tell you a little."

"I'd really like to! Please mom! Please dad!"

"Oh, alright." sighed indulgently Agnes.

"So, right after we arrived to Vladivostok…" And Gustav began to tell his family about his adventures in the magical, mythical, exotic Far East. But he decided to tell them later about a certain blond, slavic girl.

**No, it's still not the last one!**


	48. Ball with the foe

**Early December, one year later**

"Thank you for your time Hasegawa-kun." said Isato and stood up from the table in Kiyoshi's office.

"Anytime kaichō. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you again." bowed his head Landsknecht Boys High School's student council president and left.

Kiyoshi leaned back in his chair. It was still hard to believe. He was sitting in his beloved school, in his red buttoned white shirt and black pants, doing paperwork. He was surrounded by peace. He stood up and went to the window. The Agano River was flowing peacefully, and the city of Niigata, his home was covered with snow. Everything was so peaceful. So calm. So perfect.

"_I think I'm finished with everything for today. It's time to go home."_ he thought. He took on his coat and left the schoolhouse. He walked home in the cold air, the snow creaking under his feet. But all the cold disappeared and warmth filled his heart when he saw his family's house and entered the garden gate. He missed it so much for such a long time. Even when a whole year has passed since the end of the war he overjoyed each time he went home. He could still see the faces of his parents when he came back. They were crying in relief for nearly an hour.

He opened the door, entered the ante-room and took down his shoes. "I'm home."

"Welcome son!" Takako greeted him with a warm smile as she stepped into the hall. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special at all. I only did the usual stuff, and I've had some training with the boys too. That's all." said Kiyoshi.

"I see. Are you hungry?"

"Just a little bit."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. I'll call you."

"Thank you Oka-san." said the young boy and headed for the stairs and his room.

"Oh, Kiyoshi! I almost forgot it. This came for you." said Takako and gave her son an envelope. Kiyoshi took it and looked at it. The letter came from Yokohama. Then the sender is probably… "Is it from Darjeeling-san?"

"Perhaps."

"Hm, interesting. She never sent any paper letter. Maybe it's something special."

"I'll go and read it. Thanks Oka-san."

"Just don't forget one thing when you reply."

"What would it be?"

"Drawing a little heart at the bottom of the sheet."

"What…? M-Mother! What on earth?"

"Haha. I'm just joking." smiled Takako.

"I hoped so." murmured Kiyoshi and went up to his room.

He shook his head when he closed the door behind him. It was nothing like that. Okay, they met sometimes during the year and eventually, they ended up meeting each other's parents Kiyoshi was right, his parents really liked Darjeeling, and he also made a good impression on her parents.

Okay, they had many great conversations about various topics. He was very impressed how intelligent she was and how well she could express herself. Okay, they always have good a time together, but… But… But he couldn't deny that deep in his soul… somewhere… He sighed. He couldn't lie to himself. If only she…

He quickly considered the idea impossible. Noway. Merely a year ago their schools and Sensha-Do teams were enemies. She must have some revulsion against him. How could she ever think about him like that? Plus, they've never talked about such things. Impossible. Just impossible. Pity. He would have liked to tell her so many things…

Kiyoshi decided to shoo these tantalizing thoughts and concentrate on the letter he got. He sat down on his bed, opened the envelope with a small pocket knife he had and took out the letter. He unfolded it and saw the beautiful calligraphic hiraganas.

"_Dear Kiyoshi-san,_

_I know this is not the usual way I communicate with you and that this letter will reach you later than an electronic message, but in this case I thought that it will be more elegant and politer than an e-mail, or something like that. I hope you forgive me for this. _

_I do not want to waste your time, so I summarize briefly what I would like to say, or rather to ask. St. Gloriana Girls Academy holds a Christmas ball each year on 20__th__ December and we, students are given the opportunity to invite our friends. Now accept this praise from me please: for me out of all my male acquaintances you are the most worthy to invite. Obviously you can have your time to think it through, and to tell the truth I can understand if you say no._

_I am looking forward to your reply._

_Your friend and comrade, _

_Darjeeling"_

**The day before, Yokohama, Darjeeling's POV**

"_He'll think that I'm a fool." _thought Darjeeling as she was nervously walking up and down in her room. Sometimes she looked at her desk on which was a stack of paper and a pen. But she couldn't bring herself to sit down, take that pen and formulate that letter. She had to realize that she was afraid. Afraid of what he will think and say. Is it at all appropriate for her to ask him? _"Oh, come on! We do not live a hundred years ago. It's totally alright if ask a boy if he wants to come with me."_

Still, she was hesitating. What if he says no? Her self-esteem will probably get damaged. But she was even more worried about their friendship. Will he not want to meet her anymore? _"That would be terrible. I… I like to be with him. I enjoy our talks so much. Is it worth the risk?" _

She liked to be with him indeed. Very, very much. So much that surprisingly even for her, her former adversary was the only person she wanted to go to St. Gloriana's ball with. Her soul longed for it. _"Victory belongs to the brave, doesn't it?" _Darjeeling asked herself. _"What is this compared to a Sensha-Do war? Do not want to be a coward now! We live only once!"_

Now determined she sat down and took a sheet and the pen.

**Kiyoshi's POV**

Darjeeling was afraid of what will Kiyoshi think. Well, at first he couldn't think about anything. He was sitting there for nearly five minutes motionlessly.

"Kiyoshi! Dinner is ready!" he heard his mother's call from the ground floor.

"I'm coming!" he replied. _"This is for you too Darjeeling-san." _

"What is it?" asked Takako when Kiyoshi entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean Oka-san?"

"You look somehow… happy."

"… Yes Mother. Something like that." smiled Kiyoshi. When he finished with the meal he went back to his room. He took his phone to shoot a message to a certain somebody. _"Yes, I forgive you. And thanks for that little praise." _he wrote.

"_So you read it." _came the reply from Darjeeling a minute later.

"_I did."_

"_I was wondering since yesterday how will you react."_

"_I'm bound to say that I didn't expect this. But I would be honored. In short: my answer is yes." _

"_Are you certain?"_

"_I couldn't be more certain Darjeeling-san."_

"_Great! Thank you for accepting my invitation Kiyoshi-san." _

"_It's nothing. May I ask what time is it at?"_

"_At 7 p.m. in the gym of our school."_

"_Alright. I'll be there."_

"_And thanks. Really."_

"_You can thank me in person when we meet." _

"_True. Bye!"_

"_Bye!" _ wrote Kiyoshi and put down the phone. "I guess I have to prepare my suit then. Man, it was a long time ago when I last wore it." he mumbled.

**20****th**** December, afternoon**

Kiyoshi took his black suit and donning a white shirt and a navy blue tie. When he thought that he put himself together quite nicely he went down the stairs.

"Okay Mother. I'll come tomorrow with one of the morning trains." he said while lacing his dress shoes.

"Take care son. And have fun!"

"I'm on it." smiled Kiyoshi and hugged Takako.

"And tell Darjeeling-san that I send my regards."

"I'll not forget it. Bye mom!" Soon he was travelling through Japan with the Shinkansen. A few hours later he was standing on the pier of St. Gloriana's school ship near the boarding ramp. When he looked at it he couldn't help but think: _"Not so very long ago this place has been bombed by my allies and charged by my friends. And now here I am. Fate has a strange style of humor."_

People were arriving, students and adults, wearing suits, dresses and kimonos.

"It's been a while Hasegawa-san." somebody said.

"Good evening Pekoe-san." greeted Kiyoshi the orange haired girl who was dressed in a knee-length black skirt and a pink blouse. "Indeed."

"Do not take it the wrong way but you are one of the last people I would have expected to be here."

"It was Darjeeling-san, she was the one who invited me here."

"I'm actually not surprised."

"Why is that?"

"She told me a couple of times how much she adores your company." said Pekoe.

"Really? What else did she say?"

"I'm sorry Hasegawa-san but I'm not authorized to give you such information. But you can ask it from Darjeeling-san."

"I admire your discretion Pekoe-san. Then let me wish you a nice evening."

"Arigato General!" said Pekoe calling Kiyoshi by his old rank. "You too!" said Pekoe and headed for the ship's deck.

Kiyoshi then went back to wait but he didn't have to any longer. A familiar person was gracefully walking toward him. Darjeeling has arrived.

He felt as if air was sucked out of his lungs. He just got stunned by her. She was wearing a strapless violet dress that perfectly accentuated her body, went down to her ankles and let a view on her shoulders. Her arms were clad in long, white gloves that went up to her elbows. There was a blue, rose shaped hairpin in her braided hair and a necklace in her neck with a purple gemstone on it. And finally, the silver colored heeled sandal she was wearing made her as tall as he was.

He wasn't ashamed to say that she looked dead beautiful. _"Oh, wow." _he thought and walked up to her.

Darjeeling's eyes lit up the moment she saw him. "Konbanwa Kiyoshi-san."

"Darjeeling-san. Nice to see you. And if I may say, you look lovely."

"Thank you Kiyoshi-san." said Darjeeling with a small tinge of red on her face. "You look nice as well. I have to admit that at first I didn't even recognize you. I've never seen you in such attire. It's very different."

"Different bad or different good?" Kiyoshi asked, tilting his head.

"Definitely different good. You're very elegant, I like it." Darjeeling replied.

"Then? Can we go?"

"Of course." said Darjeeling and took Kiyoshi's right arm that he offered.

"I think I'll need your guidance here." said the young man when they reached the top of the ramp and stepped on the carrier's deck.

"It's not far away. Just turn right at that corner and go along the boulevard." said Darjeeling.

They were strolling through the Ark Royal arm in arm toward the school building in the falling snow.

"You have one good looking ship." said Kiyoshi as he let his eyes roam the fancy, Victorian styled buildings on both sides.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe you can understand now why I consider this place my second home."

"Absolutely. Oh, before I forget it! My mother sends you her regards."

"Tell her that I send my thanks." smiled Darjeeling.

"I'll not forget it."

"Well, here we are."

St. Gloriana's gymnasium was well lit, the double-leaf door was wide open and they heard classical music from inside. The two stepped in and saw shiny Christmas decorations, a tall Christmas tree in one of the corners, a dance floor in the far side of the gym and long tables full of delicious dishes like turkey, chestnut puree with whipped cream, cakes, fried potato, salads, champagne, etc.

"Come on Kiyoshi-san, let's dance!"

"Are you sure? I'm not the greatest dancer ever."

"No matter, I'm sure you're not THAT bad. Plus, I can give you a lesson if you want. Not to mention that it's better before you fill your stomach."

"Well your wish is my command."

Half a minute later Kiyoshi's left hand was in Darjeeling's right hand and his right hand on her bare backside. They slowly swayed on the parquet in time with the music of the string quartet.

After three pieces they stopped and went to dinner.

"Honestly? Contrary to your claim you dance pretty well Kiyoshi-san."

"If a St. Gloriana student says it, then it must be true." chuckled the boy who in mean time thought: _"But why do I feel sick?" _

At the table he didn't forget to be a gentleman and pull out her chair before he sat in his own.

Kiyoshi noticed that some of the student girls were glancing at him in secret. Their faces were neutral so he couldn't figure out what they were thinking.

"Don't worry they do not hate you." reassured him Darjeeling. "They are rather curious to see the former enemy here."

"I'm happy if you are right."

"So… I've never asked you what you want to do after high school." said Darjeeling.

"I want to be an oceanographer." replied Kiyoshi with a plate of beef ribs in front of him.

"O my, that's not nothing. And why do you want to be that?"

"As long as I can remember I've always been in love with the sea. I love its freedom, its mysteries, and the billions of creatures that live there. I was about twelve years old when I read the Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne and I instantly knew that I want to be a man of science and the ocean."

"That's a great life goal. I wish you luck."

"What about you Darjeeling-san?"

"I would like to be a zoologist."

"Wow. That's not bad either. Guess you love animals too."

"That's right Kiyoshi-san. But unlike you I prefer more the animals of the land."

"Interesting. Somehow I could never imagine you doing such a job. I thought you want to do something more… badass." said Kiyoshi.

"Really?" raised Darjeeling an eyebrow.

"Yes because… you're a strong person Darjeeling-san. But of course strong men and women can also do such jobs. I wish you luck too."

"You… think I'm strong?"

"Believe my Darjeeling-san, you are one of the strongest people I know."

"Ah, you overestimate me."

"Now you are the one who's humble, aren't you? You are strong Darjeeling-san. And also a good person."

"…"

"Let's change the topic, shall we?" smiled Kiyoshi. "Did something important ever happen in british history on 20th December?"

"Well, for example Richard I was captured and imprisoned in Dürnstein Castle by Duke Leopold V of Austria on his way home to England after the third crusade." said Darjeeling who was happy that she could talk about something else.

"He was the one who was released by Emperor Henry IV after he got 150.000 marks as ransom, right?"

"He was. What about german history?"

"Friedrich August I, was proclaimed king of Saxony on 20th December 1806."

They chatted on, then later they went back to dance again. Former foes now great friends were now dancing hand in hand, laughing, smiling and having fun together. But they just couldn't care about the past. It was after midnight when they got tired and left the dance floor.

"I don't know how you are Kiyoshi-san but it became very warm and oxygen-poor here. Don't you want to go out to the fresh air?" asked Darjeeling.

"I wanted to suggest the same. All these people really used up the air inside here." nodded Kiyoshi so they went out and stopped not far from the door.

It was quiet out there, only the music was audible in the background. In mean time the snow has stopped falling. The streets, houses and parks of the ship were covered with white.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Kiyoshi. It was indeed chilly outside; he could see his breath in the light of the street lamps.

"I'm alright." replied Darjeeling. "It actually feels kind of good."

It was silence between them for a while as they were standing next to each other.

"You said that you think I'm a good person. Do you know that I think the same about you?" asked Darjeeling, turning her head toward him.

"Now I do. And I'm happy to hear that."

"And do you know that I really adore your company?"

"Yes, Pekoe-san told me earlier."

"Ha? Did you two have a talk?"

"We only exchanged a couple of words. I asked her if you said anything else about me but she was a good friend and remained mum on that." said Kiyoshi.

"Then let me tell you know."

"I'm listening."

"I think you are a good man. A great friend, tanker and commander. I think you are someone who's ready to do anything for those who matter to him. You are brainy, polite, kind, warmhearted and you always know how to brighten someone's day. That's what I told Pekoe and Assam about you."

"W-Whoa. I… don't really know how to react now."

"A simple thank you is enough." said Darjeeling, turning toward him with her whole self.

"Thank you Darjeeling-san."

"No, I owe YOU a debt of gratitude. Thank you Kiyoshi-san for coming with me. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. I like to spend my time with you."

"Ah, wait a second, there's a snowflake in your hair." Darjeeling stepped to him and removed the flake with her hand.

The next second they froze down. They were standing there, barely centimeters from each other, staring into each other's eyes. Darjeeling felt her heart rapidly speeding up and a strange warmth spreading inside her.

She forget to think when she placed one of her gloved hands on his face, closed the distance between them and placed her soft lips on his.

Contrary to her expectations he didn't pull back but laced his fingers around the back of her neck and returned the kiss.

It was short but pleasant and when they separated they were both speechless.

"I… apologize if… I went too far." mumbled Darjeeling timidly, looking away.

"Your lipstick is cherry flavored." Kiyoshi simply said with burning cheeks.

Darjeeling looked back, smiling slightly but revealed. "Do you still think that I'm a good someone?"

"Sure thing." said her companion kindly.

Darjeeling smiled again. "Praise me more." she whispered before she shifted forward again and claimed his mouth for herself.


	49. Seduction from beyond the Urals

**The first summer after the war**

"_In the end I'll become a frequenter here." _though Gustav in high spirits as he was looking out the window of his cabin on the train. He was back on the Trans-Siberian Railway but this time in civilian clothes, namely a deep blue shirt and black jeans. He had been on the train more than a day and just left behind Yekaterinburg. Novosibirsk was still 20 hours away.

He didn't let that small piece of paper that Klara gave him in Japan to go to waste. After both of them got home they talked at least once a week over the phone. Of course they had to time it well for they were separated by five time zones.

When summer came and they had enough free time Klara thought that it was time to meet in person again, this time under more peaceful circumstances so a few weeks earlier she invited him to her russian home city.

Gustav gladly said yes, though he couldn't help but think that he had never been a guest so far from Hamburg.

"Honestly? Who cares? I always loved to travel to new places." he told to himself and with that he decided to go to sleep as the train speeded on.

When he woke up the locomotive had just pulled the wagons out of the city of Omsk.

The hours slowly melted away and finally the time came for him to grab his suitcase and stand to the door.

Soon the breaks squeaked and the train stopped. The door opened and Gustav stepped down to the platform. He searched in the crowd with his gaze and before long he noticed the person he was looking for.

Klara waved to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Dobro pozhalovat' v Novosibirsk gospodin Giertler! (Welcome to Novosibirsk Mr. Giertler)" she greeted him.

"Spasibo devushka Migunov. Good to see you again Klara." smiled Gustav.

"I can say the same thing. Ready to go?"

"Definitely."

Klara led him through the streets before she stopped before a simple, yet good looking family house.

"Don't worry; I've prepared my parents for you. I've never used to bring home boys, especially not foreigners. But they'll not bite your head off."

"Thanks for your efforts. Hopefully you succeeded." said Gustav jokingly. He tried to hide it but it was obvious that he was nervous.

"Let's find out shall we?" asked Klara and opened the front door.

They were immediately greeted by a blond, blue eyed woman who was almost the perfect (though older) clone of Klara.

"Greetings young man. My name is Natalia Migunov. Nice to meet you." she said in english, smiling.

"Dobryy den' madam. Menya zovut Gustav Giertler. (Good day madam. My name is Gustav Giertler.)"

"A ty govorish' po russki? (Do you speak russian?)" asked Natalia a bit surprised as she shook hands with Gustav.

"That's a huge overstatement. But I tried to learn as best as I could."

"Ah, I see. That was a nice gesture from you. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I do not speak any german."

Gustav was now more relieved. As he glanced to the side he saw that Klara was also happy that her mother already liked her friend.

"Before I forget." he said and reached into his bad. "I brought red and white, I didn't know which one you like."

"How kind of you." said Natalia and took the two bottles of Rhenish wine.

"Attention young man!" a thunderous voice sounded from inside and the next moment a tall man entered the hall with soldierlike steps. Vasily Migunov, Klara's father was a serious looking man with graying black hair and night-dark eyes.

This was so sudden that Gustav instinctively straightened his back and stood to attention. Vasily slowly stood before him with his hands behind his back and his penetrating eyes on the guest.

As Gustav looked at Klara again he could see that unpleasant _"Dad, I told you not to…" _expression on her face.

"Your rank?"

"I'm Gustav Giertler Sir, overall-commander of Friedrich Schiller High School's Sensha-Do team." saluted Gustav.

"Vasily Migunov, colonel of the russian military-intelligence." returned Vasily the gesture. Then he switched to more civilian manners and offered his hand.

"Glad to meet you Herr Migunov."

"Hm. Such a strong handshake. That's a good point. So, gospodin Giertler. You are german, right?"

"Yes I am Sir."

"I see."

"Shall we go inside?" asked Natalia trying to ease the mood.

"Definitely." nodded Vasily. His face couldn't be more neutral, Gustav just could not figure out what he was thinking. And it was really terrifying.

"Do you like Pelmeni Gustav? Can I call you Gustav?" asked Natalia.

"Of course madam. Well, actually I never ate it but I'm sure it's good."

"Then come inside please. And feel free to call me Natalia."

As they were walking toward the kitchen Klara leaned over to his ear and whispered _"Sorry"_.

Gustav was right, Natalia's Pelmeni was indeed delicious and they soon made it disappear along with the blini.

"So Gustav. I heard that you met Klara first under… pretty dramatic conditions." said Natalia.

"Yes, that can be said." nodded the young boy.

"Can I ask how did it happen?"

"Do you give me your permission to tell?" Gustav asked Klara.

"Go ahead." replied Klara.

And so Gustav told her parents what happened in that japanese forest. How he found her with injured leg, how he helped her and how he carried her back to her comrades.

When he finished Natalia suddenly placed her hand on Gustav's and squeezed it hard.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping my daughter so much." she said, deeply touched by his kindness.

"Oh please, it was nothing. I just did what was right."

"For me it was not nothing." said Klara.

"Nor for a loving parent. In one word: accept our deepest thanks."

"Looks like even if I wanted, I couldn't escape them. So I say: your very welcome." smiled Gustav.

He looked at Vasily. He didn't say a single word during the whole time. He just kept staring at his now empty plate with that freaking neutral face.

After dinner Gustav scored another good point, he volunteered to wash the dishes. When he finished Klara led him upstairs.

"And here's your room. Sorry, I know it's pretty empty." she said when she opened the door. Gustav glanced around noticing the room was nice, but mostly empty of décor. There was a bed, a writing table, a chair, a small carpet and a closet inside.

"No, it's perfect for me; I don't think I need anything else."

"But if you need, I'm right in the next room."

"So we'll be neighbors?"

"Da. You… can come over if you'd like to."

"I don't want to be a burden…"

"It… would be glad." said Klara.

"Well, if you think so." replied Gustav.

Klara's room was the same size as the guest room but it was way more decorated. There was also a bookshelf full of books, mostly regarding to history but there were also novels. Over here bed there was an orthodox holy icon hanging from the wall.

"Nice room."

"Thanks. It's simple but homey. Take a seat." said Klara and occupied her chair while Gustav sat down on the edge of her bed, opposite to her. "I didn't ask you how was your journey, did I?"

"There was nothing special. No need to say that it was calming to know that this time I'm not preparing for war while I'm on the train."

"About that. How are you since then?" asked Klara.

"I'm doing pretty fine. Though it was hard to sleep for a few whole weeks. There was so much stress for me to get rid of. But luckily my family helped with that. Especially Greta gave me positive waves."

"You're lucky that you have her."

"Yeah. When I was 9 and my parents told me that I'll have a little sister at first I thought_ "am I not too old for that?"_ But now I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"That's cute. I often thought about what it would be like if I had a brother or sister. But I wasn't lucky enough to have one."

"But you can have people who are like siblings to you."

"Well, Nonna and Katyusha are something like that for me. But as we live so far away from each other…"

"Klara? Am I right if I think that you're a pretty lonely type?" asked Gustav.

"I guess you are. I've never had too many close friends. Maybe only my teammates in Japan. You know I'm a bit quiet, prim, maybe even cold person."

"That doesn't have to be a problem. You know why? Because I'm very similar to you."

"Really?" asked Klara.

"Yes. I also have a nature like this. But it doesn't matter. I don't know what kind of man I am but I know that YOU are a great and very good person. Only that matters."

"Whoa… Actually… No one has ever told me such things." said Klara in confusion.

"Then I'm happy to be the first."

"You say you don't know what kind of man you are. I tell you: you are a very good man Gustav Giertler. A good, honest and fair man."

"Don't make me blush bitte." chuckled Gustav.

"Jawohl Kommandant." smiled back Klara.

"It's getting late. I think I'll retire."

"Oh my, I didn't notice. You're right, let's get to rest. Again, if you need something, I'm here."

"I'll not forget it." said Gustav and stood up, so did Klara." Then… gute Nacht!"

"Spokoynoy nochi."

They were standing there silently for a few more seconds, staring at each other before Gustav nodded one last time and left Klara's room. She kept standing there and tried to figure out what this strange feeling could be…

In mean time Gustav stepped to his door but before he could enter the room, someone spoke to him from behind.

"Giertler."

Gustav swallowed then turned around. "Yes, Herr Migunov?"

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Gustav got surprised by the sudden offer from the older man. "Only if it's not…"

"No, it's not a problem. Yes or not?" asked Vasily with a serious tone.

"Y-Yes sir. I would accept it."

"Follow me."

They went down to the well-lit living room where Vasily took two cups and poured them tea from a samovar.

"Spasibo." said Gustav when he Vasily handed him the hot drink.

"Pozhaluysta."

Neither of them said anything for about a minute, they were just sipping their tea.

"Sir, I…"

"Just call me Vasily."

"Alright… Vasily. I'd like to thank you that you allowed me to come."

"Thank it to Klara. It was her idea and she gave me and Natalia a reference out of you." Vasily simply said.

"Still I'm gratef…"

"May I have a question Commander Giertler?"

"Of course Si… Vasily."

"What are your plans exactly with my daughter?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question."

"How… do you mean what are my plans?"

"I think you already know."

"…"

"My boy I saw how you looked at her. Your eyes and face betrayed you."

"N-No, it's not like…"

"Are you trying to lie to an experienced soldier of the intelligence?"

"What…? No, I…"

"Then you are lying to yourself. Just tell me: how do you feel about my daughter?"

Gustav's brain froze down. What on earth could he say to this?

"So?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Huh. I think I kind of like her." surrendered Gustav.

"Just as I thought."

"Mne zhal'. (I'm sorry.)" looked away Gustav.

"For what?" tilted his head Vasily.

"For…"

"For making Klara happy?"

"Did I?" Hearing this Gustav looked back at him.

"Son, ever since she came home, she's like a different person. She smiles almost 24 hours a day. And you just can't imagine how much she extolled you. If she's happy then I am happy. I shall be grateful."

"So… you don't want to kill me?"

"I have to admit that first I was skeptical about you. Also I was a bit prejudiced because of your nationality. But I was wrong. I'm sorry for that."

"And what do you think now?"

"Now? I was listening to your conversations with Natalia and Klara. And I think you are a nice and intelligent young man Gustav Giertler."

"Well… Danke Vasily." said Gustav relieved.

"It's totally okay for me if Klara befriends with you. Or…"

"Or?"

"Do you want to take it one step further?"

"Fuh. What could I say to this?"

"Preferably the truth. I can sense when someone tells a lie. Just tell me what is in your mind."

"Can I be honest?" asked Gustav.

"I would appreciate that."

"Your daughter is a very kind girl. A nice, smart, well-educated, reliable and warm-hearted person. It feels good to be around her. She… somehow makes me feel warm and relaxed. When I'm with her I'm able to love and hate myself. She's able to understand me, which is not easy. She likes many things that I like. It's like I always knew her. I think… I love who she is. Not to mention that she's amazingly beautiful. It's like torturous heaven for me to look at her. Here you are Vasily. That's what is in my mind."

"…"

"…"

"So I can say that I raised her well?"

"Yes Colonel. Without a doubt." assured him Gustav.

"Now this is one high praise." said Vasily. "It's good to know that someone admires my child this much."

"So what do you say?"

Vasily was silent for only a few seconds but for Gustav it felt like an eternity. Then the older man smiled for the first time during that day. "You have my permission son. I know I can trust you. So can Klara."

Gustav closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Spasibo Colonel Migunov."

"Bitte sehr Sensha-Do Kommandant Giertler."

"Unluckily I don't know if she feels the same way."

"I saw her face too when she looked at you. Trust me, she does, even if maybe she doesn't know it yet."

"I wish you were right."

Gustav spent two weeks in Novosibirsk. During those 14 days he spent much of his time with wandering on the streets with Klara and having great talks with her.

"This reminds me of the Elbe." he said when they went down to the bank of the Ob River. "Don't forget this: I will not be content until I show it to you."

"Already looking forward to it." smiled cutely Klara. "Neither will me until I show you Moscow one day."

"Already looking forward to it Fräulein." smiled back Gustav.

The two weeks passed and he stood on the platform again. Klara escorted him to the station.

"Thank you Klara, I had so much fun."

"So did me. I can't wait to repeat this."

"The same here. And remember: my Hamburg's gates will always be open for you."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Well. The train's here." said Gustav. "Auf wied…"

Before he could finish the sentence Klara stepped closer and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Call me when you get home." she said.

"Da moya devushka." hugged her back Gustav.

Klara then waved after the train for long minutes and tried to figure out what this strange feeling could be.

**Here you are folks, the second pair out of the four (part 1). Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Also, we are about to reach 40.000 views! Thank you very much! I know there are bigger stories out there but it still feels great for me. Many thanks again!**

**Have a nice day!**


	50. Seduction from beyond the Urals Part 2

**December, one year after the war**

Gustav stood at the Hamburg Hauptbahnhof with excitement. He'll finally meet her again after five months. Luckily the train didn't make him wait for too long and the young man soon heard the horn of the locomotive.

It stopped, the passengers go off and he searched the crowd with his look. It didn't take long for him to notice her. How could he possibly not see that face?

Klara was walking toward him on the platform. The moment she saw him, her sparkling blue eyes brightened up then she practically run to him even with the heavy luggage in her hand and wrapped her free arm around him. She nearly let out a sigh as she felt his arms falling across her back.

"Wilkommen in Hamburg Klara."

"It's been too long." said Klara, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Amen to that. You look lovely if I may say." said Gustav.

"Haha! Spasibo." chuckled Klara. She was indeed very pretty. She was wearing a black pantyhose, over that an ice blue skirt that went down to her mid-thighs, black, heeled ankle shoes, a black close fitting casual cardigan and even blue beaded earrings. "If I may say your country has a beautiful landscape."

"Glad you like it. Was everything okay during your journey?"

"Everything was just fine. And my mother and father send their regards."

"I feel honored Fräulein. Can we go?"

"Absolutely."

They went through the port-city until they reached the suburbs and the detached house of Gustav's family. Klara liked it at first glance.

The front door opened and they were greeted by a smiling, middle-aged woman.

"Greetings young lady! I'm Frau Giertler. But feel free to call me Agnes."

"Es ist schön Sie zu treffen Agnes. Ich heiße Klara Migunov. (It's nice to meet you Agnes. My name is Klara Migunov.)" said Klara as she shook hands with the other woman. "Sorry, my pronunciation is probably terrible."

"I'd say it's quite good. You have a talent for it."

"Nice to meet you Klara! I am Hans Giertler. My son told a lot about you." said Hans and shook hands with Klara as well.

"Grüße! Ich heiße Greta!" smiled Gustav's little sister and offered her hand like a big girl.

Klara smiled as well and shook it. "Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen Greta. Es tut mir Leid aber mein Deutsch ist noch nicht so gut. Aber dein Bruder kann für uns übersetzen. (It's a pleasure to meet you Greta. I'm sorry but my german is still not so good. But your brother can translate for us.)

The last one was Heinz, Gustav's grandfather. "I'm very happy to meet you. My name is Heinz Giertler." said the grey-haired man in broken english.

"The honor is all mine Sir. Your grandson told me a lot about you." replied Klara. But for some reason she saw a confused, uncertain look on his face.

"Come on; do not stand there in the cold. Get inside, dinner is ready!" said Agnes.

"Agnes, do you know that sometimes Gustav cooked together with my mother when he was a guest of ours? And that he even shared a few recipes with her?" asked Klara shortly after they sat down at the table.

"He mentioned it once."

"Now I know who he learned how to cook from. This is very good." Klara said after she tasted Agnes's beefsteak and braised cabbage.

"It is a great pride for a mother to hear such thing. And thank you, I'm glad you like it."

They chatted on for more than half an hour. Klara was full of happiness and relief. She felt accepted and loved. Even by Heinz. However, confusion was still clearly visible on his face.

"_What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Or did I say something wrong?" _thought Klara. She decided to steer her thoughts in a different direction. "I have something for you all. A second please." she said when they finished the meal. She left the living room and soon returned with something from her briefcase that was wrapped in aluminum foil. "Eat up everyone!" She unwrapped it and revealed a pile of blini.

"They look dangerously good." said Hans when he saw the pancakes.

"What are you waiting for then? Here you are!" giggled Klara.

After dinner she helped to get the dishes to the dishwasher. At some point she was left alone in the diner with Heinz. The elderly man was still sitting at the table with his stick in his hand. "Sorry Klara." he suddenly said.

Klara was about to grab another plate but she stopped when she heard this. "Sorry what Herr Giertler?"

"I know that I probably wasn't nice during dinner."

"Oh, you did nothing…"

"No, no I looked cold and distant. And I apologize for that to you."

"Nothing happened Sir, really."

"You know, I think you are a very nice young girl. And a good and kind person."

"Danke schön. Es freut mich zu hören. (Thank you. It's good to hear that.)" replied Klara in german.

"It's just… I didn't meet any russian since… Well. It's been a while." sighed Heinz.

"… You were a radioman on the eastern front, right?"

"I was. And I saw such things that no one should ever see. Especially not young guys in their late teens, early twenties."

"And now your grandson's friend is a russian. I know it must be strange Sir, you don't need to apologize. In fact I would like to apologize. Maybe I brought up unpleasant memories."

"I have to admit, a few scenes reappeared before my eyes again. I don't want to bore you with them. But it wasn't your fault."

"I… see. But… if you'd ever like to talk about them… I am here.".

"Would you be interested in my stories?" asked Heinz.

"I always loved history. And talking with someone who experienced it is an exceptional chance. If the generation that went through all of that dies out, there will be no one to tell us what really happened. History books are mum about the average soldiers." said Klara and sat down opposite Heinz.

"You really wish to hear it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, one story for now. As you know my duty was to handle the radio, so luckily my primary task wasn't killing people. However I had to do it sometimes. The very first is still the most vivid in my memories. I was only 19 back then. It happened somewhere around Smolensk. The russians broke into the trench I was in. What else could I do? I grabbed a gun and went to fight. I went around a corner and suddenly a russian boy who was about the same age as me came face to face with me, he was merely three meters away. We reached for our weapons like cowboys. In the end I was faster than him and shot him directly in the heart. He fell back and I was just standing there shaking madly. I fell to my knees and freaked out completely. I was like: _damn it Heinz, you just killed a fellow human of yours. How could you be the same person anymore? _I can still see that poor, brown haired kid as he was lying in his own blood with open eyes and pale skin. I have to bear this burden for the rest of my life. That I took someone's life. That I took away a child from his mother. But I paid the price for that. An hour later when we managed to force the enemy out of the trench I found my best friend, a boy named Friedrich dead. He was shot through the head."

"Uh, Heinz. I'm sorry to hear that." said Klara who was fascinated but also horrified.

"You know, in war there's just no time to think about what you're really doing when you pull the trigger. You have no time to think about that there's always a person behind the soldier you kill, with a mother and father and perhaps a wife and children. That somewhere a family is waiting for him too. But as time goes on, your conscience starts eating you up inside step by step."

In that moment the rest of the family returned from the kitchen. "Oh what kind of conversation did you two get into?" asked Gustav.

"We were just talking about travelling." said Heinz. "Well, I think it's time for me to go home. Thank you for the dinner Agnes. And for the blini Klara."

"Your very welcome." smiled Klara and waved to the old man.

"Klara, can I show you where you'll sleep?" asked Gustav.

"Sure." nodded the blond girl.

"Unfortunately we do not have a guestroom like you do." said Gustav as they were walking up the stairs. "Will it be okay if you'll sleep in my room?"

"I think I'll survive it." said Klara.

"And of course because you are the guest here, you can take my bed, I already prepared clean bedclothes for you. I'll sleep on the ground."

"You don't have to be so courteous…"

"Do you really think that I will take "no" as an answer?"

"I guess I would be naïve if I thought so." said Klara.

"You are right Klara dear." A couple of seconds later his brain registered what he said. _"Did I just call her "dear"?" _

"Well, here we are." said Gustav and opened his room's door. "I tried my best to clean up properly but…"

"It's just organized chaos Gustav, do not mind it. You have a very lovely room, it looks really comfortable."

"Huh, now I'm calm. Here you are, make yourself at home." gestured the young boy.

By the time Klara settled down it got late so they decided to hit the hay. Klara was very tired because of the long journey anyway.

"Do you need anything else?" asked Gustav who was lying on outstretched quilts.

"I'm fine, thank you." replied Klara from Gustav's bed.

"Then yours is the honor to turn off the lamp."

Klara reached for the switch of the small lamp on the nightstand but the moment she touched it she started hesitating. "Mmm… Gustav?"

"Yes?"

"You are probably bored of me always saying "thank you". But I'm really grateful to you and your family. For inviting me and being so nice to me."

"It's evident Klara. Five months ago I was your guest. The etiquette tells to return gestures like this. Plus, I absolutely like to spend time with you, you are a great company."

"I'll blush in the end." smiled Klara.

"What if I say that you are one of the best, most intelligent and… prettiest people I've ever met?"

"Then it will certainly happen." laughed quietly Klara and a small hint of red really appeared on her cheeks. _"The prettiest you say?" _she thought.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" asked Gustav. He saw on Klara's face that there were still thoughts in her that wanted to leave her mouth.

"Actually… But I do not want to bother you."

"You can't possibly bother me if you want to talk about something important." assured her Gustav.

"It's just… In fact we weren't talking about travelling with your grandpa."

"But?"

"About WW2."

"Oh. The he surely likes you. He only tells his war stories to people whom he feels close to him."

"Yeah, he told me what it was like when he first killed someone and how he lost his friend. That must have been just… terrifying. I don't think I could even imagine it." said Klara.

"Let me guess. You feel strange around him because you are russian and he had some… unlucky encounters with your people, right?" asked Gustav.

"Something like that." nodded Klara. "But then he told me that he likes me."

"Of course he likes you. We all like you here Klara. How could we possibly not? I absolutely do not care what your native language is. All that matters to me is who you are as a person. And I can only repeat what I said earlier. You are a wonderful person Klara. The past is in the past. And though we must never forget, the worst thing that humans can do is treating the past as present or – even worse – as future."

"You said exactly what I was thinking." said Klara.

"So just be who you are. That makes you this great someone."

"I'll take your advice." giggled Klara. "Guten Abend Gustav."

"Dobryy vecher Klara."

In the next days – like Klara did in Novosibirsk – Gustav showed her his own city. His old elementary school, the landmarks of Hamburg, the Alter Elbtunnel, the bell tower of the St. Nikolai Kirche (the rest of the temple was destroyed in the bombing raids of WW2), the Speicherstadt, the old town, the wharves an the Elbe.

One day they were walking around the U-Boot Museum, on the north bank of the river.

"Come, I can show something interesting." said Gustav and led Klara down to the water. "You see all those docks, cranes and buildings over there?"

"Yes?"

"That's the Blohm&Voss Shipyards. And there's that place." said Gustav pointing next to a building. "That's where the Bismarck was built."

"No way, really? There?" asked Klara excited.

"Yup. That's where she left the slipway on 14 February 1939. Are you interested in her story?"

"Without a doubt. Such a pity that she didn't survive the war and we can't visit her as a museum today."

"I share your opinion. It would be so great to see her in real life. Say Klara, do you like ships?"

"I can't say I don't like them. What about you?"

"Well, although I'm doing Sensha-Do and I ride tanks I hardly can name anything that would be more beautiful to me than ships. I'm totally into them."

"Now this is something I didn't know about you so far." said Klara.

"According to a saying: "a good priest learns until death"." smiled Gustav. "What could I say? I love to feel the waves under me. They always make me feel free."

"Oh my, who would have known that you are such a romantic type?"

"Well, now you know."

"What I still don't know is what you want to do after school." said Klara.

"I want to be an archeologist."

"I'm not surprised. Yes, that probably suits you. Which era are you the most interested in?"

"The romans. Out of all the ancients peoples they impress me the most. They are followed by the Greeks and the ancient Middle East for me. And you? What are your plans?"

"I'm… still not sure." said Klara uncertainly.

"Take your time, you don't have to hurry. Sooner or later you'll find that one thing you like to do."

"If you say so." smiled Klara.

They wandered the streets for a few more hours before they headed back to home. It was already dark when they reached the street where Gustav's house was.

Klara was thinking the whole time. _"How should I tell him? What will he say?" _

But not fare from the gate it was Gustav who stopped walking. "Klara?"

"Hm?" stopped Klara as well with a questioning look.

"I… would like to tell you something. But you'll probably think that I'm stupid." said Gustav. He felt his heart beating so fast that he was afraid that it will jump out of his chest within seconds as he looked at her. _"Damn it. I'm not afraid of tanks but I shit myself if I have to talk to a girl about how I feel. Great." _

"Just put it through. It cannot be that stupid." replied Klara.

"Huhhhhh. Okay. So. When I first met you in that forest in Japan I didn't know how this encounter will affect me."

"How did it affect you?"

"Uhh, Jesus…"

"Hey, take it easy." shook Klara his shoulder.

"You think that's so easy?" raised Gustav an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"So the thing is… I really got to like you Klara. Very, very much. You are a fantastic girl, clever, kind, warm-hearted and for that matter… beautiful." He saw her cheeks reddening as he was saying this. "Oh God. I guess I can't get away with this now, I say it straight: I love you." When the last syllable left his mouth Gustav was sure that his pulse reached a critical level. "Sorry, I had to. If I hadn't the "what if" would have tortured me forever. I understand if you…"

Before he could finish he felt Klara's fingers then palm touch his face. He looked up and saw her closing the distance between them then placing a soft kiss on his lips.

When they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes with flushed cheeks.

"Spasibo. For lifting the weight off my shoulder. Because I wanted to say the same. Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu. (I love you too.)"

"Whoa…" grinned Gustav like an idiot in his confusion. "It would be hard to say anything now."

"Who told you that you have to?" chuckled Klara before locking her lips on his again. Gustav gladly returned the kiss while pulling her into a tight hug.

After long minutes they finally released each other and walked home hand in hand with their fingers laced together.

"You two have been away for a long time." said Agnes when they entered the house.

"Sorry mom, we did a long walk." said Gustav.

"It's alright, I know you can take care of yourselves. Would you like dinner?"

"We would thank it Agnes." nodded Klara with a kind smile.

After eating they went up to Gustav's room and chatted about various things for hours.

It was after 23:00 p.m. when they decided to go to sleep with Klara on the bed and Gustav on the floor.

"Do you know that you made this day the best of my life?" asked Gustav looking up at her.

"The feeling is mutual." replied Klara with her usual charming expression. Then she reached for the switch and turned off the lamp.

Gustav lay down comfortably on his quilts and let out a silent, satisfied breath. But less than a minute later he heard moving from his left, then half of his blanket rose and he felt someone sneaking beside him. The dim light of the Moon came in through the window so Gustav saw that it was Klara who came down from the bed and lay down beside him.

"May I?" she quietly asked with questioning eyes. Damn, her blue irises were sparkling even in this darkness.

"Sure." nodded Gustav.

Just as he was starting to nod off he felt Klara turning to her side, wrapping an arm around him, pressing herself against him, intermingling her legs with his and pillowing her head on his chest. She then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well." she whispered.

"I think that will be the case." replied Gustav and pulled her just a little closer.

In the end the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Five years later, summer, Hamburg **

Klara was visiting Gustav for the umpteen time. During the years Gustav also visited her in Novosibirsk many times. It was hard for both of them to live so far away from the love of their lives but both of them knew that they would never give their hearts to anyone else.

(By the way both of them were one year from the diploma.)

However they both hoped that this long-distance relationship will change today but neither of them told the other.

It was evening and they were back in Gustav's room with Gustav staring out the window and Klara reading a book in the chair.

The young man touched his pocket. He could feel the small box inside it. _"Come on, do not be a coward! Which other moment would be better?" _

In mean time Klara was only looking at the book but her thoughts were elsewhere. _"I want to tell him. I want to ask him. Is it right if I do it? You know what? Who cares? I will not miss my chance."_

"Can I ask…" they suddenly said in union.

"Uhm, you first." said Klara."

"No, ladies first." replied Gustav.

"As you wish." breathed Klara and stood up. She looked like Gustav during that night five years earlier before the house. "Gustav. These past five years have probably been the bests of my life. And I can't be grateful enough."

"I can say the same thing. Thank you for being there for me."

"Your very welcome. Remember? When we first met and you carried me back to my friends I told you that one day I'll repay it to you. Well, I know a way I can repay it."

"Okay. But first: I also have something to tell. Once I told you that I like to spend my time with you. I want to like to spend my time with you for the rest of my life." Gustav took a deep breath here and reached inside his pocket.

"_Just say it." _thought Klara. "Can I be your…"

"Will you marry me?"

Again they spoke at the same time.

Klara stared at the small, claret box. It was open, revealing a shiny silver ring. It had a tiny gemstone on it. It was pretty simple but also very nice.

Klara sighed with a smile then stepped to him and snaked her arms around his neck. "Can I be your wife? That's what I wanted to ask. You can take this as a "yes"."

"I'm deeply honored Лeди Klara. My little russian sweetheart." stroked Gustav her face then kissed her.

Slowly Klara pushed him back. Taking the hint he took a few steps back until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back dragging Klara down with him.

Landing on top of him Klara captured his lips in a more passionate kiss this time. "What about making it official?" she teasingly asked undoing the upper buttons of her blouse.

Gustav undid the rest of her buttons and pushed down the cloth from her upper body. "You can take this as a "yes"." he said before placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into another heated kiss.

No need to say that neither of them got too much sleep that night.

**Hello there everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest Gustav and Klara are my personal favorite couple in my story. **

**Also, let me wish a happy 4****th**** July to all the American readers! (And in fact a happy birthday to myself :D. Yes Yanks, I was born on your Independence Day.) Let that Star-Spangled Banner fly! **

**Have a nice day! **


	51. Finding love in the West

**Two years after the war, Vienna**

"_It's official. I love this place."_ thought Maho happily as she was walking on the streets of the Austrian capital back to her rented apartment, of course only after she visited the Stephansplatz and the Stephansdom. Ever since she came here to study, this part of the city became her favorite. In fact she gotta love the entire city even if she didn't discover all of it yet.

She knew that she could never forget the feeling she experienced when she first stepped on European soil, the charisma of the old continent immediately captured her heart. It was so different from Japan in almost all respects. Yet, it was so charming that she fell in love with it in the blink of an eye.

She reached the old apartment house, climbed the stairs in the staircase, reached the door of the flat then opened it.

"I'm home!" she said when she entered the ante-room.

"Welcome home Maho!" Anton greeted her coming out of the kitchen. When Maho informed him that she choose the University of Vienna he offered to her that they could rent this apartment together to which Maho happily agreed. She couldn't deny that she liked the young man.

"Would you like some pancakes? I just fried some."

"You know I could kill for your pancake." smiled Maho and they sat down in the relatively small kitchen.

"How was your day?" asked Anton.

"Nothing really special. Just classes and the usual stuff. And the coffee machine in the lobby is broken again."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I swear that's the worst thing you can face when you have a class early in the morning." said Maho.

"I have to confirm that." nodded Anton.

"But at the end, I've had a good day."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, we'll be free."

"I didn't think of anything."

"Well, I actually have an idea what we could do, if you think so."

"What would it be?" asked Maho curiously.

"You still haven't seen the Kahlenberg, have you?"

"I haven't." shook Maho her head.

"It cannot stay like that. Would you like me to show it to you?"

"I will be more than happy."

"Leaving at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow?"

"Perfect." nodded Maho.

The next day they dressed up and left in the middle of morning. With tram they travelled to the outer parts of Vienna, to the hills.

It was much different from the city center but definitely different good. Cobbled, sloping streets with colorful family houses and lovely inns on either side. Trees and flowers were everywhere.

It was as if they weren't even next to a bustling big city with the population of almost 2.000.000 people. It was more like a nice, alpine town.

"Say Anton…"

"Ja, Maho?"

"Could we look around here for a bit?" asked Maho politely.

"I see no obstacle."

And so the wandered through the streets for about an hour, admiring the beauty of the place.

Then they took the bus which carried the up to the top of the Kahlenberg.

As soon as Maho exited the vehicle she felt the warm spring breeze caressing her face and blowing through her brown hair.

"Komm schon Anton! Let's see the panorama!" said Maho and took her friend by the hand.

Anton had to pointedly ignore the flutter of his heart and the small jolt when she grabbed him. _"Did I catch the flu or what?" _

They went to the railing at the edge of the mountain and Maho's eyes brightened. The view was amazing. She saw the entire city of Vienna before here down there with the city center, the tower of the Stephansdom and the Danube.

After spending long minutes there they decided to sit down at a small coffee and have a pint of beer because of the heat.

"And now?" asked Maho.

"We cannot leave before you didn't see the forest here." replied Anton. "Would you like to go?"

"It's not even a question." said Maho and again, Anton tried to ignore the way his heart sped up when she smiled.

They paid and headed for a dirt roads that lead into the woods. They walked even higher surrounded by nature, between beautiful trees, until they reached the top and the lookout tower and TV-tower on it.

"It would have been definitely a mistake not to come here." stated Maho. "It's beautiful, thank you Anton." she said and gave him a half-hug.

"_Okay, so I'm not sick. I think I may like her." _though the boy. "Can I ask you something Maho?"

"Sure."

"Have you never thought: _"What on earth I'm doing_ _under the same roof with someone I once fought a war with?" _

"… You are my friend Anton. Yes, we fought each other before, but you saved me and showed me that you are a kind person. I'm honest when I'm saying that I like you." said Maho.

"That's good to hear. If I were a madman I would say something stupid now, but I think it's better if I don't."

"You realize that you only made me curious, right?" asked Maho with questioning eyes.

"Oh, great…"

"Come on, let's say it Kommandant Groß!" said Maho in a commanding tone.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll be forced to demonstrate all my accumulated, deficient martial arts knowledge on you."

"Sometimes you are a cruel girl, do you know that?"

"Being strong is not necessarily being cruel. Well?"

"Huh, okay. It's a bit personal." sighed Anton, trying to gather his bravery.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about finding a special someone?"

"…"

"…"

"Well. If I could find someone, maybe it would be easier to forget my old life." said Maho.

"You told me a lot about that. It must have been hard."

"It was. So, that's my answer to your question."

"O-Okay."

"You have something else to say, haven't you?"

"Actually…"

"Just tell me."

"Alright. Ever since I first met you in Japan and you came here I felt that something is strange. I couldn't figure out for a long time what it was. But step by step I realized. I… I had feelings for you. I think I still have. Just say a simple "no" and I'll never bring this topic up ever again." said Anton looking away. He then felt Maho stepping closer.

"Look at me bitte." she said.

Anton turned back and in the next moment he felt her hand on the back of his neck and her lips placing a soft kiss on his. It was short but pleasurable.

"You are just my type of gaijin." chuckled Maho when she pulled back with reddened cheeks.

"I take that as a praise." stroked Anton her face, while wondering if he had ever been so happy.

They enjoyed the wonders of the Kahlenberg for a bit more before they turned back and went back to the bus station hand in hand.

**Hello folks! I know this was a bit shorter than usual but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Hope you liked it! **

**And yes, like Maho I also love Vienna very much, and yes, the Kahlenberg is one of my favorite parts of the city.:) (Btw, my great-great-grandfather was Austrian.)**

**Have a nice day! **


	52. Epilogue

**Fifteen years after the war**

Miho was walking the sunlit streets of Tokyo, hand in hand with her six years old son. Oarai's former Sensha-Do commander became a pharmacist, married one of her colleagues and settled down in the Capital after the university.

"Excited about your first day?" asked Miho kindly. She was bringing her son, Akito to the elementary school for the first time.

"Yes Oka-san!" smiled the little boy. "Will you come for me?"

"Nothing could stop me in that. And don't forget: tomorrow you can meet your aunt."

"Yes, Auntie Maho is coming!" cheered the young kid.

"I'm sure she also wants to meet you very much." chuckled Miho. "Well. Here we are." she said when they stopped at the gate of the school. "You'll be a good boy, right?"

"I'll be Oka-san I promise."

"I know that." smiled Miho and hugged her child. When she looked up she noticed someone in the crowd of children and parents. It was tall, elegant looking, middle-aged man with brown hair and brown eyes. And somehow he looked very familiar. So familiar that Miho almost immediately recognized him.

The man knelt down to his little daughter and hugged her tight. "Take care and be a good girl." he said with a warm, loving voice. "Dad will come for you in the afternoon."

"Thank you Daddy! I love you!" hugged the little girl her father's neck.

"Love you too Emiko. Go now. Don't be late." The man looked after his child with a wide smile as she entered the school's building. Then he noticed Miho watching him.

They walked toward each other and stopped before each other.

"General." saluted Miho.

"Commander." returned Kiyoshi the gesture. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I just experienced a new step of being a parent."

"So did I. It's nearly unbelievable."

"Yeah. And thank you Hasegawa-san, I'm alright. What about Darjeeling-san?"

"She's still beautiful. I'm lucky. She's looking forward to see you tonight."

"Tell her that I feel the same. And that your daughter looks to be an amazing child. I'm not surprised, she has amazing parents."

"Arigato Miho-san. Your son has a very clever face as well."

"Thank you too Hasegawa-san."

"Well, I think we shall go to work now. Then? Tonight?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Tonight." nodded Miho and both of them went on their way, already waiting for the evening to come.

**The night of the same day, All-Star University's campus**

"**1****st**** REUNION OF THE VETERANS OF THE JAPANESE SENSHA-DO WAR" **

Said the huge, stretched tape over the main gate. Smaller meetings were held in the past years but this will be the first time when every single boy and girl who fought in that war for their opposite beliefs considered being correct.

Nonna was standing before the stairs in an elegant dress together with her husband, Eugen. They started dating not long after their first personal encounter the day the war ended. As time went on they became pretty sure that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. And so they married and founded their own restaurant in Aomori. Of course the happiest moment of their marriage so far was when their twins, a boy and a girl were born six years prior.

"I wonder if I'll remember the names and faces of my friends." commented Eugen. "It was not yesterday when I met them the last time."

"Same here." said Nonna. "Though I'll certainly recognize two of them…"

"Nonna!" a female voice called out her name. "

"Katyusha-sama." smiled the black haired woman.

The short girl who was once Pravda's fearsome commander was almost nothing like her old self. She grew up. She was as tall as an average japanese woman and had a pleasant, kind face.

"I guess I couldn't carry you in in my neck anymore."

"No, but as I hear you two have two little tads to carry."

"Indeed. I would miss that feeling without them." chuckled Nonna.

"Is Klara here?" asked Katyusha.

"Not yet. But they should arrive soon."

"May I wait here together with you?"

"We would take it as an offense if you don't." said Eugen jokingly.

As they were waiting Nonna opened her small bag and took out a photo that Klara sent to her. It was one of her favorite pictures of her friend. She and Gustav were hugging each other smiling with one arm and holding their newborn son together with their other arms.

After marrying Klara made a berth with Gustav in Hamburg and she was working as a russian language teacher and a translator.

For a while it was questionable whether they could come at all. Their son, Johan was born just five months ago and obviously his parents wanted to stay with him. But then they finally decided to come and let his paternal grandparents to take care of him.

"Well, I already see one of MY friends." said Eugen and waved to the man who was approaching them with a woman on her side.

"Kiyoshi-san." shook Eugen hands with his fellow former team commander.

"Eugen-san, good to see you again." said Kiyoshi. "You too Nonna-san."

"I can say the exact same." smiled Darjeeling who was dressed in a once-piece black and red casual dress.

"Guys, is it okay if we go ahead?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Of course, we'll be there soon as well." nodded Eugen.

Kiyoshi and Darjeeling were walking up the stairs arm in arm. They made such a beautiful couple together.

"It's like our first time on our carrier. Remember?" asked Darjeeling, referring to that certain Christmas ball on St. Gloriana's Ark Royal fifteen years ago.

"There's no possible way I could ever forget it. It was the third happiest day of my life." replied Kiyoshi.

"Third?" asked Darjeeling. "Which stands on the second place?"

"The second place is occupied by two days. The one you said "yes" to me, and the one when you said "yes" again before the altar."

"And the first is?"

"Definitely the day when you gifted me with a daughter. I don't think I can ever repay all of this to you."

"You're a great husband and father Kiyoshi, that's way enough for me. You don't have to repay anything; you already did it by being by my side." said Darjeeling when they reached the top of the stairs.

Kiyoshi stopped and kissed his wife. "Like I said to Miho-san. I'm very, very, very lucky."

Five minutes later the pair that Nonna was waiting for arrived too. Coming towards her were Klara and Gustav.

"Privet daragaya Klara."

"Tozhe rad videt' tebya Nonna." smiled Klara.

"I'm sorry, we didn't really meet back then. You were the overall commander of the german teams right?" asked Eugen from Gustav.

"Correct. Gustav Giertler, commander of Friedrich Schiller High School's Sensha-Do team." said Gustav and shook hands with Eugen.

"Murata Yoshihiro aka Eugen, commander of Habsburg Boys High School."

They went inside together to All-Star's auditorium where the party was thrown.

The well-lit room was filled with people from various countries. There were the now grown-up girls from the federal and the boys from the confederate schools. The japanese, russian and American pilots who brought destruction to the JSF's facilities and the schools' strategic points during Operation Roaring Typhoon. The Europeans, North and South Americans and Africans who landed in Japan on that August day to bring an end to the war.

There was also Mika, Mikko and Aki. Right after the war ended both girls and boys volunteered to go and search for them but it looked like that the three Jatkosota girls were absorbed by the earth. They came out of their lair, the forest near Uonuma about two months after the JSF's capitulation. Miyako, Adlerflügel Girls High School's Sentoki-Do commander finally had the opportunity to congratulate Mika for their skills and for how precisely they evaded the shots and bombs of the warplanes.

Now Mika was a mature, nice woman, but she still had that everlasting mysterious smile on her face.

And all these people were now lovingly talking and laughing with each other, enjoying the delicious meals and the drinks. They exchanged stories about what happened to them during the past one and a half decade.

Miho was also there, wearing her black shirt, white skirt and white jacket. "Onee-chan!"

"Miho!" The Nishizumi sisters warmly hugged each other. "It would be hard to describe how much I missed you."

"I can say the same Onee-chan. Anton-san, welcome!"

"It's always good to see you again Miho." said Anton with a smile.

"Where is that cute little boy?" asked Miho.

"In Kumamoto with Mother. She happily agreed to take care of him while we are here. I can understand, she can't see her other grandson too often." said Maho.

They were talking about Erich, the seven years old son of Maho and Anton. Maho became a Sensha-Do instructor in Vienna while Anton was working as a vet.

"You know, I managed to forgive her the past. She's an excellent grandmother; Akito always joys whenever he can visit her. By the way, he's really looking forward to see you tomorrow." said Miho.

"So do I. I always miss not just you but my nephew too."

The evening was pleasant and the people there were having a great time, happy to see their friends again after years.

In mean time both the men and women were thinking in their heads. They had mixed emotions about the past.

As an example of the men, Kiyoshi was like: _"That war was nerve wrecking. But we won. Me and my friends freed and saved our old schools. We founded our own sport association and managed to protect it. Not to mention that the war brought me and Darjeeling together and made us happy after all. Ironic, isn't it?" _And then, when Hasegawa Kiyoshi, Landsknecht Boys High School's former commander looked at his wife, he thought: _"Was it worth it? Yes." _

In mean time Darjeeling was thinking like: _"I held my head high during the whole mess, as I always did. I know I did what I could, I can be proud. But what did I fight for? For that four-eyed? For the Japan Sensha-Do Federation's unity? Against a threat? For our principles? No. I was fighting for St. Gloriana. But more importantly: I fought for my friends. For my comrades. For nothing and no one else. I resisted the enemy for them. The enemy that… never should have been my enemy. Yet I strongly disliked them. And here I am. I pulled a ring on my enemy's finger and I let him to pull a ring on my finger. We connected our lives and have a child together. Destiny surely works on mysterious ways. If this is the compensation for what happened…" _She looked at her husband._ "I am satisfied." _she smiled.

"Do you think Johan is alright?" asked Klara as she was sitting at one of the tables with Gustav.

"It's strange to be so far away from him isn't it?" asked Gustav.

"I guess it is. I have a bit of remorse for not being with him now."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's in the best hands; his grandparents love him so much. Not to mention that his aunt is more than happy to help to take care of him."

"I've never seen anyone in my life crying so much from happiness like Greta." recalled Klara the memory. The day when Johan was born all family members cried tears of joy, but Greta outdid everyone, even her brother. Which was not anything, Gustav himself almost cried out his eyes as he was holding his son for the first time.

"Neither have I. Hah. What a child we have. He has a russian mother and a german father who have met in Japan in a war between sport associations. I guess not too many people can tell this about themselves." said Gustav.

"He's just as special as you." said Klara.

"No, the only special someone for me here is only you."

"Haha. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"A couple times." smiled back Gustav.

"Hmhm. Clearly I need to say it much much more." Klara gently stroked his face.

They say, that war brings out the worst and the best of the human soul. These women and men experienced both as teenagers. And in the end they witnessed the good triumph.

There was no gunfire around them anymore. No bombs, no barbed wire, no gas. The anti-tank trenches, barricades and forts have long vanished.

Everything was so… peaceful.

**So here we are folks.**

**Once again I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the wonderful support you gave me during the creation of this story. **

**Thanks to all of you who chose to follow or favorite my story. **

**I hope I could entertain you. **

**PANZER VOR!**


End file.
